All the Time in the World
by chandlermarie89
Summary: The final battle is over.  So how do four extraordinary teenagers fit into an ordinary life? They don't.  HP/GW RW/HG. Follows J.K. Rowling's cannon. *I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.* Rated M for sexual content, language, and over all adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: No I have not abandoned the story. Sorry for the long wait. Right Now it is in the process of being beta'd by amazing jack63kids and I am going through and reposting the chapters that are already posted. Chapter 20 is finished! AND Chapter 21 is already half way done! So once she is done fixing all my errors and american-isms, I will be handing over Chapter 20 and hopefully Chapter 21 to her so I can get those posted ASAP!

To everyone who is still following my story... Thank you. I really means a lot that I receive pms asking about my next chapter. And sorry for the psych out that went to your emails saying that I had updated. Not yet... but soon. Promise. =)

To everyone who is a new reader... I hope you enjoy and ignore the mistakes in Chapters 2-19 until the improved version is updated. =)

* * *

2 May 199  
11am

Harry shuffled down the spiral staircase, eyes heavy, yawning. The adrenaline was almost entirely gone from his body now, and he was starting to feel exactly how much he ached. His four poster bed in the Gryffindor tower was calling to him so strongly, it was all he could manage to keep moving towards it.

But before he could vocalise his thoughts, Ron expressed, to no one in particular, "Right then... shall we head back to the Great Hall? I'm starving."

Harry smirked as he saw the familiar look that Hermione was giving him. He knew that an argument wasn't too far off and honestly didn't have the energy for it. "You can Ron, but I'm exhausted. I could sleep for a week if I can just make it up to my old bed."

Ron seemed to think about this for a moment before he said "I could do the same mate, but I need to be with my family right now. I know Mum is..."

Hermione grabbed his hand and said very quietly "We all are. He was like a brother to me and Harry as well. I know it's not the same thing, but we miss him too."

At this, he grabbed Hermione up into a tight hug and Harry stepped forward to wrap his arms around the both of them. He wanted to take a moment to mourn the loss of Fred, just between the three of them. But then Harry heard footsteps and he was immediately alert.

'Everyone should be in the Great Hall,' he thought to himself. _'Who is wandering these halls?'_ And with that he pulled away from Ron and Hermione and walked slowly toward the footsteps. He grabbed hold of his wand, just in case it was a death eater. But before he could do anything further, he heard a voice call out. _Her_ voice call out.

"Oi! RON!" And then more quietly to herself, "Where did that bloody git run off to."

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. Whether it was at the shock of her suddenly being there or at her choice of words, Harry did not know. Nor did he care. She had just come into view and he could not take his eyes off of her. He was looking at her, really looking at her, for the first time in what felt like centuries. Her red hair was longer than he remembered and her curves appeared to have become slightly more pronounced, more womanly. But the biggest changes were discovered when he looked into her beautiful brown eyes. And they said it all. All that she had been through the past year, all that she had seen, all that she had lost. But behind the maturity, he saw her hope. At this he couldn't help but smile.

"Ginny. Why aren't you with Mum?" asked Ron.

Their eye contact broke as she turned to look at her brother, who was still tightly holding onto Hermione. Annoyance filling her voice. "Because she started looking around for you and couldn't find you. She started to panic Ron."

Guilt crashed over Harry. He hadn't thought about how Mrs. Weasley would react when she realized Ron was no longer in the Great Hall. They had already been gone for quite some time, and then she only saw him briefly before the fighting broke out. The fighting that cost her the life of a son... Fred.

"So then she started looking around for you two," Ginny looked at Hermione and Harry as she spoke, "and couldn't find you all either. She figured you three were together and calmed down a bit, but I know she is still worried."

Still looking at Ginny, Harry spoke up, "Dumbledore. I needed them to come with me. To see Dumbledore. "

Ginny looked him dead in the eyes and after a moment asked very quietly, "Does this mean... are you finished? Are you going to come back now?" That same look of hope filled her eyes and Harry knew that she wasn't referring to the Great Hall.

Ron finally pulled away from Hermione, but not letting go of her hand, and said, "We just finished. Harry is going to catch some sleep, but I'm coming back. 'Mione? What about you?"

Not blind to the true meaning of the question, and acutely aware of the silent exchange still going on between Harry and Ginny, she spoke to Ron and started pulling him towards the Great Hall. "I would like to spend some time with your family as well. Lets go shall we?"

"But what about Ginny? Shouldn't we wait for her?"

"No Ronald," Exasperation filling her voice. "We absolutely should _not_ wait for Ginny."

Ron's response was lost as they traveled out of hearing range. Not that Ginny and Harry even noticed, as they were both still standing there. Staring at each other. Harry knew he should say something, he wanted to say something. But he didn't know what to say, where to begin, or how to explain. He wanted to move forward and hold her, never letting her go. How many cold, lonely nights had he thought about Ginny. Looking at the Marauder's map as he sat watch. He had thought about what it would be like to see her again, _if_ he survived the war. He had not known whether she would still want him. But in this moment, he knew the truth. Any doubt he had left him as he closed the few steps between them. He grabbed her up into his arms holding onto her as if his life depended on it. She let out a sigh of relief and clasped her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes in order to reach.

And then Harry spoke, knowing exactly what he needed to say. "Yes. I'm finished. I'm coming back." He pulled away slightly and looked Ginny in the eyes. "I've missed you Gin. More than anything."

Ginny smirked. "I've missed you too Harry, but... right now you look and smell ghastly. How long has it been since you had a shower? Or perhaps a haircut?" Ginny lifted a lock of his, now shoulder length, hair with a finger.

Harry laughed. Ginny always did know how to make him laugh. At this, he relaxed his hold on her and answered her with a smile. "Quite a while actually, but right now I just want to sleep."

Ginny gave him a knowing smile. "Then go. I'll still be in the castle when you wake up. Mum won't leave without you." She gave him a wink. "I won't let her." And with that she turned to walk away.

"I'll see you when I wake up then?" Harry asked as he reached out and took her hand. His voice heavy and serious.

Ginny stopped and gave his hand an affectionate squeeze. "Yes Harry, I'll see you when you wake up. Just come find me." Harry seemed to relax at this. But he still felt like it was wrong to let her go, even if it was for a short time. They had already been separated long enough. Then Ginny continued, "...After you've showered."

"What?" Harry asked slightly confused. Did he miss something?

"Come and find me... after you've had a shower." She flashed him a brilliant smile and with another wink, she left him there.

Harry let out a low chuckle as he watched her walk back towards the Great Hall. Once she was out of view. He turned and walked towards the Gryffindor tower. On the way there he couldn't help but notice that the castle was in utter disarray. It pained him to see his old home that way. What frames remained on the wall were empty of their occupants, the suits of armor were scattered and broken along the floor, and the tapestries that once lined the ceilings of the halls weren't anywhere to be seen. He finally reached the landing where the portrait of the Fat Lady hung, only to find the door to the Gryffindor common room open. As an extra precaution he kept his wand at the ready, and slowly made his climb up the tallest tower, to the top room, and to the bed he used to call his. Once he got there, he barely managed to take off his glasses before he passed out.

4 May 1998  
3am

Harry woke up suddenly. He reached for his glasses, feeling disoriented and slightly confused. He also desperately needed to go to the loo. Once his glasses were pushed onto his face, and he had taken in his surroundings, Harry relaxed. He was in his old dorm room. To his left, Ron was fast asleep, as was Neville on his right. He picked up Neville's watch to look at the time. 3:02 am. Had he been asleep for almost 15 hours? Or was it some odd 40 hours instead? He set the watch back down and quietly got up to head for the bathroom. On his way out he happened to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Ginny was right, he did look awful. He decided it would be easier to get cleaned up now, when he could be left alone, than during the day, when he was sure he would not. He gave a quick look around hoping to spot a towel. No such luck. _'Kreacher!' _Harry suddenly thought to himself, _'Maybe Kreacher would bring me a towel, oh maybe some clean clothes as well.'_

"Kreacher?" Harry called, in more of a question than a demand.

*Crack!* and then Kreacher was there. "Master called for Kreacher?"

"Yes umm, Kreacher, could you bring me a fresh towel? I would like to get washed and there aren't any here. Oh and maybe some fresh clothes as well?"

"Of course Master." Kreacher sounded delighted to serve him. "Might Kreacher make a suggestion Master?"

"Uhh, sure, why not?"

"Might Kreacher also bring back Master a plate of food? Mr. Weasley did inform me that Master has not eaten in some time."

"Thank you Kreacher. That is a very kind thing to suggest and I would like that very much."

Kreacher gave a low bow, clearly please at Harry's comment and happy to do whatever he asked. *Crack!* Kreacher was gone.

Harry walked over to the shower and started the water. He quickly undressed and got into the hot water. For a while Harry just stood there. Letting the water envelope him as he slowly felt the dirt, debris, sweat, and blood wash off of him. This had to be one of the most exhilarating experiences he had ever had. He started stretching, allowing his muscles to relax under the water, hoping that some of the aching was better by tomorrow. Then he stuck his head under the water, washing out whatever was caught in his hair. It was the longest it had ever been, and he wondered if Ginny would cut it for him later today. _'Ginny.'_ He thought to himself, and instantly wished he hadn't. She was somewhere asleep in this castle, probably in the girls dormitory in this very tower. And he was standing here, stark naked, thinking about her. Even though he was all alone, what happened when he thought about her, and thought about what could happen between him and her, was slightly embarrassing. He didn't like to admit it, but she had a hold over him. Both physical and emotional. He quickly changed his thoughts to other things, things he knew he would have to face. _'Who will become the official minister of magic? Will the castle be able to be repaired? Were all the Death Eaters either killed or captured?'_ and most importantly, _'What now?'_ Harry started to feel sleepy again and, after standing under some cold water for a little while, he put his glasses back on and got out of the shower feeling much better.

Well, he felt better until he saw his body for the first time in a mirror. There was a new scar, there were many new scars. The most prominent was the one in the center of his chest, where Hermione had used a severing charm to remove the locket. He also had a scar of the bite marks Nagini had made when she attacked him in Godric's Hollow. Then there were fresh slashes up his arms and across his torso and legs, and he knew many of these would scar as well. He was also bruised over almost his entire body. No wonder he ached so badly. But what stood out the most, what really caught Harry's eyes, was not the biggest scar or the still fresh injuries. It was the new lightning shape scar over his heart. A testament that someone had once again killed him, or at least made an attempt to. Over all, he was quite frightening to look at without any clothes on. Not being able to look at himself anymore he noticed what he had not noticed before. There beside the shower was a towel and some fresh clothes. Internally thanking Kreacher, he pulled on the clean shorts and vest first, followed by a shirt and pajama bottoms. And finally the jumper and socks that Mrs. Weasley had made for him the Christmas before last.

As he passed through the common room Harry noticed a serving tray on an end table by the fire. Harry walked over to it and opened it. Roast beef, roast potatoes, gravy, and for dessert... treacle tart. There was also a bottle of Butterbeer. Harry quickly ate the food. He couldn't remember anything ever looking, and tasting, so delicious in his entire life. After his stomach had been filled, Harry really started to feel his sleepiness take a hold of him. He fumbled back up the stairs to his room and laid down on his bed once more. Just before sleep took him, he glanced at Neville's watch. 5:17am.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I wanted to go ahead and take a moment to explain the whole obsession with time in my story. J.K. Rowling wrote a line in The Deathly Hollows that really stuck with me. The line is Harry's internal justification to seeing Ginny and not stopping to talk to her. This is the quote. "There would be time to talk later, hours and days and maybe years in which to talk." ( J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and The Death Hollows, P. 747) Because of this line I really wanted Harry to continually face time. In the beginning by hours, later by days and years.

This is a significantly longer chapter as the 4th of May was a significantly longer day. It also has some "intimate" moments between Harry and Ginny. If you want to keep an innocent view on their relationship, my story is not the one for you. Seriously, don't read it. I'm not going to put special lines where the mature rating takes affect. It has that rating for a reason. However, I will put LEMONS in the A/N when necessary. That being said. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

4 May 1998

11:30ish am

"It's been _two_ days."

Harry became distinctly aware that someone was having a conversation in the room.

"'Mione, Relax. Kreacher said he was up earlier this morning. He left him some food, and look at how much better he looks, not to mention smells. He _clearly_ is not dying and just needs to sleep."

Okay. Hermione and Ron were having a conversation in the room. About him.

"Ronald." Hermione sounded completely brassed off. "Madam Pomfrey needs to see him. Who knows how bad his injuries are. You heard Hagrid," She dropped her voice to a whisper "he was hit with the killing curse."

"And I might ask someone to take another go at it if you two don't bugger off and let a man sleep."

"Harry!" Both Hermione and Ron exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Harry... i thought you were asleep. It's just..."

"You've been dead to the world mate. Yesterday Mum came in here and tried to wake you, she wanted to make sure you ate something, but you didn't even budge. She had to call in Madam Pomfrey just to make sure you weren't... you know."

"Well thanks mate. I'm glad i'm not... you know. And Hermione I'm okay, really. Like Ron said, I ate something this morning. Last night i looked over my injuries and it's nothing that won't heal over time." Harry let out a small bit of laughter. "I've had worse you know. Remember when that dragon tried to kill me in our 4th year? or when..."

"All the same Potter, I would still like Madam Pomfrey to examine you and make her own assessment of your injuries."

All three of them jumped as Professor McGonagall, followed by Madam Pomfrey appeared in the boys' dormitory. Harry didn't even have time to grab his wand.

"I'm sorry to frighten you, But as I have been named the temporary Headmistress of the school I must insist that you all be examined by Madam Pomfrey. Miss Granger," Hermione's facial expressions went from startled to petrified. We all knew what was coming next. "as this is the boys dormitory I would not have expected to see you up here. You should be well aware of this rule by now, but given the certain circumstances I will allow this to slip by this once, please wait for Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter in the common room from now on." Hermione nodded her head in agreement, eyes still wide, and slipped out of the room as quickly and quietly as she could manage. Only saying "Excuse me" as she squeezed past Madam Pomfrey.

Now Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, I need you both to do as Madam Pomfrey says and submit yourself to this exam. Once she says you are able to go, Please come down to the Great Hall. I have quite a few announcements to make and Minister Shacklebolt will be here at 12:30 to make some announcements as well. Please do not..."

"Excuse me, but did you say that Kingsley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, is the new Minister of Magic?" Harry asked, overjoyed with what that statement would mean for England's Ministry of Magic and how that would help everyone, witches, wizards, and Muggles alike, rebuild and move forward so much faster.

"Yes Mr. Potter, just as I have been named temporary Headmistress of Hogwarts, Mr. Shacklebolt has been named temporary Minister of Magic."

"So both of you are only temporary?"

"I feel sure when i say that Mr. Shacklebolt will stay on as Minister of Magic. I on the other hand have become rather aged. I only intend to stay Headmistress until a more suitable replacement can be found. Now as I was saying... Let Madam Pomfrey make her assessments and attend to any wounds. Then be down in the Great Hall by 12:30. Please do not be late." And with that she spun on her heels and left their dorm. Ron and Harry looked over at each other. Wordlessly agreeing that some things never change.

"Alright you two. Off with your shirts. You should have come straight to me as soon as the war was over. I know that I was very busy, but it should not have taken me 48 hours to get my hands on the both of you. Especially you Mr. Potter."

Ron tried to fight back laughter but a small laugh managed to escape his lips. He tried to cover it up with a cough but Madam Pomfrey saw right through it. "Shall we start with you then Mr. Weasley?" Now it was Harry's turn to laugh and Ron's face showed his irritation at being checked over for injuries. Madame Pomfrey quickly determined that Ron did not have any major injuries although his pinkie toe was broken. "Episkey" and with the wave of her wand, Ron's toe was fixed good as new. By this point Harry was almost doubled over in laughter. He was never going to let him live this down. Now your turn Mr. Potter. I would assume..." But by then Harry had already removed his shirt, revealing his cuts and scars. Both Ron and Madam Pomfrey stared as they took it all in.

"What would you assume, Madam Pomfrey?" Harry finally asked, trying to break the awkward silence that was building.

Madam Pomfrey quickly snapped out of it, having more tact that Ron. "I would assume that your injuries would be worse that Mr. Weasley's as you have just confirmed. Now let me see what I can do." and with that she quickly went to work, every now and then saying "Episkey", to fix something, and "Ferula", to bandage. All the while Ron stood staring. Open mouthed and fixated on his scars. His eyes, like Harry's found the biggest one first, then the bite marks, followed by the many other scars that now covered his torso, and finally stopping at the little scar above his heart. Harry was just about to say something to Ron when Madam Pomfrey finally stopped poking and prodding at him. He quickly grabbed his shirt and and pulled it on as quickly as he could.

"Alright you two. You are all patched up. Mr. Weasley, your toe should be fine in a day or two. Don't do any extraneous amounts of walking and you should be fine. Come and see me if you think its broken again." She then switched her view from Ron to Harry. "You on the other hand, Mr. Potter, need to come see me tonight so that i can put fresh bandages on your wounds. I am going to keep you over night and if your more serious injuries have started to heal by tomorrow afternoon, then you are free to help out with minor tasks at your home." Once Harry had put his shirt back on Ron eyes had moved up to Harry's and he'd been staring at him wide eyed ever since. Not blinking once. "Here are some creams to help with the bruising, and some pills to help with the pain. Take one right now and then head straight down to the Great Hall. Eat some food, then take another. I expect you no latter than 8:00pm. I know that you will be very busy until then so you both better get moving." She then set the bottles down on his nightstand and left the room. Then instant the door closed Ron was blinking and speaking again.

As Harry popped a pill Ron asked, "I knew you were pretty beat up mate, but I didn't know you were this beat up."

"You know I almost preferred you wide eyed and gaping at me. At least then it was quiet." said Harry as he slipped on a pair of jeans and trainers.

"Come off it Harry. It's kind of hard to believe that you survived it all. Can I ask what the big one in the center of your chest is from?"

Harry looked down at Neville's watch, which was still on his night stand. 12:20pm. "Look Ron, It's a really long story and seeing as how we're supposed to be in the Great Hall in 10 minutes, now isn't really the time to catch on."

Ron thought about this for a minute and then added in all seriousness. "Yeah i guess your right. I don't really fancy being turned into a pocket watch today." With this they both burst out laughing and continued laughing all the way down the stairs.

Once they reached the bottom however, Hermione's facial expression made them both stop laughing and look very solemn and serious. "What took you so long? She said not to be late. And now... we're going to be late!" Hermione looked truly worried and both boys couldn't help but snicker. "It's not funny! She was already upset with me once today and if i want to be Head Girl next year than I absolutely can _not_ be late." The distress in her voice is what sent them over the edge. In an instant they were both on the floor laughing so hard tears were streaming down their cheeks. Hermione let out a giggle, realizing her defeat and seeing the amusement in her own statements. "Honestly you two, did Madam Pomfrey check out your brains as well? I think you both might have been hit with a Jelly-Brain Jinx." With this, a new roar of laughter came from the two boys on the ground and Hermione had no choice but to let them laugh it out.

Eventually the laughter subsided and both Harry and Ron found themselves, somewhat, walking towards the great hall. Ron was trying to soothe Hermione as the time was now 12:32.

"'Mione, we are with bloody Harry Potter, he killed He Who Must Not Be Named. No one is going to get upset with him." When Hermione shot a still annoyed look at him, Ron quickly added, "Think of it as... showing up fashionable late, or whatever you witches call it when you make us blokes wait to eat for an extra hour." She seemed to calm down slightly at that, or maybe it was that they had finally reached the still filling up Great Hall. Which by the way, was already the fullest Harry had ever seen it. At once he froze up. Not only was almost every Hogwarts student there, as well as everyone who fought in the war, but there were also reporters everywhere, he instantly regretted not asking Madam Pomfrey to cut his hair, as well as several dozen official looking witches and wizards. But then he saw her. She was sitting between Bill and Charlie and they were sitting across from Percy and George, it was odd not thinking Fred's name in succession to George's.

She saw him then. Her eyes sparkled and her smile was practically from ear to ear. She looked radiant. He kept his eyes on her and walked straight towards her. He didn't care if he had to push either Bill or Charlie out of the way, he wanted to sit by Ginny. As he passed, the chatter died down and a new almost buzz started up.

"It's Harry Potter!"

"Mummy look! It's the boy who lived."

People started staring and pointing. Reporters started flashing their camera's. And with one look at the reporters, he realized that he couldn't drag her into the spotlight. Not when they were still on such shaky ground. But thankfully Mrs. Weasley was sitting next to Charlie and Harry just lifted his gaze to and walked straight over to Mrs. Weasley, pulling her into the biggest hug he had ever given her. With that the audience started to "Awe!" and "Oh how sweet." and the reporters snapped off a few more pictures, but their disappointment was evident. They were hoping for some juicy news.

When Harry finally let Mrs. Weasley go she had a few tear streaks on her cheek. She smiled at Harry, pinched his cheek and said "Thank you Harry dear, that was quite sweet of you." and then she was shifting over so that he could sit between her and Charlie. Charlie clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder and leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

"That was a nice save there mate. But if i ever see you look at my baby sister like again, I will have to report it to her other brothers. You may be the boy who lived as well as the chosen one, but you can't fight off all of her six..." Charlie paused and then corrected himself. "Five older brothers at once." He quickly pulled away gave Harry a mischievous smile and turned back towards the group of Weasley's who were clearly planning some sort of rebellion.

Harry took in what Charlie said, let out a sigh of relief and tried to make his own plan, in case he ever did need to fight off all six... five Weasley brothers at once. It was still so odd to no longer count Fred amongst them. Bill was the oldest and the wisest but, with his baby sister to his right and his wife to his left, he was clearly no threat. He loved these women. He would never want to hurt Harry, if it would hurt Ginny, and Harry knew that Fleur wouldn't want Bill to harm Harry either, after all he did save Gabrielle's life. Feeling already slightly better Harry continued. 'Okay four more to go.' Charlie, being a dragon tamer, is easiest the most daring of Ginny's brothers, but if he really wanted to harm Harry then he would have said something immediately and not have given him this warning. Moving on to... Percy. Percy could be a right git at times but he wasn't the type of guy who broke the rules. Although he does seem to be centrally involved in this _very_ evident rebellion. 'Why am I the only one who can see that this is going on?' Harry asked himself.

He took a look around to try to answer his own question and realized that everyone, except him, Hermione, and the Weasley children were focused on the front table. Seated there were several important people discussing something last minute, while trying to get this started. Harry looked back over at his friends, no, his family, and tried to quickly finish his thoughts. George is the biggest threat. No question there. He does own Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. But George is really the only threat. Ron, while he would give both Harry and Ginny a hard time at first, is Harry's best friend so he had to come around to it, right? On second thought he would just have to count on Hermione convincing him to calm down. Harry smiled, pleased with himself. No need to worry, he and Ginny would be accepted. But then Harry thought about it and corrected himself. He and Ginny would be accepted, if Ginny would first accept him. His brows furrowed and he looked back up at the front table just in time to see Professor McGonagall hold her wand to her throat and mouth the word "Sonorus"

"Attention. May I have your attention please." with that everyone turned to face her, even the subversive group of Weasley children. Except for the clicking sound of a few camera's, the room was completely silent. "I am here today to introduce to the entire wizarding community, Mr. Kingsley Shacklebolt. Who has been named the official Minister of Magic. Congratulations Minister Shacklebolt." The room bust into applause, and a few 'Whoops' were let out from some of the younger crowd, as Professor McGonagall took her seat and Kingsley took her place at the stand, performing his own 'Sonorus' spell.

"It brings me both pleasure and sorrow to be giving this speech. The war is over. He-who-must-not-be-named is finally gone." Kingsley glanced over at Harry as he said that, and the rest of the room followed. Harry groaned internally and wished he had his invisibility cloak on. Then Kingsley cleared his throat and everyone turned their attention back to him. "But so many other friends, family, colleges, classmates, and role models are gone as well." Harry felt Mrs. Weasley stiffen at his words, and Harry put an arm around her. Hoping to comfort her in what had to be a really hard time.

"There are many changes in store for our world, but in order for them to take effect, I need your help. We need to rebuild our ministry and I need people that are eager to help rebuild our new world to apply. N.E.W.T.s scores, resumes, and applications should be submitted to the respected offices of which you are applying. If you aren't sure which office you would like to be in, just submit it to the help desk in the atrium and we will get you started working in the office we believe suits you best. On a more personal note, as I was the former head of the Auror department, I am sad to say that many of the Ministry's Aurors have been lost to this horrible war. Auror Proudfoot will be taking over my former position and has asked me to make this announcement"

As long as Dawlish wasn't the head of the Auror department, Harry felt sure that it would become thriving and successful again.

"We are taking Auror recruits early this year. While normally we only start Auror training on the 1st of January, this year we will be having it on the 1st of July as well. Please submit you N.E.W.T.s scores as well as your resume and application to the Auror Department on the third floor no later than the 1st of June of this year. This abnormality is due to the decrease in Aurors and the increase in our need of them. There are still many Death Eaters as well as His followers out there. We need to find them, catch them, bring them before the Wizengamot, and send the guilty to Azkaban."

Now it was Harry's turn to stiffen. So far two of his four internal questions had been answered. He only liked the answer to one of them. There are still Death Eaters out there and they need Aurors. Harry instantly wanted to help. He was going to apply to be an Auror.

"As my second act as the Minister of Magic, I am naming Professor Minerva McGonagall as the Headmistress of Hogwarts."

The room broke out into a deafening roar and Harry couldn't help but smile as the sound gave McGonagall quite a start.

"At this time I will allow her to..."

"But Minster we have a few questions for you!" One of the reporters called out. And when Harry looked over at the man, he noticed. for the first time, a petite woman with blonde curly hair and square framed glasses looking directly at Harry, quick notes quill whirring away. There was no mistaking her, even without her ugly green robes, it was Rita Skeeter. Harry had never been more relieved that he hadn't gone over to Ginny than at this exact moment. There is no telling what lies she would have spun this time.

"All questions will be answered at the end of her announcements. Now I give the floor over to Headmistress McGonagall."

McGonagall stepped up to the podium and began. "Hogwarts has been badly damaged. It will take the work of our wizarding community to help rebuild it. I plan to have it ready for the new school year on the 2nd of September." A groan left every student's mouth, except Hermione who looked like she had just won the Quidditch World Cup. Harry chuckled to himself, but then quickly stopped. Something Hermione said earlier just made sense. 'If I want to be Head Girl next year...' She had said those exact words. 'Next year.' A lump rose in Harry's throat. Hermione was going to come back to Hogwarts. Did that mean he and Ron would have to go back as well? He looked over at Ron and could see a panic stricken look across his face that Harry's must have mirrored. They made eye contact. There was no going back. They would never be able to go back to school at Hogwarts. It was their past and Harry especially, needed to keep moving forward.

"Seeing as the school will be open next year, I would like to give the students a few... options. There were many unnecessary lessons, many classes missed, many students left during the school year, and some students didn't attend Hogwarts at all."

With each word she spoke, Harry could literally see the school age occupants of Dumbledore's Army shrink lower and lower into their seats. But with the last words Hermione, Ron, and Harry wanted to be invisible. McGonagall was being a bit pointed.

That is why I am going to give a test to all the willing students, who were of age and should have been at school, for the 1997 - 1998 school year. This test is going to measure how much you learned the previous year and whether or not you are able to move forward in your education. The testing dates are listed in front of you." As she spoke, lists materialized in front of every person who was considered "school age."

_**Hogwarts Students 1997-1998**_

**4 May, Monday**

_1st Years 4:00pm - 7:00pm_

**5 May, Tuesday**

_2nd Years 9:30am - 12:30pm_

_3rd Years 4:00pm - 7:00pm_

**6 May, Wednesday**

_4th Years 9:30am - 12:30pm_

_5th Years 2:00pm - 7:00pm_

**7 May, Thursday**

_6th Years 9:30am - 12:30pm_

_7th Years 2:00pm - 7:00pm_

**8 May, Friday**

_**Apparition Training:**_

_9:30am - 12:30pm_

_2:00pm - 4:30pm_

_**Apparition Testing:**_

_4:30pm - 7:00pm_

"As you can see, two extra hours have been given to both the 5th and 7th Years as it is a longer exam. This is to determine what O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, if any, you will be able to take. These exams will be held sometime before this upcoming school year. Look for the owl. 7th years, should you pass your N.E.W.T.s then you will graduate from Hogwarts. While it will be later in the season than normal, we will still have a ceremony for those students. Finally, for those who are of age by or on the 8th of May, and have not yet received an apparition license, may come to the training sessions and take their test that same day. If you do not pass, you will have to take it at the Ministry on a later date."

Harry was excited at that. He would now be able to legally apparate.

"Now I did say there would be options, so here they are." This sounded promising. "You do not have to take these exams if: You are willing to repeat the past school year over OR, You are of age and this past year would have been considered your last year at Hogwarts. While I must press the importance of the N.E.W.T.s and how your career will be most likely a higher paid position with them, some students may feel that their time at Hogwarts is over, and that is why they do not have to come back. Additionally, any student who would like to finish their last year at Hogwarts is more than welcome to do so. Hogwarts would love to have you." McGonagall's eyes found the three of them. She gave them a smile and then took her seat.

Kingsley stood back up and asked "Are there any questions?" Questions were instantly being fired off left and right. Harry paid no attention to them. But then Rita Skeeter spoke, and he was forced to pay attention.

"And what about 'the boy who lived?' What is the next move for the famous Harry Potter?"

All eyes turned to him as that tosser Rita Skeeter asked her bloody question. Harry stared back at her, his eyes narrowing. Kingsley quickly spoke up. "Ms. Skeeter, this is not an interview about Harry Potter, this is to inform the public about the rebuilding..."

"...Of our wizarding world." They finished together, but she continued on. "Yes, yes, we have obtained that message, but now the world wants to know about the most eligible bachelor of our day and age. What is next for the 'Chosen One'?" Kingsley seemed irritated and Harry could feel the anger rolling off of Ginny. But before Kingsley could say another word, or Ginny could hex Rita Skeeter, Harry stood up. The entire room gasped in unison as he put his wand to his throat. Said "Sonorus." and then looked her dead in the eyes. Rita was practically bubbling over with excitement until Harry very calmly stated, "No comment." He put the wand back to his throat and said "Quietus." And then he took his seat. He continued to sit there until Kingsley finished answering questions and insisted that everyone leave the Great Hall. No one had tried to talk to him, or about him, since Rita Skeeter. He did catch Hermione and Ron's sideways glances though. They never had been very good at hiding it.

After the Hall had cleared out a bit, Harry noticed Kingsley making his way over to where Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys had met. "Ah! Arthur. I was hoping to have a word with you before you all had cleared out."

"Kingsley." Said Mr. Weasley as he clasped the Minister's hand and gave him a friendly smile. "What can I do for you?"

"It's more what your family can do for me Arthur. I know this a hard time for everyone." He gave an understanding glance to both Mrs. Weasley and George. "But I was wondering when you, as well as your boys, might be coming back to help at the Ministry?" Percy looked up and was already emitting the usual pompous air about him.

Mr. Weasley thought about this for a while before wrapping an arm around Mrs. Weasley's shoulders and answering him, "I do not intend to neglect the Ministry or the work that is going on there, but I would like to have, at least, a week or two off to be with my family."

"Of course Arthur. Might I ask that you send me an owl with the details for Fred, I would like to attend."

"Yes of course. Will you do the same for us? With Remus and Tonks?"

Kingsley nodded. "And when you come back I would like to make you the Head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. I know you are very fond of the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, but I'm sure you will find a way to keep up with your hobby." He gave Mr. Weasley a sly grin and a wink. Mr. Weasley looked shell shocked. Harry knew from Ron, that he had never been promoted.

"Why of course Kingsley. Thank you!"

Mrs. Weasley reached up and kissed her husband on the cheek as the rest of the Weasley children crowded around to congratulate him. Kingsley nodded toward Arthur and then took his leave. Harry spared a smile to Mr. Weasley and then quickly went to catch up with Kingsley.

"Minister! May I have a word with you?"

Kingsley slowed his walking until Harry fell into step beside him. "It's just Kingsley to you Harry. What may I do for you?"

Once they were outside the Great Hall and Harry was sure that no one could over hear, he began. "Well, I want to help. I want to help catch the remaining Death Eaters. I don't plan on going back to Hogwarts. After everything that has happened this past year, it wouldn't feel right. Will you please allow me to become an Auror?"

Kingsley smiled. "I was hoping you would take this path. Your parents would be very proud. And I would be a fool not to accept you. Look for my owl Harry. We will meet soon to go over the formal paperwork."

"Thank you Kingsley." There were no words to describe how he felt. An Auror. He is going to get to be an Auror. Kingsley put his hand on Harry's shoulder, gave it a pat, and then continued on his way. Lost in his own thoughts, Harry didn't notice the quiet footsteps until Ginny was standing in front of him. Harry's heart skipped a beat and a flutter filled his stomach. She smiled at him.

"Hi." said Harry.

"Do you fancy a walk before you're forced into the slammer for the night?" Ginny smirked.

"How did you know I have to stay the night in the Hospital Wing?" He couldn't help but smile at her.

She lifted her wand, whirled it around, and whispered, "I have magical powers." They both broke into laughter and turned, heading towards the grounds outside. Hermione, Ron, and George were just leaving the Great Hall.

"Oi!" Ron bellowed. "Where are you two off to?" Harry looked back at them. Ron had his arms crossed, anger written across his face, and George just looked amused as he wagged his eyebrows at Harry.

"Shut it Ron. Harry needs to talk to me about some Quidditch plays for next year. Right Harry?"

"Oh yeah, absolutely. Quidditch plays."

George smirked. "Quidditch plays huh? Is that what they are calling it these days?"

Hermione moved faster than Harry had ever seen her. "Protego!"

Ron crashed into the shield and fell backwards onto the floor. "Let's go." Ginny said quickly and grabbed Harry's arm.

"What did you do that for? They aren't going to talk about Quidditch plays! It's _code_ for something. Something I don't want done to my baby sister!"

"Honestly Ronald, I highly doubt they will do anything more than snog."

"What? That's disgusting! Who does he think he is. Snogging my baby sister..."

The rest of Ron's rant was lost by the distance. Ginny let go of Harry's arm and giggled. Harry looked over at her. "What's so funny?"

"The bickering married couple, that's what. I wish _they_ would just snog already."

Harry's grin crept slowly onto his face. "They did. It was quite disturbing. I'm happy for them and all but..."

"About bloody time. Too bad I missed it. I would have loved the chance to taking the Mickey out of him."

"Because they finally had at it?"

"No. Because I bet Ron's face was priceless when Hermione finally kissed him."

Harry burst out laughing "Thats about right actually. He was completely shocked."

"Ha! I knew it."

Harry looked over at Ginny, thinking back to the first time he had ever kissed her. That memory stirred up many emotions. Happiness, sadness, excitement, and most of all longing. He longed to kiss her again.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him as she took a seat underneath the giant tree by the lake. Harry looked up at the tree, thinking briefly of Snape, and then took a seat beside Ginny.

"I was thinking about the first time I kissed you. In the common room remember?" A blush crossed Harry's face. It was embarrassing to admit, but Harry was tired of lying to people. Especially Ginny.

"Yeah. Do you remember Ron's face? I thought he was going to blow his top right there."

Harry looked over at Ginny. She didn't appear to be sad, or even hurting. He knew that he had hurt her when he ended things last summer, but it was so necessary then.

"Will you stop thinking so hard? I was just trying to make you feel better about Ron." She put her hand gently on his arm. "He got over it last time right? I'm sure he will this time too."

Harry instantly looked over at her. 'She said this time. Does that mean she wants there to be another time. Wait. What time was she talking about?' his brow furrowed at his frustration. Ginny sighed and put both hands on either side of his face. "You really can be a bit thick sometimes." and with that her lips were crushing down onto his and he was quickly returning the urgency. Her fingers intertwined with his hair and his heart skip a beat. He let one hand run through her hair and placed the other one where her hairline met the nape of her neck. He very softly pressed down as his other hand lightly grabbed hold of her hair. She let out a small gasp at what his hands were doing, and then her lips were even more urgent on his mouth. She straddled him, pushing her body up against his, and ever so often, slowly rolled her hips. Harry thought he was going to die, and his... excitement... was quickly becoming apparent.

"Ginny. You're killing me. And this isn't the time... we're outside... in the open."

Ginny pulled away from his lips. Then giving him a sly smile leaned over to his ear and whispered, "Is my getting off with you too much to handle? Would it be worse if I did this." She then ran the tip of her tongue down the length of his ear and then flicked his ear lobe. Every part of Harry froze, except for the one part he couldn't control. "Or what about this?" she asked as her lips met the skin right where his jawline and neck meet. She then, agonizingly slow, kissed and lightly sucked all the way down to his collarbone. Harry let out a low groan and Ginny looked up in his eyes, hers twinkling with mischief. She quickly sat up, gave him a peck on the lips, and then removed herself from his lap. "Okay fine, I'll behave. So what Quidditch plays would you like to discuss?"

Harry looked at her in disbelief. And the tried to nonchalantly adjust the way he was sitting so that his desire wasn't so obvious. "It's a little late to behave Gin. You've already done the damage." She giggled. I'm sorry Harry, i know it's not nice to leave you... hurting, but when i saw that opportunity I couldn't pass it up. I promise I'll make it up to you another day."

"Bloody hell Ginny, you are really going to kill me."

"Imagine the headlines that story would create."

They both laughed and Harry started to calm down. They fell into a comfortable silence as Harry took Ginny's hand in his.

"So what _is_ next for 'the famous Harry Potter'?" she finally asked.

"Oh very funny Ginny." She winked in response to his sarcasm. "Well... for one thing. I would like to finally be with you. That is... if you want to be with me."

"Harry. Come off it. I was just snogging you. We may have a lot talk about and work through, but i obviously want to be with you too."

Harry grinned widely at this thought. "So we're back together?"

"What is it with you and asking questions that i've already answered?" she gave him a stunning smile. "Yes Harry. We are _officially_ back together. Shall we go hold a press conference?"

"Smart arse. I don't think there needs to be a press release. I'm sure it will be all over the papers anyway." He hoped that wouldn't scare her off. "How do you feel about that?"

She took a moment to seriously think about it. "I'm sure i'll adjust to it. But I can't say that I will enjoy it. Hogwarts will be a nice escape. No reporters there."

He looked down, trying to fight off the guilt. "Umm Ginny... about Hogwarts... I haven't really told anyone yet, but i'm not going back. I'm going to become an Auror. I hope you're not angry?" It came out as more of a question than a statement.

"No, i'm not angry. Even if I had hoped you would come back with me, deep down I knew you wouldn't. You've always wanted to be an Auror and I knew it would eventually happen." Then with a smirk she added, "Just as I always knew you would come crawling back to me."

Harry was shocked for more than one reason. He lifted his head and with wide eyes asked. "Who are you and what have you done with Ginny Weasley's legendary temper?" She giggled. Harry then added, "And I didn't come 'crawling' back." When she raised an eyebrow at him he firmly stated, "I was on my feet thank you."

"Actually... you were on your arse." They both laughed at this and Harry shrugged in agreement. Ginny lightly kissed him. All humor gone. "I'm not going to get mad over something I can't change. I'm not going to get mad that I was here all year while you were out there, risking your life daily, and now you're ready to go risk it again." Ginny had matured and it was nice to know that she supported what he planned to do. "Besides you wouldn't get mad and tell me I couldn't be an Auror if that's what I wanted."

Harry was suddenly terrified. The thought of her being out there, putting _her_ life in danger, scared him senseless. Cautiously he asked, "You don't want to be an Auror... do you?"

Ginny scoffed "No. I'll leave the gallantry to you." She was teasing him. Harry let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "I want to be a professional quidditch player."

Harry groaned. "Ginny that's _not_ much better. Quidditch is really dangerous, you could be seriously injured. Or even killed!"

She looked at him, amusement filled her words. "You've always been one to set double standards."

"What? I do not!"

"Harry. You want me to support you being an Auror, the most _dangerous_ job out there, and yet you have a hard time supporting me because you don't want me to be in danger. That's a double standard. And please, don't worry. I can handle myself."

"I know you can, but it still scares me. What if I'm not there to..."

"What if you're not there to what?" Now Ginny's temper was starting to show. "To protect me? Trust me Harry i managed to do just fine this past year. And in case you haven't noticed, I'm not a little girl anymore."

Harry sighed. What she was saying was true. He had no idea what she had gone through, but it had changed her. "I just want to be able to help. I care about you Ginny. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Do you think I want to see _you_ hurting?" Now it was Harry's turn to give her a playful look of doubt. She had been very happy to make him hurt earlier. "Er well... other than _that_ kind of hurting."

Harry suddenly had a realization. "Ginevra Weasley, you're a tease. And a sadistic one at that."

Ginny suddenly looked extremely innocent and completely taken aback. "Who me? A tease? Never!" Then her mischievous grin came back and Harry knew he was in trouble. She placed her hand on his chest. "Did I cause you too much pain?" She slowly started moving it down. "Would you like me to make you feel better?" Her hand was at his belly button. "Do you want me to fix it?" Her hand was on his belt. Harry's jaw dropped. She was evil, pure evil.

"I... umm..." was all he could manage before Ron's voice was heard.

"I don't care that you're my best mate, you better not be snogging my sister."

Ginny removed her hand. "Shall we continue talking about Quidditch later?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah... that sounds all right." Ginny giggled and grabbed Harry's hand into her own. Intertwining her fingers with his. "Gin what are you doing? Ron is going to..."

"Ron said snogging. He didn't say anything about holding hands. So where were you this past year?"

"Huh?" The question took Harry off guard, but he quickly followed her lead. "Oh. We were all over the place. But at the beginning we were at Grimmauld Place."

"Oi!" said Ron. "Why are you holding her hand?"

Even though the question was directed at Harry, Ginny was the one who spoke. "Because that's what couples do Ron, they hold hands. I'm sure you and Hermione do the same thing."

Ron blushed. "That's beside the point Ginny. Hermione and I are... well... it's different with us."

"How? How is you and Hermione different from Harry and I?"

"Yes Ron, how are they different?" Hermione seemed slightly out of breath, probably from trying to catch up to Ron. She was also throughly irritated. "I don't see any difference at all."

Ron mumbled something under his breath, but he seemed to realize that he wasn't going to win this fight. And with a final mumble of the word 'wanker' he plopped himself down, across from Harry and Ginny.

After another moment Hermione took a seat next to Ron and reached for his hand. "Seriously Ron, you are going to have to get over this. Harry is your best friend."

Harry was tired of hearing conversations about him and annoyed that Ron had, yet again, interrupted them. He let out a small sigh. Ginny took notice.

"Before we were so rudely interrupted," Harry squeezed Ginny's hand hoping to convey the need to make nice. "Harry was telling me about where you lot have been this past year. You were at Grimmauld Place? How was Kreacher?" Ginny added this last bit with a tone of disgust.

"Ginny, be nice. Kreacher was very agreeable. He just needed some attention."

"Kreacher agreeable? That's something I'll have to see to believe."

"Hermione is right. After we started treating him better he was almost... friendly."

Ginny looked at Harry with skepticism. "But if Kreacher was as agreeable like you say he was, why did you leave Grimmauld Place?"

Another sigh let Harry's lips. This was a long story and he wasn't exactly ready to talk about it yet. Not even to Ginny.

"Well these two had the bloody _brilliant_ idea to break into the Ministry." Ron's sarcasm was loud and clear. "The plan went over flawless. We were only separated, almost kissed by some Dementors, and followed back there by a Death Eater. The Fidelius Charm broke of course and so we went on a nice camping holiday for about 8 months. Oh and I was splinched. Good times, right mate?"

Harry was fed up. He didn't want to fight with him anymore. This past year almost destroyed their friendship. "Ron you really can be a right git. We all know how you felt about the situation but guess what? It's over now. Move on."

"If I never have to camp another day in my life it will be too soon."

"You. Broke. In. To. The. Ministry?" Ginny punched every word.

"Oh come on Gin Bug. It had to be all over the Prophet. They had figured out it was Harry by the time we were trying to escape."

"There were rumors... but thats all anyone thought it was... a rumor." Ginny snapped out of the daze she was in. Anger becoming to main emotion. "It's the Ministry of Magic! Not to mention Harry was what they considered 'Undesirable Number One.' I mean had you lot gone mad? What was so bloody important that you _had_ to break into the bloody Ministry of Magic?"

This really was the last thing Harry wanted to talk about. He started to get restless. Hermione took notice. "Ginny we heard almost zero news while we were out there. We know that you and Neville tried to steal the sword of Gryffindor but please, tell us. What happened at Hogwarts? What was it like?"

Ginny retracted her hand from Harry's, feeling his anxiety. "Oh... well it was umm... different."

While Harry was curious about Hogwarts and why Ginny was so reluctant to talk about it, the beginning of this conversation had put him in a right awful mood. Now he just wanted to be alone. He stood to leave.

"Where are you off to mate? It's only 4:00."

Even though it was Ron who spoke, Harry looked down at Ginny. She was looking off at something in the vastness of The Black Lake. "Madam Pomfrey is expecting me, I really should be off."

"But she said you didn't have to be there until..."

"Yeah well, my right side is kind of bothering me. I also never ate anything so I didn't take my second pain pill." Although he wasn't in pain, this was the best excuse he could come up with.

"Okay mate. Care if I join you back to the castle?"

"Yeah sure." Was all that he supplied.

"'Mione? Ginny? What about you?"

Still looking away Ginny responded. "I think I'm going to stay out here for a bit."

Harry looked at Hermione. She was looking at Ginny. "I think I am too."

Harry turned to leave. The sooner he was in the Hospital Wing, the sooner he could be alone. Ron followed suit and after a little ways Ron spoke.

"So you and Ginny are back together then." It wasn't a question. When Harry didn't respond Ron tried again. "I don't want to see her hurt again Harry. So this is kind of a rough spot to be in. You _are_ my best mate... but she's my sister. So if you are just going to leave her again..."

Harry couldn't ignore his words any longer. "I'm not going to leave her Ron. I want to be with her."

"...But you just..."

"I just what Ron? Ginny and I still have a lot of things to talk about. I'm not going to leave her just because it didn't go well the first time we tried. It's going to take time. But for now, can _we_ just drop it?"

"Sure mate."

And with that Harry and Ron walked the rest of the way in silence.

5 May 1998

2:23am

If Harry was annoyed before, he was now furious. He hadn't counted on Ron going with him all the way to the Hospital Wing. As soon as Madam Pomfrey had seen them, she came rushing over.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Is everything alright?" Harry had started to say something but Ron beat him to it.

"Harry says he has some discomfort. He wanted to come here early." Harry could have sworn Ron was doing this just to get back at him. Ron knows how much Harry hates to be attended to, even if he is in pain. Which right then, he wasn't.

Glaring at Ron, Harry amended, "It's nothing really. I haven't had anything to eat so I couldn't take my second pill."

"Pick a bed Mr. Potter. I will bring you some food right away and then check your injuries for anything more."

And the fifth bed on the left is where Harry had been for the past 10 hours. Internally cursing Ron for his big mouth the whole time.

For the first few hours it had been nice. He had been able to think about things and everything that had happened the past year. Letting the events of the past few days really sink in. He had broken into Gringotts, rode a dragon, learned the truth about Snape, and killed Voldemort all in the past five days. That alone was a lot to take in. But he had done so much more. He had also made nice with Kreacher, broken into the Ministry, camped in the wilderness for eight months, fought with his best mate, learned said best mate's worst fears, seen his parents grave for the first time, been attacked by a snake, nearly killed, actually killed, and seen many people die.

That thought had caused him to think about all the people who died and his memories of their deaths. Mad eye and Hedwig, four days before his 17th birthday. Gregorovitch, in his own home. Grindelwald in his jail cell. Theodore Tonks on the run. Dobby at Shell Cottage. Severus Snape, in the Shrieking Shack. And finally Colin Creevy, Fred, Tonks, and Lupin, only a few days ago here at Hogwarts. The thought of Tonks and Lupin sent a sharp shooting pain through his entire body. He couldn't face it yet. It was just too much. He thought of his Godson and how he is only a month old. He would never get to know his parents, just like Harry. Harry once again hoped he would be around for his Godson more than Sirius was around for him. He wanted Teddy to have at least once other person beside his Grandmother. The loss of everyone is a bit overwhelming, but he had to face it sometime.

He had wondered when funerals were going to be held, and how facing the cold hard fact of death was going to effect the families and friends of the deceased. He knew the Weasley's hadn't fully realized that Fred was gone. He hadn't even accepted it. It just seems so odd to even think it. It's as if everyone keeps expecting him to materialize and claim it was all an elaborate prank. But the truth is, that isn't going to happen. Fred died. Harry witnessed it himself. George must be devastated. To lose someone is hard enough, but when that person is literally your other half, like Fred was for George, it has to tear one apart. And Ginny... she was always so close to them. This must be impossibly hard for her as well.

And thats what did it. The thought of Ginny was what brought him back to the present. It's what made him become furious with Ron. The way that Harry had left things with Ginny was stupid. Yes Harry had wanted some time to himself, but he didn't want to be kept _only _to himself. So around 6:00 Harry had basically begged Madam Pomfrey to allow certain visitors until 9:00, but by 8:47 she still hadn't come by. Harry had been ready jump out of bed, hunt Ginny down, and force her to fix things between them. But Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let him leave. She hadn't found any new injuries and everything seemed to be healing properly, but she said she wanted to 'keep him under close observation because the fact that he had discomfort meant something wasn't quite right.' While Harry knew that his own lie got him into this mess, he still wanted to direct his anger at Ron. Ron had interrupted their perfectly happy time together and then everything had gone awful. Yes, decided Harry. It's Ron's fault he is stuck here, being forced to do nothing but eat, sleep, and read. And if Luna hadn't brought the newest edition of the Quibbler during visiting hours, Harry wouldn't even have that luxury.

Harry looked at the clock. 2:27. Bloody Hell, time was moving impossibly slow and no matter how hard he tried, he could not fall asleep on his own. Harry reached over and rang the little bell Madam Pomfrey had given him in case he needed anything.

Madam Pomfrey came into the room wearing her night clothes. Sounding very sleepy she asked. "Yes Mr. Potter? Is everything alright?"

"I'm sorry to wake you, but I can't sleep. I've been trying for hours and i just... can't."

"I was afraid this was going to happen. You slept almost 48 hours uninterrupted. Let me go get you a Sleeping Drought. I will be back shortly."

Harry watched the clock. counting every second that passed. A whole 159 seconds later, she was at his bedside, Sleeping Drought in hand.

"As you are aware Mr. Potter, the sleeping drought will make you unresponsive for exactly 8 hours. It is exactly 2:30. Drink up and I will see you again at 10:30am. Good night.

Harry took the potion as she left. He rolled onto his side and got comfortable. Wanting to think about something more pleasant as he drifted off, Harry thought about today. His last coherent thought being what Ginny might have done to 'make him feel better.'

* * *

Additional A/N:

A thank you to SonyaAnn, SerenaEarthRose, trtldx123, mrharris31, pooky11602, pettybureaucrat, angbookworm, devilkatkiller, jennyfromtheblock21, Minervana1, and BostonGirl2012 for adding my story to their 'Story Alerts'.

A _very_ big thank you to kiwifan13, jennyfromtheblock21, and Minervana for adding my story to their 'favorite stories'. You all have a lot of faith in my story very early on and I appreciate that very much. It makes me feel good about what I have written. Thank you.

And a special thank you to pettybureaucrat, kiwifan13, and Minervana1 for the reviews on the last chapter. I do appreciate any kind of feedback and/or constructive criticism. (No, I will not be offended. Your opinion is yours and yours alone. I will take what I like and leave the rest.)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the long break between updates. Holiday season tends to be kind of crazy. But I have a nice long chapter for you. =) Enjoy!

* * *

**5 May 1998**

**10:31am**

Harry could hear the chirping of birds outside the open window. Light was coming through his eyelids. Slowly the world was coming back to life. He knew it must be around 10:30 due to the eight hour sleeping draft, but he wasn't fully ready to face whatever the day held. He kept his eyes shut as he took a deep breath through his nose and slightly stretched his body. A chair beside his bed made a small creak as the occupant in it stood up.

"Harry?"

His eyes flew open and they immediately found her face.

"Hey you." She gave him a timid smile as she took a step closer. "I'm umm... sorry for not coming by yesterday. I see Luna payed you a visit." She gestured toward the Quibbler on his nightstand.

Harry didn't speak. He could see that she had something she wanted to say, and as much as he wanted to know, a part of him was hesitant. What if she came here to tell him that them being together wasn't going to work out. He prepared to fight whatever she said. He wasn't ready to give up.

Ginny took another step forward. She was now only one step away from touching the edge of his bed.

"I just thought... that you needed the time to yourself." Harry took a deep breath, just incase he suddenly needed to speak. And then Ginny took that final step, grabbed his hand, and started talking in a rush. "I know that I shouldn't have freaked out about what happened Harry, but you didn't hear the rumors that were flying around last year." She had misunderstood his breathing and was now talking as much and as fast as she could. "Each one was more extreme than the next, and the Ministry rumor was not one of the more believable ones. So when you told me it was true, i thought back to all of the other rumors. I don't know what you lot did but the thought of you breaking into Gringotts and escaping on a dragon, being captured and tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, or fighting off a hundred grindylows in the Black Lake is not only ridiculous but..." Ginny finally took a breath. "A lot to take in."

Harry thought about this for a while. Ginny didn't want things to end. She just wanted to respect Harry's space and let him tell her when he was ready. Harry decided that he should at least tell her the truth about those rumors. "I never fought off a hundred grindylows in the black lake." His voice was still raspy with sleep. "We were captured, but Hermione was the only one Bellatrix went near. What happened to her is something only she can share with you. As for breaking into Gringotts and escaping on a dragon... you missed the parts where Hermione impersonated Bellatrix by pollyjuice potion and once in her vault anything we touched multiplied and burned us." He tired to give a small laugh. He knew this was heavy and that she would take this hard. He didn't want to burden her, but she did deserve to know.

Ginny's jaw dropped. She took the three steps back and fell back into the chair.

"It was a long nine months. A lot happened. What i just told you isn't anywhere close to being everything that happened. I intend to share it with you, just not this soon. I don't want to talk about it with other people right now. I'm still coming to terms with it myself. I honestly didn't believe I would live to tell the tale. Can you accept that? That I will _eventually_ tell you everything?

Ginny finally closed her mouth and nodded.

"I would like to apologize as well, I reacted like stupid git. It's not your fault that I'm not ready to talk about it and I can't expect people to know that if I don't tell them first." Harry dropped his head. "I'm sorry."

Ginny came and sat on the side of Harry's bed. "So we are both sorry." She smiled and kissed him for just a moment. Then she whispered in his ear "Does this mean we get to make up?" and when she pulled back to look at him she had a glint of mischief in her eye and a wicked smile growing on her face.

Harry shook his head. His own wicked smiling forming. "When I finally get you alone, i'm going to pay you back for all your teasing."

She winked at Harry. "We'll just have to see about that."

"Ah! Mr. Potter. I'm glad you're awake. I need to change the bandages and check over your wounds. I'm sure you would also like a few personal minutes to use the bathroom. Ms. Weasley, if you could please wait in the hall. I'm sure Mr. Potter will join you shortly."

Ginny kissed him briefly one last time and then took her leave to the hallway. Once the door had shut Harry scurried to the bathroom. When he came back she asked Harry to undress and then removed his bandages.

After checking him over for a moment she said, "Well Mr. Potter, it appears that all of your internal breaks have been fully repaired and that your external injuries are healing nicely. There might some slight scaring on the most recent ones." She seemed genuinely sorry to tell him that.

He pulled his shirt back on. "That's okay. They are reminders for me... of what i've been through. I wouldn't want to get rid of them even if I could."

Madam Pomfrey gave a little nod. "Well Mr. Potter, you are free to go. I know Mrs. Weasley is expecting you to come stay with her family. I know she will take excellent care of you. And I don't want to see you in my Hospital Wing for quite some time."

Harry chuckled. "Unless it's just for a visit, I don't expect to ever be in here again. I'm not coming back to Hogwarts."

"Potter." Harry spun on his feet. Professor McGonagall had come in at some point. "Do you plan to become an Auror then?"

"Yes Professor."

"And Mr. Weasley?"

"I'm not sure what he plans, but i do not believe he will be returning."

"Ms. Granger has already met with me. She has decided to come back for her 7th year."

Harry relaxed a little, "Yes she would probably come back for an 8th, 9th, and 10th if it was available." He looked back at Madam Pomfrey. "I guess this is goodbye, or at least a goodbye for now."

Madam Pomfrey eyes were filling up with tears. She stepped forward and gently grabbed him into a hug "Goodbye for now Mr. Potter. I wish you all the best." He hugged her back.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey, for everything." Then she had released him and was quickly heading in the other direction. Harry saw her reach up to wipe something off her cheek.

Then he turned back to Professor McGonagall. She however, did not look sentimental. "I highly doubt this will be the last time I will be seeing you. Seeing as both Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley will be returning I expect you to visit Hogwarts often during the school year."

Harry smiled. "Yes Professor."

"Then let me give you this warning." Any trace of a smile was now gone from Harry's face. "I am in charge of running this school and I will not have anyone sneaking in and/or out of my castle for any reason. Visiting students are only allowed on Hogsmede weekends and Quidditch game days. If you are hoping to visit for a special occasion you must first approve it by me. Is that clear Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Professor."

"Good. And do tell Mr. Weasley as well. I am aware that you both seem to have a disregard for the rules, but do try to behave. I should also warn you that certain measures have been taken to ensure that, if you should try to sneak in, it will _never_ happen again."

"Yes Professor." he then reached for the door to leave.

"One more thing Potter." Harry faced her, unsure what else there could be. "Thank you. Our future, would not be possible without you, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger." She smiled at Harry and he gave her a smile back before he opened the door and left.

Ginny was waiting for Harry in the hallway. She was looking out the window at the grounds below. Harry walked up to the window and stood beside her, wanting to see whatever had caught her attention.

There were quite a few people outside. About two dozen were visible, including Charlie and Bill. They all appeared to be repairing the external damage to the castle.

"It's never going to be the same, is it?" asked Ginny in a very quiet whisper.

Harry looked over at Ginny. She seemed to be lost in thought. As if she was looking at the people below, but now really seeing them. "No Gin, it's not."

He saw a single tear glide down her cheek and he reached up to wipe it away. She let out a sigh of exhaustion and reached for his hand. She pulled it around her shoulders and tucked herself underneath his arm, wrapping both her arms around him. He pulled her close and held on firmly as he placed his other arm across her stomach and around her waist. They held each other in silence for a long time.

Harry didn't realize that she had been crying until she looked up into his eyes. It was a look that nearly broke Harry's heart. It was the saddest he had ever seen her, but at the same time her eyes had a look of hopeful certainty. Like she was sure that at any moment he was going to be able to take all her pain away and make every thing in her life better. He let go with and brushed his fingers across both cheeks. He then held her face in his hands as he very gently kissed her.

"Just because life won't be the same, doesn't mean that it won't be good."

She nodded her head slightly. "I know, but it's hard to imagine a good life without Fred. I still can't believe that he is gone. I know he is but... it just doesn't seem fair or even real. I feel like I'm living someone else's life. Like it isn't _my_ brother that died."

Harry just looked into her eyes and listened. He knew this had to be hard for Ginny and if she was willing to talk about it, he wanted to be there for her.

Ginny paused for a moment. Tears welling up in her eyes "But it is my brother. My friend. My Fred. I'm sure time will ease the pain but right now, in this very moment, it bloody hurts." Now Ginny's tears brimmed over and started flooding onto her cheeks. It wasn't a loud cry, it wasn't even a sobbing cry, it was a silent cry. A silent, painful, acceptance sort of cry. "It hurts like hell Harry, and I don't know how to handle it."

Harry pulled her fully to his chest and she buried her face in it, and her tears were soaked up by his shirt. He held on to her with one arm around her waist and his left hand comfortingly combed through her hair. She finally began to let out sobs and harry pressed his lips to her head, letting out a few tears of his own. Harry finally spoke in a whisper, "Shhh Gin, it's all going to be ok. I know it hurts now, but you are right. Time will help with the pain. You will always miss him, but it won't be as painful. Eventually you will be able to look back and remember the good times without hurting. And until it stops hurting i am more than willing to let you use my shirt for a hanky."

Ginny let out a single laugh and looked up at Harry. A small smile was on her face. Even with her face slightly puffy, flushed, and tears streaks down her cheek, Harry still thought she was the most stunningly beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"You're so beautiful Gin."

"Ew. I've been crying." She pulled her hands up to her face and wiped her cheeks off. "You don't have to compliment me to make me feel better you know."

"I wouldn't do that. I will always tell you the truth. And right now, I think you're beautiful."

"So if i asked you if something made me look fat, and it did, you would tell me?"

Harry rolled his eyes. This, was a loaded question. "If I truly thought that what you were wearing was unflattering, I would tell you."

Ginny laughed. "That was a good save, but i would hex you if you did."

It was nice to speak of a hypothetical situation. It meant they had some sort of future. Harry smiled as he kissed her, holding it for a little longer than he normally did. There were a lot of things he hoped that kiss told her. Things he wasn't ready to say aloud yet. When they finally pulled away, Ginny blushed as she looked into Harry's eyes.

"Why are you blushing?"

"That was a different kiss. I mean it was the same... but more."

Harry's brow furrowed. "What?"

Ginny giggled, "Don't worry about it. It was perfect. You ready to go?"

"Umm sure. Where?"

"To the Burrow. Everyone besides Bill and Charlie are already there. They are trying to get thing back to normal and they are also..." Ginny was suddenly on the verge of tears again. "preparing for Fred's funeral. It's going to be Saturday evening." She suddenly smiled brightly, pushing her tears back. "Mum isn't going to like it, but we are going to hold a party afterwards. It's what Fred would have wanted."

"Is that what you lot were up to yesterday? I was wondering why you all had looks of mutinous determination on your face."

"Well we knew that Mum would want something formal, but George had already made up his mind. No matter when the formal funeral was held, he wanted to have a memorial party for Fred. It just happened to fall on the same day. He has already sent out invitations."

"Hey how come I didn't get one?"

"I just gave it to you." Harry laughed. "I'm serious, and Mum is making you stay with us until you are able to be on your own. AND you are already considered part of the family, there is no getting out of this. But like I said... Mum isn't going to be too happy about it, so we are going to throw this party while keeping it a complete secret from Mum and Dad."

"... The way Fred would have."

"Exactly. We want to do this the way Fred would have wanted."

Harry grinned. "Sounds excellent."

"I'm glad the 'chosen one' approves."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You know I hate that right?"

Ginny smile brightened. "Yeah, I know. Shall we go?"

"Yeah. Alright." Harry held out his arm for her to take it, ready to apparate outside the burrow's enchantments.

"Umm Harry? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take you to the Burrow with side along apparition."

She stared at him in defiance. "No you're not."

"But Ginny, i've done it loads of time. I haven't splinched in ages. We'll be fine."

"Right. Cause that makes me feel so much better." Ginny's voice was rich with sarcasm. "It doesn't matter if you don't splinch us, Mum will kill us if we don't floo over. You don't have your license."

"Oh, right. Forgot about that. I guess i'll be back here friday to take that test."

"That would be nice. Cause then you can apparate where ever right?"

Harry wasn't sure where she was going with this but answered her question anyway. "As long as it's some place i've seen and can picture clearly in my head, then yes I can apparate where ever."

"So... you could apparate to my bedroom. Say... late at night... when everyone else has gone to bed?"

"GINNY! I can not believe you just put that idea in my head. I'm... it's... ugh. You are going to get me kicked out of your house before I even get there."

"Don't be silly. You have at least three days to enjoy living there. Race you to the fireplace?"

And with that Ginny was running off down the hall. Harry stood there for a moment before chasing after her. It felt funny to fully use his muscles again. He made a mental note to exercise more. He picked up his speed as he rounded the corner, catching a glimpse of her before she turned another one ahead of him. He continued racing after her until he finally reached the fireplace. Ginny a full minute ahead of him.

Harry finally rounded the last corner and jogged into the entrance hallway of the castle where the big visitor's fireplace was. Ginny was casual leaning up against the wall as a very out of breath Harry came up to her.

"Took you long enough. Ew and now you're all sweaty. Why do guys sweat so much? It's ghastly."

Harry felt a grin spread across his face as an idea came into his head. Before Ginny could even register that he was up to no good, Harry flung his arms around her and picked her up off her feet, allowing all his sweat to rub off on her.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! You put me down this instant or I will hit you with a bat bogey hex so bad it will last you a month."

Harry ignored her. She was squirming and fighting against his grasp but he strategically placed a kiss on her neck. She stopped fighting against his grip but continued to squirm. He tried again, this time kissing her a little longer and a little higher up. She let out a huff of air and stopped moving. He looked down at her and found her glaring at him. He laughed.

"It's not funny Mr. Potter. I _will_ hex you."

"No you won't."

She scoffed, "Please enlighten me. Seeing as how you know what i'm thinking better than i do, why won't I hex you?"

"It's simple really. If you hex me then you won't be able to kiss me... for a whole month." Harry smiled knowing that his first answer wasn't the real answer.

"Oh I could live with that."

"Are you sure? Could you live with me not kissing you?"

"Hmm..." Ginny pretended to think about it. "Yeah. I'll survive."

He put his mouth at her ear, allowing his lips to brush when he spoke, "Well then I guess you can survive me not kissing you in other places too." And then his tongue was tracing the outside of her ear. He moved slowly downward and finally closed his lips around her ear lobe. Lightly biting it for a split second. He then released her and jumped into the fireplace. He grabbed some floo powder, clearly stated "The Burrow," and threw the powder down. Just before he was whisked away he saw her face. Her eyes were wide, her mouth was slightly open, and a blush had spread across her face and chest. She clearly could not take a dose of her own medicine. He stubbled out of the fireplace at the Burrow covered in soot, but very pleased with himself.

"There you are!" Said Mrs. Weasley and she started to brush away the soot from his clothes. "Oh look at you all." She was making her usual fuss and that was very comforting. He hadn't realized until this moment that he was nervous about returning to the burrow. "What did Madam Pomfrey say? Are you al healed?"

"Hi Mrs. Weasley."

"Harry dear, call me Molly, or Mum, whichever you prefer."

Harry smiled. "Okay... Mum," Mr.s Weasley smiled brightly. "Madam Pomfrey said that I should be alright. It will take some time to fully heal, but I'm fine."

Just then the fireplace burst into flames as Ginny came stumbling out and crashed into Harry. He caught her in his arms and when she looked up a blush spread across her face again."

"Oh good you're here. I need your help in the kitchen."

"Ugh Mum, why don't you ever ask Ron to help?"

"Don't give me sass young lady, go wash up and start peeling the potatoes."

Harry let out an almost inaudible laugh. Ginny glared at him, clearly still upset with his stunt earlier. "What about Harry Mum? What can he do to help?"

"Oh don't be silly Ginny, he has helped quite enough for now and he is still recovering from his injuries. He is going to go straight upstairs and rest."

Oh, no really. I _am_ fine. I'd be more than happy to help."

"Nonsense Harry dear, go right upstairs to Ron's room. I'm sure you have some clothes that need sorting and washing. And please send Hermione down will you? I would like her help as well."

Harry smiled at the two women and headed towards the winding staircase. He took his time, taking in everything as he went. He hadn't known if he would ever be back here and now that he was he felt he had taken everything about it for granted. This was the closest thing to a home, besides Hogwarts, that he had ever had. He stepped twice on the creaky step, enjoying the familiarity of the sound. He paused at Ginny's door, remembering the last time he had been in there and the kiss she had given him. He took in all smells. Aged wood, home cooking, and something flowery. The flower smell he associated with Ginny. It was in her shampoo or something. It was her smell. He finally reached the top landing and paused at Ron's door. He could hear him and Hermione arguing in low tones. Harry knocked, not really wanting to interrupt.

There was silence for a moment before Hermione finally called out "Come in."

Harry opened the door slowly, unsure of what he was walking into.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione as she jumped up off the floor by Ron's bed and threw her arms around him. "Oh i'm so glad you're alright. What did Madam Pomfrey say? How long till you're fully healed? Does it hurt much? Oh i'm probably hurting you right now, I'm sorry Harry." She released her hold and took a step back. Ron was sitting on his bed, looking pointedly at his hands in his lap.

"Hermione i'm fine, really. She said I will be back to my full self shortly."

"Oh good. Sorry I didn't come by last night, I wanted to but i needed to talk to Headmistress McGonagall."

"It's okay. I enjoyed the time to myself. Luna came by for a bit though, that was nice. Oh and before i forget Mrs. Weasley would like you to come downstairs to help out with lunch."

Hermione looked back at Ron. He was still not looking at them. "Okay... I guess i'll leave you two alone then. Umm... I'll see you in a bit?"

"Just let us know when lunch is ready. I'm sure Ron will be downstairs before it's even on the table." He was hoping this comment would make Ron smile but it didn't. Something was up.

Hermione seemed nervous, she leaned in close to whisper to Harry. "Please try to talk to him, he won't listen to me." Harry nodded and then she left. The door clicked quietly and Harry walked over to his old cot and took a seat on it's edge.

"Are you alright?"

Ron didn't respond and Harry took that as a no.

"Do you want to play a game of Wizards Chess?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Don't worry about it mate, it's nothing."

Ron finally turned toward Harry, he had been crying. "No it is something. I was awful. I'm sorry for the things I said. I know I was a git for the first couple of months we were out there. I apologized when I came back and I meant it. I'm not angry about any of that anymore. It's just..."

"I know that Ron, it's okay."

"It's not okay! ... _I'm_ not okay. I said i'm not angry about that anymore, but I am angry. I don't know how to explain it. Mum cries all the time, and Dad spends most of his time in his shed. Bill and Charlie have spent every waking moment at Hogwarts and Percy and George have locked themselves in Fred and George's room, I'm angry at everyone all the time and Ginny... well Ginny..., don't take this wrong mate, but she is throwing herself at you. It's not healthy!"

"Ginny is not throwing herself at me and I would never do anything Ron, you know that."

"That's not what i'm talking about Harry."

"What are you talking about then?"

"This!" Ron waved his arms around the room. "_We_ are not acting right. My _family _is not okay. Fred died. He died! We have never had a loss like this before and none of us know how to handle it." Ron paused for a moment placing his hands face up in his lap. He stared at them like they held all the answers. "I wish... I knew what to do. How to fix it. But I don't and it's frustrating. So many people lived, people who didn't deserve to live. And Fred died, he didn't deserve to die. That's why I'm angry. That's why i've been such a wanker. I know it's not right and I know that I keep lashing out. I don't mean the things I say... but I can't help it." Ron dropped his face into his hands and Harry got up and sat beside him.

He put his hand on Ron's shoulder. "I know that mate. Hermione knows that too. "

"My family doesn't. No one understands my anger. They don't understand why i'm rude all the time." Ron looked up at Harry, tears in his eyes. "They look at me like i'm an awful person."

Harry lowered his voice. "Ron. Just because everyone else isn't lashing out doesn't mean they aren't angry. I think everyone is angry at what happened, but they just don't let it out the same way you do. Remember what Professor Burbage talked about in Muggle Studies? Psychology and the five stages of grief? Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and Acceptance? Your Dad, Bill, Charlie, George... especially George, and even Percy are still in denial. They are looking for a way to not face what has happened. Busying themselves and acting as if nothing has happened. That's what she said was denial. Your mom is at depression. She feels hopeless and frustrated at the fact that he is gone. It's why she cries. You know that he is gone, and you're angry about it. It's okay. It's okay to be angry."

"Ginny?"

"What?"

Ron sniffed. "Ginny. You didn't mention where Ginny was."

"Oh right. Well... I think she is somewhere between depression and acceptance. We talked a bit earlier. She is realizing that the future she had imagined, the future with Fred in it, is gone. She is upset and feels hopeless, but she is accepting it.

Ron gave a crooked smile and let out a single laugh. "I would have thought that she would still be in Anger. She's so bitter." Ron laughed a little bit more and Harry joined in.

"I think you're confusing her normal temper with the Anger stage."

Ron reacted like Harry had just said the key thing.

"That's my point! You know that i've always had a temper and now it's even worse. Being around my family makes me angry. Really angry. I know it's not their faults but I don't understand why they are acting like this. I mean... I do... but i don't. He died Harry. Why can't they realize that?"

"They do, they just aren't ready to face it yet. We saw him die. We had no choice but to admit it. We went through Denial, Anger, Bargaining, and Depression all at once. Give them time. They will get there too. There is no telling how long it will take but... eventually all of your family will accept it and move forward. Just give it time mate."

"Yeah... you're right. I just wish there was something I could do besides wait."

"Talk to me about it, talk to Hermione, talk to George, talk to your family. If they can understand that you're angry at what happened and not at them... that will help everyone."

Ron seemed to register this. "I'm really not angry though... at you and Ginny. I don't want her doing something stupid, and I _don't _want you two doing... things." Harry laughed. "It's not funny Harry. I don't want my baby sister doing grown up things and I don't want her to get hurt."

"Ron, I'm not going anywhere. I love her." Ron looked completely shocked at Harry's words. "I mean... I'm not in love with her... yet, but I do love her. I care about her and I would never want to hurt her. I want what's best for her, and for us together, but mostly her. You know that's why I ended it last time."

"That's what i'm afraid of. I know you are going to sign up to be an auror. It's too much of who you are. You catch dark wizards and get some sort os sick satisfaction out of it. I get it. Really. But what happens the next time some dark wizard tries to kill you? Are you going to break up with her and run off again?"

"That's not fair and you know it."

"Sorry... Anger remember?" Harry cocked his head to side and gave him an exasperated look. "Okay Okay. I will try not to use it as an excuse. But really... would you just... leave her again?"

Harry thought about his question... really thought about it. "No." The answer surprised both of them. But the truth of his words were evident. "I could never do what I did before. I hurt her. Yes part of that was from me leaving in general but... majority of it was me ending things for reasons she didn't understand and reasons I couldn't explain. You were right though." Ron looked confused. "When you said I was going to become an Auror. I've already talked to Kingsley." Ron raised both eyebrows and drew in a big breath. "It will be part of my job, to leave her here while I go out there to hunt down dark wizards. But I will tell her as much as I can and I will not be breaking up with her every time I go."

"You better not. I'd kick you're arse and never let you near her again."

"If I did... I would let you." Ron seemed cheered at that idea. "I can't ever leave her like I did before. I don't want her to get hurt by being with me... but I can't imagine my life not being with her. This past year made me realize that."

"I know what you mean. I can't imagine my life without Hermione."

Harry smiled. Somewhere in their, borderline uncomfortable, male bonding Ron had stopped viewing Harry as the bloke dating his little sister, and become his best mate again. Might as well push his luck.

"As for the 'things' you were referring to... I make no promises. Ginny tends to take things at her own pace." He had pushed to hard. Ron was turning red. "But I would NEVER do something or push her to do something that she wasn't wanting to do." Ron took a deep breath, some of the red started to fade.

"This is where the line gets blurry. Part of me wants to be your best mate and listen to what you say, to talk about guy things. You know, swap stories and ideas. But then I remember it's my sister you're talking about and it makes me sick. I don't want to think about my sister doing those... things. And the other part of me wants to treat you like I would the right git who is dating my baby sister. I want to rip your arms off for even THINKING of touching my sister."

"Let's not swap stories. The thought of you and hermione makes me sick as well. And as for the other things... Don't ask, don't tell. But if you want to ask, it's mate to mate. Sound fair?"

"Yeah I think I can handle that... but no flaunting! If I catch you two together... doing.. things." Ron shuddered. "I will react like a brother."

"That sounds fair enough."

Ron's brow furrowed. "So uhh... I need to ask now... have you and umm... have you two done... you know... things?"

Harry burst out laughing. "We've snogged. And she is one hell of a tease. But that's really it though."

Ron sighed. "Okay. Hermione and I have just be snogging too. But not a lot, not like Lavender."

Now Harry shuddered. "Can we also make a no name rule? I've already seen you two go at it and the image is forever burned in my head. It's easer to think mate to mate when you don't use her name."

"Yeah I guess you're right. If you had used Ginny's name I would have gotten a little bit upset."

"A little? You would have gone mental!"

They both burst out laughing. It was true and they both knew it.

"RON! HARRY! LUNCH IS READY!" called Hermione from below.

As soon as Ron heard the word lunch he was off the bed and out the door. "Oi! Are you coming or not mate?" he called as he went stampeding down the stairs.

Harry chuckled to himself as jogged down the stairs after Ron. He reached the kitchen doorway just in time to see everyone pick their jaws up off the floor. They had been gaping at Ron who was now stuffing his face.

"It can't be that shocking. He always eats like this."

Ron looked up. "Wha?" Ron asked with his mouth full of food. Apparently he had been oblivious to their stares.

"You're... cheerful." all three women said in unison.

"Oh... righ. Harre an I tawked." bits of food went flying out as Ron tried to continue talking.

Hermione let out a sigh as she threw he arms around Harry. "Thank you Harry! I just... thank you so much."

"Does this mean you're going to stop being stupid?" asked Ginny.

Ron finally swallowed his food. Everyone but Ginny held their breathe, no one knew how he was going to react. But then Ron smiled at Ginny.

"Yes baby sister. I'm going to stop being stupid. Instead of over reacting from now on, i'll just let Mum handle it."

"Oh my baby boy. You are going to be okay. I was so worried about you dear. But next time chew and swallow before you speak." Mrs. Weasley said, not catching on to the real meaning behind his words.

Ginny's eyes narrowed and she spoke very calmly. "I will do the same."

At this Harry and Hermione looked at each other and let out a sigh. They both knew that there would be no alone time for quite some time. This was a challenge and neither Weasley sibling was going to let up.

Ron smiled smugly. "Mum. Did Ginny tell you that she..."

"Now Ron while I appreciate you wanting to be more open, and less confrontational, there is no reason to be a tattle tale. If Ginny has something she wants to tell me, she will." George and Percy sauntered into the kitchen as Mrs. Weasley finished her sentence and put more food on the table. Ginny was already holding on to the very end of her wand. She was pissed.

"Oh Ginevra you have some news?" asked Percy.

Ron let out a laugh. Harry spoke up before anyone could guess and this be blown way out of proportion. He also didn't want Ginny to hex Ron. It would only trigger his anger, and happy Ron would be gone.

"Actually Percy, we do." All eyes turned to Harry's. They were clearly expecting him to announce something else, something big. Only Ginny looked confused.

Harry smiled... this was going to be fun. "As you all know, I am no longer on the run. That's why I have asked Ginny..."

Harry winked at Ginny and she finally caught on.

"If she would like to date me again. That is if it's okay with her family."

Everyone looked stunned at his words. Only Mrs. Weasley reacted. She spoke as she let out a sigh. "Oh Harry, I thought you were about to say... Oh of course thats okay. Just remember no closed doors when you two are alone. Same goes for Ron and Hermione."

Hermione blushed and Ron turned to stare at his Mum. "What?"

Everyone started smirking and giggling at his reaction.

"Oh Ron, you can't expect me to bend the rules for you two. Even if you _are_ of age."

George sat down at the table and Percy followed suit.

"You thought it was a secret, didn't you?" asked George as he wagged his eyebrows . "Charlie, Bill, Fred, and I have had a bet going since your first year at Hogwarts. We knew it would happen eventually." Hermione looked mortified. She was not one to have her personal life bet on. Harry cleared his throat until George looked over. He then nodded his head in Hermione's direction, hoping that George got the hint. "I have to admit that I didn't think you would pucker up the courage this soon Ron, way to go tiger."

Hermione let out a little laugh and Ron blushed. "That's not what I heard happened." She looked at Harry and gave him a wink as she sat down next to George. Harry gently pulled Hermione towards the table and let go when she reached the chair next to Ron. She took her seat as Harry walked around the table and sat down next to Ginny.

"Little sister. You and I are going to have a chat later. It sounds like you have some information I would like to know."

Ginny wrapped her foot around Harry's ankle as she reached down and gave his knee a slow squeeze. Harry froze. He forgot that she would be trying to pay him back for his stunt earlier. She slowly ran her fingernails across the top of his leg and he bit his tongue.

"I know lots of things big brother."

"As do I." Mrs. Weasley gave her a sharp look and Ginny quickly quit teasing Harry. Pulling both her hand and foot back to her own space. "I know everything that goes on." She gave a look around the table at all of those present, pausing as she caught each set of eyes. "Does anyone else have something they would like to tell me?" She stopped at George and held his gaze for much longer than she had everyone else's.

No one spoke. George smiled and quickly started putting food in his mouth. Everyone else looked down and did the same.

"No? No one else? Then after lunch I expect Ron and Harry to be out degnoming garden. It has gotten quite out of hand. I would also like everyones dirty laundry. Ginny. Hermione. You can both help me wash, sort, and fold. Percy, I have a grocery list I would like you to take to Diagon Alley. I will give you some money and I ask that you please return with the necessary items."

"What would you like me to do mother?" asked George in an almost smug tone.

"I would like you to... go through your room." Everyone stopped eating to look at George, he had turned extremely pale. "I will bring boxes up. It is time we all start facing that Fred is gone. I know that room of yours is full of his things." Mrs. Weasley was crying now. "There is no reason to keep them laying about. I would like to put them away for safe keeping."

"Mum, are you sure thats the best idea?" asked Percy very quietly.

Mrs. Weasley pulled her self together for one moment. "I am quite sure. I know it has only been a few days, but there is much to be done and no one can properly heal while his things are still scattered around."

"You want to forget him don't you?" Asked George. Hurt and anger flickered across his face. "You think it would be easier to pretend he never existed?"

Mrs. Weasley had gasping sobs coming out of her body. harry started to worry about her being able to breathe.

"That's quite enough George." At some point Mr. Weasley and the two oldest Weasley brothers had come home. "You know that none of us want to forget him. Your mother just wants to move forward. Keeping his _personal_ things around the house isn't moving forward."

George let out a sudden cry of anguish and started sobbing harder than than Harry had ever seen. George collapsed in his chair and Mr. Weasley quickly went to his son and wrapped his arm around him. He whispered some things to him and then started to usher him out of the chair and up the stairs. Mrs. Weasley had her face in her hands, still crying. Bill and Charlie took their seats and everyone else picked up eating again in silence.

After a few minutes Mrs. Weasley had collected herself and continued eating, George and Mr. Weasley had not come back down stairs, and everyone was still silent.

Ron put his fork down with a clank. "I can't take this anymore."

"Ron now is not the time..."

"No Hermione. Now is the time. George is having a hard time facing what happened. Mum can't get through the day with out crying. Bill and Charlie..." He turned and looked at them. "You lot are never home anymore and neither is dad."

"That's enough Ron." bellowed Bill, clearly channeling his dad. But Ron didn't listen.

"Percy is always with George, locked up in his room. Ginny is always with Harry and I'm... I'm..." He slowed his rant, trying to calm himself. "I'm always angry." Ron reached out and touched his mother's hand, forcing her to look at him. "You say you want to move forward, but it isn't going to happen as long as we are all ignoring what is happening around us." Harry was proud of Ron. This was a big step for him. "Everyone took this week off to spend it with their family. So lets spend it with our family."

Everyone was taking in what Ron had said. It was taking a little longer than normal because most people were shocked that Ron had said something so mature. Maturity wasn't his strongest suit.

"I think it's a great idea. I'll make sure Fleur is here tonight for dinner. And perhaps afterwards we can all share some Fred stories around the fire.

"I can pull out photo albums." Mrs. Weasley finally spoke. "I have plenty of photos we could all look at."

"Well then everyone better get started with their chores if we would like to be finished and washed by dinner." Mr. Weasley had suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Bill why don't you help George upstairs. Charlie you can go with Percy to Diagon Alley. I'll help the boys outside after they bring down their laundry."

**5 May 1998**

**4:34pm**

"There he is! Grab him Harry!"

Harry tackled the last garden gnome and carefully picked him up. He didn't care if Mr Lovegood thought gnome saliva had magical powers. He didn't want to get bitten. He swung him in circles and released him, launching him far off into the distance.

"Good job my boy. Are you sure this isn't hurting you?" Said Mr. Weasley as he patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm fine. Really. I'm more than happy to help."

All three men were covered in dirt and sweat, slightly out of breath, and moments away from passing out. Harry had just gotten rid of the last garden gnome and now they could all go inside and wash off.

Mr. Weasley nodded. Not able to do more.

"Hey Dad, do you think you I could talk with you for a minute?" asked Ron.

"Absolutely Ron. Shall we go to my shed?"

"That sounds great. We'll see you inside in a bit Harry?" Harry smiled with all the energy he could muster. He was truly happy that Ron was reaching out.

"Yeah, I can't wait to shower off. You two have fun." And with that they parted ways and Harry sluggishly made his way into the burrow. Taking of his trainers before he entered the house. Harry hurried to the stairs seeing no one in the kitchen or the sitting room. Harry hit the first floor and paused at Ginny's door. But once he remembered what he looked like, and probably smelled like, he continued on up the stairs. He heard quite a bit of noise coming from George's room on the second floor, but none it seemed to be crying. There were several full boxes already out on the landing. Harry paused on the third floor only long enough to make sure that one of the bathrooms was free. The fourth floor was silent and Harry wondered if Mrs. Weasley had laid down for a nap, he didn't want to disturb her. Finally Harry reached the fifth floor and ready to get a clean set of clothes, he tossed open Ron's door. Ginny was standing by Harry's cot. Folding and stacking Harry's clean clothes. Right now she had her hands on a pair of his boxers. Harry blushed as Ginny looked up.

"I rather like these. Can I keep them?"

"You want to keep a pair of my boxers?"

"To sleep in silly. These are very soft and will be nice and cool in the summer."

"And what about when someone sees you wearing them? Do you think they'll think we had this conversation or do you think that they would assume we've slept together."

Ginny shrugged. "Probably that we slept together." She winked at him. "Maybe they won't be so far off."

Harry reached out and grabbed his boxers out of her hands. "Maybe for your birthday."

Ginny's face lit up. "You're going to sleep with me on my birthday? That's no fun. It's no longer a surprise."

Harry laughed. "I'll be an auror by then and will probably be gone quite a bit." Ginny's face fell. "Plus you'll be heading off to Hogwarts soon after. So maybe i'll give you a pair of my boxers for your birthday."

A smile spread across her face. "I'd love to see Mum's face when I open that present."

Harry burst out laughing. "I'd give them to you in private." He took a step closer to the bed, he wanted to be near her.

A wicked smile flashed across her face. "Do I get to remove them for your body?"

Harry's heart skipped a beat. A cold shower was no longer a good idea, it was necessary. He tried to play it cool though as reached down to grab a new pair of jeans and a clean tee. He winked. "If you behave yourself, you might get to remove them from my body sooner."

She reached her hands up and grabbed hold of his belt buckle. Slipping one finger under his belt and pulling it loose, Ginny smirked and replied "How about now."

He took a step back, just out of her reach. "I would but... I smell ghastly. I need to shower before I find you." Harry said teasingly.

"Very funny Mr. Potter." She stood up and took a step towards him, grabbing hold of his belt one more time. This time she wrapped her fingers around the top of his pants so that the tips of her fingers brushed against his skin as they slipped slightly inside of his jeans. As soon as he felt her fingernails brush his skin he took another step back. Breaking her hold with one hand as he opened the door with the other.

"Your Mum knows all, remember?"

Ginny crossed her arms and pretended to be irritated with him. "I guess you'll have to take me out on a date sometime."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Name the day. I'll take care of everything else."

She beamed up at him and very sweetly said. "You really do need to shower." She turned back to the laundry she was folding as Harry laughed and backed out of the doorway. He almost jogged down the stairs. Ginny had a way of making him feel better, even when she was being impossible. He locked the bathroom door, stripped down, and took a cold shower. Thinking about all the places he would like to take Ginny on a date.

**5 MAY 1998**

**6:17pm**

"So what did you and your dad talk about earlier?"

Ron and Harry were playing a game of chess before dinner. They had already washed up and finished putting away their clothes.

"Rook to D6." The rook moved sideways and captured Harry's Knight. "I wanted to talk to him about this upcoming year. I'm not going back to Hogwarts so I wanted to see what he thought about my other option."

"I didn't think you would go back but I did wonder... with Hermione going back and all."

Ron sighed. "Yeah it's... going to be hard. But i'll see her often." He gave Harry a wicked smile.

"You didn't hear the speech McGonagall gave me. I'm going to miss Ginny but, I'll wait till the allotted visiting times."

"It's not like she can put me in detention."

Harry laughed. "No I suppose not. But I just want to make it clear that I did try to warn you." Ron rolled his eyes. "So if you're not going back to school, what are you wanting to do?"

"Are you going to go or not?"

"Not Ron. I have to move my Queen, which would be taken by your knight, which would be check. I would then move my King and your Queen would have a check mate. Lets just save the pieces mate. They are kind of old."

"If you can see all that coming why don't you ever win?"

"It's the beginning that throws me off. So... What are you going to do?"

Ron pushed the remaining pieces back into the bag and folded up the board. He leaned back in his chair and finally spoke. "I don't really know what I am going to do eventually. But right now I want to go help George at the shop. Now that the Hogsmede ban has been lifted, George wants to follow through with their plans to open up another store there. He is going to need all the help he can get. I know i'm not Fred but George seemed truly happy that he wasn't going to face this alone."

"When are you going to start helping him?"

"Probably mid to late June. I know Hermione will want to be heading off to Australia as soon as she can, and i'm not letting her go alone."

"Good luck telling your Mum."

"Speaking of telling Mum... When are you going to tell everyone about you becoming an Auror?"

"Kingsley said he would be in touch. I have a lot of paperwork to fill out, but training starts on the 1st of July."

"Wow. In less than two months you will be an Auror. Thats pretty cool mate. You have to be one of the youngest aurors ever."

"Yeah. I'm also the newest recruit since Tonks. It's been seven years since they took people on."

"Who all is left. I know Proudfoot is the Head..."

"Dawlish, Savage, Williamson, and now me."

"There are only five Aurors?"

"It's why they are taking on new recruits. They lost Mad Eye, Tonks, and Kingsley. You should join up. It would be fun."

Ron let out a sharp laugh. "I bet it would be, but I don't want to find out how my Mum and Hermione would react. Right now I think my Mum needs everyone close to home, and George needs my help in the shop. So maybe in a few years mate."

"I'm going to hold you to that. It's going to feel weird camping out int he middle of nowhere without you there."

"Are you going camping? I thought you would have been sick of it by now?"

Both Ron and Harry turned towards the door. Hermione was standing in the doorway.

"Oh right. Umm... actually I am."

"Harry there is no point in running away now. I know you have a need to distance yourself when you think there is danger but the remaining death eaters aren't truly a threat. The Aurors will round them up in no time." Hermione moved further into the room and sat down beside the two men.

"Actually thats what I was trying to tell you. I'm going to become an Auror."

"We know that Harry. But just try to enjoy our last year at Hogwarts first okay?"

"Hermione... I'm not going back. I'm becoming an Auror now. I start training on the 1st of July."

"What? No. You can't. You haven't taken your N.E.W.T.s. N.E.W.T.s are required to become an Auror."

"Dad told me that Kingsley is getting rid of that rule for anyone who fought in the battle of Hogwarts. So technically, Harry can become an Auror."

Hermione shot Ron a dirty look. "Harry. I know you want to be an Auror but wouldn't it be better to wait until after your final year. Come back with Ginny, Ron, and I. It will be fun."

Harry looked over at Ron. He had suddenly found a speck of something on the floor very interesting. Harry looked back at Hermione. She was looking back and forth between Ron and Harry. Her look of confusing was turning into realization.

"Oh... Neither of you are coming back. Are you?"

"Hermione I don't hold the same interest in school that you..."

"I need to help George with the shop. I can't just abandon..."

Both of them had rushed their words out speaking at the same time. Hermione held up her hands to silence them. She shook her head in disappointment and sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do with out the two of you. I knew that you wouldn't return, but I was hopeful. Just don't wait much longer to tell everyone."

Hermione stood up and started walking out of the room. Harry could tell she was hurt but it was Ron who spoke up.

"Hey Hermione?" She turned and faced him. "I just figured things out with my Dad this afternoon. I swear I was going to tell you later tonight. I'm sorry that you had to find out like this... I'll come and visit all the time..."

Hermione squeezed her eyes closed and breathed very slowly. "Ronald... it's fine. We'll talk about it more later. I was just coming up here to tell you two that dinner is ready."

Ron stared at Hermione. A look of concern across his face. "Yeah... alright. Thank you. We will be down in a bit." Ron and Harry stood up as Hermione walked towards the staircase and out of sight. Once she was gone Ron immediately turned to Harry. "Did you hear what she said? She said she was fine. Why do girls always say that when they are clearly not fine?"

Harry gave him a grim smile. "I'm sorry mate. I don't know what to tell you. Just... talk to her tonight. Oh! And think before you speak." They were approaching the 2nd floor landing.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you don't always have a lot of tact. She's already upset with you... I don't want you to make it worse."

"What do you mean I don't have..." Ron started. But they had hit the kitchen doorway and found it completely full. "...Woah."

Mr. Weasley was seated at the head of the table with Kingsley to his left and Bill to his right. Next to Bill was Fleur and next to Kingsley was Charlie. Beside charlie was George with Angelina Johnson next to him. Across from George was Percy and he had a girl seated next to him. Next to Angelina was an empty chair and next to the empty chair was Hermione. Beside the girl Percy had brought was another empty chair and the next chair was where Ginny sat. Beside Ginny was Andromeda and Molly was seated next to Hermione. Taking the other head of the table was a baby carriage. Harry could only assume that Teddy was inside. He walked around so he could get a better look. He was tiny. He looked just like lupin, except he had tonks eyes and his hair was turquoise. Everyone was busy holding their own conversation so only Ginny, Mr.s Weasley, Andromeda, Hermione and Ron noticed when Harry leaned closer to Teddy. He looked at Andromeda. She nodded encouragingly.

"Hi Teddy, i'm your Godfather Harry."

Teddy made some oohs and aahs. He then changed his hair to match Harry's.

"He seems to like you. He only matches the hair color of people he likes." said Andromeda. Harry smiled, ruffled the child's hair and took his seat next to Ginny. Ginny reached out a took Harry's hand in hers.

"I love babies." whispered Ginny.

Harry stared at her. He knew that she liked babies. Don't all women like babies? He really hoped she wasn't trying to infer something.

Smiling brightly, Ginny tore her eyes off of Teddy and looked at Harry. A flash of realization crossed her face. "Oh! Not that I want one. Not right now anyway. But I like them in general."

Harry's face relaxed. "Good cause the thought of you having a baby at sixteen is just scary."

Ginny playfully swat him. "I would be a good mother, regardless of my age."

Everyone had started eating and Harry nudged his shoulder into Ginny's as he reached for a piece of bread. "I know that. But could you imagine being pregnant at Hogwarts?"

Ginny grimaced. "That. Would be awful. The pregnancy I could live with. All the questions about what it's like to 'be with' the chosen one would kill me." Harry laughed, almost snorting out the sip of his butterbeer he had just taken. Ginny was giving him a poker face. "I'm being serious. I'd never be left alone. 'Details Ginny, details!' is all I would ever hear."

"Mhmm." Harry nodded his head sarcastically. "And what would you tell them?"

"What would I hypothetically say to the hypothetical question about me hypothetically being pregnant with your child?" Ginny paused, thought it over, and then winked at him. "Practice makes perfect."

This time Harry coughed. Ron and Hermione looked up at him.

"Harry are you alright? You seem to have a problem keeping your food and drink in your mouth."

With a raspy voice and a hand to his throat Harry responded. "Oh I'm fine Hermione. It just... keeps going down the wrong pipe."

"Hermione glanced over to a giggling Ginny and then back to an almost blushing Harry. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her conversation with Ron.

Harry leaned closer to Ginny. Lowering his whisper even further. "So you want to practice?"

Ginny smirked at him. But before she could answer Harry was tapped on his shoulder. He turned to his right side to see that Percy had reached around the girl to grab his attention. He suddenly felt like a right get. He had ignored almost all of the Weasley's guests.

"Oh I'm sorry. How rude of me. Percy who have you brought to dinner."

Percy seemed to straighten up in his chair as he beamed at the girl. She smiled at Percy and then focused on Harry.

"Harry, this is Audrey. My girlfriend."

"Oh Percy, stop it." She blushed. "Must you introduce me that way to everyone?"

Percy seemed to relax at her voice. He slouched a little in his chair and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "I'm proud to have you as my girlfriend." She gave him a sopping look. Ginny made a fake gagging noise from beside him. He nudged her with his elbow.

"So how do you two know each other?" Harry asked as he took another bite of his food. Audrey giggled and Percy appeared to blush. Oh this was going to be good.

"Actually we worked together at the ministry. I kept my head down and did my job. I tried to stay out of trouble but it wasn't exactly a secret that I wasn't a fan of the dark arts."

"Audrey works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. Before He Who Must Not Be Named took over, she would go on raids and confiscate Dark Magic items"

"So once he came into power, my job was pretty much pointless. So I went next door to see if they could use my help in keeping magical items away from Muggles. And thats where i met Arthur. He would talk about his kids all the time and was really hoping that I would take up with Charlie." Audrey giggled again and Percy looked annoyed.

"But that didn't happen. I had seen Audrey around work several times and I always thought she was so beautiful. I would have never had the courage to ask her out until I overheard Dad trying to set her up with Charlie."

"So then he basically started stalking me."

Harry and Ginny laughed at Percy's offended expression. "I did not. I just... started running into you more. Audrey reached up and patted his face.

"He started stalking me. I thought it was my imagination at first, of course I was aware of who he was. I tried asking Arthur about him once but he didn't answer and busied himself with a stack of papers. I found out later that they weren't on speaking terms. So anyway Percy finally got up the courage to ask me out."

"But she said no."

"You were stalking me! What kind of girl says yes to a stalker?"

By now Ron and Hermione had picked up on the story and all four of them laughed at that last remark. Percy let out a 'hmph' and went back to eating. Audrey patted his knee.

"He asked me out a couple more times after that, but I said no each time."

"Until... one day she overheard me defending her to a group of men who were saying very ungentlemanly things."

"I thought it was so sweet and I figured he deserved a chance. If nothing else, he wasn't a complete tosser." Percy cleared his throat, clearly nervous about her language. "So I asked if he was still interested and he stammered and stuttered before finally managing to say yes."

"I thought I was dreaming. But so we went out on a wonderful date and we've been together ever since."

Ginny smiled very brightly, "Awh how sweet," and then almost inaudibly added "I think i'm going to throw up."

Harry tried not to laugh. Percy really did make it disgusting sounding, as well as looking. They were disgusting to look at. But Audrey seemed to be very likeable girl. He secretly wondered what she found so attractive about him.

"So are you both going back to work for the Ministry?"

"Oh absolutely. Kingsley and I have already discussed my return."

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Yes, we will both be heading back to work on Monday. What about you Harry? School starts on the 2nd of September this year right?"

Harry took in a large breath and ginny squeezed his hand in encouragement. He knew he would have to start telling people, why not start now.

"I believe so, but i'm not going back to school." Harry hadn't realized just how many people were paying attention to their little conversation.

"You what?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Did you just say you aren't planning on going back to school.

"Now Molly," started Mr. Weasley. "The boys have been away from any sort of rules or school for almost a year now. They are both of age and do not have to return to school if they don't want to."

"RONALD WEASLEY! Do you mean to tell me. That not only is Harry not returning to Hogwarts, but you aren't either?"

Ron seemed to shrink in his chair and Teddy started to cry. Andromeda picked him up out of the high chair and started rocking him in her arms.

"Oh I'm so sorry Dromeda. I must..."

"He's offered to help me with the shop Mum. I can't run it alone, and you know he's not the brightest crayon in the pack. School is for people like... Hermione and Percy."

Mrs. Weasley seemed tobe breathing again. Hermione nodded. "Oh yes. I am more than ready to return to my final year at Hogwarts."

"Thats very nice dear, we are all so proud of you."

Hermione smiled brightly at Mrs. Weasley. "So Harry, are you planning on helping George and Ron run the shop?"

"Molly, Harry has agreed to come work at the Ministry." Everyone turned to Kingsley. "As an Auror."

Harry heard Molly's fork drop. George, Angelina, Percy, Audrey, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie all gasped.

"But eesn't zat veree danjerous?" Asked Fleur. "Woodn't you be bedder off at Hogwerts?"

"I like to believe that Harry knows what's best him. If finishing school isn't it, than I am happy he isn't going back." Said Ginny out of nowhere.

"Ear. Ear." Said George as he raised his glass. Angelina laughed and put her glass up into the air with George.

"To Harry! Soon to be the best Auror in all of England!" Everyone except Molly raised her glass.

"I don't like it. You running off to get yourself killed."

"Molly. You know we will take excellent care of him. And it isn't like he is going to go chasing down death eaters yet. He still has training and then apprenticeship." Said Kingsley

"Yeah Mum. No need to worry for at least another year or so." Joked George. Mrs. Weasley shot him a sharp look.

"I still don't like it. His training starts on the 1st of July?"

"Yes. That's when the camp starts. He will be back July 31st. Starting the 10th of august he will have auror classes on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. This comes to a close on the 28th of August. And then on the 2nd of September he will begin shadowing an Auror. The 1st of January will be a graduation of sort. He will be able to shadow on missions. Once the Auror that has been teaching him feels he is ready. He will be able to be alone on missions."

"So that's when I should worry?"

"Mum you shouldn't worry. I'll be fine." Said Harry. He wanted to comfort her, but with every detail Kingsley has shared Mrs. Weasley seemed to become more frantic."

"I know you're seventeen Harry Dear, but you're still a boy to me. My boy. I don't want to lose you." Mrs. Weasley's eyes started to well up.

"I promise that I will come back every time."

Ginny squeezed his hand and he saw a tear fall down her face. Him becoming an Auror bothered her more than she let on.

"Well i do hope that you will be around enough to come visit Teddy, I know my daughter and Remus would have wanted you to be around for him."

"Of course, I was actually hoping that i could spend some time with him tomorrow. If thats alright with you?"

Andromeda smiled. "Absolutely. We would both love that." The topic of Harry being an Auror did not come up again for the rest of the night.

**5 May 1998**

**8:11pm**

After everyone had finished eating, Kingsley headed home and Andromeda took a sleeping teddy back to her house. Everyone else headed to the living room, where Mrs. Weasley had an impressive amount of photo albums set out around the room. Everyone took a seat and grabbed a photo album. The stories began and the tension began to slowly dissolve. There were shared tears and laughter over the photos and stories. George and Angelina almost always had the funniest, Mrs. Weasley had the sweetest, and Bill told many a story about what being Fred's oldest brother entailed. Eventually stories were told about the other photos. It became a kind of family history session. But eventually the night came to a close and the tension between the family seemed to be finally broken. Mr. and Mrs Weasley retired upstairs, holding hands and whispering to each other in a loving way. Bill and Fleur left for shell cottage, Percy left with Audrey, and George took Angelina home. Charlie looked over at the two couples.

"Well this isn't awkward. I guess i'm going to go upstairs now." said Charlie sarcastically

"Shut it Charlie. I'm right behind you." added Ron.

"What about little Gin Bug?" Charlie winked.

"What about me Charlie?"

Harry was too tired to deal with any more sibling spats, so before an argument could start Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek and hurried to the stairs, calling out a "good night" as he reached the first landing. The stairs seemed to go on forever, but when he finally reached Ron's room, he stripped and climbed into his cot in record time. He was asleep before Ron even finished up the stairs.

* * *

I know many people have expressed a concern about Ron being over the top. As I explained in this chapter, his grief was my reasoning. Lashing out at the ones you love is actually a common form of grief. And i figured, with him already being so temperamental and all, that Ron would be the one to have to deal with extreme anger. While I have no intention of it being a common thing, his anger has not fully subsided because he has not fully dealt with the loss of his brother. But Happy Ron will be around more. I promise.

Thank you to all my new readers and to those who give me constructive criticism. It is appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is a short chapter. I won't have another chance to write until the 3rd of January so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**6 May 1998**

**8:45am**

Harry woke up to the smell of bacon and cinnamon toast. His tummy growled. He looked over to see that Ron wasn't there so Harry assumed he was already downstairs trying to eat the food out of the pan. He moved to sit up and realized that his body was stiff from sleeping the same way all night. He stretched a little and finally got up to put some clothes on. He didn't really know what to wear when hanging around a baby. He figured they made a bit of a mess so he decided to grab some older clothes. He realized pretty shortly that he didn't have very many choices. After he had sorted through his clean clothes he only had about 3 or 4 shirts and 2 pairs of jeans that still fit and none of them were very nice. He needed to go shopping. Socks and boxers were also a priority. He grabbed what was on top and headed to the bathroom. Once he was washed up he went down to the kitchen and joined the rest of the Weasley clan. Only Bill, Fleur, and Percy were absent, but George had brought Angelina. A light bulb went off over his head.

"So George, how long have you and Ang been together?"

Ginny laughed as George spit out some of his juice. Ron took this opportunity to mock his brother. "You thought it was a secret, didn't you?"

Angelina let out a loud bark of laughter. "You lot don't scare off your brother. I'd like to be dating him one day."

At that everyone broke into laughter. Even Mrs. Weasley let out a little giggle. George looked surprised as he spoke to Angelina. "You would like to date me?"

"Are you asking me to date you?"

"Ummm... I... yeah of course. Date me?"

Angelina almost doubled over in laughter. "You know, you are more clueless than Ron sometimes."

"Oy!" shouted Ron.

"Oh shut it Ron, you know you're clueless. It took you seven years to realize Hermione liked you. That is definition of clueless."

Everyone laughed harder at that, even Hermione. Ron silently fumed in his seat, focusing on the plate of food in front of him. Ginny sauntered over to Harry with a plate of food in her hand.

"Awh that's so sweet. You shouldn't have." said Harry playfully.

Ginny teasingly moved the plate away from him. "Get your own. This one is mine."

He stuck his tongue out at her, and she did the same. ""You two have to be... the most mature couple I have _ever_ seen." Said Angelina sarcastically.

"This coming from the girl who is dating George Weasley of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. By the way, have you met Ron?"

The table broke into laughter again. "Touche miss Ginny, Touche."

Mrs. Weasley handed Harry a plate and he took a seat next to Ron. "So Harry dear, what time are you heading over to Dromeda's?"

"Oh uhh... probably right after breakfast. I don't really know much about babies though."

"It's rather easy. I'm sure you will catch on. Oh but be sure to hold his head when you pick him up."

"What do you mean... hold his head?" asked Ron "Is it going to fall off?"

All the girls giggled "See... clueless." chimed Angelina.

"No Ronnie. His head will not fall off. He just can't support the weight on his own yet. He needs help holding it up right."

"So I hold his head. Anything else?"

"You'll catch on. Now hurry up and eat. I'm sure Dromeda will be expecting you."

Harry finished eating, put his dishes in the sink, and took the floo network over to Andromeda's. It looked almost exactly how he remembered it. The only difference was that there was now baby paraphernalia lying around the house.

**6 May 1998**

**9:18am**

"Hello?" Harry called. "Andromeda?"

She appeared from around the corner. Her sudden appearance still startled him. He hoped he was better at hiding it. She smiled at him. "Oh good you're here. He has been very fussy this morning. And please, call me Dromeda."

Harry tried not to show his fear on his face. "Fussy?"

Andromeda laughed "Don't be afraid Harry, follow me into the nursery."

Harry followed her down a hallway and into a room that must have belonged to Tonks when she was a little girl. It was still painted in her favorite shade of pink. Harry took a look around at the mixture of bright pink and turquoise blue that made up the decorations and toys.

"I didn't have time to change the room. I wasn't expecting to..." She didn't finish her sentence. Harry waited a moment before he spoke up.

"I like it. He has a little bit of his Mum this way. But if you would like help redecorating, I'd be more than happy to help. I'm not very good at picking out things, but i can do the physical parts."

Andromeda had a glint of a tear in her eye. "That would be very sweet of you Harry. I might have to take you up on that offer some time. I know as he gets older he isn't going to want a pink room."

Harry laughed, "No. Probably not." Harry took a few steps forward to the magically rocking baby bassinet. Teddy has his eyes slightly closed and was sucking on a pacifier. "He seems to be sleeping. Should we let him sleep?"

"Oh no! Please, don't let him sleep. I'm trying to get him on a regular sleeping schedule. He is getting better at it but... last night didn't go so well. I want to try to keep him awake until after lunch. Then he can take a short nap. But like I said before, he is being very fussy. Could you try playing with him while he has tummy time?"

"Tummy time?" asked Harry.

"Oh, right. Umm babies this young haven't developed their muscles enough to sit up. They lay on their tummies. Teddy usually likes tummy time, but not this morning."

"What about their necks?"

Andromeda looked confused for a moment. "You really don't know much, do you?"

"Sorry, no."

She smiled at him. "That's ok. You will learn in time. You only need to hold their heads when you are handing them to someone or holding them..." She reached down and picked teddy up. "like this." Harry watched her very closely. Teddy seemed so delicate and breakable. "Would you like to try?"

"Umm... yeah. Can I sit down to hold him though? I don't want to drop him."

She let out a small bit of laughter and handed Teddy over to Harry. "Watch his head... there you go."

Harry looked down at his Godson's face as he held him for the first time. He started slowly rocking him. Teddy's hair turned from Turquoise to black just as there was a flash. Harry quickly looked up to see Andromeda holding a camera. He smiled into the lens and then looked back down at Teddy. He was happy that this moment was documented. "I think he is almost asleep again." Said Harry.

"Well lets put him on his play mat. Just place him down very gently."

"Won't his head fall forward?"

"No. He has built up enough muscles that he can lift his head up off the mat. Most children his age can only do it for short periods of time, but he is rather advanced and can hold his head up for quite some time."

Once harry had placed him on the mat, Teddy started crying. Andromeda let out a sigh and Harry saw for the first time, just how tired she was. Unsure what to do, he laid down on his tummy so that he was eye level with Teddy. Teddy seemed to register his face and stopped crying. Harry started making little cooing and baby noises. Teddy gave a small smile.

"Did you see that?" He said as he looked up at Andromeda. "He just smiled at me."

Andromeda looked astonished. "What?" She asked as she herself got down and laid on her stomach. Harry scooted over so that they could both look at Teddy. Harry made the cooing noises again and Teddy smiled again.

"Oh my word!" Exclaimed Andromeda. "It's his first smile Harry. You just saw his first smile."

Harry looked over at Andromeda. She was smiling, but her pain and exhaustion were evident. "Why don't you go take a break. Go out for a walk, read, take a nap or something. I'm sure Teddy and I will be just fine."

"Are you sure Harry?"

"Yes of course. He doesn't seem to be too much trouble."

Andromeda let out a low chuckle. "Oh you say that now. Just wait. You won't be saying that in a few hours."

Harry laughed. "Probably not, but I want to help. You deserve some time to yourself, and I would love to spend some time with my Godson."

"Thank you Harry. That sounds wonderful." Andromeda got up to leave. "Oh and if you have any question, just ask."

"Yes ma'am." Andromeda gave him one last smile and Harry turned back towards his Godson.

Teddy was intently staring at Harry's face. He had already managed to match Harry's black hair and green eyes exactly. Harry smiled at the little boy and lifted his hand up to touch his hair. When Harry moved his arm, Teddy tracked it for a moment with his eyes.

"Hey. You are pretty smart. I wonder..." And with that Harry conjured a couple of brightly colored balls. He then levitated the balls and sent them slowly flying around Teddy. Teddy smiled again and watched the movements of the balls for brief periods of time. Harry continued to send the balls flying around the room, both of them entertained by what was happening.

**6 May 1998**

**11:30am**

"How are you boys doing?" Andromeda asked as she rounded the corner into Teddy's room. She was surprised to see Harry sitting cross legged on the floor with Teddy in his lap. Teddy was resting against Harry's chest so he had plenty of support, but what was surprising was that he was smiling and following the flying objects that entered his field of vision.

"Hi!" Said Harry. "He really likes to watch the objects move around. But he was having trouble seeing them when he was laying on his tummy so I moved him like this. I hope it's okay."

Andromeda let out a bit of shocked laughter. "Yes. That's fine. I fixed some lunch for you, it's on the kitchen table. I need to feed Teddy and I figured you would like to eat too."

"Thank you. But I was wondering, can I try feeding him?"

"Of course you can Harry."

Harry smiled at her and stopped the flying objects. Teddy gripped onto one of Harry's fingers and Harry kissed the top of his head. "Lets go eat some lunch, bud." He moved Teddy around in his arms so that he was supporting his head and stood up. He carefully walked to the kitchen and sat down.

"So you will need this burping cloth." Andromeda put it over Harry's left shoulder. "And here is his bib. Babies have a tendency to drool and spit up, so let me also grab you a damp cloth. Oh and his bottle, you will need his bottle."

"And I just hold him like this while i give him the bottle?"

Andromeda was coming back, hands full of baby things. "Lift his head up just a bit more... there you go." She handed him to bottle and Harry started to feed Teddy. "You're a natural, you know."

Harry scoffed. "Me? Yeah right. This is terrifying. I'm afraid I am going to mess up or do something to hurt him."

"Babies are more durable than you think. Especially this little one. I remember his mother was continually flailing her arms out and hitting things."

Harry laughed. "That sounds like Tonks."

"And I know that Remus was tough too. I am sorry he won't get to grow up knowing them though."

Harry looked over at Andromeda. "I am too, but we will just have to tell him stories as he grows up."

Andromeda wiped a tear off of her cheek. "Their funeral is going to be this Sunday. Will you come?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything. What time will people start arriving?"

"Probably around 3:00pm. The church was booked for that morning, the Creevey's are holding their sons funeral. That's why It's so late."

"The Creevey's live here?"

"Yes, the next street over. Did you know him? Colin I believe."

"Yes. I knew Colin, and I know Dennis as well. His parents are both muggles right?"

"Yes. This is mainly a muggle neighborhood. Ted was muggle born."

"That's right... Well I guess I will be here all day then, I would like to attend Colin's funeral as well."

"I'm sure that you are more than welcome. I'll fix lunch us some lunch."

"You know, if Mrs. Weasley heard you say that, she would be over here all day cooking up a storm."

They both laughed "Yes, you are quite right."

Teddy stopped sucking on the bottle and Harry looked back down at him. "I think he's done, now what?"

"So now you place your left hand on the back of his head and your right hand on his lower back. Lift him up to your left shoulder and gently pat his back until he burps."

Harry started lightly patting him. "Like this?"

"Just a little bit harder, remember that you won't break him."

Harry continued patting and after a little while Teddy let out a burp.

"Excellent. Now here is the spit up cloth, you might already have a little spit up on you. I hope you aren't terribly fond of that t-shirt"

"I assumed I would get a little messy, and no I'm not. It's just one of the few shirts that still fits."

"Oh dear, you need to go shopping. Have you any money?"

"I do... but it's at Gringotts and i don't think they'll be to thrilled to see me after I broke in and all."

She laughed a little. "I heard about that. No i don't believe they will happy to see you."

Harry sighed. "I do have some dress robes though. I had to have some for Bill and Fleur's wedding. They will be a bit loose but I should be able to manage."

"I'm excellent at mending and alteration charms. If you would like, I can fix them before Fred's funeral on Saturday."

"I would appreciate that very much. Are you and Teddy coming?"

"I didn't ever meet Fred, but Dora spoke fondly of him and George. Ted was also friends with Arthur, so yes. I believe Teddy and I are going to try. As long as he doesn't get too loud."

Andromeda reached out to take Teddy from Harry. Harry handed Teddy over and let out a little laugh, "Try the flying object trick. He seemed to like that."

"Yes he did. Shall we go put you down for a nap Teddy?" She cooed at Teddy and he gripped her finger as he let out a yawn.

Harry smiled at the baby. "I guess I'll be off then. I don't want to keep you any longer."

You have been nothing but a tremendous help today. Thank you so much. I hope that you will come back and visit us again soon."

"I would like that very much. I'm not sure when I will have some more downtime but I will send you an owl. And of course, if you ever need me to come just let me know."

She gave him a nod as she headed back down the hall towards his room. Harry watched until they disappeared and then he went back to the burrow.

**6 May 1998**

**5:48pm**

"All of you better go and get cleaned up. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Yes Mum" said a chorus of tired voices.

When Harry arrived at the burrow he had been swept up into a game of Quidditch. The teams were set up so that Charlie and Harry were the Seekers, Ginny and Angelina were the Chasers, and George and Ron were the Keepers. It was a pretty even match up. They had ended up playing best out of 5. Harry had just caught the snitch and ended the 5th game when Mrs. Weasley came out. Ron was already abusing the teams bragging rights.

"So Charlie, I know you always wondered who was the better seeker. But how does it feel to have it confirmed?"

"Shut it Ron. It was tied before. I bet if we kept playing, it could have easily been us who won."

"Now now Charlie, we don't want to hurt Ickle Ronnie's feelings. He might get angry."

"Sod off George. Don't be angry cause your little brother is a better Quidditch player than you."

"Ang, that's no fair. I played beater." whined George as he wrapped his hand around Angelina's.

"All of you are pathetic. It's backyard Quidditch. And besides I'm the only one with any real talent."

All three of Ginny's older brothers turned and laughed at their little sister. Charlie finally managed to speak "Right, Ginny. If you make it professionally, I'll think about believing that statement."

"You just watch. I _will_ play for the Harpies one day."

"Just like you said you would _marry _Harry Potter, the boy who lived?" Teased George.

Harry laughed. "I think that she'll achieve whatever she sets her mind to. Both of you better watch your back."

George and Charlie looked at each other. "50 Galleons says that she doesn't do either." taunted George.

"100 says she becomes the housewife of Harry Potter." said Charlie.

"200 says she does both!" Said Ron. He was being serious.

Charlie and George doubled over in laughter. "Deal!" they both shouted.

"Better start saving up now Ickle Ronnie." George and Charlie went laughing into the house.

"That was sweet of you Ron, really." and with that Angelina followed the two boys into the house.

Ron and Harry looked over at Ginny. Hermione had her hand on Ginny's shoulder and appeared to be comforting her.

"Thanks. I appreciate your vote of confidence."

"Anytime mate. Now if you break up with her, I have double the reason to kick your arse."

Harry and Ron laughed and went over to Ginny and Hermione. When Harry reached Ginny he kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him, blushing. Harry let out a chuckle. "Don't let them get to you. They are both going to lose 200 Galleons."

"If you're proposing to me, it's awful and you need to practice."

Harry winked at her. "In your dreams."

There was a sudden commotion from inside the house and the four of them hurried to the back door. Percy and Audrey, as well as, Bill and Fleur had just arrived.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Cheered everyone.

"Oh Mrs. Weazlee you shoodent have. Zees is wonderful. Merci beaucoup."

"Fleur dear, please have a seat. We have an excellent meal prepared and some presents for you to unwrap."

And with that everyone was quickly taking a seat and filling their plates with food. People made small talk and all the women wanted to know how Harry's play date with Teddy went.

"It was a lot of fun. I got to feed him. Oh and he smiled at me, his first smile."

"Harry! That's so exciting. I can remember each of my children's first smiles."

"Oh we should get you a baby book!"

"Hermione, Harry isn't a baby. He doesn't need a _baby_ book."

Hermione laughed. "No. Ron it's a book that a person writes in. They write all about the baby. When he was born, how much he weighed, first smile, first laugh, first crawl, first steps, so on and so forth. It's for all the major milestones and stories you want to be remembered. Some even have places to put information about the parents. I think it would be nice for him to have things written down somewhere."

"I think that's a brilliant idea. I'm sure Dromeda will love it too." said Harry. Amazed that something like this existed. He vaguely wondered if his parents had made one for him.

"How is she holding up? Kingsley sent us an owl this morning. The funeral is going to be Sunday right?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"She seems to be doing alright. She is so busy with Teddy that I don't think she has had time to take it all in. And yes, the service will be this Sunday. I'm not sure what time it starts, but she said that people would probably start arriving at 3:00pm. Colin Creevey's funeral is that morning as well." Ginny dropped her fork on her plate and it made a loud clank. "I plan on going to his service," Harry addressed everyone, but turned to Ginny. "I'm sure he would have wanted us to go." Ginny picked up her fork and began eating again.

"That's very sweet of you Harry. I'm sure the Creevey's will appreciate it. Does Dromeda plan on attending?"

"No, but she did extend an invitation for lunch before Tonks and Remus's funeral."

"Oh that woman. If she thinks she is going to be cooking on a day like that... Well I'll just have to go over there and make sure that she does nothing of the sort."

Harry laughed. "That's what I told her."

**6 May 1998**

**9:51pm**

Dinner had ended long ago and only Harry and Ginny remained in the living room. She hadn't said much all evening and Harry wanted to know what was going on. He moved onto the floor and sat behind her. She was sitting in front of the fireplace with her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Harry scooted forward a bit and pulled her into his lap. Her back relaxed onto his chest and he rested his chin on top of her head.

"He shouldn't have been there. I know I shouldn't have either but..." Harry kissed the top of her head as he rubbed his hands soothingly over her arms. "Did you know that we have the same birthday?"

"No, I didn't know that."

She looked up into his eyes. "It's weird right? To think that I will turn 17 and he won't."

He kissed her tenderly. "It will get easier. I promise."

Ginny sighed. She seemed to be taking it in when she suddenly laughed and blurted out, "I'm sorry about my brothers. They are stupid gits."

Harry kissed her again, more slowly and much more passionately. "I don't mind. I'm actually kind of glad you have a thing for me. If you didn't I wouldn't be able to kiss you."

Ginny giggled and gave him a quick peck. Harry frowned. She rolled her eyes and reached up. Her lips pressed against his and he pressed back in response. She caressed his bottom lip with her tongue and he moved her to face him better. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he parted her mouth. She pulled back from him. Her eyes blazing.

"What?" Harry asked.

She smirked at him. "I hear footsteps. I don't want Ron to go tattling to Mum."

"Ginny?" asked a quiet but urgent Hermione "Ginny, your Mum is getting ready to do a room check."

Ginny kissed Harry briefly. "Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Ginny. Oh and good luck on your test tomorrow."

"Ugh. Thanks for reminding me. "

Harry chuckled. "What are boyfriends for."

With a last fleeting look, Ginny rolled her eyes again and then rushed up the stairs. Hermione looked at Harry and whispered "You owe me."

Harry smiled. "Fully noted."

Hermione scoffed and jogged up the stairs. Harry turned and stared into the fire for a little while longer, thinking of the trying days ahead. Eventually he started to feel sleepy and headed up the stairs.

* * *

A/N: There will be one more chapter before the funerals, then there will be some smut. Have a Merry New Year.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I apologize for the long delay. My internet has been down. Here is the next chapter and I am almost done with chapter 6. Enjoy.

* * *

**8 May 1998**

**9:13am**

Harry ran down the stairs. He had woken up late today and was barely going to make it to the apparition class this morning. Yesterday had been... eventful. Harry stumbled into the kitchen to see Ginny leaning against the counter. She was in her yellow flannel shorts and a white tank top. She wasn't making eye contact with him.

"I put some cereal in a bag for you, I thought you could take it with you." She held out the baggie, still not making eye contact.

"Thanks Gin. I uh..."

"Harry, it's okay. We don't have to do the awkward thing. Let's just get past it."

Harry moved a couple of cautious steps forward and took the baggie. "Okay. Can you look at me then."

Ginny closed her eyes and braced herself against the counter, she took a deep breath before opening her eyes and looking at him. He could see that she was still hurt and he flinched. She quickly turned her back on him and dropped her head to look at the counter. Harry reached out to touch her but pulled away.

"I'll see you for dinner then?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded but then realized she couldn't see his movements. "Yeah. I'll see you for dinner." and then he went over to the fireplace and flooed over to Hogwarts.

**7 May 1998**

**10:00am**

It was a warm day and the sun was shinning brightly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had taken cover under an old tree by the river. They had to okay it with Mrs. Weasley, but after a little convincing they packed a picnic brunch and headed out to spend some time together. They had just finished eating and were laying under the tree in silence, listening to the sounds of the trees rustling in the wind.

Harry finally spoke. "You would think that after all the camping we did that we would be sick of being outdoors, but i like this."

"This is different. It's peaceful and relaxing." said Hermione

"And i know that the comforts of home are only a little bit away." added Ron as he rubbed his stomach.

"Still hungry Ron?" asked Harry with a bit of laughter.

Hermione giggled "Very funny Harry. I actually feel quite full. Something I never really felt while we were on the run."

"Do you guys think we will ever be able to get back to a normal life?"

"Harry. You wouldn't know normal if it was right in front of you, and neither would we. Ever since Ron and I met you we have been chasing after danger more often than not."

All three of them laughed. "I guess your right Hermione, this is a new place." said Harry as he stretched a little.

"Not really." Said Ron.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione as she rolled over and faced him.

"Think about it. So much has changed and yet it's still exactly the same. You're going back to shcool, Harry is going to run off after danger, and i'm..."

"Still eating everyone out of house and home?" suggested Harry.

"Oy! No more food comments. I'm a growing man, I need my food."

Harry and Hermione laughed.

"I get what he's saying Harry. Many things haven't changed."

"Are you excited to go back to Hogwarts Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Yes... and no. I thought about what it would be like to not go back. It would be easier to not face it. But also a lot scarier. I still don't know what I really want to do, going back gives me another year to decide. And I look forward to the classes again. There is still so much I don't know."

"So what aren't you excited about?" asked Ron.

"Believe it or not, but the structure. There are so many things I've taken for granted this past year that I know won't go over very well in Hogwarts. And of course... you two won't be there. That will be a big change."

"I'll come visit you every night." said Ron as he kissed the top of her head.

"Ron don't be stupid. You know that Headmistress McGonagall put up protection spells. She told Harry."

"There is always the passageway from Hogshead to the Room of Requirement."

"If it survived the fire. Who knows if it still works."

"It should. In what little i've read about rooms, like the Room of Requirement, the room can still appear as other places. Just not the place where everything is hidden."

"See. Nothing to worry about."

Harry laughed. "Don't say that I didn't warn you, cause I have. Several times in fact."

"Hogsmede is so far away though, why would you be there every night?" asked Hermione.

"Fred and George had planned on opening up a store there. You know, before everything closed down when the trips to Hogsmede were canceled. I'm sure McGonagall will reinstate them."

"So you two are going to open a shop there?"

"No. I am. I'm going to work at the one in Diagon Alley until school starts. Then I'm going to prepare the store in Hogsmede for the first weekend trip and run that store. It will work out perfect. I'm here with you until you go to school and then i'm in Hogsmede while you're at school."

"That's going to be a lot of work. Is George looking for help?"

"Yeah, he has a couple of applicants from before. Ang is going to help in the store at Diagon Alley so we really just need to find someone to help me."

Hermione kissed Ron. "I'm so proud of you, becoming a businessman. Helping your brother. It's very sweet." She kissed him again.

"Hello. Right here." waved Harry.

"Don't look then." mumbled Ron as he continued to kiss Hermione.

Harry looked away. "Ugh. I can still hear you."

Hermione giggled and pulled away from Ron. "Sorry Harry. It's safe to look now."

Harry looked back over at his two best friends. He was happy for them, really. But he no amount of happiness could keep him from being grossed out when they were snogging less than a foot away from him.

"What about you Harry? Are you excited to become an Auror?" asked Hermione.

"I am actually. I know that becoming an auror is what I need, and want, to do. I'm a bit nervous though. The training camp is supposed to be brutal."

"You'll be great Harry, you always are."

"Yeah mate. You defeated the darkest wizard of all time. Plus, you _are_ 'the chosen one.'"

Harry groaned. "Yeah well just because I am 'the chosen one' doesn't mean that I will survive the training camp."

"Well then you should start working out. I'll do it with you. You have like what... almost two months."

Hermione gasped and her eyes went wide.

"What?" both boys asked. Harry had sat up, becoming fully alert and had his wand in hand. He was ready to attack whatever had startled Hermione. Ron was looking around, ready to throw himself in front of anything that came after her.

"There is only a few months left before school starts..."

Harry and Ron both relaxed. They should have known better.

"_Fou_r months Hermione. thats plenty of time to get your supplies and..."

"No Harry! It's not plenty of time. I still need to go to Australia to find my parents. What if it takes a long time. I still need to make plans to travel, actually travel, find them, lift the spell, convince them to come back, and then travel back here. There is no telling how long that will take."

"Don't worry Hermione, I will go with you. We can find them and bring them back together."

Hermione gave Ron an affectionate look. "Ron, I don't know how your Mum will feel about that. We would have to use muggle transportation. Its a 21 hour flight one way."

Ron looked slightly confused. "Why can't we just apparate or use a portkey?"

"International wizarding laws Ronald. You can only apparate within the continent and you can only use a port key for 5000 miles or under. It would require arranging four to five portkeys. That uses way more money and take up way more time than to just book a flight and fly."

"So we fly. Arrange for a flight and we will go."

Harry laughed. "Have you ever even been to an airport before?"

"No. What's it like?"

"Oh no. This is something you have to experience first hand."

"I didn't know that you've flown before." said Hermione.

"I haven't. But i've been to the airport. My Aunt and Uncle had to go once and Mrs. Fig couldn't keep me so they had to take me with them."

"Did you want to come?" asked Hermione.

"I would love to, but this seems like a trip that you two should take alone."

Hermione nodded. "Then i'm going to start looking up dates and flights. Ron, you need to start convincing your Mum. I want to go and get back as soon as possible."

Ron sighed, "It might take a while..."

"All the more reason to start now."

**8 May 1998**

**1:45pm**

The first apparition class had been uneventful. He had, of course, apparated correctly on the first try. After Wilkie Twycross had finished complimenting him he had wandered over to where Neville was and had helped him. By 12:30 Neville had managed to apparate but he had splinched himself. The two guys had eaten lunch together but then Harry had left the great hall in search of someone else. He was here, and he had the time . He wanted to go see Dumbledore. Harry turned onto the corridor that lead the former headmasters office. Harry was startled to see McGonagall standing in front of the statue and spiral staircase.

"I was wondering when you would head over here Potter."

"I'm sorry, am I not supposed to be over here?"

McGonagall smiled. "No roaming the halls was one of the rules they gave before the lunch break."

"Well I was hoping to speak with you and Dumbledore. Is that... is that okay?"

"Of course Potter. Come on up."

Harry followed McGonagall up the stairs and into her office. Harry took in the surroundings. It had been restored to look like Dumbledore's office. There were only a few changes. Phoenix was no longer there and Dumbledore's personal library had been removed. Harry's eyes landed on Dumbledore's portrait, and the bright blue eyes of his former headmaster bore into his. Harry instantly felt nervous. He hadn't planned on what he was going to say and now felt silly for wanting to talk to him so badly.

"Harry. Professor McGonagall tells me that you plan on forgoing your final year of education to become an auror."

"Yes Professor."

"I told her that you would probably do as much." Dumbledore smiled. "So what is it that you wish to speak with us about?"

"Well I was wondering, about Snape..."

"Ah. You were wondering why his portrait was not up the last time you were here."

"Well, yes. I see that it's still not up. Why is that?"

"Snape abandoned his post as Headmaster, therefore his portrait is not among the other Headmaster and Headmistress portraits."

"Professor McGonagall? Do you think... well, do you think an exception could be made?"

"Potter. Are you asking me to have a portrait of Severus Snape hung up with the other Headmasters?"

"Umm.. yes, yes I am." Harry sounded surprised, even to himself. "I know we never got along while we were here but, he wasn't all bad. I think he deserves it."

Dumbledore smiled and Professor Mcgonagall pursed her lips. "I will see what I can do. Now you better head back down to the Great Hall. The second class with be starting soon.

**7 May 1998**

**1:00pm**

Harry didn't realize how long they had been laying around talking until he saw Ginny walking towards them. She was gorgeous. Her long red hair was down and was blowing slightly in the wind. She was wearing a white tank top with an emerald green swimsuit top underneath and some jean shorts. Harry couldn't help but stare at her. She gave him a big smile and he waved at her. Ron and Hermione looked over to see who he was waving at.

"Ginny!" yelled out Hermione. She jumped up and rushed over to her. "How did the exam go? Do you think you did alright? It wouldn't be very fun if we weren't in the same year. So do you think you passed?"

Ginny's eyes widened a little and she let out a little laugh. "Yeah I think I did well enough to pass."

"Oh good." She gave Ginny a big hug. "Come sit with us."

"Actually I was wanting to go for a swim. Anyone care to join me?" Ginny held up two swim trunks and a swimsuit for Hermione.

**8 May 1998**

**5:55pm**

"Nice job Mr. Lofthouse. If you will please exit the hall, my assistant is waiting outside to give you your license." Said Wilkie Twycross. "Next is... Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Harry patted Neville on the back and whispered to him, "Remember what I told you. You can do this Neville."

Neville sighed and walked up beside Twycross. "Now Mr. Longbottom, remember your three D's. Destination, Determination, Deliberation."

Neville stepped into the first hoop and furrowed his eyebrows. With a pop Neville was in the other hoop. "Excellent! Now let me just make sure that you haven't splinched yourself. Hmm... Lets see... And uhh... Well then Mr. Longbottom. You have done a very nice job at apparating. Please go see my assistant for your license."

Neville visably let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Harry.

"Next is... Mr. Ernie Macmillan."

**7 May 1998**

**3:00pm**

After the four of them had eaten the food that Ginny had brought with her they had all changed clothes and gotten into the river. Ron was playfully splashing Hermione and she was trying to stop him. Harry laughed at his friends. Then two soft hands caressed his back, out of the water and up over his shoulders, and finally across his chest. He felt ginny wrap her legs around his waist from behind and his heart skipped a beat. She kissed his neck, right below his ear. He didn't like it that she already knew a spot to torture him with. He lightly grabbed hold of her arms, keeping her in place, and turned to face her. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Ron is _right_ there."

"I don't care. I want to kiss my boyfriend and he can't stop me."

Ginny put her hand on the side of his face. The cool water felt good against his warm skin. She brushed her thumb across his lips. Harry smiled. Her eyes were blazing.

"Oy! I thought we had an agreement?" called Ron.

"We do. But you broke it earlier, so now i'm going to do the same."

Ginny smiled and kissed him. She squeezed her legs tighter around his waist, which only cause Harry to kiss her more urgently. He was vaguely aware of Hermione and Ron in the background but it wasn't until he heard Hermione yell "Protego" that Harry pulled away from Ginny. Ginny unwrapped her legs from Harry's waist and got down. She swam away from him and towards Ron and Hermione. Harry turned back towards Ron and Hermione expecting to have a face off with Ron, but instead saw something else entirely. Hermione was casting the spell at the woods. Harry rushed over to Hermione.

"Ginny get back! Who is over there Hermione?"

"It's some idiot with a camera mate, he was trying to get pictures of you and Ginny." supplied Ron.

"You and Ginny need to get out of here now. Ron and I will be back at the house shortly."

"Hermione, I'm not leaving you and Ron out here."

Hermione gave Harry a sharp look. "It's the paparazzi Harry, not a Death Eater. Besides it's you they are trying to get a picture of. Go. Now!"

Harry gave in and swam to the bank. Ginny was already dressed and had Harry's clothes in hand. She glanced at his new scars for a moment and then quickly looked away. Harry took her hand and apparated back to the burrow. He didn't want to deal with Mrs. Weasley so he had pictured Ginny's room.

**8 May 1998**

**6:10pm**

"Next is... Ah! Mr. Harry Potter." Harry walked over to the first hoop. "Very well. You know what to do. Just like in class."

Harry didn't even have to close his eyes anymore. With a tiny pop he was in the other hoop, completely unsplinched.

"Excellent! Job well done. Head right on over to get your license." Twycross didn't even check him to make sure he didn't splinch. He just smiled and shook his hand. Harry politely smiled and dropped the hand shake.

**7 May 1998**

**3:15pm**

Harry and Ginny very silently landed in her room. Harry immediately started apologizing. "I'm sorry I apparated. I know I don't have a license but it was the fastest way out of there."

Ginny looked around her room in amazement. "Are we seriously in my room right now?"

"Yeah... I didn't want to face your Mum. I mean we are soaking wet and alone, that would probably raise a few questions."

Ginny let out a quiet scoff of laughter. "Yeah I would think so."

"Right so umm... I guess i'll go change into some dry clothes." Ginny moved between him and the door. Harry smiled at her and ran his thumb along her jawline. She grabbed hold of his shirt and stood on her tiptoes whispering into his lips.

"I finally have you alone. Do you really think i'm going to let you just walk away?"

Harry smiled and kissed her gently. "I'll be right back. I just want to get out of these wet clothes."

"Oh I can help with that." Ginny started raising his wet shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Ginny, this isn't fair. I know you like to tease me but I can only take so much."

Ginny's eyes met his. "Who said anything about teasing?" and with that she started to undo the tie on his swim trunks.

Harry quickly placed his hand over hers. "Ginny. What are you doing?"

"I'm taking your clothes off. And no... this isn't another tease."

She tried to give the tie another tug. Harry grabbed her wrist and moved her hands off his shorts. "Ginny i'm not... we're not..." Ginny stared at him in shock. Harry sighed. "Look we've never talked about this sort of thing and..."

Ginny raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "So... you don't want to...with me?"

"No." Harry registered what his answer sounded like, a moment to late. "I mean... Not like this. Not right now."

Ginny moved to the side and opened her bedroom door in the process. Harry took another step towards her and placed a hand on her cheek. She moved away from it. "It's ok. I get it. You can leave now."

"Oh come on Gin, it's not like that."

"What is it like then? Cause you said you don't want to. So I don't know how else i'm supposed to take it. Other than a no."

"It's a not now."

Ginny whispered in a rush. "Harry I was just undressing you. _Literally_ taking your clothes off to do things that we've been teasing each other about since the war ended. If you had objections to any of my advances, maybe you should have said something _before_ I threw myself at you."

Harry stood there. Staring at her in complete shock. He was still processing what she had just said. She shook her head in disbelief and lightly pushed Harry through the door. The door clicked shut before he could even turn around. Staring at the wet t-shirt in his hands he started moving up the stairs and towards Ron's room.

**8 May 1998**

**8:45pm**

Harry was wandering the grounds of Hogwarts. He hadn't been able to go back to the burrow after his test. He had told Ginny he would be there for dinner but he just couldn't do it. He couldn't sit there at the dinner table and try to not be awkward with Ginny. People would notice and make really awful assumptions. He kept thinking about what Hermione had told him last night.

'She's hurt Harry. You wounded her ego. She's never had a guy tell her no before. And of all people to say no it was you. She has had a crush on you since she was a little girl. I'll talk to her and try to smooth things over. Once she gets over the initial hurt of you telling her no, she will understand why you said it in the first place.'

Harry was so confused. He understood why she was upset and he understood why she would be confused but he didn't understand why he had said no in the first place. He knew that he wanted her sexually but... he had still said no. He knew the answer was right in front of him, but he still couldn't see it. And then with a tug at his belly button and a small pop he was standing in Ginny's room.

She was sitting on her bed looking out the window. Harry sat down next to her before she could even fully register what was going on.

"Here's the thing. I want you. I want you in every single way. But I said no. I don't _understand_ why, but I did. It's not that I don't find you physically attractive cause well.. you've felt that I do." Ginny was watching him with intensity. "I don't want things to be awkward between us. I just... not right now. Tomorrow is.. and we are all.."

"Okay." said Ginny.

Harry was confused. "Okay?"

Ginny gave a small smile "Yes. Okay."

"Okay then." For the first time that night, Harry took a good look at her face. Her eyes we red rimmed and slightly puffy. There were also tear tracks down her cheeks and a wad of tissues in her hand.

Harry quickly picked her up and moved her over, into his lap. He held her head to his chest and wrapped his other arm tightly around her.

"Tomorrow is... goodbye." said Ginny. She started to cry and he kissed the top of her head and slowly rocked her until she fell asleep.

Right as Harry was about to lay her down on her bed, Mrs. Weasley poked her head in the room. She took a good look at Ginny and gave Harry a motherly smile. "Goodnight Harry dear." and then she quietly shut the door. Harry adjusted Ginny a bit and laid back on her bed. Ginny molded her body to fit his and placed her head on his chest. Harry removed his glasses and kissed the top of her head one last time before he fell asleep with her in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm looking for a Beta. I apologize for any grammatical errors.

This is the funeral chapter. It has it's sad moments.

Other than those two things, I hope you enjoy. =)

* * *

**9 MAY 1998**

**7:18am**

Harry woke up to the faint smell of bacon and the overwhelming sent of flowers. He had a kink in his neck and his body was extremely stiff. He tried to stretch but soon discovered that something was laying across him. Harry froze. He was fully awake now but his eyes were still closed. Memories of where he fell asleep and who he was sleeping with flooded him. The flower scent made sense to him now. He peeked out of one eye and saw Ginny curled up against him. She still had her head resting on his chest and her right arm and leg laying across him. Her hair was loose and seemed to be all around, and in, his face. Harry smiled as he reached up and attempted to brush her hair back into place with his fingers. Ginny lightly stirred. She grabbed a tighter hold onto his shirt and buried her face. Harry sat up a little and kissed her hair.

Harry lightly mumbled, "Ginny." and he felt her breathing change. He tried kissing her again. "Ginny, I need you to wake up for a moment."

"No." She mumbled back.

Harry let out a little chuckle and Ginny finally started to wake up. She stretched a bit and rolled over, her back against his side. Harry slid down in the bed and leaned over his girlfriend. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then very slowly climbed over her. He then tiptoed out of the room and quietly shut the door. Once he hit the stairs he hurried up to the third floor to use the bathroom. When he was finished he headed down stairs to the kitchen. He expected to see Mrs. Weasley cooking but found Andromeda instead.

"Dromeda?" Harry asked. She turned around and faced Harry. She was wearing all black dress robes and look almost exactly like her sister. But then she smiled and any trace of Bellatrix was gone. Either way, seeing her cook was... a bit odd.

"Hi Harry. I came over to alter your robes. Then I got here and found Molly trying to cook. So I took over and sent her to the living room with Teddy. After breakfast I will take a look at your robes."

"Yeah. Okay." added Harry in shocked amazement.

"Can you go tell Molly that breakfast is ready?"

"Sure." Harry turned and went into the living room. Mrs. Weasley was sitting on the sofa. A sleeping teddy was in her arms and a family photo was in her lap. She wasn't crying but her body posture showed defeat.

"Mum?" Asked Harry. Mrs. Weasley looked up. She gave him a small smile. Harry could tell that she was trying to put on a good face, but her true feelings resinated in her eyes. Harry walked closer and kneeled down in front of her. He placed his hand over hers. "Mum, breakfast is ready." She squeezed his hand and he saw her eyes well up with tears. Once she released her hold, Harry picked up Teddy out of her arms. "Would like me to make you a plate?" She was staring down at the family photo. Her finger tips brushing over Fred's face. She nodded her head and Harry went into the kitchen. Andromeda was setting the table when Harry came in.

"She will be in here in a moment. I'm going to go ahead and put some food on a plate for her." Andromeda nodded. Harry looked down at the table. It was only set for six. Harry was confused. "Umm... why are there only six place settings?"

Andromeda took Teddy out of Harry's arms and lightly bounced him. Because there are only six of us eating. Ron and Hermione, you, Ginny, Molly, and myself."

"Where is everyone?"

"They are already preparing things at the funeral home and at the Weasley plot in the cemetery. They will be busy all morning so I sent them with food before they left."

Suddenly there was a thunder of noise coming down the stairs. Harry and Dromeda looked towards the noise coming from above them, Hermione could be heard shouting "Ron! RON!" Then the stomping stopped on the floor right above them and a door slammed open. Ron screamed "Where is he? I know he's in here!" Harry turned to Dromeda, she had a smile forming at her lips. Harry quickly said "Excuse me." and bolted up the stairs.

"RON WEASLEY! What are you talking about? There is no one else in here besides YOU!"

Harry hit the first floor at the same time as Hermione. She gave him an apologetic look just as Ron turned around and faced him. Harry hadn't seen Ron this angry in a long time. "Ron. I'm right here."

"Do you mind telling me where you slept last night?"

Harry blushed. He knew Ron would be upset by the truth, no matter how innocent it was, but he didn't know what else he could say. "I uh.."

"He stayed at my house last night. Now if you could please stop screaming, your mother is downstairs eating breakfast by herself. I'm sure she would like a little company."

Ron and Hermione looked completely shocked by Andromeda's appearance, apparently he wasn't the only one who thought she looked almost exactly like Bellatrix today. Both Ron and Hermione nodded their heads and hurried past her and down stairs. Andromeda gave Harry a friendly wink and then went back downstairs, humming to Teddy.

"What was that all about?" asked Ginny. She was standing in her door way. Her hair was still slightly out of control and she still had sleep in her eyes. Harry took a few steps forward and combed his fingers through her hair. She looked up at him and he lightly kissed her.

"That was about the fact that I slept in your room last night."

Ginny eyes popped open. "What?"

Harry chuckled as he rand his hands along her bare arms. "Last night you fell asleep in my lap. Your Mum came in to check on you, saw us there, smiled, and said goodnight. So... I stayed." Ginny still looked confused. "You're cute when you sleep. You also talk and mumble." Ginny's eyes went wide for a fraction of a second before she closed them and groaned.

"Oh no. You really did stay the night with me." Harry smiled and kissed the top of her head, taking her hands into his.

"Yes I did. But Dromeda just saved us from the wrath of your brothers by saying I was there." Ginny sighed. "Now hurry up and come downstairs. Breakfast is ready." Harry started to walk towards the stairs pulling her with him, but she didn't move. Harry turned and looked at her.

"Thank you... For staying with me."

Harry squeezed her hand "Of course." Ginny took a couple of steps forward and they walked down the last flight of stairs together.

**9 MAY 1998**

**9:47am**

"Hold still." Andromeda fussed at him for the eighth time. "I'm almost done." Harry's robes needed drastic size changes and it had taken longer than expected. Everyone else was already at the funeral home, visiting started in about 5 minutes. Harry let out a sigh. "Finished!"

"Really?" Harry asked as he whirled around in a circle while trying to get a look at his back side.

Dromeda laughed. "Yes really. Here." Andromeda turned him towards the mirror so he could get a better look. "You clean up very nicely."

Harry smiled at her. "I guess we should get going." He held out his arm and She grabbed hold. With a tiny pop and a tug at his bellybutton they were off.

Harry and Dromeda landed just a short way away from the church and the instant they did , they knew they had made a mistake. Reporters were everywhere and they spotted Harry immediately. Flashes and questions were quickly coming at him from all directions. Harry grabbed Dromeda's arm and pushed his way through the crowd of people to get to the church. He opened the door, let Dromeda go through first, and then quickly closed the door behind them.

"This is a private establishment. I must ask that you leave." Said an elderly man.

"I'm sorry but we're not reporters, we are here for the service of Fred Weasley." replied Harry.

"Oh. Well I must ask that you still wait outside until visitation begins, this is a time for family and close friends."

"Harry!" called Ron. "We thought you weren't going to make it. Mum was just about to send an owl to warn you about all the reporters. It's ok Mr. Duffkin, they are supposed to be here."

The elderly man, who was evidently Mr. Duffkin, gave him a sympathetic smile. "My apologizes Sir, Ma'am." He then stepped around them and took a seat in the back room. The service hadn't even begun yet and the man already looked exhausted.

Harry and Dromeda followed Ron down the isle and to a back room where the family was gathered. The room was packed tight, much tighter than if they were at the burrow. The entire Weasley family was there as well as Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, Hermione, Lee Jordan, and Teddy. The addition of Harry and Dromeda made it almost overflowing. Harry spotted Ginny and worked his way through the crowd, only stopping to say hello to Lee whom he hadn't seen in quite some time. Ginny held her arms out and Harry grabbed her up into a hug.

"How are you holding up?" Harry quietly asked her.

She nodded her head from side to side and then shrugged. "I'm alright. I'm glad you made it though. I was starting to worry." Harry kissed the top of her head and gave her a tight squeeze.

At that time Mr. Duffkin opened the door to the room and said "If you are ready, we would like to start letting people in." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood up. He had her hand tightly wrapped in hers.

"I believe we are Mr. Duffkin, thank you." Arthur followed the elderly man out of the room, supporting Molly the whole way. George exited next with Angelina. Third was Lee Jordan, followed by Bill and Fleur. Fifth was Charlie and then Percy and Audrey. Ron and Hermione left next. Harry looked at Ginny to see if she was ready. She was shaking and her eyes were completely unfocused. Harry gave a nod to Dromeda and she left with Teddy. Harry turned to Ginny.

"I'm right here, you can do this."

Ginny looked up at Harry face. Tears were already in her eyes. "I don't want to do this. I don't want to say goodbye."

"I know you don't want to, but if you don't say goodbye... it will hurt worse in the long run. If I had had the chance, I would have wanted to say goodbye."

Ginny nodded and blinked out the first tear. She took in a deep breath and steadied herself. Then she took his hand in hers and started out towards the church.

**9 MAY 1998**

**12:42pm**

The visiting went over almost completely without a hitch. The reporters had finally been ushered away and Harry had been able to stand out front with the family. At one point Teddy had started getting kind of fussy and Harry took him from Dromeda for a bit and rocked him until he fell back asleep. Hagrid had trouble fitting in through the doors, and the room started heating up very quickly as the church filled up. Harry was rather surprised at all the people that came. All of Dumbledore's army, Hagrid, Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Kingsley Shacklebolt, all of Fred's former Professors, several regular shoppers at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Aberforth, Madam Rosmerta, and many friends of Arthur and Molly Weasley. While several people stopped to talk personally to Harry, he was glad the focused stayed on Fred.

When it was time the family had gone inside and said their goodbyes. Percy and Audrey, and Bill and Fleur, went first. Followed by Ron and Hermione. It hurt Harry to watch his best friend cry over his brother's casket. He wished there was some way to comfort him. Harry and Ginny had gone next and he had been worried that Ginny was going to collapse. She had stopped a few times on the walk up there and Harry had literally held her up as she reached in, touched his hand, and said goodbye. George, Angelina, and Lee Jordan had gone next and everyone had expected George to loose it as he said goodbye, but he didn't. Instead the three of them had stood there in silence for a moment before cracking up laughing. George had told Harry later that this whole situation seems surreal, and that Fred looked like he was going to pop up and claim this all a big practical joke at any moment. But then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went up and Charlie took the other side of his mother. Harry had a hard time watching as she bent over the casket and kissed her son's forehead.

The service was respectful, and filled with beautiful speeches. Bill had spoken on behalf of the Weasley siblings, and Mr. Weasley got up and spoke for him and his wife. Lee Jordan got up and told a funny story, and Professor McGonagall got up and shared a few memories as well. Eventually the service had come to an end and they were ready to carry the casket out to the grave site. The family left first, followed by the guests. Everyone lined up as the guys went back inside for Fred's casket. George and Percy took the front handles, Harry and Ron took the middle handles, and Bill and Charlie took the back handles. They carried Fred out to his grave site and the group followed. Watching Fred be lowered into the ground seemed to be the breaking point for everyone in the family. George finally started to cry. He held his mother's hand as silent tears flooded down her cheeks. Percy, Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley broke down and leaned on each other for support. Ron cried into Hermione's bushy hair as she sobbed into his chest, and Ginny was crying so hard she could barely breathe.

Thats why Harry was now sitting on Ginny's bed stroking her hair as she cried in his arms. Harry had ended up carrying her back to a safe place to apparate and then came here. He wasn't trying to make her stop, she needed to let it out. He was just trying to soothe her by stroking her hair and running his fingers across her back. Harry himself had tears streaming down his cheeks.

At some point someone had come home, but no one had bothered them until now. Ginny had just managed to slow her sobs to an occasion hiccup when there was a small knock on the door.

"Come in." Harry called out. He looked towards the door and was surprised to see George come in.

"Hey Gin bug?" he asked as he kneeled down beside her bed. He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and brushed a few remaining tears off her cheek. "You didn't miss much. They just covered the casket with dirt."

Ginny was silent for a moment before she sat up in Harry's lap. "How are you doing this? How are you okay?"

George laughed. "That whole ceremony was for Mum. Fred would have only wanted that because he would have wanted Mum to get to say her goodbyes. For everyone else, the real goodbyes are tonight. I have fireworks and firewhiskey. Lots of new merchandise to test out on people. It's going to be a real ceremony. One Fred would have been proud of. That's when I'll say goodbye to my brother. That's when i'll say goodbye to my other half. And that's when you should to. Although you've cried so much I'm pretty sure we have a river in our house."

Ginny finally smiled and play punched George. "Oh Ha Ha. You've always known how to make me smile George. Fred was the one who protected me and tried to keep me out of trouble."

"And I was the one you needed protecting from, cause I always introduced you to trouble."

Ginny and Harry laughed. "So what's the plan for tonight?" asked Ginny.

"Well we are meeting at the new store in Hogsmede. Which is the old Zonkos shop. Charlie is 'staying' at Bill and Fleur's tonight. Percy is 'staying' at his flat in London. I'm going to be at my apartment in Diagon Alley, which just leaves you four. Mum has already retired for the day so you just have to get past Dad."

"Oh gee thanks George. What excuse are we supposed to give him?"

"I don't know Gin bug." George playfully ruffled her hair. "Use your imagination. I'm pretty sure Ron is telling him that Hermione wants to sleep in her own bed tonight and he doesn't want to leave her alone in the house."

Ginny looked up at Harry. "What are we going to say?"

Harry kissed her forehead. "How about... we don't want George to be alone tonight. We are afraid that he is going to drown his sorrows in Firewhiskey and we want to be there in case things get out of hand."

Ginny smiled and George snorted. "Dream on Harry. I could drink a full grown troll under the table."

"Classy George. But the real question is... can you out drink me?"

Harry and George burst into laughter. "I guess we'll just have to find out tonight baby sis." George stood up and headed towards her door. "Be at my place by 7. We can eat at The Three Broomsticks before the party." Then George was out the door. Ginny got up and shut the door. She tried to stretch but her dress robes were bunched in an awkward way and didn't look very comfortable.

Ginny sighed and turned to Harry. "Can you please help me get out of these. I can't stand to be in them a minute longer."

Harry stood up and went over to where she was standing. He helped her slip out of the over coat and then unzipped the piece underneath so that she could get out of it herself. He turned toward the door to go but was surprised when a hand went shooting out towards the door. He looked back at Ginny to see her using the door as support while she undressed. Harry knew he should look away or leave or something but he was frozen to that spot. Ginny had stripped down to her bra and panties and was now rummaging through her closet looking for muggle clothes. Harry took in the contours of her body. Her lines and curves. He had seen her in a swimsuit before but this was somehow different. More intimate. He watched as she bent over and picked up a crumpled up t-shirt and lifted it to her face to smell it. He felt like a right git for thinking it but, she really has a nice arse. I mean she is standing maybe two feet away wearing this lacy pink lingerie that barely covers up half her bum. His couldn't help his thoughts.

Ginny turned around and Harry's thoughts quickly changed. She was looking at the clothes she had in hand but Harry reached out and placed his index finger at the top of a long, puckered scar. It started under the band of her bra on her right side and went down somewhat diagonally across her tummy and stopped about even with her belly button. He traced it with his finger and she froze. She didn't make eye contact and just turned away. Harry watched her as she started to lift her arms over her head to put on a t-shirt. When she did this it made another fat, oval looking scar stand out between her shoulder blades. Harry reached out again and touched the scar on her back. She stepped forward and pulled the shirt over her head.

"Ginny?" Harry asked in an almost pleading tone. He didn't remember these scars and didn't like the fact that she had them.

"It's nothing Harry. You weren't the only person to walk away with a few battle scars."

"Ginny those look older than a month."

Ginny whirled to face him. "So do yours, but i'm not asking you questions about those am I?"

Harry sighed, defeated. "No. Your not."

Ginny closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. "No. I'm not. I know that you'll tell me when your ready. So can you do the same for me?"

Harry put his hands on her bare hips and leaned forward to give her a kiss. "Yes, I can."

Ginny deepened the kiss and held his face so that his lips stayed touching hers. Harry couldn't help but run his fingers across her bare skin. He let his left index finger slip in the band on her panties and lightly caress her skin. Ginny smiled and started to pull away but harry pull her body towards him. He removed his finger from inside her band and very lightly moved his fingertips across her lower back. Ginny arched her back and pulled away from his kiss, hiding her face in his chest.

"That's not fair." she mumbled.

Harry stopped and lifted her face. "Whats not fair?"

"This! You say not now and yet you're here, touching all the right spots, and torturing me."

Harry could hear the frustration in her voice. He released her body from his grips and she took a step back. She seemed to relax and even joked with him as she pulled on a pair of jean shorts. "If you aren't careful Mr. Potter, i'm just going to attack you."

Harry chuckled. "I'd like to see you try."

Ginny winked. "Go change. I'm going to go make a couple of sandwiches so we can eat outside."

Harry leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss, said, "Yes ma'am." And apparated upstairs to Ron's room.

There was suddenly a lot of noise and cursing coming from Ron's side of the room. Harry instinctually turned towards it.

"Blimey Harry! What are you doing here? DON'T LOOK!"

"Harry? Oh no. I'm never going to be able to face him again." said a muffled Hermione.

Harry quickly turned away. He wasn't really sure what he saw. Ron's head was sticking out from under the covers and Hermione... was somewhere under them. He decided he didn't really want to know.

"Right git. You knock before entering a room. And you leave once you realize you are interrupting."

Harry felt bad for Hermione but he was on the verge of laughing at Ron. "Look mate. I need to change. I'm just going to grab some clothes and go."

Ron sighed in frustration and mumbled quite a bit under his breath. Harry found some clothes, a bag, and was out the door in record time.

**9 MAY 1998**

**1:33pm**

"Hello Harry." Said Mr. Weasley.

He was sitting at the kitchen table reading the prophet "Oh... Hello. Umm... where is..."

Mr. Weasley looked up. "Ginny is already outside. She made some lunch for the two of you. Ah! I see you managed to sneak some clothes out of Ron's room." Harry gave Mr. Weasley a curious look. "His brothers were worse... but much better about trying to hide it. He is lucky that his Mum has already gone to bed." Mr. Weasley turned to the next page in the paper. Harry cleared his throat and shifted his weight nervously. "Harry we know everything that goes on in this house. Now... whats _your_ excuse for the party this evening?"

"Oh umm... Ginny and I are going to stay with George. We're worried about him drinking too much."

Mr. Weasley smiled and let out a small chuckle. "Thats the first believable excuse i've been given. Are you still planning on attending the funerals tomorrow?"

"Yes sir. I'll be at Andromeda's around 8am."

"Then you better not get too carried away. The Pepper Up potion that George has been sneaking out for the past 5 days only works so well."

Harry laughed nervously. "You really don't miss a thing do you?"

"No. We do not." Mr. Weasley set the paper down. "Take care of my little girl will you?" Harry nodded. "I appreciate your respectfulness, no matter what the unknown motivations are." Harry blushed and Mr. Weasley stood up, setting the paper on the table. "Well I do believe i've embarrassed you enough for one day. See you tomorrow Harry."

As soon as he had gone up the stairs, Harry let out a sigh of relief. He then collected himself and went outside.

**9 MAY 1998**

**7:06pm**

There was a small pop and then both Harry and Ginny were standing inside George's flat about Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"I really hate that feeling." said Ginny as she bent forward putting her hands on her knees. "I know I didn't want to get all dirty from the floo network, but that always makes me feel so sick."

"Oh boohoo baby sister. It's about time you lot showed up. I was beginning to think you couldn't slip past Dad." George looked smug.

"We didn't. We walked right out the front door. He knows about the party tonight."

George looked genuinely disappointed. "You know sometimes I wonder if we ever got away with anything or if they just let us think we did."

Ginny started to respond but harry clapped his hand over her mouth. "It doesn't matter if your parents knew or not. You've pulled many successful pranks over many unsuspecting victims."

George smiled again. "Right you are. Now lets get going. If we don't hurry Ron will have eaten all of the food." George grabbed hold of Ginny and Harry and with a loud pop all three of them landed in hogsmede.

"George." Ginny groaned. "Couldn't you have at least given me a warning?"

"Never. Now come on. People will start arriving at 8."

Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's bare shoulders and followed George into The Three Broomsticks. Ginny looked beautiful tonight. Her long red hair was down and had a bit of a wave to it. She had put on some makeup and was dressed in an extremely sexy, off the shoulder dress. The dress isn't fancy, but it isn't exactly casual. And the hem line hits right in the middle of her thighs. That paired with a pair of red heels made Ginny's legs look incredible. Harry could barely take his eyes off of her, let alone stop touching her.

Harry ran his hand down her back. "Have I mentioned how great you look tonight."

Ginny smirked. "Only about ten times, but I haven't gotten tired of hearing it."

"I've never seen you dress like this. It's really... sexy Gin."

Ginny bit her bottom lip. "I'm glad you like it."

Harry held the door open as Ginny walked in. They then followed George over to a corner where several tables had been pushed together. All of the Weasley siblings where there, as was; Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, Hermione, Lee Jordan, and Katie Bell.

Harry took a seat next to Ginny and across from Ron and Hermione. He hadn't seen them since he apparated in on them earlier. He cast a quick glance at the two of them. Hermione was paying attention to the ends of her hair and Ron seemed to find the ceiling very interesting. Harry let out a bit of laughter and Ron was suddenly glaring at him. Harry looked over at Hermione to find her face buried in her hands. Harry tried to hold back any more laughter and mouthed the word 'Sorry' to Ron. He cleared his throat and turned towards Ginny as Ron started whispering comforting things in Hermione's ear.

"What's all that about?" Asked Ginny.

Harry shook his head, still trying not to laugh. "I'll fill you in later." He then raised his voice. "Right now i'd like to buy the first round of shots."

The table let out a general cheer and Madam Rosmerta seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Hello Harry Potter. What did you want to order?"

"Lets go with... two four six... nine eleven... thirteen. Thirteen shots of firewhiskey."

Rosmerta rolled her eyes. "Twelve. I believe that she's still underage." She nodded her head in Ginny's direction. "That last thing I need is for the reporters that stalk you to tell the whole wizarding world i'm serving people underage."

Harry couldn't really respond to that and just looked over at Ginny. "Sorry... I tried."

Ginny smiled. "It's okay..." She then leaned close and whispered to Harry. "George gave me this." Ginny held up what appeared to be a small bag of candy. "New firewhiskey product. Each little candy melts in your mouth. One candy is, give or take, the same as one shot."

Harry let out a little chuckle. "Well don't take too many. We have to be up early tomorrow."

Ginny became playfully defiant. "You can't tell me what to do." She then gave him a quick wink. "Besides, you have no idea how many i've already had."

Harry leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Just please be careful."

"I know my limit Harry. I will be just fine."

"Alright I have one shot of firewhiskey for everyone of age." Said Rosmerta as she dispersed the drinks around the table.

Harry raised his shot glass. "To Fred."

Everyone raised their glass and shouted out. "To Fred!"

**9 MAY 1998**

**10:45pm**

After that first round of shots people started ordering food and then continued to drink. Toast after toast was made to Fred and by 7:45 Percy and Ron were already drunk. Eventually everyone had taken the party down the street to the old Zonkos shop and the real party began. People started arriving and by 8:30 a serious party was underway. Harry had stopped drinking after his third shot, he could already feel the alcohol taking effect and he didn't want to be too far gone. He didn't know how many of those alcohol candies Ginny had before they arrived, but by 9:00 Harry had seen her take six. It was almost two hours later and Ginny was plastered. Harry was leaning against the counter, drinking a Knotgrass Mead. watching her dance with Luna. It was a rather funny site and Harry couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend. She caught him watching her and came sauntering over.

She pushed her body up against his and wrapped one of her arms around his neck. She placed the other hand on his chest and kissed him deeply.

There were a couple of catcalls and Harry pulled away. In hushed urgency he asked, "Gin what are you doing? Your brothers are here. All of them."

Ginny wrapped her other arm around his neck and said, "Incase you haven't notice Mr. Potter... You. Are the only sober person here." Ginny waved one of her arms around the room and leaned backward. Harry had to catch her before she fell over. "Everyone. Is drunk. And no one cares." Ginny laughed and leaned into Harry, putting her head against his chest. Harry tried to stifle a laugh. but Ginny still noticed. In pretend shock Ginny asked. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No. Not at all Miss. Weasley."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "You are so lying."

Harry laughed again and pulled her close to him again. "Okay so maybe I am, what are you going to do about it?"

Ginny pulled away and gave him a curious look. "Huh..." and then she turned and started walking off.

"Ginny wait. I was just kidding. Don't be mad." Ginny looked over her shoulder at Harry as she grabbed hold of the stair railing and started to fumble up the stairs. Harry got there and managed to catch her before she fell. He helped her up and she continued to climb. "Ginny what are you doing? Don't go up there. Ginny wait." Harry quickly climbed the first couple of steps and continued to walk behind her just in case she fell. When Ginny hit the landing she took a step into the darkness and Harry followed. "Ginny come on. Lets go back down stairs to the party. There's no one up here."

"Exactly." And with that her lips were crushing onto his. She backed up against a wall and pulled him towards her. Harry could feel her lift a leg and wrap it around him. He reached down and grabbed the back of her thigh, holding it in place. Ginny started kissing his collarbone and undoing a couple of his buttons on his shirt. Harry started kissing her neck, he had wanted to do this all night. He didn't know if it was the alcohol or if he was just that turned on, but he was unable to stop himself. Ginny ran her nails up under his shirt and up his back. Harry's body was fully responding to Ginny touch. He tried to put a bit of space between them but Ginny only held on tighter, she even gave a little grind of her hips against the bulge that had formed in his pants.

"Ginny I think we should..."

"Shut it and kiss me Harry."

Harry couldn't really argue with that and decided to go along with it. After all, they were just kissing.

"Ginny are you up here?" came the distinct voice of Bill Weasley as he flicked on the lights upstairs. Harry released Ginny's leg but Bill had already seen.

"We are about to start the fireworks. Ginny, why don't you head downstairs while I have a chat with Harry."

Harry was instantly nervous. This wouldn't be a friendly chat.

"Oh sod off Bill. If you intend to give Harry an intimidating speech and threaten his life there is no need. What you just saw was the extent of anything and everything that's ever happened." Ginny grabbed Harrys hand and started heading towards the stairs. "So why don't you save it for a time when it really matters... like never."

Bill was astonished. He looked over at Harry and asked, "Is she... sloshed?"

Harry nodded but it was Ginny who responded. "You know that I can hear you right? Yes, I am rat arsed. Now if you will excuse me. I need to find the loo."

Bill whispered to Harry "But I haven't seen a drink in her hand all night. Mum is going to _kill_ me."

Harry let out a little laugh. "Don't worry Bill, I will take care of her. Plus she is done for the night."

Bill gave him a skeptical look. "Right. If what you two were just up to was you taking care of her, then I'd rather you not."

"Will you two shut it and help me down the stairs. I attacked him. Poor innocent little Harry Potter was attacked, yet again, by the naughty, devious, Ginevra Weasley."

Both guys rolled their eyes at that line. "Ginny I was that age once. No guy is innocent. You may have initiated it, but he didn't exactly say no."

There was no stopping the words that came next. Both his hands were busy helping her walk down the stairs. "Oh but thats where you're wrong big brother. He has said no. I just refuse to take it for an answer."

Bill shot Harry a look of confusion. Harry shrugged. Bill mouthed the words 'you said no?' and Harry nodded his head. Bill smiled. "Wow. I have a whole new level of respect for you Harry." Harry and Bill reached the last step and Ginny fell forward. Harry caught her and she laid her head against his chest.

"Can we just go home? Please? I don't feel so good."

Harry kissed the top of her head. "Yeah. We'll floo over to George's, okay?"

Ginny nodded and Harry headed towards the fireplace. He picked Ginny up as Bill grabbed a bit of floo powder. Harry stepped into the fireplace and clearly said "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in Diagon Alley" as Bill threw the powder at Harry's feet.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace with a coughing Ginny in his arms. "You can put me down now. I really need the loo."

Harry set her down on her feet and she started to stumble towards the bathroom. Harry reached out and held onto her hips as she walked. Once she reached the bathroom Harry shut the door to give her some privacy. After a few moments Ginny came out and headed toward the couch. Harry grabbed the overnight bag he had packed and searched for some clothes for her to change into. Harry found a t-shirt and some boxer shorts and set them on the arm of the couch. Ginny unzipped the side zipper on the dress and pulled it above her head. For the second time today Harry was looking at his girlfriend in her lingerie but this time was radically different. "Raise your arms." said Harry as he helped pull the shirt down over her head. Once it was on Ginny reached out and steadied herself on Harry as she stepped into the shorts and Harry pulled them up over her panties.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked him as she laid down on the couch.

Harry tucked the blanket in around her and sat beside her. "Because, today was a rough day. I thought you could use a break and receive some extra tender loving care."

"You can be quite charming when you aren't irritating."

Harry choked out some laughter. "I irritate you?"

Ginny had closed her eyes and nodded. "Only when you say no."

Harry smiled and shook his head. He then leaned forward and kiss Ginny ever so lightly. "Good night funny girl. Try to get some sleep."

"The room is spinning. Then I close my eyes and the black is spinning."

Harry tried not to laugh. "That's because you're drunk. It will get better I promise. I'll bring a trash can over just in case."

"Wait." Ginny reached out and grabbed his hand. "Don't leave me here. Please?"

Harry leaned forward and rested his lips against her forehead. "I won't. I'm just going to go lay down over there."

Ginny nodded and shut her eyes for good. "Okay. You're the best boyfriend ever."

Harry smiled and stood up. He went and found a trash can and placed it on the floor by her head. Then he changed out of his clothes and laid down on the love seat. He set an alarm on a muggle clock he had brought and removed his glasses. Sleep quickly took him.

**10 MAY 1998**

**7:30am**

Harry woke up with a start. The alarm was blaring in his ear. He quickly hit the top of the alarm to make the noise stop and glanced over at Ginny. She was still asleep on the couch and her blanket was tangled around her. Harry sat up slowly. He only had a slight headache. Harry stood up and walked over to Ginny.

"Gin." Harry said as he tapped her shoulder. She didn't budge. Harry had forgotten that she was a heavy sleeper. "Gin." Harry said a little louder as he nudged her shoulder a couple of times. She turned over and mumbled something. "Ginny!" Harry was practically shouting now and was lightly shaking her shoulder. Ginny opened her eyes.

"Why are you shouting?" She asked as she covered her ears. "My head hurts."

Harry rummaged through his over night bag and found the potion he had brought. "Here drink this. It will help."

Ginny took the potion from Harry and downed it without another word.

"It will take a few moments to kick in but you need to get up. It's time to get ready for Colin's funeral."

Ginny laid her head back on the pillow. Harry leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to go freshen up okay?" Ginny nodded and closed her eyes again. "Don't go back to sleep."

"I'm not. But I have no intention of moving until this kicks in."

Harry chuckled and started towards the bathroom. He used the loo, washed his face, and brushed his teeth. Then he changed into his dress robes and headed back out into the living room. Ginny was sitting up on the couch.

"Ugh. I still feel pretty sick."

"Well you were pretty drunk last night."

"I remember."

"You.. remember? Everything?"

"Most of it. I remember dinner, talking to people, and dancing. I also remember being upset with Bill but I don't remember why." Ginny gave him a look like she hoped he could tell her why.

"Well..."

"That doesn't sound promising."

Harry sat beside her. "Umm..."

"Oh come on Harry. I'm not in the mood to force it out of you. What happened?"

Harry sighed. "Bill walked in on us snogging."

"That's it?"

Harry scratched the back on his head. "Well it was kind of... heated."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean 'heated?'"

"It was just... intense snogging. Okay? Now you need to go get ready or we're going to be late."

Ginny sat there looking at him for a moment. "No. Not okay." A wicked smile grew on her face. "I think you need to show me." and with that she was pressing herself against him.

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes. "Really Gin?"

"Oh yeah. What were we doing?"

Harry sighed in defeat and stood up. He pulled Ginny up and pushed her back against a wall. "Well we were like this." Harry lifted her leg and held it up. "And your leg was like this."

"And we were doing this?" asked Ginny right before she started kissing him. Her kiss was smoldering, Harry didn't even mind her morning breath. Harry nodded his head in agreement as he lifted her up a bit. She wrapped her leg around his waist and she rotated her hips against him. Harry let out a low groan of pleasure. It was torture when she did that. Ginny smiled and continued kissing him.

"Gooooood morning." said George from behind them. Harry dropped her leg. He couldn't believe this was his second time to get caught in this exact same situation. He turned to look at George expecting to see him fuming. After all, this was his flat. Instead George was fixing himself a pot of coffee and giving them two a teasing smile.

"Oh by all means, don't let me interrupt."

Ginny squeezed her way out from between the wall and Harry. "I'm going to go... to the bathroom."

Harry sighed and walked over towards George. He still had a stupid grin on his face. "What?" Harry finally asked.

George shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"So you're not... going to be upset with me or... try to 'talk' to me?"

George widened his smile. "Nope."

Harry was confused. "Why?"

"I bet 75 Galleons that you two would shag before she returns to Hogwarts."

"But I heard you bet 50 that we..."

"Wouldn't marry. Shagging wasn't taken into account."

"Are you kidding me?" George continued to smile.

Harry stared at him for a moment before a light bulb went off over his head. "Wait. Who did you bet against.

George let out a laugh before he took a sip of his coffee and said "That. You will never know."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "So why are you up this early?"

"You're full of questions today." Harry didn't laugh at his aversion to the question. After a moment George finally responded. "I. Just got in. Ang and I were up all night. I need to get some sleep before Tonks and Remus's funeral this afternoon."

"Then why are you drinking coffee?"

George put the cup down. "So that I would have a reason to come in here and make you two feel awkward. Night." George spun on his heels and headed towards his bedroom. He almost crashed into Ginny on the way. "Excuse me, baby sis."

Ginny watched him pass and turned to Harry. "What has him in such a happy mood?"

"Angelina." Ginny let out a little laugh.

"Well then I hope he didn't give you too hard a time." She pulled on the front of his robes, lowering him towards her. Harry smiled as he kissed her.

"Nah. He was just George. You ready?"

"As i'll ever be."

**10 MAY 1998**

**9:05am**

Harry and Ginny had spent the past hour chatting with Andromeda. Harry could tell that she made Ginny a bit nervous. But now they were getting to know each other and Ginny was starting to become more relaxed around her. It's not easy being around someone who reminds you so much of someone that tried to kill you. Now the two of them were heading over to the church and Ginny was starting to fidget.

"Ginny. Calm down, it's going to be alright."

"I can't Harry. This is... wrong."

"I know it is but we just have to get through today. It will get better."

"Harry I can't sit through funerals all day, not after yesterday."

"Well what do you want to do then?"

"Can we please just stay for the visitation. I can't do this three times. I can't Harry. I just can't."

harry stopped walking and wrapped his arms around her. "Okay Gin. Well go back before the funeral begins."

Ginny let out a sigh of relief and took Harry's hand. They were almost to the church. Harry could see people starting to form a line to go in and pay their last respects to Colin and his family. Harry and Ginny waited in line patiently until it was their turn. When Dennis spotted Harry and Ginny he went over to them and gave each of them a big hug.

"Thank you for coming. Will you come say hello to my parents? They've heard so much about you both. Especially you Harry. Colin... He would talk about you a lot."

Harry squeezed Ginny's hand. He knew that this was rough for her. They followed Dennis over to where his parents were and Harry immediately felt sick. His Mum and Dad looked devastated.

"Mum. Dad. This is Ginny Weasley and Harry, Harry Potter."

A few people looked up at Harry when Dennis mentioned his name, but most people ignored it. Colin and Dennis's parents gave a polite smile to them both and his Dad reached out and shook Harry's hand.

"We've heard so much about you. Colin's room is covered in photos of you." Mrs. Creevey let out a small sob. Harry shifted his weight uncomfortably. He hadn't anticipated the effect this would have on him.

"Colin spoke of you often. He was very proud to have both of you as parents. I apologize that we can not stay for his services but we both wanted to pay our last respects."

Mr. Creevey wrapped an arm around his now crying wife. "I am happy to see that you came at all. I know this would mean a lot to him. It means a lot to us." Mr. Creevey wrapped his other arm around Dennis's shoulder. "All of us."

People were starting to line up behind Harry and Ginny to speak to the Creeveys.

Harry nodded. "I am truly sorry for your loss."

Ginny suddenly spoke up. "Dennis. Are you coming back to school?"

Dennis gave her a little smile and nodded his head. "I wan to try out for the house team this year. Colin always said I should. He wasn't very good at flying, but I am."

Ginny smiled back at him. "Good. I'll see you on the first then."

Dennis seemed cheered at the idea, but then a realization crossed over his face and he seemed more sad than before. Ginny noticed and quickly walked away. Harry gave one last solum nod at the Creeveys and followed after Ginny. She was walking towards Colin's casket. She stopped before he came into view and took a deep breath. Harry rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Do you want to go up there?"

"I don't know if I can. Part of me wants to go up there and say goodbye but... part of me can't bare to look."

"It's okay if you don't."

"Are you going to?"

"I need to. For the guilt. I may not have been able to save his life, but I can at least have the respect to face him in death."

"Harry... this isn't your fault. Colin wanted to be there. He wanted to fight for the world he loved."

"There are so many 'what if's' and 'things i could have done' running through my head. As you said earlier, this is wrong. All wrong."

Ginny caressed the back of his hand with her thumb. "Then I'll go with you. I don't want you to face this alone."

"Ginny if this is too hard for you, I can go alone. It's not a problem, really."

"We're a team now. You have been there for me when I was having a hard time. No questions, no judgement, just support. I'm going to do the same. Whatever it is that you are about to face, i'll be by your side."

Harry looked at his girlfriend. He never imagined that he would find someone this amazing. Someone willing to push their own feelings aside to make sure that they are by his side. Harry gave her a little nod of his head and they started walking forward.

Harry wanted to remember every detail of this moment. Down to the way the uniform grey carpet felt beneath his feet as he walked toward the smaller than normal casket with Gryffindor red lining. Harry felt his heart rise in his throat as Colin's face came into view. His stomach turned into knots. Tucked under Colin's hands was his wand. It was mostly hidden from view, but for those who were aware of the magical world, it was a sign of his true self. Someone had also placed the camera that was so classically Colin at the top of the casket. Harry had a rush of memories. The first time he met Colin. Him being petrified in Harry's second year. The many lessons of Dumbledore's army. And finally, the memory of Oliver and Neville carrying him back into the castle. That sight was what had pushed Harry over the edge. It's what made him completely fearless. Colin had faced death and actually died. Harry had known in that moment, that he could to.

**10 MAY 1998**

**1:00pm**

Harry was watching Ginny play with Teddy. She had him laying on his back on the couch. She was sitting in front of him and blowing bubbles. Teddy was having a blast and Harry was enjoying watching them together.

"She's really good with him." Harry turned. He didn't realize that Dromeda was watching him watch her. Harry looked back over at Ginny. She gave Harry a big smile and Harry gave her one back.

"Yeah. She is."

"Do you want kids of your own some day?"

Harry almost choked. Ginny looked over at him in confusion. He waved at her. "I'm fine." Ginny watched him for a moment before returning her attention back to Teddy. Harry looked back over at Dromeda who was trying to cover a smile with her hand. "I'm only seventeen."

"But?"

Harry laughed at her insinuation. "But... I would like a family some day. Definitely."

Dromeda smiled. "Good. You will make an excellent father some day." Harry looked back over at Ginny. "And she... will make an excellent mother." Harry shot her a look of playful annoyance. "All i'm trying to say is... that she's a keeper."

Harry thought about this for a moment. "I know. As long as I can help it, I don't plan on letting her go."

Dromeda laughed. "I'll remind you of that every time you get into a fight."

Now Harry laughed. "We don't really fight."

"You don't yet, but you will. Some day, over something small or big... or both, you will."

There was a burst of flames and everyone turned towards the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley stepped into the living room and Harry saw Dromeda visibly relax.

"Molly. You're here early. Thank you."

"Andromeda." Molly said as she hugged her. After a long tight hug she held on to her and pulled back a little to get a better look at her. "How are you holding up dear?"

"I think I'm doing the best that you can expect. Teddy is a continuous distraction, and Ginny and Harry have been here all morning to keep me company."

Mrs. Weasley glanced over at Harry and then at Ginny. "They are both such sweet children." Ginny scoffed.

"Mum. I'm three months away from being 17. And Harry is almost 18. We aren't exactly children anymore."

"Ginny dear, both of you will always be my children."

Harry's heart swelled when she said that. It was always nice when Mrs. Weasley voiced that she considered him another son.

"Well you go on and have a seat. I'm going to start fixing everyone some lunch. Sound good?"

**10 MAY 1998**

**2:57pm**

Harry was standing by Dromeda holding a sleeping Teddy in his arms. The Weasleys were starting to arrive and Kingsley was already there. This funeral was different from the other two. The people attending would be the remaining Order of the Phoenix, some of Dumbledore's army, and a few friends of the organizations. Ginny rested her hand on his back and Harry felt reassured that she was there. Slowly people were coming up to Dromeda and giving their condolences. People also stopped to talk to Harry and give Teddy some brief attention. Once everyone had entered the church, Harry escorted Dromeda up to the front and once they reached the two coffins she took Teddy from him. Harry cast a glance over his shoulder at Ginny, who was sitting with the rest of her family. Ginny was right. This was wrong, all wrong. Harry said his goodbyes to Tonks and then to Remus. Harry had cared for Tonks deeply and missed her terribly, but saying goodbye to Remus was... the end of so much more. Not just for his life, but his parents. He was the last Marauder, the last living friend of his parents, he was his last connection to them. Harry felt tears stinging his eyes. He quickly sat down and watched Dromeda say goodbye to her son-in-law and her daughter. Eventually she sat down beside him and Harry took Teddy back. Harry felt Ginny's small hand on his shoulder and he reached back, connecting fingertips. It was all he could manage. Everything was hitting him like a ton of bricks.

The service was a blur. He remembered handing Dromeda the tissue box and Ginny moving up to sit beside him, but not much else. People spoke, but he couldn't remember who or what they said. Harry mostly looked down at his Godson's face. Harry thought about how tiny and perfect he is. Completely unaware that the parents he will never know died only a few days ago. He thought about the similarities of their lives and hoped that there would be more differences. Eventually the service came to an end and Harry was still fighting back tears. Everyone stood as Dromeda and Teddy took their leave. People paused for a moment to see if Harry would follow suit but he did not. He sat back down and stared out in front of him. Slowly everyone else started to file out of the pews. Harry turned to Ginny. "Go ahead. I'll be out there in a minute. I just... need a moment."

"Ginny nodded her head slowly. "Okay." And headed toward the exit.

Unable to fight it anymore, Harry allowed the tears brim over and spill down his cheeks. One traveled to the tip of his nose and rolled off. Harry watched as the tear fell down, hit the ground, and made a small splash. Harry felt a warm hand on his shoulder and he took off his glasses to wipe them dry. He glanced over his shoulder to see that Neville was seated behind him. Neville Longbottom. If anyone could understand how Harry felt, it was Neville. Harry cleared his throat and wiped his eyes.

"Thanks mate."

"Anytime Harry."

And then they were both heading out of the church to face the rest of the day. Harry spotted Ginny waiting a little ways away. Harry looked at Neville and they parted ways with an understanding smile. Harry turned and walked toward Ginny. She gave him a sweet smile and held out her hand. Harry took it and the couple continued walking down the sidewalk and away from the church.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I'm still looking for a beta and I was hoping to have one before I posted this chapter.

This is also a short chapter. The next chapter will be much longer. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. =)

* * *

**TUESDAY**

**12 MAY 1998**

**11:13am**

Harry had been hiding in bed since Sunday. After the funeral Harry had gone straight up to Ron's room. He was completely uninterested in food, or people, or anything else. He dozed in and out of sleep all afternoon, evening, and night long. No one had bothered him.

The next morning he had heard Charlie leave for Romania around 6:00am. Bill and Percy had already returned to their own homes the previous evening, but they came over that morning, around 7:00am, to go to work with their Father. They left around 8:00am. Breakfast was served at 8:45am and Ron tried to get him to come downstairs. Harry had ignored him. Ginny had come in around 10:00am and asked if he wanted company. Harry didn't respond. By 12:00pm, lunch was ready and Mrs. Weasley came up to try to get Harry to eat. He pretended to be asleep and she left him undisturbed. Around 2:00pm Hermione and Ron came up and tried to talk to him. He asked them to please leave him alone. Mr. Weasley came up after supper, around 8:15pm, and brought him a plate of food. Thankfully he didn't try to talk to him. Finally Ron came in for bed around 11:30pm and went straight to sleep.

This morning, Mrs. Weasley had peered into the room at 8:30am and then gone downstairs to make breakfast. Ron had woken up around 9:00am, to the smell of the food cooking. Hermione had come in around 10:00am and set a plate of food by his bed. It was still untouched. And finally, around 11:00am, Ron and Hermione had started trying to convince Ginny that she needed to come up here and talk to him.

So Harry was laying on the cot, back towards the door, waiting for Ginny to come into Ron's room. He could hear her footsteps getting closer. She only had a few more stairs and then a few steps to the door. The door handle turned and Harry sighed, preparing himself for whatever she might say. There was silence as Ginny came over and sat down on the bed. Then she moved, squeezing herself between Harry and the wall. As she laid down and became eye level with him, Harry finally spoke.

"What are you doing Gin?"

"I. Am laying down beside you." Harry gave her a skeptical look. Ginny raise her eyebrows. "What? I am."

"Why? Why are you laying here?"

"Because I thought you could use some company. Okay? You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to. But I am going to lay here until you want to get out of bed." Harry shook his head in exasperation. "Don't shake your head at me. I may not know why you're upset or what you are feeling exactly, but I do understand not wanting to get out of bed. I buried my 20 year old brother three days ago. Getting out of bed isn't exactly something I want to do."

Harry caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Is that why your here? In bed with me?"

Ginny leaned forward and lightly kissed Harry. "I figured we could stay in bed together."

Harry smirked. "That sounds brilliant... But I'm not too sure how your family will feel about that."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're below the covers and I'm above them. As long as we keep it like that, I don't see a problem."

Harry lightly pressed his lips against hers, slowly intensifying the kiss. Ginny tangled her fingers in his hair. Harry pulled her on top of him and wrapped his arms around her, trapping her there. Ginny laughed.

"Harry I'm not so sure my parents would be okay if they knew we were in bed like this."

"Oh trust me, they know."

"What?" asked Ginny. She was now frantically trying to move off of him.

"Gin, calm down. They aren't going to do anything. We aren't doing anything."

"How do you know that?"

"Have you ever laid perfectly still, not making a single sound, and listened to what's going on in your house? You can hear _everything_. All the way down to the first floor and even some places outside. Trust me, your parents know."

"Still, I don't want Ron walking in. He would freak."

Harry burst out laughing. Deep, uncontrollable laughter.

"Why is that funny?" Demanded Ginny.

"Because... I... Ron... Hermione" Harry was trying to stop laughing but every time he started to speak he lost it again.

"Harry James Potter. You better calm yourself and explain to me why you are laughing. Right. Now."

Harry was still snickering but at least now he was breathing. "Because I managed to apparate in on Ron and Hermione the other day."

Ginny looked confused and with a sudden shake of her head, she caught on. "EW!" Ginny smacked him lightly on the arm. "That's my brother and my best friend. I _don't _want to know about you seeing them go at it."

"No. No. They weren't shagging. They were doing something, something that put Hermione under the covers, but they weren't shagging. Besides, you asked."

Ginny was clearly disgusted. She made fake gagging noises. "Harry that is so gross. I think you just scarred me for life." Harry playfully started to tickle her on her sides.

"Oh you're scarred huh? What do you think I am?"

"Harry! Stop it! That tickles!" Harry finally stopped tickling her and pulled her face towards him. He kissed her quickly. Giving her a couple of pecks before letting her go. "I still think he would freak out, and I don't want to deal with that."

"But you're above the covers..." said a pouting Harry.

Ginny ran her finger down his lips and Harry pretended to snap at it with his teeth. "Yes. I am above the covers. But we are snogging... in bed. You're also topless. And in your boxers."

Harry grimaced. "Okay. You're right. It would look bad. _Really bad_." Harry started to sit up but Ginny pushed him back down. Harry looked up at her in confusion.

"So. Are you going to tell me why you haven't gotten out of bed?"

Harry smiled mischievously. "Because you're in it with me." said Harry as he stole another kiss.

Ginny pulled away and pressed her palms on his chest. Being firmer this time. "I'm serious Harry. Everyone is really worried about you."

Harry sighed. "These past two days were rough. It literally exhausted me. Physically, mentally, and emotionally."

Ginny ran her fingers through Harry's hair. "Why else?"

"What?" asked Harry.

"What aren't you telling me?" Ginny asked a stunned Harry. "I know you're keeping something from me."

"How would you know that?"

Ginny moved and sat at the end of the bed. "I know you, Harry Potter."

Harry looked up at the ceiling. He knew he should just tell her. He knew he should share what he was feeling and thinking. But in order for things to make sense, she had to know the story of last year. "I just have a lot to think about right now."

Ginny sighed and her shoulders slumped forward. Harry sat up and the blanket covering his bare chest fell down. Harry pulled ginny sideways into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "In order for what I'm dealing with right now to make sense, you have to know the whole story. And one day, I will tell you the story." Harry paused. "Well... actually, it might take a few days. It's kind of a long story. But I will tell you the story, start to finish. I promise."

Ginny glanced over and into his eyes. She seemed to be searching them for something. Finally, she broke her gaze and stood up. "I won't keep trying forever. You have a wall, a wall you won't let me past. I care about you Harry, but I can't be sitting in the dark forever."

Harry was beginning to get defensive. "Look. I'm not the only one who has a wall up. you aren't sharing either."

Harry could see that she was frustrated. He was expecting her to lash out. "Harry. I may have a wall, but it's a normal wall. It's one that comes down with a strong wind storm. Your wall, is like... The Great Wall of China. It huge and everlasting. Nothing is bringing it down."

"It is not. I just need time..."

Ginny crossed her arms and gave Harry a very sad look. "I will walk away Harry. I can't date someone who doesn't trust me."

Harry got out of bed, not caring that he was standing there wearing only boxers. "You think I don't trust you? You think that's why I won't tell you what happened?" Ginny nodded her head adamantly. "Ginny. I trust you more than almost anyone. It's not that at all. It's that it's too painful right now. Too fresh." Harry took a step forward and rested his hands on her shoulders. He leaned forward until he was eye level. "Please. Give me some time to heal. Some time to become accustomed to this new life. Some time to just... enjoy being with you. Please."

Ginny's big brown eyes stared into his. She had an ability to almost harden the iris when she was upset or angry about something. But as she softened, they would slowly turn back into a seemingly liquid appearance. Because of this, Harry new he had convinced her before she even said a word. Her irises had turned back to liquid. Harry lightly kissed her and her lips responded. Harry suddenly straightened himself up.

"Would you really walk away?"

Ginny seemed to think about it for a moment before answering. "If you never open up to me... yes. As much as I want to be with you, and as much as it would hurt, I can't be shut out."

Harry stood there in silence. Losing Ginny was a scary thought to him. "Well then I guess I can't hide in bed anymore. If I want to heal, I need to start acting like a normal person doing normal things." Harry stood back up and stretched. "Where should we start?"

Ginny seemed to relax a little, and a smile formed across her lips as she took a step towards him."Normally... boyfriends kiss their girlfriends. We could start there."

A smile was growing on Harry's face. He pulled Ginny into his arms as he said, "I think I can manage that." Harry's lips found hers as Ginny's fingernails lightly ran across his bare chest. A shiver went down Harry's spine and he started kissing her with more urgency.

"Oh!" Ginny suddenly exclaimed as she pulled away from Harry's embrace "I almost forgot. Hermione and I got letters from Hogwarts, and you have one from Kingsley."

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" asked Harry as he headed towards the stairs.

Ginny followed behind him. "Well I was a little distracted by your brooding and you being all moody."

"Funny Gin. Very funny."

**12 MAY 1998**

**1:37pm**

It turned out that the letters from Hogwarts let Ginny know that she had past the 6th year exam and would be returning to Hogwarts as a 7th year student. Hermione's letter was of the same nature, telling her that she would resume her studies by picking up at the 7th year level. Both girls received a small list of books and subject matters they should be well adversed in before the first day of school. Harry's letter from Kingsley asked that Harry come to the Ministry tomorrow at 8:00am to meet with him. Harry had immediately responded by the floo network. He had left a message with his secretary, since Kingsley was out to lunch. Hermione had been excited to go get the books and begin her work. Ginny was much more reluctant. Hermione had lectured her until she had agreed that they would go buy the books. Ron had wanted to stop by WWW and see if George needed anything. While Harry didn't really want to be out in public, he had told Ginny he would start acting like a normal person. Going to Diagon Alley with his best friends and girlfriend was something normal. Not going... was not. So after convincing Mrs. Weasley, the four of them had eaten lunch and gotten ready to go. They had flooed over to Diagon Alley and Harry was already regretting his decision to go. There in front of him, stood a news stand. The Prophet's front page featured the repairs of Hogwarts, restoration of the Ministry, and a side column about 'the famous Harry Potter' attending funerals. There were three moving photos. One of him with Andromeda at Fred's funeral, one of him with Ginny at Colin's funeral, and one of him holding Teddy at Remus and Tonks' funeral. He had known that there had been photographers at Fred's funeral, but not the other two. How could he have not noticed. This was bad. The paparazzi were getting better.

"What a load of bollocks." Said a very angry sounding Ginny.

Harry looked over to see what Hermione and Ginny were looking at. It was the current issue of _Witch Weekly_ and the front cover had about five different photos of him on it. Harry groaned.

"Listen to this crap.

'_Harry Potter Poll: In the photo above we see Harry Potter hanging out with friends and snogging a mysterious girl. In the photo below we see him attending a funeral with a different woman. No word yet on if he is single, taken, or playing the field. So send us your owl with your vote. Do you like him with mysterious red headed girl, or mysterious black haired woman. Read next weeks issue for results._'

Do they really think that you and Andromeda are more than friends? This had to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever read." Harry was staring at the photo of him and Ginny in the river. He remembered that day and how Ginny had her legs wrapped around his waist in the water. But to his relief, it was blurred and hard to tell exactly what was happening.

"No. This is." Said Ron. He was pointing at this months _Wizarding Parenting World._ Harry was again featured on the front cover. It was a big photo of him holding Teddy at Remus and Tonks' funeral. The title read, '_Harry Potter: How he defeats He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and still has time to be an amazing parent.' _ Underneath it had the words 'exclusive interview.' Harry started to reach for the magazine to find out who the 'exclusive interview' was of but then Hermione gasped.

"No! No. No. No!" Shouted Hermione. Everyone turned to stare at her and Harry came closer to see what had upset her. Hermione was holding the prophet. Harry hadn't noticed what was at the bottom of the page until now. It was an advertisement for her newest book. '_Harry Potter: Chosen by Chance.' _"That foul Rita Skeeter. I can't believe she is doing this."

Harry let out a ton of laughter. The other three looked at him in disbelief. "This is so crazy. All of it. According to the world of journalism, I'm a lucky manwhore who is an amazing dad." Harry laughed again. "I am none of those things."

Ron started chuckling a bit and Ginny stepped closer, taking his hand. She gave him a wink as she whispered to him, "I don't know. I'd say you are pretty lucky."

Harry watched Ginny's eyes blaze and a mischievous smile spread across her face. Harry was no longer interested in being there. Somewhere private with Ginny was ideal.

"Alright. Lets move on. We have some things to buy." Harry rushed his words. Hoping that the faster they finished, the faster he could be alone with Ginny.

**12 MAY 1998**

**4:45pm**

"Dromeda?" Harry called out. He had a copy of a tabloid in his hand and was stepping out of the fireplace and into her house.

"Harry?" Asked Dromeda. Her shock was clearly written all over her face. "Harry what's wrong?"

"This ridiculous magazine is whats wrong." Harry handed her _Witches Weekly._

Dromeda raised her hand to her mouth as she looked at the cover. Suddenly she started giggling. "I'm sorry Harry. I know it isn't funny but... you've become quite an obsession."

Harry didn't laugh and flipped open to the page Ginny had found. "Apparently so have you."

Dromeda read with a peaked interest. After she finished she burst into laughter. "You do realize that I'm older than your parents. This magazine is absurd. Don't let it get to you."

Harry let a small laugh leave his lips. "Honestly I was worried about your reaction."

She smiled at him as she handed him the magazine. "Don't be. You and I both know that it's not true. How did Ginny handle it?"

Harry ran his free hand through his hair and let out a big gush of air. "I think she is more upset than she is letting on." Dromeda took a seat on the couch and started cooing at Teddy. "Not because they think i'm with you of course. More that they are making up lies."

Dromeda looked at him and cocked her head to the side. "But it's lies about you with other women. No matter how secure your relationship is, that will take a toll after a while. Be careful Harry. Make sure she knows that she is the only one."

**12 MAY 1998**

**5:15pm**

Harry rolled on top of Ginny. His fingers were tangled up in her hair and she had her hands on his bum.

After Harry had returned from Dromeda's, he had asked Ginny to go on a walk with him. They had walked into the woods in silence. He had planned on talking to her about what Dromeda had said, but once they were hidden by the trees they had basically attacked each other.

Ginny pressed the tip of her tongue onto Harry's lips. He opened his mouth and allowed Ginny's tongue to enter his mouth. Their kiss became more passionate and Ginny's hands slipped under his shirt. Her fingernails traced his spine and Harry let out a groan of pleasure. He felt a smile form at the corners of her mouth. Harry pulled away, gasping for air. The two of them looked at each other in silence. He took in every detail of her face. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"What are you staring at?" Ginny finally asked.

Harry smiled and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "My beautiful girlfriend."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well stop it and kiss me."

Harry pulled just out of reach, teasing her. She tried again and Harry pulled back just after her lips brushed his. Ginny's eyes narrowed in frustration. Harry leaned down to finally kiss her, but she pushed him over. It caused him to roll on his back and she climbed on top of him. Her long red hair fell around her face like a curtain. Harry put his hands on her waist and she gave him a smug look.

"Now you have to kiss me." Ginny leaned forward, pressing her body against his. Harry's hands roamed down her back, across her bum, and along her thighs. He started kissing her jaw line and down her neck. All the while keeping his hands on her thighs.

"Harry?" gasped Ginny.

"Hmm?" mumbled Harry.

"Touch me."

Harry stopped kissing her and Ginny sat up. "I am touching you."

Ginny took Harry's hands into hers and placed them on her breast. "Touch me." Ginny said as she removed her hands from his.

Harry left his hands there, slightly shocked at her forwardness. "Ginny..." After coming to his senses he quickly removed his hands and blurted out, "I've never done this before."

Ginny picked his hands up again, and put them back on her breast. "I haven't either. But I want to. I want to with you. So touch me."

Harry looked into her brown eyes and saw the sincerity of her words. This was okay. She really did want him to touch her. And in an instant, his lips were crushing hers. His hands were roaming and lightly squeezing her chest. Ginny let out little gasp and Harry stopped.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No." Ginny let out a little laugh.

"Great. You're laughing at me."

Ginny rested her forehead against his and placed her hands on either side of his face. "No. I liked it." Ginny moved her right hand down to his chest and lightly rested it there. "It felt... really good."

Harry lips curled up into a smile. "Do you want me to do it again?"

Ginny nodded her head and Harry's hands found where they left off. She let out another little gasp and gripped onto his shirt. She tossed her head back and Harry started kissing her neck. Her fingers ran up his neck and into his hair and Harry lightly sucked on her neck. Suddenly Ginny was pushing them apart and fussing at Harry.

"Harry! If you give me a hickey... I will hex you." Harry let out a chortle and kissed Ginny on the lips. "I'm serious Harry."

"You have five older brothers. If I gave you a hickey, you wouldn't need to hex me."

Ginny sighed and rested her forehead against his. Their breathing was starting to slow. Harry lifted her chin so that their lips could meet. Ginny returned the kiss, but Harry could tell that her mood had changed.

"Do... you want to go back to the burrow?" Ginny wasn't looking at him but she nodded her head. "Then let's go back to the burrow." Harry helped her up off of him. She then held out her hand to help him up. He then brushed off his clothes and tried to straighten his hair as she did the same. Harry laced his fingers in Ginny's and she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked out of the trees and back to the burrow.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I had to have surgery and was out of it for a while. BUT this is a long chapter and has some LEMONS. Let me know what you think. I really do take feed back into consideration. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Wednesday  
****13 May  
****8:00am**

"Mr. Potter, the Minister is ready to see you now." Harry stood up from the chair in the waiting area that he had been occupying. He smiled at the secretary.

"Thank you." The woman stared and followed him with her eyes until he was inside Kingsley's office with the door closed.

"Ah! Harry, it is good to see you." Kingsley grabbed hold of Harry's and gave a firm shake.

"It's good to see you too Kingsley."

Kingsley walked back behind his desk and held his hand out toward the chair closest to Harry.

"Please, take a seat." As he sat down Kingsley cleared his throat and spoke again. "I bet you are wondering why I asked you to meet me."

"Isn't it for paperwork?" asked a now miffed Harry.

Kingsley let out a low chuckle. "Yes, and no. Since the Voldemort's regime fell, we have slowly been reestablishing our way of life. As the public is aware we are working to undo any laws that were put into effect as well as capturing and punishing those responsible. Unfortunately that is easier said than done. There are more laws to change or undo than there isn't. We are having a hard time establishing what Death Eaters are missing or dead because the ones that haven't been captured are in hiding."

Harry shifted in the chair and his eyebrows furrowed. This was more serious than he thought. "So, what's next?"

Kingsley smiled. "Our newly established government is doing everything it can about the laws. Our Auror department is taking recruits and the current Aurors are at Azkaban with the Death Eaters that have been captured."

"What about the Dementors?"

"I have sent them away. Without humans to feed from, they will die off."

Harry let out an audible sigh and Kingsley let out another laugh. "So to answer your question, what's next is... life. Stores are reopening, people are returning to their homes and rebuilding, students will return to Hogwarts in the fall... we should all go about living our lives."

"I'm sorry Kingsley, I don't really understand what you are getting at."

"Money, Harry. In order for anyone to live their life, they need money." Harry sat up in his chair, remembering that all of his money is in Gringotts. "As I understand, 12 days ago, you broke into Gringotts. The Goblins were very upset about this... incident. But after I told them your side of the story, they are willing to put you on a... probation of sort."

"Probation?"

"Yes. You will have to owl them at least a day in advance if you wish to visit the bank and there will be extra safety precautions taken while you are there."

"For how long?"

"A year. Maybe two."

"Are you serious?"

"Harry. It could have been much worse. You could have lost your accounts completely, as well as everything in them."

Harry sat back in the chair and rubbed his hands across his eyes. "Yeah. I guess it could have been worse. So can we send them an owl now? I need to buy clothes and things."

Kingsley smiled at Harry. "I already informed them that you would be stopping by today. After you sign the paperwork for Auror training camp, you can be on your way."

"Thank you Kingsley. I really do appreciate all of this."

"It's the least I can do. After all, you have done so much."

**Wednesday  
****13 May  
****10:00am**

Harry walked down the front steps of Gringotts bank fuming. "Extra safety precautions my arse." He mumbled under his breath. Two extra Goblins had escorted him, along with the cart driver, to his vault. Which wouldn't have been that bad except that they took his wand from him upon his arrival. Harry had thought about withdrawing all his money from both vaults and closing them more than once. As it was, he had removed a good chunk of money. He exchanged some of it for muggle money so that he could buy clothes in the muggle world.

"Mum! Mum look! It's Harry Potter." Harry looked towards the child's voice and saw a little boy holding his mothers hand. She had just spotted Harry and was clearly star struck. "Mum can we go say hi? _Please_."

Harry sighed, trying to shake off his bad mood. He knew that taking his anger out on this little boy wasn't a good idea. Harry smiled at the mother and then walked towards the little boy and knelt down in front of him. He held his hand out and said, "Hi. I'm Harry Potter. What's your name?"

The little boy had a sudden case of shyness and Harry tried to give his best friendly smile. Finally, he said. "I'm... I'm Henry." and shook Harry's hand.

"Well Henry, it is very nice to meet you."

"Mr. Harry Potter sir. Umm... can I have your autograph?"

Harry tried not to laugh. "Only if you don't call me Mr. or sir. It's Harry, just Harry."

The little boy beamed at him and was suddenly digging through his mother's shopping bags and pulled out a copy of _Witch Weekly_. Apparently _Witch Weekly_ came out on Wednesday because this was a different issue than yesterdays. He was on the cover, again. Harry looked up and gave the now blushing mother a polite smile. Henry handed Harry a quill and was practically bouncing up and down with happiness. Harry took the pen and quickly signed his moving picture. "To Henry, Best Wishes - Harry Potter. Wow! Thanks Mr. Harry Potter sir. I mean... Harry."

Harry laughed and ruffled the little boys hair. He heard the clicking of a camera in the background and cringed. This was never going to end. "Bye Henry. Ms." He stood up and walked down the street towards the Leaky Caldron.

"Bye Harry!" Harry turned to see the little boy waving frantically and clutching the magazine to his chest. Harry smiled and gave a little wave. As he looked back, something caught his eye. In the window at Quality Quidditch Supplies, was a brand new broom called the Firebolt 2.0, and it's the fastest broom out. Harry could feel his heart start pounding. He missed his broom. He didn't mind using one of the Weasley's extra brooms, but... there was something about owning your own broom that made flying it that much more exhilarating. Maybe it was a materialistic thought, maybe it was the result of having grown up without having many possessions, but something made him want that broom. Then realization came crashing down over Harry. He wouldn't need a broom for this upcoming year, at least not very often. There isn't going to be any more Quidditch matches. He didn't need the newest and fastest broom anymore, but someone else did. Harry opened the door to the shop and a little bell overhead jingled. The store seemed almost abandoned and the sound of the bells was somewhat erie. Harry walked past a couple racks of professional Quidditch jerseys and a stand of Quidditch gear. Then he made a right and stepped up to the counter. At the same moment a little old man popped up from behind the counter and shoved a pair of glasses on his face. Harry smiled.

"Oh! Hello. Umm... excuse me sir, but I would like to buy some brooms."

"Well then you've come to the right place." The old man barked out some laughter and slapped his knee. Harry tried to force a small chuckle to appease the man, as he clearly thought he was hilarious. "What broom would ya' like to buy today?"

"Well i was wanting to buy the Firebolt and the Firebolt 2.0"

The old man looked confused. "Well I don't see whatcha'd want with two brooms, let alone one that's an older model, but i've never turned down a sale for brooms. So lets go get 'em for ya. Whatcha' need them for anyhow? You seem too old to be at Hogwarts and there hasn't been any talk of professional Quidditch coming back. I reckon it will start up soon though. People need a distraction. Something that will give them something to look forward to. Quidditch does that you know. Quidditch and Harry Potter. I know Diagon Alley is still barren, but you should have seen the crowds this morning. Ooh wee, them gals were lined up and crowded around that news stand out there, just waiting to get a hold of the newest _Witch Weekly._" The old man clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder and leaned in like he was telling him a secret, but no one else was in the store. "That magazine features him you know. Somethin' 'bout 'Potter Watch' on the radio during the war and now it being carried over to the magazines."

"You don't say." Harry brushed his fingers through the front of his hair, trying to cover up his scar even more. This man didn't recognize him and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Yes. Yes I do. But them young gals is crazy anyway. Best find yourself one that isn't in love with the idea of being Mrs. Harry Potter."

Harry smiled. "I'll try to remember that."

"Ah! Here we are. The Firebolt and the Firebolt 2.0." The man suddenly stopped and looked up at Harry. Harry raised his hand back to his forehead, afraid that the man had finally noticed who he was. "You do have money don't cha? This is going to be quite expensive. While the Firebolt is no longer it's former price it is still expensive and the Firebolt 2.0 is the most expensive broom we have."

"Are we talking more than a 1000 Galleons?"

The little man smiled. "The Firebolt 2.0 is set at 450 Galleons and the Firebolt is 200 Galleons."

"650 Galleons total? I have that. It was a lot of money, but Kingsley had told him to go on living his life and flying was a part of that. Harry pulled out the money and handed it to the shopkeeper. He then took the brooms and left the store. Anxious to leave before the man asked any more questions or went off on another rambling one sided conversation. Harry veered left and continued towards the Leaky Caldron. He paused at the news stand and picked up the newest _Witch Weekly_, merely curious as to what the poll said. Once he entered the bar he spotted a familiar face.

"Neville?"

"Harry!" Neville jumped up and tried to give Harry a hug. Harry's arms were full so it was a bit awkward. "Here, let me help you." Neville reached out and took one of the brooms. Neville started talking again as the headed over towards a booth in the corner. "How have you been? I haven't talked to you since the apparition exam. Thanks for your help by the way"

"Anytime Neville. I've been good. How about you?"

"Harry, it's me Neville. Not some reporter. Tell me how you've really been and what you've been up to and I will buy you lunch."

Harry smiled and nodded his head in defeat. "Alright. Things really have been good. Ginny and I are doing good. Ron and Hermione are doing good. No one is trying to kill us. It's been pretty peaceful and quiet. I've spent some time with Dromeda and Teddy."

"Oh that's great. I'm sure that Lupin and Tonks are happy they picked you as a Godfather."

"I hope so. I'm still adjusting to the whole baby thing."

"He'll grow up fast. So what brings you to Diagon Alley?"

"Oh... I ah... had a meeting with Kingsley."

"So it's true? You're going to be an Auror?"

Just then a girl walked up to the table and kissed Neville on the cheek. Harry had to do a double take to recognize her. While she still was the pink-faced girl he remembered, there were subtle differences. Her hair was no longer in pigtails, but skillfully french braided into a side bun. She appeared to have grown some, which made her seem even skinner than she already was. But the biggest change was the confidence that she now exuded.

"Hannah?"

Hannah Abbott smiled at Harry. "Hi Harry. It's good to see you. What can I get you guys for lunch?"

"I didn't know that you work here."

"Yeah. My parents were divorced. Even though she was a muggle, I lived with my Mum. After her death, I had to find a way to support myself and Tom gave me a waitressing job that summer. Now I work here full time as a waitress and sometimes as a bartender."

"Well you seem to be doing well." Harry gave a Neville a quick glance. He was beaming up at Hannah. "And happy too." Hannah looked down at Neville and let out a little giggle.

She pinched his cheek as she responded. "Yeah. I'm very happy. We are very happy." Neville grinned and nodded his head enthusiastically. "So what can I get you two to drink?"

"Two Butterbeers and two House, House Soups. Trust me Harry, the House, House Soup is the best on the menu. Way better than the Leaky, Leaky Soup."

Harry laughed. "Leaky Soup doesn't sound all that great."

Now Hannah laughed. "I think it's all pretty good, but the House, House Soup is by far the most popular. I'll put the order in and then i'm going to swing by my other tables. I'll be back to check on you two in a bit."

"Thanks Hannah." Both men said.

"So you're with Hannah Abbott now huh?"

A slight blush spread across Neville's cheeks and he nodded his head. "Yeah. She's really great. But we'll get to that later. You never told me. Are you going to be an Auror?"

"Well... yeah, I am."

"So you're not going back to school to finish your seventh year." It was more of a statement than a question but Harry answered it anyway.

"No. I'll miss Quidditch and the teachers, well some of them, and of course I'll miss my friends but, this is what I need to be doing. I need to be out there, helping to catch the left over Death Eaters. Besides, it would be weird going back. I don't know if I could do it. I need to keep moving forward."

Neville was nodding his head in agreement. "There are rumors you know. Rumors of you not going back so that you can be an Auror."

Harry sighed. "I'm sure the tabloids are going to have a field day." He held up the copy of _Witch Weekly_ that he had bought earlier.

"Wow." said Neville as he took the magazine. "Hannah had told me that the magazine had a thing for you, but I never imagined it was this bad."

Harry shrugged as Neville flipped through the magazine.

"Here are your Butterbeers and your soups should be right out." Hannah set the drinks on the table and jetted off in the opposite direction. The pub was starting to get busier as the lunch crowd came trickling in.

"Ha! Listen to this Harry. "Our favorite wizard can be seen above in Diagon Alley. He stopped by on the 12th of May to do some shopping with friends. He was accompanied by muggle born witch, Hermione Granger, and our other favorite wizard, Ronald Weasley." Neville's face fell a little as he read the next line to himself.

"What is it?"

"It's just a stupid magazine Harry. You shouldn't buy this crap anyway."

Neville was now trying to quickly get rid of the magazine, but Harry leaned over the table and snatched it out of his hand almost knocking his Butterbeer over in the process. Neville found a spot on the ceiling that was very interesting as Harry found the page that Neville had been reading from.

"Ronald Weasley's little sister tagged along for the trip, but don't worry ladies, she is just a little girl and any advances she made were completely ignored by our most eligible bachelor." Harry had to reread the last couple of sentences to fully register them in his brain. After a few moments, Harry finally spoke. "Ginny is going to be pissed."

Neville snorted and almost spit out the sip of Butterbeer he had just taken. "Yeah she is." Neville paused for a moment. He seemed to fighting something internally. Finally he made a decision and asked, "How is she? Ginny I mean."

"Honestly... I'm not sure. She is still Ginny, but she's so different. I know that losses change people, they did me, but she is so much more grown up. It's like she has aged by several years. I know that she is still grieving but she doesn't show her pain. She doesn't get mad either. She's feisty, but not short tempered. I guess losing George made that... go away? I don't know. But other than that she seems to be doing alright."

Neville's furrowed his eyebrows. "It's more than George. This past year was rough on everyone. I know that you, Ron, and Hermione, were out on the run but... Hogwarts was no vacation. It was bad Harry, very bad. And before you ask me any questions, know that I can't tell you anything. It's not my story to tell. So if she hasn't told you about last year, then I can't tell you anything." Harry was starting to become nervous. Ginny had said that last year at Hogwarts was bad, but hearing it from Neville made Harry think about just how bad it must have been. Harry took a sip of his Butterbeer.

"She'll tell me when she's ready." It came out as a whisper and was directed more at himself than Neville. Neville noticed that and nodded slightly.

"Of course she will. It took Hannah a while to talk to me about her Mum. And I still haven't taken her to meet my parents. Just give it some time." Harry was grateful for the subject change and jumped on board with that conversation.

"So when did you and Hannah start dating."

Neville smiled. "Right after the war ended. I've liked her for a while now, but I was always too shy to say anything. Having survived the Battle of Hogwarts I decided it was time. I asked her out that day. She said yes and we've spent as much time together as we can."

Harry smiled. "I'm happy for you mate. You two are good for each other." Neville blushed just as Hannah walked up with a tray. She set down their soups and gave each of them a spoon. Then she set the bill down on the table.

"Sorry guys. I'm starting to get pretty busy. Harry do you think we could catch up another time? Maybe Neville and I can meet up with you and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione."

"Sure Hannah. I bet everyone would really like that."

Hannah smiled at him. "See you late Harry. Bye Sweetie."

Neville gave Hannah a huge smile. "I'll come by around closing Love."

Harry tried to stifle a laugh as Hannah walked away but Neville saw.

"Shut up Harry. I'm sure you and Ginny have pet names for each other."

Harry let out his laughter as he picked up his spoon. "Nothing quite so embarrassing... or public."

They both laughed and started eating their soup.

After Harry and Neville had finished their meal, which Harry insisted be his treat, and the two guys parted ways. Tom was nice enough to store Harry's brooms under the bar counter so that he could go shop in muggle London. Harry had also managed to enjoy his entire lunch without being noticed once. Getting onto the tube in muggle London gave Harry a sense of accomplishment. He knew that the rest of his afternoon would be somewhat normal. No paparazzi, no stares, no autographs. It was like a break from reality. Harry slouched into his seat and people watched until they reached his stop. Harry exited on Goodge Street and walked over to Next. He had seen this store many times and had always wanted to shop here. He headed to the Men's department and was quickly overwhelmed. It seemed like everything he saw was something he didn't need. Harry took a deep breath and walked into the sea of clothing with determination.

**Wednesday  
****13 May  
****2:45pm**

Harry sat down in the seat on the tube completely exhausted. All of his shopping bags hit the ground with a thunk. Harry had to remember to ask Hermione to teach him the undetectable extension spell. This was ridiculous. How did women walk around with a ton of shopping bags and not feel like their arms were going to fall off. All too soon the ride was over and Harry had to pick up all his bags and exit. Harry walked across the street and into the Leaky Caldron. Harry hoped his entrance would be quite so that no one would look up and notice him, unfortunately it was very loud. The door slammed open and he had to squeeze through the doorway with all his bags. The only bit of luck he had was that there was no one in the pub but Tom, Hannah, Neville, and a man who seemed to be passed out cold. Neville jumped up and ran over to Harry and grabbed a few bags.

"Thanks Neville, I appreciate your help."

"Anytime Harry. How much did you buy anyway."

"A whole new wardrobe. Nothing fits anymore. Well, a few things do but they are very worn."

"A woman's dream. To be able to buy a whole new wardrobe."

Both Neville and Harry looked over at Hannah. "Really?" They asked in unison.

Hannah laughed. "Yes really. Who wouldn't love to have someone take them on a shopping spree?"

Neville and Harry exchanged a quick glance and then looked back at Hannah. "Me." They both chimed in again.

Both Hannah and Tom laughed at the two guys and after a moment Harry and Neville joined in as well. "That was a horrible experience and I hope I never have to do that again."

"Well most women don't feel the same way. Take Ginny shopping sometime, she'd be overly excited."

Neville walked over to Hannah. "Does this mean you are wanting me to take you shopping?"

Hannah laughed and kissed his cheek. "Maybe someday, as a special treat." Neville sighed and Harry let out a small chuckle.

"I don't know how I'm going to back with all of this stuff." Said Harry.

"Don't you have your apparition license?" Asked Neville.

"Right." Harry laughed at himself. "Thanks Neville.

Harry gathered all of the things he bought today in his arms. "Bye Tom, Hannah, Neville."

"Bye Harry."

There was a small pop and he landed with a thud outside of Ron's bedroom door.

"What in the bloody hell?" Asked Ron as he threw open the door to his room. Harry gave a small smile.

"Is it safe to enter?"

Realization hit Ron smack in his forehead and he let out a small bit of nervous laughter. "Yeah mate, sorry about before."

Harry pushed his way into the room and throw the stuff down on his cot.

"No way. No bloody way! You bought the new Firebolt 2.0?"

"Shhhhh! Will you keep it down? I don't want Ginny to hear."

"She's going to find out you bought it anyway."

"Right. But I want to surprise her with it. You know... as a gift."

"You bought the Firebolt 2.0 as a gift for Ginny!"

"Ron! Shut up!"

"Harry?" Ginny called from four floors below.

Harry gave Ron a nasty look as Ron mouthed the word 'sorry.' Harry whispered, "You better start helping me cover this up." and both guys franticly covering up the broom with all the other bags.

"Harry? Are you back?" Ginny was calling from right outside the bedroom door. Harry and Ron sat down on his overflowing cot and tried to look innocent.

"Yeah Gin. You can come in."

Ginny opened the door very slowly, suspiciously peering into the room. "Um... hi. What are you two up to?"

Ron and Harry gave each other a glance, shrugging at each other. "Nothing." They said in unison.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Uh... huh." She crossed her arms over her chest. "How long have you been back?"

"Not even two minutes. I was just about to come get you."

"Okay..."

Obviously hoping to defuse the situation Ron spoke up. "Harry was just showing me a couple things he is willing to let me borrow."

Ginny seemed to notice the big pile of clothing bags for the first time. "Wow. Did you buy the whole store."

Harry laughed nervously. "Probably. I thought my arms were going to fall off when I tried to carry it all."

Ginny gave him and Ron a once over and then took a seat on Ron's bed. She had evidently decided there was no immediate danger. "Show me what you bought."

"What?" Both Ron and Harry said in sync again.

"Okay. You two need to stop doing that. It's starting to freak me out. And I said show me what you bought. I want to see."

"Why on earth would you want to do that? It's just clothes. It's boring and you will see it all eventually anyway."

"Yeah." Chimed in Harry. "It would ruin the surprise."

Ginny snorted out a bit of laughter. "Just show me what you bought Harry."

Harry sighed in defeat and pull out a couple of t-shirts. He had bought one in black, white, grey, brown, green, blue, and a maroon and gold stripped one that reminded him of Gryffindor.

"I like the green one a lot. It will go nicely with your eyes." Harry and Ron nodded absentmindedly. "What is with you two? You are both acting so weird." Just as she said that Harry accidentally moved one of the bags over just enough to uncover the Firebolt. "Is that a broom?"

Ginny had closed the gap between them and was trying to reach past Harry for the broom. "Well I uh..."

"Is that why you've been so weird? Cause you bought yourself a new broom?" Ginny pulled the firebolt out from under the pile of bags. To Harry's relief the other broom remained hidden. Ginny smiled at Harry. "You should have got the Firebolt 2.0."

Harry smiled back at Ginny. He knew what to do now. "I did get the Firebolt 2.0."

Ginny looked confused. "Harry this is just a Firebolt."

Harry's smile grew a little bigger. She was falling into his trap. "I know. But I also bought the Firebolt 2.0." Harry reached around and pulled out the Firebolt 2.0.

Ginny gasped. "Why... why did you buy two brooms? You don't need two brooms... do you?"

Harry let out a little laugh. "You're right. I don't need two brooms. That's why this one..." Harry held out the Firebolt 2.0. "Is for you."

Ginny's jaw dropped. "For me?"

"You're the one thats going to be playing Quidditch this year. You need the best. I just wanted my old broom back." Harry took back the Firebolt and handed her the Firebolt 2.0.

Ginny didn't move. She just stood there staring at it. "Well do something Ginny before I take it for a ride myself." whined Ron. That snapped her out of the trance. She hugged the broom to her chest and glared at Ron.

"If you touch this broom... I _will _jinx you."

Ron rolled his eyes. "I won't touch your broom. But I am going to steal Harry's." Ron jumped up off Harry's cot and pushed Harry back into the bag of clothes. Harry let go of the broom to catch himself and Ron snatched the broom up, hurdling down the stairs.

Harry laughed at his best mate and then turned to face Ginny. She was still staring at the broom. Harry got up and stepped in front of Ginny. She looked up into his eyes.

"I can't believe you bought this for me." Harry brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek. Ginny looked back down at the broom. "It's too much Harry."

"I knew you would say that."

"Well it is... it's too much." Ginny pushed the racing broom against his chest

"In four months you will be returning to Hogwarts." Ginny flinched. "I know it's going to hard for you, but you will have some things to look forward to... like playing Quidditch for the house team and having scouts come and watch you play. And of course... being captain." Ginny looked up in Harry's eyes again. He smiled at her as he pushed the broom against her chest. "Take the broom Ginny. I want you to have it. Now go try it out." Harry leaned forward and briefly kissed the top of her head. He pulled back and looked at his girlfriend. She was still standing there staring at the broom. Harry pulled her head into his chest and ruffled her hair. "Hey. I said go try out your broom." Ginny finally reacted.

"Harry. Stop it! Okay okay. I'm going." Ginny pushed off of him and he gave her bum a little slap as she walked away.

"You're welcome."

She whirled around and wrapped one of her arms around his neck, giving him a giant kiss on the lips. "Thank you Harry." She whispered, almost suggestively, into his ear. Harry tightened his grip around her waist and lightly kissed jaw line.

"So I was thinking about yesterday..."

Ginny pushed off of Harry and looked back down at the broom. "What about it?"

Harry stuck his finger under her chin and lifted her face up towards his. "I was thinking that maybe we could do that again."

"Even though I have five older brothers who will hex you?"

"Will hex me for what?"

"It's okay Harry. I would worry about my brothers too."

"Okay Gin... you've lost me."

Ginny stood on her tip toes and pecked Harry on the lips. "Don't worry about it. I'm going to go try out the new broom. Are you going to come watch?"

"Yeah. I guess so. But what were you talking about earlier? Why am I worrying about your brothers? Did they tell you something?"

Ginny laughed. "You really are clueless aren't you?"

"A bit, yeah."

"Well there's no reason to talk about until you figure it out then."

Harry stood there for a moment and watched as she spun on her heels and went down the stairs. Harry bolted out the door after her. "Wait. Are you... mad at me?"

Ginny paused for a moment and then continued on. "I wouldn't say i'm _mad_ at you. But... highly irritated."

"What? Why? I didn't do anything."

"That's just it Harry. You didn't _do_ anything." Ginny and Harry had reached the kitchen and Harry was nervously looking around at their new audience. Ron and Hermione were at the kitchen table with Angelina and George. Molly was busy over the kitchen counter, preparing something for supper this evening. Harry didn't know what they had heard but Ginny obviously didn't care if they heard the end. "There is always some reason why you can't or someone that you need to worry about. Why don't you ever worry about me Harry? After all... I am your girlfriend."

Ginny continued right on out the back door as Harry stood there, slightly embarrassed. "What in the bloody hell did you do to my sister?" Asked Ron.

"Was that the Firebolt 2.0 she had in her hand?" Asked Angelina.

"Where did she get that from? OW! What did you do that for Ronikins..." Ron gave George an evil glare. "Oh right... Yeah! What did you do to our baby sister Harry?"

Hermione laughed. "By the look on Harry's face he has no idea."

"What and you do?" Asked Ron.

"Of course."

"What?" Asked Ron and Harry at the same time.

Angelina and George laughed, but their focus had become Ginny flying around outside.

"Well little brother, it looks like you've got the anger down for the both of us. I'm going to go out for... a bit of fresh air." Angelina laughed and both her and George fumbled out of their chairs and out the back door after Ginny.

Hermione picked up her cup took a sip and went back to her book. "Hold on. How do you know why she is mad at me? And why is she mad at me? I didn't do anything."

"Oh Harry. You are as daft as Ron sometimes."

"Oy!"

"Look. Ginny is my best friend. Of course I know why she is upset. And i'm not telling you why. You need to figure that out for yourself."

'What about us? I thought we were your best friends." said Harry.

"You are. But she is my best _girl_ friend. And regardless, she asked me not to tell."

"Well that's not fair to Harry. After everything the three of us have been through. You owe him loyalty."

"Ronald whose side are you on? Your sister's, your best friend's, or your girlfriend's?"

Ron's eyebrows furrowed and he gave a quick glance at Harry. "Sorry mate." He looked back at Hermione. "My Girlfriend." Ron gave Hermione a soppy smile and Harry tried to keep a disgusted look off his face.

Hermione smiled back at Ron ad patted his cheek. "That was the smart answer." Hermione turned and gave Harry a meaningful look. "Harry should follow your example."

Hermione picked up her book in one hand and started heading outside. Ron followed suit with Harry's broom. Harry sighed and sat down at the table. He put his hands over his eyes and rubbed.

"Tea dear?"

"Oh. Yeah. Thanks, Mum."

"Don't worry Harry. It will all blow over. Just give it some time."

"I just feel like she is always mad at me."

Mrs. Weasley took a seat in a chair opposite of him and set her tea cup down on the table. "Oh Harry, she isn't always mad at you. You make her so happy. Whatever has her so upset will work it's self out. Now go outside and enjoy the rest of the afternoon."

Harry sighed again and got up. There was no use in fighting Mrs. Weasley. Harry went out the back door and took a seat next to Hermione. She had her nose buried in a book. Harry read the title.

"_The Tales of Beedle the Bard_? Hermione have you not had enough of this book?"

Hermione stopped reading and looked over at Harry. "The translated version is so widely different from the original, it's no wonder more people weren't believers of the Deathly Hollows."

Harry smirked. "And you consider yourself one of those believers do you?"

"Oh shut up Harry. You know I do. It took me a while, but it was kind of hard to deny what was right in front of me. Oh what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I don't have any plans yet, what did you have in mind?"

"Well I need to okay the travel plans with the Ministry. Even though we are using Muggle transportation, we still have to register that we will be abroad. You know, in case we seek help from the Ministry of Magic in Australia. So I was thinking maybe you would like to come along."

"Yeah. I'd love to."

Just then a Quaffle came flying at Harry's head. He saw it just in time out of his peripheral vision. He reached up and caught it. Looking up into the air to see where it had come from.

"Oh I'm sorry Angelina. I guess I threw a little too hard." Ginny was glaring at Harry. He gave a smile and threw the Quaffle to Angelina.

Harry shot Hermione a look. "I know you are being a good friend and all, but right now... I don't like you very much."

Hermione let out a giggle. "She would never seriously harm you." Hermione stopped reading and gave Harry a worried look. "At least I don't think she would."

"Thanks Hermione, very comforting."

"It's all right in front of you. You can figure it out."

"Right well I'm going to go figure it out from somewhere that is out of the line of danger."

Hermione and Harry looked up at Ginny. She was giving Harry another death glare.

"I think that might be a good idea."

"Will you just talk to her tonight? Please? I am not blessed with 'the inner eye.' I can't figure out what's wrong unless she tells me, and I can't fix it unless I know what is wrong."

Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile. "If I help you... this is the last time. For either of you. I'm not being sucked into anymore disagreements."

"Thank you Hermione. Thank you."

"Okay. Okay. Now go before Ginny actually hurts you."

**Thursday  
****14 May  
****8:00am**

"Wake up Harry. Harry. Wake up!" Harry sat up in bed. A figure was standing over him. Harry fumbled for his glasses and shoved them on his face. Hermione was standing in Ron's room, fully dressed and clearly ready for the day. "Get dressed." She turned and faced Ron. "Ron. Ron wake up." Ron sat up with a start, saw that it was Hermione and laid back down. He pulled back his covers a little and gave Hermione a smirk.

"Well come on then."

Harry was suddenly mortified. He quickly wished he was invisible, or even better, anywhere but here. Hermione let out a nervous cough and gave Harry an apologetic glance. "Ron. it's time to go to the Ministry. I don't want to have to wait in line forever. Your Mum has breakfast ready. You and Harry get dressed and I'll meet you two downstairs."

Hermione swiftly left the room and Ron slowly turned to look at Harry. "Well uh... Good morning mate."

Harry gave a short wave and a polite smile. "Morning Ron."

"Sorry about that... I don't... right. I'm going to go to the loo.

"I'll see you downstairs."

Ron got up and grabbed some fresh clothes. He left without saying another word. Harry relaxed into his bed and groaned. That wasn't the most disturbing thing he had seen, but on some level, it effected him more. His best friends were being intimate with each other. Enough that if Hermione came and woke Ron up, he would assume it was for those... reasons. If he went into Ginny's room and woke her up, she'd just yell at him and kick him out. He didn't understand women. Two nights ago she was all 'touch me Harry. Touch me.' And now... now she is throwing a Quaffle at him. He had tried figuring it out last night. He knew she was upset about something he had... well hadn't done... and something he had said. He knew that he had said something about her brothers jinxing him if he gave her hickeys. But he didn't understand why that was so upsetting. It was true. Did she want him to get beat up? Harry threw his covers back and got out of bed. He found a grey t-shirt and pulled it on. Then he grabbed a button up shirt he bought yesterday. It was dark brown with light green stripes. He rolled the sleeves up to mid forearm and then pulled on some fresh boxers and one of his new pairs of jeans. Finally he put on his socks and new pair of trainers. This was kind of exciting for Harry. He couldn't remember the last time, if ever, he had been dressed head to toe in new clothes. Harry let out a rush of air and headed down the stairs to wash up. Before he could even hit to last landing he was already wanting to turn around run back up the stairs.

"Ronald Weasley! You are using all of the hot water. I swear if you don't come out of there _right now_! I am going to hex you into next year."

Harry turned on the step and tried to quietly take the stairs back up.

"Harry Potter!" Harry cringed, afraid of what was next. "There is no point in trying to sneak past me, I know you are there." Harry sighed and came down the stairs. Ginny's long hair was tossed up in a bun on top of her head and she was wearing an oversized t-shirt with the tiniest boxer shorts Harry had ever seen. She looked incredibly sexy. His mouth fell open slightly. "What? Why are you staring at me?" Harry shook his head for a brief second.

"Oh... I uh..." He was having trouble focusing on anything but Ginny's slender, but toned, bare legs.

"Ugh. Whatever Harry. Don't mind me. I'm just Ron Weasley's tag-a-long little sister." Ginny turned and went down the stairs. Harry stood there until Ron opened the door to the loo, breaking his train of thought.

"What in the bloody hell was she going on about?"

"I think she wanted to use loo before all the hot water was gone."

"Oh.. it's a bit late for that."

"Don't worry. She'd be in a bad mood even if there was hot water."

"She still mad at you."

"Yeah... but she also saw the new Witch Weekly."

"I take it the poll didn't turn out to well."

"I don't know. I didn't check. I don't think she did either."

"Uh oh. What did it say?"

"It called her your tag-a-long little sister."

"Well that's not too far from the truth."

"It also said I ignored all advances that the little girl made."

Ron groaned. "I'm avoiding her at all costs this week. She has to be the scariest witch I know. Well other than Hermione."

"I don't know... Ginny can be quite scary."

"To you maybe. I never realized before that there is no one scarier than your girlfriend. They have powers you know. And ways that only they can punish you."

Harry gave Ron a dubious look.

"Trust me Harry. You shouldn't fear anyone more than your girlfriend."

"Yeah well, Hermione doesn't have five older brothers."

"Oh that would be awful." Harry let out a little laugh and Ron really thought about that for a moment. "But no... I'd still be stupid to fear anyone over Hermione."

Ron laughed and Harry joined in. Then a light bulb went off over Harry's head and he slapped his forehead.

"Of course!"

"Well thanks mate. I didn't expect you to agree so... well so much."

"No. I'm not talking about that... never mind Ron. I've got to go. I'll meet you downstairs in a bit." Harry didn't wait for a response as he bolted down the two flights of stairs and bounded into Ginny's room. Harry threw open the door and instantly froze. Ginny's hair had been taken out of the messy pile on top of her head and she was in the middle of changing. She was still wearing the tiny boxer shorts, but had removed her top. She also wasn't wearing a bra. "Oh. Wow. Umm... Sorry." Harry turned around to face the door that was still open. He quickly shut it.

"What are you doing? You can't just barge in here without knocking."

"Sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry. So sorry."

"You're just lucky none of my brothers saw you do that. They might hurt you. Guess you better run along."

Harry rolled his eyes. He wasn't taking any more of her bad attitude and not so subtle hints about his earlier comments. "No." Harry whirled around to look at Ginny. She had slipped on a turquoise lace bra. Harry had to focus extremely hard to keep his eyes from wandering.

"What?" Ginny was truly taken aback by Harry's statement.

"I said... no. I am not going to leave. You're my girlfriend. If I want to see you in your bra, or topless, I will." Ginny's jaw dropped.

"I'm not sure how happy my parents will be about that statement."

"Well... yeah. Your parents might not like that too much... but your brothers aren't allowed to have an opinion. And if they do... they can get over it. I'm not scared of them."

Ginny crossed her arms and gave Harry a look of skepticism.

"I mean it Ginny. I'm not scared of them."

"But you're scared of me?"

"A little bit... sometimes." Harry fidgeted. "What I mean is... your opinion is what matters. So you're the one I don't want to upset."

Harry closed the space between them and grabbed hold of Ginny. He pulled her up into his arms and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was blazing and extremely passionate. He allowed his fingers to tangle up in her long wavy locks. Ginny had not been able to stop herself from responding and was now pressing her body against Harry's as tightly as possible. With a little lift from Harry, Ginny pulled her legs up and around Harry's waist. Some of her hair fell down into his face and he broke the kiss long enough to breathe.

Ginny looked into his eyes. He could tell she was hesitant, but he didn't know what it was about. Harry decided that it couldn't hurt to ask. "The bed?" Harry managed to get out between his ragged breaths. Ginny's eyes lit up and she nodded. Then their lips were crushing back down on his and Harry took the last couple steps necessary and laid Ginny back down on the bed. His body pressed lightly on top of hers and his fingers clumsily found their way to her bra arched her back enough to make it easier on him.

With a last little tug, the bra came unhooked and Harry slipped it down her shoulders. For the first time, Harry looked over Ginny's bare chest. She was beautiful, and her breast were perfect. Harry looked up into Ginny's face and noticed a small blush. He kissed her on the lips to reassure her and then moved down a little bit to begin kissing her neck. Ginny slipped her hands up the back of his shirt and Harry, doing what he learned last time, gently grabbed her breast and kissed her collarbone. Harry also tried raking his thumbs across her nipples. Ginny turned her face into a pillow and Harry quickly realized she was trying to stifle any noises of pleasure.

Harry started kissing down her chest and onto the soft skin between her breasts. Ginny's body started moving rhythmically against his. Harry was being turned on like never before. He had never wanted Ginny as much as he wanted her in this moment. She was only wearing a thin piece of material over her bum. He was so close to having her completely naked in his arms. He slowly kissed inward on her left breast. Circling around until the bottom part of his lip was brushing against her hardening nipple. Then he made his way over to her other breast.

Ginny was starting to dig her nails into Harry's upper back. It was a little painful, but he liked it at the same time. Harry finally ran the tip of his tongue across her right nipple. He felt Ginny's breath quicken and he wrapped his lips around it, kissing it and caressing it. Harry let one of his hands roam down her side and down her leg. He grabbed hold of her thigh and Ginny dug her nails in a little more. "Ahh!" Harry cried out. He couldn't help it. Ginny had broken skin with her nails.

"Oh I'm sorry Harry." Ginny's hand flew up to her mouth and Harry smiled at her.

"No. I liked it. Just a bit of a shock."

"Harry? Harry hurry up. You're going to miss breakfast." Even though Hermione was calling from the floor below, Harry was already searching for Ginny's top on the floor as she pulled her bra back on. Harry found it and tossed it at Ginny. She caught it and pulled the shirt on as he pulled his shirt back down and tried to straighten up. After adjusting himself, he turned toward Ginny, who was now pulling her hair back on top of her head. She gave him a once over and straightened his shirt a bit. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. She smiled at him and they both let out a little bit of nervous laughter.

"I guess we got a little caught up in the moment."

Harry winked at her. "Hopefully it can happen again... sometime soon."

Ginny kissed him again. This time a little slower, and she let her tongue brush against his lips. Harry let a low growl build from inside him. Ginny pulled back smiling seductively. "Sometime very soon. I'll see you later."

Harry stood back up, his eyes still closed. He tried to regain control before he opened his eyes. Ginny was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking sexier than ever. His efforts were futile. He shook his head and smiled. "Yeah. I'll see you later."

"Oy! Harry, come on!" Harry backed up to her door and then left the room in a hurry, smiling all the way down stairs.

Ron and Hermione looked up from the kitchen table and Mrs. Weasley turned away from the stove to look at Harry. Everyone froze. Harry tried to wipe the good mood off his face, but they had already seen it. Hermione let out a small snicker and turned away from Ron. Ron furrowed his eyebrows and looked from Harry to Hermione and back to Harry again. He started turning red in the face and Hermione took his hand. She then whispered something in his ear. Something that made the expression forming in his face turn from anger to embarrassment. Ron suddenly found the table very interesting. Harry looked over to Mrs. Weasley who was smiling widely at Harry. She turned back to the stove and picked some hot food up and put it on a plate for Harry.

"Did you and Ginny work out your differences dear?"

"Oh uh.. yes Mum."

"Good. Now lets not have this happen again shall we?" On that statement Mrs. Weasley turned and gave Harry a meaningful look. He dry swallowed and took a seat at the table. He knew as well as Mrs. Weasley did that she wasn't referring to the argument, but the make up... 'discussion.'

"Harry you need to eat quickly. If we don't get there shortly, we will have to wait in line all day."

"Okay Hermione. I'll hurry." Harry gave Ron a quick glance. He was still staring at the table, appearing to be on his best behavior. Harry shot Hermione a look of question and pointed at Ron. She smiled and gave a very innocent shrug. Harry shook his head. If he was honest, he didn't even want to know.

**Thursday  
****14 May  
****1:00pm**

"I'm starving. Can we please get something to eat."

Harry laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes Ron. We are on our way to get something to eat."

"Well I don't understand why we can't just stop at any of the restaurants we've passed since we left the ministry."

"Because Harry suggested we eat at the Leaky Cauldron."

"That's what I don't understand. It's so far away and there food isn't even that good."

Hermione sighed and Harry took over the answering of Ron's questions. "Hannah works there. When I went by yesterday she asked about you two, so I thought we could eat there and see her. Plus Neville will probably be there."

"Hannah Abbott? Blond, pigtails, extremely shy Hannah Abbott?" Since when you have you been good mates with her?"

"I'm not Ron. Her and Neville are dating. I ate lunch with him yesterday and Hannah was out waitress."

"Oh good. I'm glad Neville has found someone that makes him happy." chimed Hermione.

"Yeah but... Hannah Abbott?"

"Be nice Ron. I'm sure she is... very good for Neville."

Harry laughed. "She has changed a lot. It's kinda hard to recognize her." As if to prove his point, Hannah stepped out the front door of the pub.

"Hey Harry. You back again already?"

"Yeah. Hermione and Ron had some business at the ministry and I suggested we eat here."

Hannah waved at Ron and Hermione. "Hey guys. I have to go pick up some more fish and chips from the store really quick, but Neville is inside."

"Is he always here?" Asked Harry through a laugh.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Yeah. He spends most of his time here reading about plants."

All three of them laughed. "Right. That sounds like Neville."

"See you in a bit."

Harry pushed the door open and looked for Neville. He was in the same corner as yesterday and Harry relaxed. It was much harder for him to be spotted when he was in that corner. Hermione and Ron followed Harry and Neville was so involved in his book that he didn't even notice their approach. Harry sat down beside him, positioning himself so that he could see the door, but people wouldn't notice him right away.

"Hey Neville." Neville jumped and slammed the book shut.

Hermione looked startled but Ron just lounged back in his chair. "What are you jumping for?"

"Oh... I uh... you surprised me is all."

"Sorry about that Neville."

"Oh it's alright. I guess I was just a little... focused. But anyway. It's good to see you two.. Ron... and Hermione."

Harry and Ron nodded and were slightly thankful that he didn't start talking about plants. Hermione on the other hand was intrigued by the cover of Neville's book. "Oh! You're reading _Prehistoric Plants: What Ancient Runes tell us about Herbology_. I read the first couple of chapters of that book. I was hoping to get practice in translating but, it was mostly already translated. How are you enjoying it?"

Neville shoved the book under the table. "It's alright. Just talks about plants in history. So when do you think that they will bring back Quidditch?"

Ron jumped at that topic and immediately started talking with Neville about the return of Quidditch. Hermione caught Harry's eye and he shrugged at her. Neville had never been one to turn down an opportunity to talk about plants. Hermione sighed. Harry looked down at the seat to see what was poking him. In Neville's haste, he had placed the slightly over-sized book in between the two of them. Harry noticed that there was something stuck between the middle pages of the book. He looked back at Ron and Neville to make sure that they were completely involved. After he was sure that Neville wouldn't notice, he slipped his fingers in the book and lifted them just enough to see what Neville had really been reading. It had a picture of some woman on the front cover and was titled _Cosmopolitan._ It was clearly a muggle magazine as the pictures didn't move. Harry read one of the subtitles. _5 tricks with your tongue that will blow his mind._ Harry dropped the pages he had lifted. That was about that last thing he expected Neville to be reading.

"Hey Harry. If someone comes by could you order a butterbeer with some ginger in it for me?"

"Yeah sure. Where are you going?"

Hermione glanced over at Ron and Neville and then looked back at Harry. "This could be a while and I would like to go to the bathroom. Freshen up a bit."

"Oh right... of course."

Hermione smiled politely at Harry and left the table.

"Hey Neville."

"What's up Harry?"

"What is this?" Harry slips the magazine out and places it on the table. Ron turns his head to the side and gets a look at the picture. But before he could read anything, Neville had snatched it up and was trying to hide it.

"Bloody hell Neville." His smile was from ear to ear. "That girl has a nicer are, but why are you reading a muggle magazine?"

Neville looked back and forth between Ron and Harry. He blushed and looked down at the table. "It's Hannah's. You know how her Mum was a muggle and all. Well this was a magazine that her Mum always read and then she started reading it and well..." Neville looked around the pub. Harry couldn't tell whether it was to make sure that no one else was around or if he was looking for someone to save him.

"Well what?" Harry finally asked.

Neville set the magazine back on the table. Ron blushed as he saw what kind of things were in it. "Well Hannah asked me to read a part in it that says "Let your boyfriend read this." Neville flipped open the page and Ron and Harry leaned in closer to see. "It talks about what you should do this month to make her feel special and even..." Neville lowered his voice to a whisper. "even a few things to try... you know, intimately."

This time both Ron and Harry blushed. Then whirled around to look at Neville. "Hold on. Are you and Hannah..."

Ron finished his sentence. "Shagging?" Ron let out a snicker and Harry nodded his head.

Neville blushed and started messing with the magazine. "I don't think that's any of your business."

"Oh come on Neville. We're your best mates."

Neville looked at Ron and then back at Harry, who just nodded his head again.

"If Hannah ever finds out what I'm about to tell you... she will never speak to me again. So you two better keep your mouth closed. Or should I just make you two do the unbreakable vow?"

Ron looked worried but Harry patted Neville on the shoulder reassuringly. "No need to go that far. We won't say anything... right Ron?"

Ron seemed visibly more relaxed. "Oh yeah. Right. I won't say anything."

Neville sighed and then both guys leaned in a little bit to hear what he had to say. "Okay. Well we haven't made love yet, but last night we got pretty close."

Ron leaned back in his chair. "Yeah I understand that feeling. She tell you that she isn't ready yet?"

Harry looked over at his best mate in confusion. "Wait. You and... well you two aren't shagging?"

Ron shook his head in complete confidence. "Nah. She says that she isn't ready yet. But any day now, we've gotten really close."

"That's what happened with Hannah and I. It's like the war accelerated everything. There was no time to waste afterwards. We got really close really fast and now she wants to slow down. Like now she has time to be scared about it."

"Exactly." Said Ron as he slammed his fist down on the table.

"You mean... that you guys aren't... scared?"

Both Neville and Ron laughed at what Harry said. "Why would we be scared Harry?" Neville asked through laughter.

Harry shifted. He didn't want to make a fool of himself. "Well did you read that magazine cover? If Hannah has been reading this... she now knows five things to do with her tongue. How many things do you know how to do with your tongue Neville?" Ron and Neville stopped laughing and read what Harry was talking about. Harry could tell that he had made Neville nervous. Ron let out more laughter. "Seriously Ron. Aren't you scared that you won't be able to..." Harry really hated what he was about to say. "Pleasure her?" Ron stopped and thought about it for a moment.

"Nah. Hermione doesn't read stuff like this. She knows just as much as I do. In fact... I'm pretty sure that I know more." Ron looked cocky, but he was the only one that couldn't see Hermione approaching behind him. Thankfully Ron didn't say anymore and Hermione was too far away to have heard what he said.

Hermione laughed and Ron jumped. He suddenly looked very nervous, but Hermione was looking at the table. "What are you three doing with _Cosmopolitan_?"

"You read this magazine?" Ron asked, completely shocked.

Hermione took a seat and reached out for the magazine on the table. "Of course. Any girl who grew up muggle reads this magazine after they hit a certain age." Ron seemed to shrink in his chair. Harry and Neville tried not to laugh. "I actually took this issue over to the burrow the other day. Ginny and I read it." Now it was Harry's turn to go complete white and start fidgeting. Hermione looked up from the magazine and looked around the table at the three guys. "What?"

"Hey. Sorry it took me so long. What did you three want to drink?" Hannah looked around the table, finally stopping on Hermione who had the magazine in her hand. "Oh that's right. You're muggle born. I'm sure you read that magazine too." Hermione nodded.

"But I found this one on the table." Hermione looked back around at all the guys. "With these three huddled around it." Both of the girls started laughing.

"That would be my fault. I wanted Neville to read the boyfriend part. He was probably sharing it with Harry and Ron. You know that guys can't keep their mouth closed about stuff like this."

"Hey! I'm sitting right here." Exclaimed Neville. Hermione and Hannah looked at him before bursting into laughter. Ron, Harry and Neville exchanged confused looks.

Hannah and Hermione finally stopped laughing. "Well in this case, I think that it might actually be helpful that they share."

Hannah nodded in agreement and both started laughing again.

"I don't understand what is so funny." Said Ron in a very irritated way.

"It just... is."

"The way you three were all surrounding it." Hermione let out more laughter. "It was like you had discovered the secret to life or something."

Hannah let out more laughter. "It's just a magazine. Half the stuff in here is crap."

"Then why did you tell me you read it every month?" Asked Neville.

"Because the stuff that's not crap is genius advice." Hermione nodded her head enthusiastically. "But enough about this magazine." Hannah took it from Hermione, folded it in half, and stuck it in her apron. "What can I get you three to drink?"

**Thursday  
****14 May  
****8:48pm**

Harry was standing outside Ginny's closed door. He could hear the two girls giggling inside. He lifted his hand to knock on the door, but he found it impossible to actually do it. Harry sighed.

After lunch the three of them had returned to the burrow. Hermione had wasted no time telling Ginny about the magazine and when they both started laughing, Ron pulled Harry upstairs.

"What are we going to do mate?" asked Ron once they were alone. "I just don't understand what is so funny."

"I don't get it either. I guess it's a girl thing."

"But still. Did you see what that magazine was teaching them?"

"Yeah Ron. I did."

"How are we ever going to... live up to expectations?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know."

Ron nodded his head solemnly "We have to get our hands on a copy of that magazine."

"What? No Ron. If they find out they would just laugh at us more."

"Yeah. I guess your right." Ron thought this over for a moment. "What if we asked George or Bill?"

"I'm dating your younger sister remember? They're probably not going to willingly give me advice about that sort of stuff."

Ron cringed. "Yeah. I didn't exactly think about that."

"Why don't we just try... talking to them. I mean she liked what you were doing before right?"

Ron looked worried. "Um yeah. I think so."

"Okay. So that was before you knew about this magazine."

"Right."

"So talk to her. Ask her about what she likes and doesn't like. Maybe that's the best way to I don't know... find things out."

Ron stared at Harry for a good moment. "Bloody hell Harry. I can't do that. You saw the way she laughed at me earlier. I'm just going to ask George."

Harry sighed. "Yeah. You'll share right?"

"Not bleeding likely. You're dating my sister. If you want to know something, you have to figure it out for yourself."

"Thanks. Ron."

So now he is standing outside her bedroom door, gathering his nerve to ask her about intimate things. Harry took a deep breath and knocked. The girls stopped giggling and after a moment, Ginny opened the door.

"Harry? Is everything alright."

"Oh yeah. It's fine. I was just wondering... if I could have a word. With you."

Ginny smiled. "Of course. Hermione, I'll be back in a bit."

Hermione giggled again. "Sure thing Ginny." She waved at Harry and then went back to what they had been looking at. It was the same magazine. Harry groaned

"Do you want to go outside then?"

"Yeah." Harry and Ginny walked down the stairs and outside in silence. Once they reached a safe distance from the house, Harry stopped.

"What are you doing? They can still see us from the house."

"Well I just wanted to... talk."

Ginny looked disappointed and then worried. "Okay. What about?"

"Well... as you know, Ron and I saw that magazine today." Ginny giggled. "Harry dry swallowed and rubbed his sweaty palms together. "And I guess what I was wondering is... are you expecting more?"

Harry could tell he had shocked Ginny. "What?"

Harry shifted his weight. "I mean... are you expecting me to be... to be more experienced?"

Ginny burst out laughing. Harry turned red and started walking back towards the house. "Oh Harry. Stop!" Ginny grabbed his arm and he whirled around to face her.

"Why? So you can continue to laugh at me? It's not funny Ginny."

Ginny held back laughter and tried to stop smiling. "I know it isn't Harry. And why would I expect more? I love the way you touch me." Ginny moved closer to him. Placing a hand on his chest. "To me, you are experienced. That magazine talks about ways for us to be better at pleasing you. Things to try to spice things up. Mostly Hermione and I laugh at it. That's why it's so funny. I bet both you and Ron were scared out of your minds when you read that." Harry relaxed a bit and nodded. "Half of the stuff in there I wouldn't try until we had been shagging for quite some time."

A smile grew across Harry's face. "But you want to try it?"

Ginny blushed and swatted his chest. "Harry! Now you're embarrassing me. Yes, there is a lot of things I would like to try with you." Harry felt his heart skip a beat. "But only when I feel comfortable."

Harry took her hands in his and gave her a light squeeze. "You'll talk to me then. When you want to do something or don't do something?"

Ginny nodded. "Of course."

"So then what do you feel comfortable doing... right now?"

Ginny laughed. "Nothing seeing as how we are out in the open in my back yard."

Harry let out a little laugh. "No. I mean in general."

Ginny thought about it for a moment. "I don't really know. I'm comfortable with what we've done so far." The reminder of this morning had Harry turned on in an instant. Ginny could very easily feel that excitement. She laughed. "Obviously you do too." Harry nodded and kissed her. "Harry." Ginny mumbled. "Back yard remember?"

Harry pulled away. "Oh right." He smiled at Ginny and she smiled back.

"What about you? What is your stopping point?" Harry thought about this for a moment.

"You know, I'm not sure. Can I get back to you on that?"

Ginny smiled widely. "Of course you can." Then she gave him a quick kiss. "Is that it?"

Harry blushed. "Well uh... one more thing. Is what I've done... well does it... feel good? Cause if not, I could always not do it or try something else." This last sentence came out in a rush.

Ginny reached up and kissed him again. This time the kiss was a little slower and when she pulled away, She placed ran her fingers through his hair and whispered in his ear. "I love everything you've done. Every kiss, every touch. I can't wait for you to do it again."


	9. Chapter 9

Quick A/N: Sorry for the long update. Thank you to Miriadharbour for pointing out my mistake in the last chapter. I apologize. It was Fred that died, not George. And thank you to Xx-BananaBookworm-xX for pointing out that I hadn't brought up Harry ever getting his hair cut. Sorry about that, I forgot to write it in but he did eventually get his hair cut. Enjoy.

* * *

**Saturday**

**16 May**

**12:50pm**

Teddy's crying was starting to escalate. Harry tried bouncing him slightly, hoping this would calm him. Teddy's crying sputtered for a moment before his face scrunched up and started turning red. Harry prepared himself for the wail that was about to come out of the tiny baby.

Dromeda had come by early yesterday morning with Teddy. Molly had taken one look at her and decided that she needed a weekend off.

"Andromeda Tonks, you need a weekend to yourself. All you've had is a day or an afternoon. Leave Teddy with me and Arthur. I'm sure Harry will be more than happy to help take care of his Godson as well." Molly had told her.

"No, Molly. I really couldn't impose on you and your family like that."

"Nonsense. You can and you will. Give him to me."

And just like that, Teddy had become their house guest for the weekend. At first, everyone was excited that he was there, including Teddy. But by supper time, Teddy had been crying for the two hours straight. He had continued to cry well into the night before Molly finally got him to settle down and go to sleep.

This morning Harry had been woken up to the baby's cries and he was already feeling worn out. He didn't know how Dromeda did this all day, every day. To make matters more stressful, Molly and Arthur had agreed a while back to go have lunch with Audrey's parents. So for now, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were in charge of this fussy newborn.

Teddy's screams reached a new all time high just as Ron walked into the room with his hands over his ears.

"Why won't he stop?" Ron screamed at Harry.

"I don't know. I've tried everything I can think of and he won't... stop... crying!"

"Well can you at least put a silencing charm on him? I think that my ear drums are going to burst."

Hermione appeared in the doorway and gave the two boys a quick glance before crossing over to Harry and taking Teddy. He immediately calmed to her touch and his cries quickly turned into hiccups.

"How...did you do that?" Harry asked in astonishment.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly Harry, it's not that hard."

"Yes, actually it is."

"He probably just misses Andromeda. Has he ever been away from her this long?"

"I don't think so. But why did he stop crying for you?"

"I'm a female Harry. My touch may not be exactly like hers, but it's closer than yours."

Ron laughed. "Way to scare the baby Harry."

"Hey! Teddy is not scared of me. He likes me."

"He loves you Harry. But he is used to a female." Harry watched as Hermione started cooing at Teddy. Suddenly she started walking out of the room. Harry jumped to his feet and followed her.

"Where are you taking him?"

"Outside. He was inside all day yesterday and all day today. A little fresh air isn't going to hurt him. Plus he might enjoy watching Ginny fly around on her new broom."

Harry and Ron continued to follow Hermione outside and underneath a shady tree. Ron sat down with them for a moment before he headed off towards the broom shed. Hermione sighed.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

Hermione looked over at Harry for a brief moment before turning her focus back to Teddy. "I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?"

"It might sound crazy, but things seem too calm. Like this is all just a dream and we are going to wake up to reality at any moment."

"I know what you mean. But maybe it will stay this way. Maybe we are allowed to relax and enjoy our lives now." Hermione cast a glance of doubt at Harry and they both laughed. "Okay. It probably won't stay this way, but at least we can enjoy it while it lasts right?" Hermione gave Harry a halfhearted smile and then looked back down at Teddy. Harry thought about her reaction for a moment and then cringed. "You aren't going to be able to enjoy anything till you find your parents are you?"

Hermione shook her head slowly and a single tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away and Harry rested his hand on her shoulder. "I'm just so worried about finding them. I don't know how successful I was at making them believe that they are Dr. Wendell and Monica Wilkins. I don't know the exact place they moved to. I don't even know if they are alive!"

Hermione was on the verge of breaking into hysterics. Harry slowly took Teddy from Hermione and then wrapped an arm awkwardly around her shoulder as she pulled her knees to her chest and began to sob into them.

"And the worst part is that I've been keeping this all to myself because people are finally starting to be happy again. I don't want people around me to feel like they can't enjoy their lives." Hermione sighed in exhaustion. "I'm sorry Harry. I guess I'm just overwhelmed."

Harry bounced Teddy in his arms as he thought over everything she had just said. "Do you know what part of Australia they would have moved to?"

Hermione lifted her head to look at Harry. She took in his expression for a long moment, and then finally answered. "Somewhere south of Sydney. They always talked about the beaches."

"Okay. Good. That's a great starting point. Do you think your parents would want to live in a big city or a small town?"

Hermione sat up as she thought about it. "A small town. My mum hates big cities." Hermione let out a small laugh. "She would always give Dad a hard time whenever we had to go into London. She would make comments about the traffic the entire time."

Harry smiled at Hermione. "There is your starting point. They are most likely in a small beach town south of Sydney, Australia."

Hermione smiled for a moment and then seemed to sink back into her misery. She rested her head against her knees again and let out another sigh. "It's still so much Harry. What am I go to do? Fly into Sydney and then stop at every city hall, search every phone book, and directory for dentists whose names are or are similar to Wendell and Monica Wilkins in every suburb and small beach town along the coast?"

"Well...yeah. I know it's a lot. But you can do it Hermione. And Ron will be there to help you."

Hermione threw her hands up in annoyance. "But that could take a month or two. That could even take a year. I could miss them and have to double back." Hermione slumped forward again. "I could even be wasting my time."

Harry looked up into the sky and caught Ron's eye. He motioned for him to come over to the tree. "You're not wasting your time Hermione. Don't give up yet. You haven't even started."

Ron touched down and walked over to them. "Hermione what's wrong?"

Hermione groaned into her hands as her hair became a curtain around her face. "Ron it's nothing. I'm just tired."

"No Hermione. I can tell that you've been crying. Talk to me, tell me what's wrong. Please."

Harry swiftly got to his feet and Ron took his place. "Well umm... I'm going to go put Teddy down for his nap." Harry could already hear Hermione's sobs picking up again, and walked briskly towards the back door. Harry was almost there when Ginny swooped down in front of him on her broom.

"Hey you. Where's the fire?"

Harry looked over his shoulder to where Ron and Hermione were seated. Ron had his arms wrapped around Hermione as she cried into his chest. Harry looked back at Ginny and found that her gaze had followed his.

"Umm... It's time for Teddy's nap."

Ginny eyes focused back on Harry as she landed on the ground and got off her broom. "Why is Hermione crying?" and then a little louder. "What did my idiotic brother do now?"

Harry quickly closed the space between them, placed his free hand around hers, and continued on into the house. Ginny fumbled over her first couple of steps but didn't say anything until they were inside.

"What's going on Harry?"

"Gin...Ron didn't do anything wrong. Hermione is upset over everything with her parents. Please don't make this into a big deal. You know how Hermione hates to seem anything but put together, not to mention break down and cry in front of people."

Ginny stared at Harry for a long moment before finally speaking. "I know that in your eyes it has always been just the three of you, so this may come as a shock to you Harry Potter. Hermione and I are friends. Best friends."

"Ginny I'm not say that you aren't..."

"I'm not finished." Harry stopped talking and nodded his head for her to continue. "She may not cry in front of you, or Ron, but i've seen her cry numerous times. When she's been scared, hurt, or even flat out exhausted. She doesn't worry about being put together around me. She has been crying like this every night since before Fred's funeral. You and Ron, especially Ron, are the two people she tries the hardest to be put together around."

Harry shifted Teddy to his other arm as he took all of this in. "But why?"

Ginny threw her hands up. "Why do you think Harry? She has been in love with Ron for years. She didn't want to scare him off with all of her feelings. No girl wants to be seen as needy, clingy, or emotional."

Harry nodded his head. "Okay. I understand that. But what makes you think she tries around me?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You have to be the bravest person of our time, if not ever. The things you've seen and done are almost beyond belief. And yet no matter what you're facing; you always appear cool, calm, and collected." Ginny turned and headed up the stairs, calling out the last bit over her shoulder. "It's a bit intimidating."

Harry blinked a couple of times before he finally dismissed Ginny's claim and followed her up the stairs. "That's plain stupid. There is no reason for her to feel intimidated around me. She's known me for over 7 years. We are practically family."

"Harry I didn't say you intimidated her. I said that your bravery is intimidating. It makes everyone else question our own bravery. What Hermione is facing with her parents is terrifying for her. But what you've faced makes anything else seem insignificant and not worth being scared of."

Harry followed Ginny into Bill's old room and placed Teddy into the crib they had set up for him in there. Harry turned and faced Ginny. "I don't really know what to say to that."

Ginny slowly walked toward him and placed her hands in his. "You don't have to say anything. All I want is for you to understand that while I may not be a part of your friendship with Hermione and Ron, I do have my own friendship with Hermione."

Harry sighed and pulled Ginny into his arms. She rested her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I wish you didn't feel left out of my friendship with Ron and Hermione."

Ginny let out a little laugh. "I don't. That's a bond that the three of you share. It's special. Just like my relationship with Luna and Neville. After this past year at Hogwarts the three of us will always share an unbreakable bond."

Harry tensed. This was the first time Ginny had brought up the past year at Hogwarts so casually. He could tell from her pause that she was trying to be more open. Harry decided to do the same and let out a breath of air that he hadn't realized he had been holding. "I guess I never really thought of that. I've been so focused on myself and everything that Ron, Hermione, and I went through when we were on the run that I never really stopped to think that things like friendships would have changed."

Ginny gave him a small squeeze and then looked up into his eyes. "Our relationship has changed to you know."

Harry chuckled and then clamped his hand over his mouth. Both him and Ginny looked back at Teddy to make sure that he was still sleeping. Once Harry was sure that Teddy wasn't going to wake up he walked with Ginny, her arms still wrapped around him, out onto the first floor landing and shut the door behind them. Harry leaned forward and Ginny stood up on her tip toes so that their lips could meet. Harry kissed her once lightly on the mouth. "I like to think that things have changed for the better. I just wish you weren't always so mad at me."

Ginny pulled away and glared up into his eyes. "I'm not always mad at you. I might be frustrated or annoyed, but I really don't remember ever being mad at you."

"How about oh let's see... a week ago? When I told you no."

Realization crossed Ginny's face and then she blushed. "I was more embarrassed than anything."

Harry leaned forward and kissed her nose. "What about a few days ago? Or even a few minutes ago?"

"Okay, okay. I get your point. It does seem like I get...cross with you fairly often." Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes and Harry gaze fell into the depth of them. "I'm sorry. I will try to stop being annoyed by little things. It's just hard you know?"

Harry laughed. "It's hard for you to stop being annoyed by little things?"

"No." Ginny playfully swatted Harry's bum and then went back to being serious. "When you left last August, I didn't know if I would ever see you again let alone ever be able to call you mine again. And now, nine months later, here we are. It's everything I wished for and yet not at all how I imagined it."

Harry kissed Ginny's forehead. "How did you imagine it?"

"Just the two of us, reunited and alone. No family, no friends, no questions or concerns about the past and future, no funerals, no Rita Skeeter or paparazzi, and you definitely didn't say no."

Harry brushed his lips up and down the bridge of Ginny's nose. "That sounds perfect."

"Exactly! That's what makes real life so hard. You're here, and I'm here, but there are about a billion things that require your attention."

"Things will calm down. Maybe not right away, but know that no matter what I'm doing. You are always on my mind." Harry felt a blush creep across his face. He hoped that Ginny wouldn't notice, but of course she did.

"What?"

"Oh it's nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing." Ginny cocked her head to the side and stared deep into his eyes. Harry broke eye contact and looked away. "You just pictured me naked didn't you?"

Harry flushed an even brighter red and smiled at the thought. "Well now I did. But before that it was something else. Something embarrassing."

Ginny released his waist and flung her arms around his neck. "Tell me. Please?"

Harry sighed. "Only if you promise not to freak out."

Ginny dropped her right arm and held out her pinky. "I promise."

Harry laughed and then averted his eyes again. "Well...while the three of us were on the run..." Harry lifted one of his hands and rubbed it across his mouth. "I can not believe I'm about to tell you this."

"Harry! Quit stalling. I promised you that I wouldn't freak out. How embarrassing can it be?"

"Very." Harry made eye contact with her and found that she was glowering at him. "Okay fine. I used to pull out the Marauder's Map and...and follow you on it."

There was a moment of silence before Harry finally broke and looked down at her face. Her eyes were wide and a smile was slowly creeping across her face.

"Really?" She asked, her voice an entire octave above where it normally is.

"Stop it Gin."

"Awh. Harry. That's so...cute."

"Ginny." Harry groaned.

"I mean...It's a little creepy, but sweet too."

Harry laughed. "Okay. I told you, now can we please drop it?"

Ginny wiped the smile off her face, pushed her lips tightly together and nodded her head. Harry continued to watch her, making sure that she really was going to drop it. It was only a matter of seconds before she was back to smiling from ear to ear and practically hoping up and down. Harry rolled his eyes and started down the stairs.

"Awh come on Harry. This is big news! You like me. I mean you really _really_ like me."

Harry laughed. "Yes I like you. Really _really_ like you." When he hit the ground floor, he turned around and faced Ginny. She was on the last step and almost eye level with him. He placed his hands on either side of her face and waited for her to focus. "I don't want you to ever doubt that. No matter what..."

Ginny's lips were suddenly crushing down onto his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself as close to him as physically possible. Harry dropped his hands from her face and held her body against his instead. The kiss was intoxicating. There was so much passion and emotion in it that Harry was forgetting to breathe. But despite his growing light headedness, Harry knew one thing for sure. A wall had finally come down.

* * *

Thank you to all the readers who leave comments. Your encouragement, advice, critiques, and reviews really do mean a lot. I appreciate it.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This Chapter is done a little differently. Let me know what you think. =)

* * *

**Monday**

**18 May 1998**

_**The Daily Prophet**_

**Quidditch Returns to the United Kingdom and Ireland.**

It's been 16 days since the downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and the heads of the British and Irish Quidditch League feel that it is time to bring Quidditch back.

"The war is over. Nothing says victory like starting up sports again. The games will begin immediately and the first one will be held on the 30th of this month. It will be Puddlemere United vs. Ballycastle Bats." - Ludovic Bagman; Head of the Department of Games and Sports.

It appears that not all the teams will be returning this season. Below is a list of the teams that have signed on to play this year.

Ballycastle Bats  
Chudley Cannons  
Falmouth Falcons  
Holyhead Harpies  
Kenmare Kestrels  
Montrose Magpies  
Puddlemere United  
Tutshill Tornados  
Wigtown Wanderers

The schedule for all of the games this year shall be given out some time with in the next few weeks...

**Tuesday**

**19 May 1998**

_**The Daily Prophet**_

**Captured Death Eaters Await Trial **

The long awaited list of captured and dead Death Eaters has finally been released by the Ministry of Magic.

**Deceased:**  
Avery  
Crabbe Jr.  
Gibbon  
Jugson  
Lestrange, Bellatrix  
Lestrange, Rabastan  
Mulciber  
Pettigrew, Peter  
Snape, Severus  
Macnair, Walden

**Captured:**  
Carrow, Alecto  
Carrow, Amycus  
Crabbe Sr.  
Dolohov, Antonin  
Goyle Sr.  
Goyle Jr.  
Malfoy, Draco  
Malfoy, Lucius  
Nott  
Rookwood, Augustuss  
Selwyn  
Umbridge, Dolores

**Still At Large:**  
Greyback, Fenrir  
Lestrange, Rodolphus  
Rowle, Thorfinn  
Travers  
Yaxley

The five Death Eaters still at large are considered armed and extremely dangerous. Please do not try to apprehend them. For more information on the Five Most Wanted, please turn to page 3A.

"The trials will begin on the 1st of June. Due to the high profile of these trials and the privacy of the witnesses that will be called to the stand, we will not be releasing who is being tried until after all the verdicts have come in." - Kingsley Shacklebolt; Minister of Magic.

There is no doubt that on the 1st of June we will see Harry Potter there to testify...

**Wednesday**

**19 May**

**9:35pm**

"Harry! Quit tickling me." Ginny squealed from under her covers.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry said as innocently as possible. After a moment Ginny quit squirming and took a few deep breaths. Harry flipped her covers back and brushed her hair out of her face. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Hey that's not very nice."

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "Neither is tickling me to death."

Harry laughed at her obvious annoyance and then kissed her forehead. Her expression didn't change. Harry smiled, kissed the tip of her nose, and then her left cheek.

"Yeah that's not going to work."

"I guess I'll just have to try harder." Harry kissed the corner of her mouth, the top of an eyelid, the soft skin right under her ear, along her jawline, and finally down her collarbone. Harry felt Ginny's hands run through his hair, and he knew he had her. He sat up with a smug smile on his face. "I think that worked."

"Yeah, whatever, you win. Can you go back to kissing me now?"

Harry laughed and happily obliged. Ginny's lips parted slightly, allowing Harry to trace his tongue along her bottom lip. Ginny tossed her covers aside enough to free one bare leg. She wrapped it around Harry and he brushed the tips of his fingers along her leg. Ginny parted Harry's lips with her tongue and she roughly ran her fingers through his hair. Harry growled at her. Ginny was tempting him. Almost daring him to take it further. Harry started to pull back which made Ginny cling on tighter. Harry let out a small laugh.

"You know that if we keep this up your mum will be at the door claiming that it's time for lights out." Harry whispered. Ginny grumbled and let go of him. He tucked her leg back under the covers and regained a respectable position on the bed. "That was the deal we made with her Gin. Keep the door slightly cracked, me above your covers, and do nothing more than an innocent kiss..."

"Yeah I know. If we follow those three rules we get to be 'alone' together until midnight. It's just so stupid. You, Ron, and Hermione are all of age. I will be in a few months and yet she is still giving us bed times."

"We are living under your parent's roof. What they say is law."

Ginny rolled her eyes and Harry bent forward giving her a kiss on the lips. Ginny smiled. "You know I don't recall mum mentioning anything about multiple 'innocent' kisses."

"You know, I think you're right." Harry pressed his lips against hers, broke away for a second, and then kissed her again.

The door flung open and Harry jumped back. Startled to find Mr. Weasley standing in the doorway. Harry gulped. He just knew that he was about to be in trouble.

"I'm sorry. We weren't doing anything..."

"Harry. Come quickly. Kingsley is calling by floo."

Harry jumped up and raced after Mr. Weasley to the fireplace. Harry was vaguely aware of Ginny following them, but knew that Kingsley would only call this late if something serious was going on. Harry knew that Kingsley was worried about a attack after yesterday's paper. He only hoped that it was nothing too serious. Harry skidded to a stop in front of the fireplace and flopped down on his knees in front of the coals and fire that made up Kingsley's face.

"Kingsley. What's happened? Did the remaining Death Eaters retaliate?"

"Yes Harry. It appears that they attacked the Creevey's house and a couple of muggle houses in that area. Thankfully the Creeveys' were not home, unfortunately the same can not be said for a few muggles. There were no deaths, but they were seriously injured."

Harry stared at Kingsley in disbelief. The Creeveys' only live a few streets over from Andromeda. Andromeda and Harry's month old godson, Teddy.

"Kingsley have you made any captures or are they still at large?"

"Proudfoot and Savage are searching the area. Dawlish and Williamson are at Azkaban."

"Have you notified the other magical people in that community about what happened?"

"Harry. They made the Dark Mark. People saw it for miles around. I personally went by Andromeda's and made sure that her and Teddy were okay."

Harry sat impatiently, it was taking everything in him not to apparate over to her house right now.

"She was a bit shaken up, and Teddy wouldn't stop crying, but neither of them were harmed."

"What can I do Kingsley? How can I help?"

"This is why I called. I need you to stay there. The burrow is still under the Fidelius Charm. We think that they may have attacked with the intention of drawing you out. They know that attacking the Creeveys' would upset you. They also know that you would worry about Andromeda and Teddy, possibly doing something rash and hopefully leaving you unprotected."

"Which is exactly why you should let me go to Andromeda. It'll be a trap. The Aurors can be waiting for the Death Eaters instead of trying to find them. They could be anywhere by now. Me going there is the only hope of bringing them out."

Harry heard Ginny stop breathing. He knew that this scared her, no matter how brave of a face she wore. Mr. Weasley stepped forward and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You know Kingsley. Harry has a point. When this attack hits tomorrow's papers there is going to be a wave of panic. You know, just as well as I do, that the Ministry needs to show the wizarding world that we aren't going to tolerate this kind of behavior any more. The war is over and there will be consequences for anyone who tries to retaliate."

Kingsley slowly started nodding his head. "This is going to go one of two ways Arthur. This is either going to go really good, or really bad."

"It can't get much worse. At least this way there is a chance of capturing who ever is responsible." stated Harry.

"Let me talk to Andromeda and make sure that this is okay. It's not just you we are using as bait. It is also her and Teddy."

"I don't want either of them to be in the way of harm."

"What you have proposed can only be accomplished if they believe that the three of you are in there. They have to hear Teddy's make noises, they have to hear you and Andromeda talking, they have to see you." Harry sighed. "If she agrees to this, we won't let anything happen to them."

"What about Harry?" Asked Ginny.

Kingsley noticed her for the first time. "Miss Weasley. We will protect Harry if he needs it, but I believe him quite capable of taking care of himself. Now Harry, meet me back here, ready to go, in fifteen minutes. If Andromeda agrees to this, you will want to pack several sets of clothing. I'm not sure how long you will need to be there. Consider this an intro to Auror missions. I highly doubt there will be another one that gives you the luxury of a kitchen and a bathroom."

Before Harry could ask another question, Kingsley was gone. Harry immediately ran up the five flights of stairs and burst into Ron's room. Hermione shrieked and Ron tumbled onto the floor. They were definitely doing more than "innocent kissing," but Harry didn't have time to be embarrassed or disgusted. He grabbed a rucksack and started throwing clothes into it. He wanted to pack as fast as possible so that he had time to say goodbye to Ginny.

"Oy! Harry! What in the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Harry, it's almost 10:00. Where are you going?"

Harry didn't bother turning around. "Some Death Eaters attacked the Creevey's house as well as a few muggle houses in the area. The Creevey's weren't home but a few of the muggles were injured. I'm going to go stay with Andromeda and Teddy for a few days until they catch who did this."

"Bloody hell."

"Harry, there is no reason for you to go there, it's dangerous. Why don't Andromeda and Teddy come here?"

"Because the Burrow is still protected. The only way they can get to Harry is by drawing him out of it's protection."

Harry froze at hearing Ginny's voice. It was as cold as ice. He glanced over at Hermione and Ron, but didn't dare look at Ginny. He knew her expression would physically cause him pain.

"Harry, no way. You'll be doing exactly what they want. You could be seriously hurt or even killed! You're not an Auror yet, let them handle this. I'm sure if they need your help, they will ask."

"Yeah mate. I'm sure they already have a plan to get these wankers."

Harry pulled his bag shut and swung it over his shoulder. Ginny let out a cold bark of laughter right as he turned around. "Oh they have a plan. Harry's plan. Guess who is Death Eater bait."

Harry saw Ron and Hermione's eyes grow wide in shock. "I'll see you two in a few days. Try not to worry about me, after training I'll be gone for Auror missions all the time."

Harry headed out the door before Ron and Hermione could say anything else. He paused just even with Ginny, careful to still not make eye contact. "I still have about eight minutes before I need to be waiting downstairs. I'll be in your room."

He faced front again and trotted down to Ginny's room. He set his bag by the door and sat down on her bed. He quieted his breathing and listened for her footsteps. There was silence. Harry propped his elbows on his knees and rested his face in his hands. Hoping that he would eventually hear Ginny's lithe step on the stairs. 108 agonizing seconds later, he heard her hit the first floor landing. The door creaked open with her entrance and she slowly crossed the room to stand in front of him. Harry looked up at her for the first time. She made eye contact for a brief moment before looking out her window. The defeat in her eyes made something inside of Harry clench and his stomach go into his throat. He grabbed either side of her night shirt and pulled her towards him. Ginny willing stepped forward and ran her fingers through his hair. Harry rested his forehead against her chest and Ginny leaned forward enough to give him a quick kiss on the head.

"You better come back to me."

Harry looked up and deep into her eyes. "I'll be back before you even notice I'm gone."

Ginny gave him a small smile and then placed her lips upon his. It started out tender but grew into longing. Harry knew that this was going to be the only goodbye. Ginny would not be going downstairs with him. Harry returned the kiss and let her end it. When they finally pulled away, a few tears had escaped from her eyes and were trailing down her cheeks. Harry brushed them away with the back of his fingers.

"Will you hold me until you have to go downstairs?"

Harry nodded his head and pulled her onto his lap. He cradled her in his arms, absentmindedly stroking her hair. After what seemed like only a few seconds they both heard the distinct sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Ginny squeezed him tighter for a splint second before she released him and moved herself beside him on the bed. Mr. Weasley opened the door a crack and then politely smiled at the two of them. "I wanted to make sure you were packed and ready to go. Kingsley should be calling back in a few minutes."

Harry nodded his head. "I'll be down in just a moment."

Mr. Weasley gave a sympathetic smile and shut the door. Harry turned his head to the side and looked at Ginny. Tears were welling up fast and she was biting her bottom lip to keep the from spilling over. She was also pointedly not looking at him. "Look at me Gin." She ignored him. Harry moved one hand out and stroked her cheek. "Look at me...please." Ginny caved and looked Harry in the eyes. Tears immediately started to fall. "I promise you, that I won't do anything stupid. I promise you, that I will think of you all the time. And I promise you, that I will come back. This isn't like before. It's only for a few days. And when I come back, we are going to have a whole day together. Just you and me. Okay?"

Ginny nodded her head slowly, tears now streaming down her face. "I miss you already."

Harry smiled and then gave her a few quick kisses on the lips. Harry grabbed his bag off the floor and headed out the door. He gave her one last look over his shoulder as he shut the door. She was face down on her pillow. Harry hoped that this goodbye would get easier over time. He couldn't go through this every time he left for an Auror mission.

Downstairs, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well as Ron and Hermione were waiting by the fireplace. Harry smiled at them and gave them each a hug.

"Oh Harry dear, please do try to be careful."

"Yes Mum."

"This is your first mission with out us mate. How do you feel?"

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's remark.

"Harry. Where is Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Harry took a deep breath. "She is in her room. We already said goodbye."

"Oh..."

"Umm...will you go keep her company, after I leave?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Of course."

The fireplace roared to life and all five of them crowded around it. Kingsley's face appeared and he wasted no time relaying the news. "So this is the plan Harry. Andromeda agrees that this is the best plan to catch the Death Eaters responsible. So in just a moment you are going to apparate outside of her house. We don't want you to floo over for two reasons. One, we want it known that you are staying there. And two, we don't want it known that her house is connected to the Burrow by the floo network. Andromeda will be expecting you, and when you arrive there, give your surroundings a once over and keep your senses on alert. As Mad-Eye would say, 'Constant Vigilance.' There is an Auror keeping watch from across the street just in case you are attacked. In a bit, I will floo call Andromeda's fireplace to make sure everything went smoothly. Be expecting me, and Harry...Good luck." And with that he was gone.

Harry turned to face his family. Their faces clearly showed their discomfort with Kingsley's plan. Harry was glad that Ginny wasn't down here to hear it. Harry smiled his most comforting smile and then disapparated.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **A special thank you to all the readers who are still following my story. I know it's been quite a while since my last update. Any comments are welcome and appreciated. Message me with any critiques. =)

* * *

**Wednesday**

**20 May**

**9:59pm**

Harry landed with a pop and his wand at the ready. He had apparated into a little cluster of trees just up the street from Dromeda's house, no one would have seen him appear. Harry peered around one of the trees to take in his surroundings. The streets were empty, the lights were off in the houses, and the only noise was the quiet hum of the street lamps. Harry put his wand at his side, pulled his overnight bag over his shoulder, and started walking swiftly towards Dromeda's house. A little over halfway there, the little hairs on the back of his neck prickled and he whirled around to face what was behind him. Nothing. A street lamp flickered in the distance. Harry made a slow circle before continuing up the sidewalk and to Dromeda's front door. His knock seemed to echo down the street. Andromeda must have been waiting beside the door because she immediately called out to him.

"What milestone did Harry Potter witness the first time he came over to my house?"

"Teddy smiled for the first time." Andromeda opened her door just a peak and took in Harry. Her wand was raised and in the dim lighting she had never resembled Bellatrix more. Harry reminded himself to breathe and kept his wand tightly to his side. He knew that this was Dromeda and was just going to have to get over her physical similarities to her sister. Finally she pulled the door open wide enough to pull Harry inside and slammed the door closed behind him. Harry dropped his bag down beside him just in time for Andromeda to grab him into a giant hug.

"Oh thank you for coming Harry. This really does mean a lot to me. I know you're wanting to capture the Death Eaters responsible but this really does make me feel a whole lot safer."

"You and Teddy where my first and foremost biggest concern. I needed to make sure you were both safe. Has Kingsley called yet?"

"No not yet. But he should shortly."

"Alright. Lets go wait by the fireplace. Where's Teddy?"

"I finally got him to fall asleep. I have a bassinet rocking him in the sitting room."

Harry and Andromeda walked silently into the other room. Both of them looked down at a sleeping Teddy for a moment before wordlessly taking their places by the fireplace. Under any other circumstance the two would have made conversation, but given what had happened and what was most likely going to happen, talking seemed too loud. Fortunately, it was only a few minutes later when the fireplace roared to life and Kingsley's face appeared. He took a look at the both of them and smiled.

"Very good. Now Harry, tomorrow you need to go over to the Creevey's. Let it be known that you are staying on the next street over. I'm sure that the swarming reporters will put that in the papers. And after that...we wait. Hope that whoever is responsible takes the bait."

"Are you going to let the Creevey's know what we are trying to do?"

"The fewer people that know, the fewer chances we have of this failing."

Harry sighed. He knew that Kingsley was right. Yet at the same time, something about this didn't feel right. More innocent people were being put in the line of danger. Dromeda placed her hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a motherly squeeze.

"Minister, they will have protection though...right?"

"Of course." Kingsley suddenly realized that this was Harry's biggest concern. "Andromeda, would you mind if I talk to Harry alone for a moment?"

Dromeda smiled. "Not at all." She squeezed Harry's shoulder one more time and then silently stood up and walked into another room. After the door shut Kingsley cleared his throat and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Harry. The secrecy is part of being an Auror. It's hard, but unless someone is directly involved in the plan, it's best to keep them in the dark." There was a brief pause. "Including friends, family, and...significant others." Harry's eyes met Kingsley's. "Even after missions are over. Nothing more than public knowledge is given."

"What about if I am injured?"

"Then your emergency contact will be notified of the details."

"Who is my emergency contact right now?"

"Molly and Arthur Weasley."

"Can I add Ginny?"

"I'm sorry Harry, but she is underage. There is a law regarding underage wizards and witches as emergency contacts. Don't worry though, I'm sure Molly and Arthur would tell her right away."

Harry sighed. "There are a lot of rules that I don't know about aren't there?"

Kingsley let out a deep chuckle. "Yes, there are. When the second wizarding war was going on, there wasn't much regard for the rules. But now that it's over, those rules need to be put back in place. You'll receive a handbook and there will be a class over the information." Harry nodded. There really was nothing else to say. "One last thing before I go. Please do not anything stupid, like chasing after a Death Eater by yourself. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir."

Kingsley smiled. "Good luck Harry. We'll be in touch."

The fireplace roared for a split second before it fell silent and Kingsley's face was gone. Harry sat there for a moment, thinking. Out of everything that Kingsley said, the part about having to keep things from family, friends, and significant others was what kept replaying in his head. He would never be able to fully tell Ginny everything. Just the need to know. Where they had been, who they had apprehended, if he was injured. He wondered if they would slip them truth serum to find out if they were telling people. He had resisted it in school... Harry shook his head. He was already trying to find a way around the rules.

"Harry?" asked Andromeda. Harry jumped and turned. She was only a short distance away. Andromeda put her hands up and took a step back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I called out a couple of times but you didn't respond. I'm sorry." Harry looked down and saw he had raised his wand. He immediately dropped it by his bag and relaxed his stance. Andromeda sighed. "I should be more careful. I know that you have bad history with my late sister, and our appearances are very similar."

Harry shook his head. "Dromeda, the thought of you looking like Bellatrix didn't even cross my mind. You just snuck up on me is all. I wasn't expecting anyone to suddenly be so close to me" Harry gave a nervous laugh and ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess I was a little out of it. Some protector I am."

Andromeda smiled. "I guess we should set you up a place to sleep. I would let you stay in the guest room but... it is currently filled with Remus and Tonk's things. I had to clean out their flat after..." She choked off the end of her sentence. "The only other place is the couch.

"Oh the couch is great. Thank you."

"Will you move Teddy and his bassinet to my bedroom while I get you some blankets and a pillow?"

"Of course." Harry went over to Teddy and tried to pick the crib up. It was fairly heavy so he decided to try levitating. The bassinet kept rocking as he followed to floating crib into her bedroom. Thankfully, Teddy stayed asleep. When he returned to the sitting room, Dromeda was setting a pile of folded blankets and a pillow on the end of the couch. Harry moved his bag over and set his wand on the end table.

"Have a good night Harry, and thank you again for coming."

"Anytime. And try to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

**Thursday**

**21 May**

**12:23pm**

Harry woke up feeling groggy. Last night was extremely rough. Harry kept waking at the slightest sound, which was often because Teddy cried through most of the night. And when he finally fell asleep, he had nightmares. At about 7:30 Dromeda had gotten up and made breakfast. But when Harry went in to help her, she made him go lay back down on the couch.

"Harry, look at your eyes! I can tell that you didn't get any sleep. If something happens I will wake you up." Harry had started to protest but the look she gave him said that she wasn't going to let him. So with a small smile and a thank you, Harry had gone back to bed.

Now, he could tell that it was much later in the day. The sunlight was coming in the windows from a different angle. He stretched for a brief moment and felt a kink in his neck. Slowly he sat up, rubbing the sore spot, hoping that it would go away in a few minutes. Harry headed to the kitchen and found that there was already a cup of coffee waiting for him on the counter. Harry carried the mug back to the living room and grabbed his wand. He flicked it at the cold coffee and instantly felt the mug heat up in his hand. He had never been a big coffee drinker, but after last night he knew he needed it. The only thing he needed more was the loo and a hot shower. Harry grabbed his bag and headed to the bathroom. On his way there he found Dromeda in the guest bedroom, sitting on the floor. Her face pressed to one of Tonk's dress robes. Harry cleared his throat and she jumped.

"Oh. I'm sorry Harry. I was just trying to sort out some of these boxes." She fumbled over her words as she wiped away and traces of tears. "I know that couch isn't very comfortable and I need to start going through some of these boxes anyway." She pointed to nowhere in particular as the entire room was filled, floor to ceiling with boxes.

Harry smiled at her. "I can help you with some of it after I grab a shower." After he offered, he realized this might be something she wants to do on her own. Harry quickly amended, "I mean...if you would like. If not I can always watch Teddy so you can get started."

"That would be very kind. Most of it I would like to put away somewhere safe for Teddy. So that he can look at it when he's older." She sighed and set her daughter's robes back into the box. After a moment she glanced up towards Harry and smiled. "Go wash up and I'll make you something to eat."

**Thursday**

**21 May**

**1:00pm**

Harry walked into the kitchen, rubbing a towel through his hair. The hot shower had been exactly what he needed. As soon as the water hit the back of his neck, the kink had worked its self right out. Harry pulled out the kitchen chair next to Andromeda and plopped down.

"You look much better."

"I feel better. Sorry it took me so long."

"It's okay. Teddy and I have been playing."

Harry smiled at his Godson and tickled the baby boy with his index finger. Teddy smiled back at Harry as he reached up and grabbed onto Harry's finger.

"Wow. He's got quite a grip."

"Nymphadora was the same way." Teddy's hair turned a bright blue and Andromeda let out a small giggle. "He likes you."

"How can you tell?"

"Well just like his mother, they're hair changes color when they feel a surge of emotions. Anger, sadness, guilt, happiness, etc."

Harry leaned forward and and very lightly kissed Teddy's forehead. He could feel Andromeda watching him, but he didn't really care. After a moment of silence she set a plate down in front of him and Harry started eating. He didn't look away from Teddy once.

**Thursday**

**21 May**

**2:00pm**

"Mr. Potter!"

"Harry! Over here."

"What are your feelings on the attacks?"

After lunch Harry had headed over to the Creevey's. He had Teddy tucked in his arms and Dromeda at his side as they approached the house. Harry could see Dennis's face peeking out of the blinds, staring at the crowd of reporters. After a moment he spotted Harry, waved, and jumped back out of sight. At Dennis's reaction, the handful of reporters still there turned and spotted Harry as well. Harry and Dromeda only had about 10 more steps till they were at the front door, but with the reporters now swarming around them, it made walking extremely difficult. Somehow they managed to push through the small crowd of people and pestering questions to the front door. Dennis opened it at once and let Harry, Andromeda, and a now crying Teddy inside. Once the door was shut and the camera bulbs had stopped flashing, Teddy's cries turned into slow sleepy sobs. Mr. and Mrs. Creevey came around the corner and both seemed genuinely shocked to see Teddy's hair changing from turquoise to black.

"Mr. and Mrs. Creevey, I'm so sorry to intrude like this. I just wanted to come by and make sure that you were all okay."

Dennis smiled at Harry. "I knew you would come by. I told my Mum that you would never let them get away with this."

"Mr. Potter, won't you please have a seat." Said Mr. Creevey.

"Please, call me Harry. Oh and this is Andromeda, and my Godson Ted Lupin."

Mrs. Creevey walked over to Harry and peered down at Teddy. "His hair color is very... interesting."

"He's a Metamorphmagus isn't he? I remember reading about that at Hogwarts." beamed Dennis.

"Yes, he is. Just like his mother was." responded Andromeda with a smile.

"Oh! I just made a fresh pot of tea. Would you two like some?"

"Yes please. This is very kind of you Mrs. Creevey."

"Not at all Harry. After everything that Co... Dennis has told us about you, it's the least we can do."

"Hey Harry, can I... show you something?"

"Of course Dennis." Andromeda reached for Teddy as Harry stood and followed Dennis down a narrow hallway that led to the bedrooms. Dennis stopped at the first door on the left and opened it just a peek. Harry felt a small jolt in his stomach. There were moving pictures all over the walls, a few posters for Quidditch, the bed was still unmade, and there was a pile of clothes scattered across the floor. But what was so unsettling about the room was the fine layer of dust that covered it. This must be Colin's room. Dennis looked back at Harry and gave him a small smile.

"Mum and Dad aren't ready to touch it yet. But I need to grab something. I'll be right back." And with that Dennis slipped into the room and walked over to the night stand. He opened the top drawer and pulled out an envelope. Harry took a step back from the door so that he could slip back out, and then Dennis shut the door.

"This way."

Harry followed him just a little ways further and into another room. The bedroom was similar to Colin's, but there were far more Quidditch posters, and much fewer moving photos. One that caught his attention was a blown up photo of Harry catching a snitch. He recognized the game. It was during his third year, the final match against Slytherin. He caught the snitch and Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup. He smiled at the memory and looked back at Dennis who was now blushing.

"I'm sorry about the photo, Colin made it for me."

"Don't worry about it. It's a good photo. I'm glad that he captured it."

"I'm going to try out this year, for the Quidditch team. Colin always told me that I should, so this year I am."

"What position are you wanting to play?"

Dennis blushed again. "Seeker."

"That's good. It's a hard position, but also a lot of fun."

"I don't have very much practice, and I don't think I'm very good."

"You never know. If you would like, I can help you practice this summer. Before you go back to Hogwarts."

Dennis's eyes went wide. "Really? I mean even though I'd be going up against you for the same position. You'd still help me?"

Harry smiled. "Can you keep a secret?"

Dennis nodded his head enthusiastically.

"I'm not going back to Hogwarts."

Dennis's mouth dropped. "Wha.. why not?"

"I'm going to become an Auror."

"So then... the rumors are true?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah I guess that one is. I don't know about all the others. And because I'm not returning, I know that the seeker position will be open, and Gryffindor needs a good seeker if we are going to win the Quidditch Cup this year. So how about it? I'll practice with you and train you up a bit. Sound good?"

Dennis looked to be on the verge of tears, but managed to hold them back as he nodded his head.

"So what did you grab from Colin's room?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Dennis as he sat down on his bed. "Come and see." Harry took a seat beside him as he pulled out a stack of photos from inside the envelope. "I found these after he died. Your name was on the envelope, so I assumed that he wanted you to have these."

Harry took the stack of photos and smiled. The first photo was one of him, Ron, and Hermione. They were siting on the couch in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was very studiously working on some sort of classwork. Ron was holding a piece of parchment and was struggling to stay awake. And the photograph version of himself scratched his head as he stared at his work, glancing up every now and again at his friends and laughing silently to himself at their behavior. Harry flipped to the next one and stopped. It was one of him and Ginny. They were seated underneath the big tree by the black lake. Ginny was leaning back against Harry's chest and he had his arms wrapped around her. He kissed her hair and then rested his head against her shoulder, Ginny's lips moved and she must have said something funny because they both burst into laughter.

Harry very gently brushed his fingers across the photo. He hadn't know that Colin had taken this photo, but he was glad that he had. "These are perfect Dennis. Thank you."

**Thursday**

**21 May**

**9:13pm**

Harry laid back on the couch and felt his body relax. He was completely exhausted. After they had left the Creevey's he had immediately jumped into the task of helping Andromeda around the house. They had gone through all the boxes and set aside the ones she wanted to keep for Teddy. Harry had moved those boxes up to the attic and put a protective charm over them while Andromeda gave the room a good cleaning. When Harry was finished, he came back down to find that Andromeda had continued cleaning into other parts of the house. Harry helped her move things and even learned a few household charms along the way. They finally stopped for dinner and then put Teddy to bed. Quietly the two of them had continued moving things back into place and finished tidying up.

Harry hadn't used this much magic and/or physical strength since the war ended. It was nice, but at the same time showed just how out of practice, and shape, he truly was. He honestly couldn't even remember the last time he was on a broom. He sighed and reached down for the envelope Dennis had given him. He paused at the photo of him and Ginny and decided to pull that one out, then he continued to flip through the rest of the photos. There were a few of him playing Quidditch, several of him with Ron and Hermione, and two more with Ginny in them. One was of their first kiss, when he had spontaneously kissed her after Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup. And the other photograph was of them eating in the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron were in the photo too, seated across the table from them. All four of them were laughing. Harry felt a wave of guilt. He had never really liked that Colin was always taking pictures, yet now he could not be more thankful. These were priceless photos and he was beyond grateful to have them.

**Friday**

**22 May**

**6:45am**

Harry woke up feeling refreshed and cheerful, despite the fact that the kink in his neck had returned. He stretched a bit and then headed to kitchen. Andromeda wasn't up yet, so he started a fresh pot of coffee and headed down the hall to check on Teddy. Harry pushed open the door just slightly and peered in. Teddy was awake. Harry closed the distance between them and picked him up, surprised that he wasn't crying. He started to smell the coffee brewing and headed back to the kitchen. After he fixed Teddy a bottle of formula and poured himself a cup of coffee, there was a tapping on the kitchen window. Harry turned toward the sound and spotted an owl with Dromeda's post. He found a treat for the owl and grabbed the Prophet off the top.

**Friday**

**22 May 1998**

_**The Daily Prophet**_

**Death Eater(s) Responsible for Attacks Still at Large.**

It has been two days since the muggle neighborhood was attacked. The dark mark was left in the sky as proof of who was behind it. Now the wizarding world wants to know what the MOM is doing about it.

"The Auror department is making the capture and arrest of those responsible it's top priority." Stated Proudfoot, the head of the Auror Department.

But the wizarding world has to wonder, is top priority good enough? Harry Potter certainly isn't taking any chances. Yesterday our reporters spotted him visiting the Creevey family, who live in the neighborhood that was attacked. Dennis Creevey, a muggle born, will be returning to Hogwarts as a fifth year student. His brother Colin Creevey, also a muggle born, was killed in the Second Wizarding War.

A source close to the famous wizard informed us that since the attacks, Harry has been staying with a family friend, Andromeda Tonks, and his Godson. They also reside in the neighborhood where the attacks occurred. Harry Potter was unavailable for comment...

"Harry?" Andromeda called from the doorway of the kitchen. "What are you doing up so early?" She came around the table and held her arms out for Teddy. "He didn't wake you up did he?" Harry handed Teddy over to her.

"Oh. No, I woke up on my own. I checked on him and found that he was awake so I brought him in here. I already fed him." Harry pointed to the empty bottle. "I hope you don't mind."

She smiled at Harry. "Not at all." Harry headed over to the coffee pot and poured her a cup as she took a seat at the table with Teddy. "I see you got the Prophet out. Anything good?"

"Kingsley was right. The reporters printed that I'm staying with you."

"Really?" asked Andromeda as she reached for the paper. Harry set the mug down in front of her.

"Yeah. I don't really like the way the story came out though. It makes it sound like I don't trust the Auror department."

Andromeda finished reading the article and then looked up at Harry. "You have to remember that the public isn't aware of what's going on. They don't know that you're going to become an Auror. They don't know that you're trying to pull out the people responsible for these most recent attacks." She pushed the article towards him. "Reread it. This makes it sound like you are acting on your own accord and without any help from the Auror department. I truly believe that whoever is responsible won't be able to stay away. If they want a shot at you, this seems like the perfect opportunity."

Harry reread the article. She was right. Harry suddenly felt on edge. The people responsible would be reading this shortly, if they hadn't already. "Let's stay close today. I think you're right. If they are going to attack, this is their best chance."

**Friday**

**22 May**

**1:23pm**

Harry looked around the room as Andromeda put Teddy down for his nap. Harry whispered, "You know, I really would be more than happy to paint his room for you."

She let out a small giggle. "I think the color of his room bothers you more than it does him."

"That's just because he doesn't know any better. When he gets older, he's not going to be happy to find out that his nursery had hot pink walls."

Andromeda grabbed the baby monitor and closed the door behind them. "Fair enough. But shouldn't we finish the projects we have already started?" She pointed into the guest bedroom. They had been working on it all morning. Harry had given the walls a fresh coat of paint right after breakfast and they should be dry by now.

"We are almost done. We just need to move the furniture in and then we're good to go."

Two hours later, the room was finished. They both sighed and as they sat on the newly assembled bed.

"This. Is going to be so much more comfortable than your couch."

Andromeda laughed. "The room and bed is yours anytime you like. I know that The Burrow is basically your home, but it's always nice to have somewhere else to go."

Harry thought about that for a moment. "You know, you're absolutely right."

Andromeda cocked an eyebrow as she took in Harry's expression. "Uh oh. What thought did I just put in your head."

"Well... The Burrow _is_ basically my home. I mean I used to live at Number 4 Privet Drive, but it was never home. And now; the war is over, I'm of age, and I'm living at my best friend and girlfriend's house." Harry shook his head. "That's kind of sad."

"Well have you thought about getting a flat?"

"Not really. I mean, I already own two houses."

"You own two houses?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah. Seems kind of silly to not be living in either. Sirius left me Number 12 Grimmuald Place, but I haven't been to check on it. I'm sure the death eaters destroyed it."

Dromeda shuddered. "I always hated that place. My father, Cygnus Black III, used to make us go over and visit for the Holiday's." She glanced over at Harry. "If you're lucky, there will be nothing left and you can build it from the ground up."

Harry laughed. "That's a lot of work. But then again, I'm not really sure I'm ready to live in my parent's house."

"The one in Godric's Hollow?"

Harry nodded his head. "Even if I made the repairs... It don't think it would feel right."

She placed her arm around his shoulder. "Well... Maybe it will one day. When you have a family of your own." She patted his shoulder twice and then let go. "So then Number 12 it is."

Harry smiled. "You know, it's kind of nice to have a goal. To feel like I'm moving forward with my life."

Andromeda smiled back at Harry just as Teddy cries started. They both looked at the baby monitor and then back at each other. She laughed. "You might want to wait on the family of your own though. This never stops." Harry joined in with her laughter and they headed towards Teddy's room.

**Saturday**

**23 May**

**3:27am**

Harry awoke to a loud pop right outside the guest bedroom window. He knew the sound. Someone had just apparated. Harry shoved his glasses on his face, grabbed his wand, and rolled down onto the floor. A shadow moved in front of the window. Blocking the moonlight from coming in. Harry laid very still until the shadow passed. Quietly he got up and crept into the hallway. Once he was under the cover of darkness, he rushed into Dromeda's room. She was asleep. Harry placed his hand over her mouth and very quietly said her name.

"Dromeda." Her eyes flew open and for a brief moment, she struggled against him. "It's me, Harry." Once she relaxed, Harry let go and put one finger up to his mouth. "There is someone outside. Go get Teddy." Harry whispered. She nodded and then silently followed his instructions. There was a loud thump overhead and Teddy started crying. Whoever was on the roof started scrabbling towards the front of the house. Harry followed the noise above him and stopped at the front door. A shadow fell from above and landed on the front porch. Harry took one step to the side and raised his wand.

"Confringo!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Here you are ladies and gents. Thank you for your patience, and enjoy. =)

* * *

**Saturday  
****23 May  
****3:36am**

Bits of wood went flying all over the room as Andromeda's front door was blown open. Teddy's screams started echoing down the hall and it took all of Harry's energy to not go to him.

"Come out Andromeda. I know you and that_ Harry Potter_ are hiding in there." The man sneered Harry's name.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry cast the spell blindly into the doorway. There was no following sound and Harry knew he had missed.

"Is that all you've got boy? My late wife was right. You're nothing but a little bitty baby." With those last words Rodolphus Lestrange stepped into Andromeda's house, his wand pointed at Harry's chest. "You know, I do believe this is the first time we've officially met."

"And hopefully it's the last. Expelliarmus!" Rodolphus deflected the spell as Harry moved into the dinning room. Harry slipped on the runner and Rodolphus easily followed him around the corner.

"Crucio!" Harry threw himself behind the china cabinet. The spell missed him by mere centimeters.

"Stupefy!" Harry cast the spell with extreme precision. Rodolphus was knocked unconscious immediately. Harry leapt to his feet just as Proudfoot and Savage came scrambling into the dinning room.

"Incarcerous. Levicorpus." Savage was already walking Rodolphus out of the house before Harry could manage to catch his breath.

"Fine job there Harry. Can't wait to see how you fare when you're trained up a bit." said Proudfoot.

Kingsley walked in to the room. "Harry. Let's get you down to St. Mungo's and get you checked out. And what did I tell you about chasing after Death Eaters?"

Harry couldn't respond. All he could focus on was Teddy's screams. "Excuse me." Harry pushed past the two men and followed the cries to Teddy's room. The door wouldn't budge.

"Dromeda it's me. Everything is okay now. Kingsley and Proudfoot are here." The door opened and Harry was grabbed up into a hug. Harry finally managed to pull away from her and took Teddy into his arms. Andromeda was shaking and Harry was sure that the movement wasn't helping Teddy calm down. He walked Andromeda into the living room and sat her down on the couch. Kingsley and Proudfoot came over to the two of them.

"Mrs. Tonks! Are you alright? Will you please permit me to take you to St. Mungo's? Both you and your Grandson need to be checked out." Dromeda looked up at Proudfoot and then at Harry. Harry nodded encouragingly while rocking Teddy. His hair had turned to a muted blue and his screams had become gasping cries.

"Wha-wha-what about my bro-brother in law?" she stuttered.

"One of our Aurors is currently taking him to Azkaban. There is no need to worry Andromeda. You and Proudfoot go on ahead to St. Mungo's, Harry and Teddy will follow, and I will repair your door so that when you come home, you can rest assured that you will be safe." Kingsley smiled at her, but Harry knew that it would take a lot more than that to calm her down.

**Saturday  
****23 May  
****6:42am**

Harry sat on the hospital bed, feet hanging over the edge, clearly annoyed. He was perfectly fine. And yet here was, being held captive.

After arriving, the doctors had rushed Teddy and Andromeda off while Proudfoot and Kingsley walked him through his first Auror report. Obviously he didn't have any major injuries because those would have made them self apparent during the two and a half hours it took him to 'recount everything in detail.' Harry sighed. He wanted to know how Andromeda and Teddy were doing and he assumed that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were here somewhere as well. He thought about Ginny. "Ginny!" He said out loud as he smacked the palm of his hand to his forehead. He knew that she was most likely freaking out. He needed to get out of here. Just then, the door clicked open.

"Well Mr. Potter. It appears that you are in perfectly good condition and are free to go." Harry hopped off the bed and reached for his clothes. The nurse smiled at him. "Try to take today easy and rest up."

"Thanks. Umm can you tell me about the lady and baby I came in with? Andromeda Tonks and Ted Lupin?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter but that is considered private information."

Harry forced another smile. "Well thank you anyway." He didn't wait for her to leave as he immediately started pulling on his sleep pants and t-shirt. When he emerged into the hallway he headed for the nearest stairwell. He knew that if someone was waiting for him, they would be one floor up. He took the steps two at a time and jogged into the visiting area slightly out of breath. He spotted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley immediately. They were conversing with Kingsley. Harry smiled at the sight of them. Mrs. Weasley spotted him almost immediately and jumped out of her seat. She bustled over and pulled him into a giant bear hug.

"Oh Harry my dear. We have been so worried about you. I'm so glad that you are okay."

"Alright Molly, lets give him some room to breathe." Mrs. Weasley released Harry and Mr. Weasley stepped forward to shake Harry's hand. "Kingsley was just telling us that you are free to come home."

Harry gave Kingsley a look of doubt. Kingsley laughed.

"The Death Eater has been apprehended, you've cleared your medical evaluation, and your paperwork is finished. Things are in good order. Go home and get some rest Harry."

"But what about Andromeda and Teddy? How are they?"

"I took Andromeda home myself. She is still a little shaken up but, otherwise in good health. Proudfoot is keeping watch over her house for a couple of days. She will be perfectly safe."

"I need to go see her."

"Harry it's 7:00 in the morning. She has been home for a little over 2 hours now and will most likely be asleep. Why don't you check on her later today once you yourself have had a few hours rest."

Harry could see Mr. Weasley's reasoning. He nodded his head, shook Kingsley's hand goodbye and the three of them started off towards the lift.

"Umm...Did either of you happen to tell Ginny..."

"No." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said in unison. Mr. Weasley placed his hand on Mrs. Weasley's shoulder and then continued. "It's just that...we knew that waking her up, taking her down here, sitting here for several hours waiting...well...we knew that it wouldn't be very productive. She worries about you, and this would have been unnecessary."

The doors to the lift closed and Harry nodded his head, not saying a word. If he knew anything about Ginny, he knew that she was not going to be happy about how her parents handled this. Harry sighed as he placed his hands to his temples. He hoped that he could talk to her before she heard about it from someone else. The lift binged and the doors opened.

Camera flashes went off and Harry put his hands over his face. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley each took an arm as the three of them were swarmed by reporters and battered with questions. Harry tuned them out as they made their way away from the crowds and to the fireplace. Harry groaned internally. There wasn't a slim chance that Ginny hadn't heard. She was not going to be happy. Harry stepped into the fireplace. "The Burrow." He threw the floo powder down and was whisked away from St. Mungo's.

Harry stumbled out into the Weasley's kitchen, coughing on the soot. Harry managed to see a flash of red before he felt arms and legs wrap around him. He took a step back to regain his balance and then wrapped his own arms around Ginny. He held her there, taking in her scent. But after a moment he wanted to see her face.

"Gin. Look at me."

She pulled back from his chest, but her arms didn't loosen their grip. She looked as though she hadn't slept in days. Her hair was disheveled and her cheeks were damp with fresh tear tracks. Harry smiled and kissed her. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her until this moment.

If it was at all possible she pressed her body even closer to him and returned the kiss. Harry became vaguely aware that someone else had just come into the room. He very softly stopped the kiss and looked over. It was Ron. Harry stiffened and Ginny followed his gaze.

There was an uncomfortable pause and Ron shifted his weight. "I'm glad your home mate, but I'm not going to snog you."

Harry set Ginny down, taking her hand in his, and closed the distance between him and Ron. "I appreciate that mate. It's good to see you." They gave each other a one armed hug.

"Oh for goodness sake. He was only gone a couple days." Hermione was standing arms crossed in the doorway.

"I know that. But he was on an Auror mission."

Hermione smiled and Ron. And Harry interjected. "Actually I was just helping out. I'm not officially an Auror until July 1st."

Ron shrugged. "Whether you're officially an Auror or not, you were on an Auror mission."

"No really, I was just helping out."

"Can you talk about it?"

"Of course, but there's not much to tell. For the past two days all I did was play with Teddy and help Andromeda around the house. Then, last night someone attacked and I stopped him."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Come off it mate. It's us, not the Daily Prophet."

"What? That's really what happened."

"We know." Said Ginny. It was the first time she had spoken. Harry was so distracted by the sound of her voice that he didn't see the newspaper until she put it right in front of his face.

**Saturday  
****23 May 1998**

_**The Daily Prophet**_

**Death Eater Captured by Harry Potter**

_In the early hours of the morning we received word that the Death Eater Rodolphus Lestrange, had been captured. And by none other than Harry Potter._

_As the public was already informed, Harry has been staying with a family friend and his Godson. They live in the same neighborhood as the Creevey's, who were attacked by a Death Eater on Wednesday evening._

_So was Harry just in the right place at the right time? Or was there another motive for him being there._

_"After the attacks I needed to make sure that [Andromeda Tonks and Ted Lupin] were okay. I spent the last two days helping out around the house and playing with my Godson. When the Death Eater attacked, I was just protecting them." Stated Harry Potter._

_Still, we have to wonder. There have been many rumors that Harry Potter will be forgoing his final year of education in order to become an Auror._

_Our sources confirmed that he did not take the placement test with the rest of the students returning to Hogwarts._

_Both Headmistress McGonagall and Auror Proudfoot were unavailable for comment on this subject but there isn't much left to speculate. Harry Potter is most likely our newest Auror._

"Thats really truly what I did. And I never said that." Harry looked up at them. "Kingsley or Proudfoot must have released a statement for me."

There was a woosh of noises as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared in the fireplace. Ginny took a step toward Harry and he caressed her hand with his thumb. Mrs. Weasley walked into the kitchen and startled bustling around. No one moved. Mr. Weasley picked up the Daily Prophet and sat at the head of the table, flipping through to a different section. After a moment Mrs. Weasley seemed to notice the four of them standing there. After giving them all a once over she addressed Ron.

"Ronald, why are you awake so early?" Mr. Weasley looked over the top of the paper. "Breakfast won't be ready for another hour." Hermione snickered and Ron shot her a dirty look. Harry was surprised that Ron didn't stick his tongue out at her. "Hermione dear. Will you come tell me more about the trip to Australia while I cook?"

"Of course." She replied. Ron muttered something under his breath and took a seat at the table as Hermione went over to stand by Mrs. Weasley.

Harry squeezed Ginny's hand and slowly started walking towards the stairs.

"Ginny. I need your help down here. And Harry needs his rest."

Ginny whirled on her feet to face her mother. "Actually Harry and I were in the middle of a conversation when you and Dad came home. So if you don't mind, we are going to go finish it in private. And besides, you have both Hermione and Ron to help you. It doesn't take four people to make eggs and toast."

There was a significant moment of awkward silence before Mrs. Weasley responded. "Ginevra Weasley. You will not take that tone with me."

"Or what? You're going to punish me? Or oh! I know! Maybe you'll just make the conscious decision to withhold crucial information from me and act as though nothing happened. That sounds like a great idea."

Hermione and Ron's mouths dropped and Harry looked away uncomfortably. Mr. Weasley set down the paper and stood up.

In a very calm voice he addressed Ginny. "Your mother and I made the decision not to tell you because it was a minor incident. We knew that Harry would tell you about it once he returned."

"If it was so minor how come they contacted the two of you to let you know he was at St. Mungo's?"

"If by they you mean the hospital staff, they didn't. Kingsley called over and told us that there had been a minor incident. Harry was fine, but being checked over at St. Mungo's as part of protocol. Afterwards he would be allowed to come back here. Your mother and I wanted him to have someone there waiting."

"What? And I didn't want to be there waiting?"

"There was no point in waking you up at 4:30 in the morning to have you wait for nearly two and a half hours to see or hear anything about him." Mr. Weasley's tone had become firm and it was clear that he was through arguing. "What's done is done and there is no point in discussing this any further. Now you and Harry may go finish your conversation but afterwards you will come down here and help your mother in the kitchen. Have I made myself clear?"

Ginny nodded her head. "Yes sir." Mr. Weasley turned back to his paper, dismissing the two of them. Ginny practically ran up the stairs, dragging Harry along with her. She didn't stop at her landing and continued on up the stairs. Harry assumed they were going to Ron's room but was surprised when she stopped on second landing and went over to Fred and George's room.

"Uh... Ginny? What are we doing?"

"Just a second." Ginny pulled out her wand and popped the lock. She pulled Harry in and shut the door. She sighed and sat down on George's bed. Harry hadn't been in here since Fred died. His side was mostly empty. There was a mismatched sock on the mattress and a couple of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes boxes on the floor.

"So why are we in here again?"

"Permanent silencing charm. Fred and George rigged the room so that no one can hear the actual noises from inside. What you do hear, is a lie. At night time you hear snoring, during the day you hear shuffling noises, sometimes some laughter and that sort of thing."

"Brilliant those two."

Ginny smiled. "It was Fred who told me, after they moved into their flat. He said that I could use the room if I ever needed some alone time. And then he winked at me." Both Harry and Ginny laughed. "It's kind of genius really. Not once did they get caught. Mom knew they were up to something...but she could never figure out what."

Harry took a step towards her. "So...it's foolproof."

Ginny caught onto his mood. "Basically." She winked at him. "What's it to you?" She asked as she leaned back across the bed. Harry rushed to her. He climbed on top of her clumsily and roughly ran his fingers through her hair. Her lips pushed hard against his and they both kept forgetting to breathe. Ginny pulled away for a moment, gasping for air. She smiled at him and placed her hand gently on his cheek.

"I've missed you Mr. Potter."

Harry turned his head and kissed her palm. "Oh yeah?"

Ginny laughed. "Yeah." She slid her hand through his hair. Twirling a lock of it around her fingers. "I know that we haven't been back together for very long..." Harry's brow furrowed. "But it was hard being away from you. I don't like it." Ginny looked up at him. "I think that the hardest part was not hearing from you. It was like this past year. You were gone nine months. Nine months without so much as word from you and it..." Ginny took a deep breath. "It scared me."

Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny and pulled her against his chest. "I wish I could promise that it would never happen again, but I can't. It's part of my job."

Ginny sighed. "I know... and I get that, I really do. I think that it's hard right now because you just came back. It hasn't even been a month yet."

Harry caressed the side of her face. "I will always come back to you. No matter what. You know that right?"

Ginny looked up at Harry and nodded as he lightly set his lips upon hers.

**Saturday  
****23 May  
****12:23pm**

Harry could hear the familiar noises of The Burrow's habitants below. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen, cooking something while she sang to herself. Ron and Ginny were outside zooming around on broomsticks and laughing. Harry stretched and then relaxed further into his bed, not wanting to fully wake up yet. A foot tapped on the bedroom floor as someone took a deep breath. Harry sat up with a start while managing to locate and slap his glasses on his face all in one swift motion. Hermione was seated on Ron's bed and was holding some sort of parchment in her hands.

"Blimey Hermione! You frightened the hell out of me."

"Where did you get this?" She asked, enthralled by what she was looking at.

"Where did I get what?" Harry asked as he took a closer look at what was in her hands. It was the envelope he had gotten from Dennis. Just as he recognized it, Hermione came over and sat on the edge of his bed. She was holding the photograph of him and Ginny under the big tree at Hogwarts. Harry smiled. "Dennis gave it to me. Apparently Colin had taken a bunch of photos and set them aside for me to have."

Hermione peeked into the envelope and gasped. "May I look at the rest?" Harry laughed at her and nodded his head.

As she pulled out the stack of pictures, Harry took the photo of him and Ginny. He reached under his bed for the photo album Hagrid had given him almost six years ago, and placed the photo on one of the blank pages. He ran his fingers over it one more time and then turned his attention back to Hermione. She was staring at a photo of her and Ron. Hermione appeared to be scolding him and Harry was laughing.

"This is a good picture."

"It is isn't it. Would you like to keep it?"

She looked at him with an almost shocked expression. "Really?"

Harry laughed. "Really." Hermione threw her arms around him, scattering the pictures in the process. Harry smiled and hugged her back.

"I am glad that you're alright. But between Ginny's worries and Ron's sulking, someone had to be the strong one."

Harry pulled away from her. "What do you mean?"

"Oh you knew that Ginny would be worried about you."

"No. I meant with Ron. He was sulking?" Hermione laughed.

"Yes actually. He was in a right fowl mood the entire time you were gone."

"But why?"

Hermione sighed and reached down to pick up a couple of photos. "For as long as I've know the two of you, we've been in and out of trouble. Fighting crime and all that." Harry let out a small laugh. "That made all the peaceful moments treasured and special. But now... the war is over. Yes there is still a few rogue Death Eaters, and I'm sure there will always be dark wizards to fight, but our future isn't planned for us. You know what you want. You want to continue to protect the wizarding world. I want to go back to school and finish my education. But Ron, Ron doesn't really know what he wants. He knows that he doesn't want to go back to school but..."

"I thought he was going to help George?" Harry meant it as a statement, but it came out more as a question.

"Of course. That's his brother. But the joke shop was never his dream."

Harry stared at Hermione. He didn't really know what to think about this. He and Ron had never really spoken about this sort of thing. They had talked about jobs after Hogwarts, but that was a long time ago. "You know. When we were younger, we talked about becoming Aurors together."

Hermione slumped forward. "That's what I was afraid of. Like you, he enjoys fighting against dark wizards. But right now, he has family obligations and girlfriends that need his help tracking down her misplaced parents." She threw her hands up in exasperation. Harry couldn't help but smile at her. "I know he feels left behind and I don't want him to form resentments."

"I think that if you give him permission to become an Auror, he would feel a lot better."

She scoffed. "He doesn't need my permission."

"Maybe not, but he does want to be with you. If you weren't okay with it, he wouldn't do it. And he isn't going with you to Australia because he has to. He's going with you because he wants to."

Hermione placed her head on his shoulder and exhaled. "I just want him to be happy."

Harry patted her shoulder. "I know you do."

**Sunday  
****24 May  
****9:15am**

Harry came trotting down the stairs and stop on the first landing. He reached up and smoothed his hair in the back before knocking on the door. Ginny and Hermione were laughing, but they both managed to yell out for him to come in.

Harry opened the door to find the two of them on the floor almost doubled over in laughter. "What's so funny?"

"I was just telling Ginny about the first time Ron and I kissed." More laughter.

"What I wouldn't give to see a photo of his face. It would be absolutely priceless." The two girls picked up laughing again, slightly rolling on the floor.

"I truly believe that if I hadn't of kissed him, he would still be denying his feeling for me."

Harry smiled at them and leaned against the door frame. "Nah. He had been working up to it. He definitely would have made his move after the battle."

Ginny and Hermione glanced at each other and burst into more laughter.

"What's with all the bloody laughing." Ron had appeared at Harry's side and both of them were staring at their girlfriends.

Hermione forced back the laughter, trying to compose herself. "Oh nothing Ron. We just have a case of the giggles."

"Yeah too much time cooped up in this bloody house can do that to a person." Ron complained.

Ginny leaned back against her bed. "Yeah well it's not like we're going to get out of here any time soon. Mum probably won't let us out of the house till we're forty."

"Actually," said Harry. "That's why we are here."

"Really? And here I was thinking you two just enjoyed being around your girlfriends."

"Very funny Ginny. Now hurry up and get dressed. We're going out for the day."

Both girls looked genuinely shocked. "Where?" Asked Hermione.

Harry and Ron gave each other a satisfactory smile. "Diagon Alley."

A slow smile crept on to Ginny's face, but Hermione looked worried. "Is that really such a good idea? Last time we went, there were reporters and paparazzi all around us."

"Not to mention a bunch of Harry's adoring fans." Ginny mumbled under her breath. Harry gave her a sympathetic smile.

"And it was before the Death Eaters retaliated."

"Death Eater, Hermione. Even Kingsley has said that Rodolphus Lestrange acted on his own accord."

Hermione glared at him. "Whether he was by himself or not, he is still a Death Eater. You know that they have to be angry about another one of them being locked up. It is not safe to be out in big public gatherings right now Harry."

"You're right. It's not safe for Hermione Granger, Ginny and Ron Weasley, or Harry Potter to go to Diagon Alley."

"Harry, I don't understand. You just said we were going."

"We are, just not as ourselves. Ron?"

"Harry?" The two boys smiled at each other as Harry pointed his wand at Ron's face and gave it a small wave. Ron's hair appeared to go back into his head as his hair changed into a dark brown buzz cut. Other than his hair, he looked exactly the same. But somehow that small change made him look like a different person.

Harry then flicked his wand at himself and his hair slowly lengthened and turned into a dirty blonde. His hair was long enough to hang slightly in his face and completely cover his scar.

"That. Is slightly disturbing." said Ginny. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Look do you two want to get out of here or not. Harry asked Kingsley about it and he got Mum and Dad on board. So with or with out you, the two of us are going." Ron folded his arms across his chest.

Suddenly the two girls were scrambling to get up, tossing clothes around the room in search of something to wear. After a moment Ginny turned to Ron and said, "Are you really going to stand there and watch us change? Because I'm about to get naked and don't believe that's something you want to see."

Ron ducked his head and turned to leave. Harry stayed where he was, a mischievous smile on his face. Ron noticed that Harry wasn't moving and looked up. "Oy! That's my baby sister you're staring at." Ginny winked at Harry as Ron grabbed him by the arm and pulled him from the doorway.

45 minutes later the four of them were finally making their way through the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley. Ginny's hair was now dark brown and curly, while Hermione's was more of an auburn, board straight, and of a medium length. The girls had gotten ready in record time, but Mrs. Weasley had sat them all down for a long chat.

"Just because your hair looks different, doesn't mean that you don't look anything like yourselves. Think before you act and do try to blend in. The more attention you bring to yourselves, the more likely someone will recognize you and put you in harms way."

After repeating herself for about 20 minutes, and getting them to agree that they would be back no latter than 3:00 to wash up and help prepare dinner, they were finally allowed to leave.

Harry pulled Ginny's hand into his and smiled down at her. "You know, I like you with curly hair."

"But not the color?"

"Well you see, I kind of have this thing for red heads."

Ginny laughed at him and he kissed the top of her head. It was really nice to be able to do this in public without an overwhelming fear of it ending up in the tabloids.

"So where to first?" asked Hermione. Her eyes already flickering down the row of shops to the windows of Flourish & Blott's. Harry snickered.

"I'm guessing you want to go look about the book store?"

"Well I'm out of books. It won't take long I promise."

"'Mione. You always say that." Harry froze and looked around to see if anyone had heard Ron.

He lightly smacked Ron's arm and said in a low voice, "No names."

"Sorry." Ron grimaced.

"It's okay. Let's just stick together and enjoy the day."

The four of them headed over to Flourish & Blott's and after a short while, any worries were forgotten and they were all enjoying themselves. After about an hour Hermione finally agreed to leave and they all headed back towards Quality Quidditch. The briefly stopped at Scribbulus Writing Instruments and purchased some new stationary, quills, and ink. As they were leaving the store, Ron looked torn.

"What's the matter?" Asked Harry.

"I can't decide what I want more. To go to Quality Quidditch or food." The other three laughed. "What? I'm serious."

"That's what makes it so funny." Ron glowered at Harry and Harry patted him on the shoulder. "Come on. Let's all sit down for a bit and grab some food. We can hit the stores after we eat."

"But.."

"It will still be there when we come back mate." Ron seemed to realize the truth in Harry's statement and then his eyes light up.

"Can we get some ice cream afterwards?" Hermione placed her hand in his. Shaking her head slowly back and forth, smiling to herself.

**Sunday  
****24 May  
****2:35pm**

Ron went running up to Hermione in a frantic matter. "Which one do you think is better. "The away jersey?" Which was black with orange accents. "Or the home jersey?" Which was orange with black accents. Hermione looked up from her book and watched as he first held out the black one and the pushed the orange one forward.

"Honestly, there isn't much of a difference." She looked back down at her book as Ron's mouth fell open in astonishment.

"There isn't..." He looked back at Harry, who was currently trying to hold back a smile, then at Ginny, who was doing the same. His head whirled back around to face Hermione. "What do you mean there isn't that big of a difference? There is a HUGE difference." Ron emphasized the difference by throwing his arms out as far as they would go, the jerseys flapping like flags in the wind. Hermione shrugged, still looking at her book. Ron scoffed and came over to Harry and Ginny. "What about you two? Which one?"

"The black one."

"The orange one." They said at the same time. Ron looked back and forth between the two of them.

Ginny laughed. "The black one is more practical. You can wear it day to day. The orange one is more just for games. It will make you stand out."

"The black one." said Harry and Hermione in unison.

Ron looked down at the two jerseys and seemed to be suffering from some inner debate. He headed back to the jersey stand where he had found them.

"Just hurry up and pick one mate. Your mum will worry if we aren't back well before 3:00." Ron looked up at the clock and his eyes grew wide.

Harry looked down at Ginny. She had turned her attention to the Holyhead Harpies calendar. She also had a Holyhead Harpies jersey in hand. She seemed to feel his gaze and looked up into his eyes.

"You don't have to buy this you know."

"I know. But I want to. Besides you need the calendar for school."

"I could always get a Harry Potter one." Harry rolled his eyes.

On the way back from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, they had seen a 'Harry Potter' stand. It was filled with pictures, calendars, posters, shirts, and all sorts of other things you could imagine. They even had bed sets and a miniature version of himself.

"I'm kidding." she said as she kissed him quickly on the lips and stepped up to the counter. Ron came tearing around the corner, just in time.

"Okay. I've decided to get the orange one. It just feels more... homey."

Harry laughed at him. "Alright then." He placed the miniature Gryffindor jersey, that he had grabbed for Teddy, and Ron's jersey on the counter with Ginny's things. As the cashier rang everything up, the worst possible thing happened.

"You know. You sure look a lot like Harry Potter."

Harry looked down and pulled out his wallet, trying to hurry up and pay before the man could look any closer.

"Really? I guess I never thought about that before."

"Yeah. Except you're blond."

Harry looked up at the man as he gave him the money. The man's eyes widened. "Bloody hell. You don't just look like him. You are him."

Harry smiled nervously. "No need for change." He grabbed the bags and rushed over to the other three. "Time to go. Now."

The man behind the counter had leaned as far over as he could to get a better look and was starting to yell. "That's Harry Potter! He has dyed his hair blond!"

Hermione grabbed hold of him and Ginny as Ron placed his hand over hers. And in one long sickening moment, they were back at The Burrow.

Ginny placed her hand over her stomach as Harry caught his balance. Ron slowly opened his eyes and sighed, just happy that he hadn't splinched. Hermione took two steps back and sighed.

"Well... it almost worked." She lazily waved her wand about her head and her hair returned back to normal. She then did the same with the other three.

Harry picked up the bags and headed towards the house.

"Harry?" asked Ginny.

"I'm never going to have a normal life am I?"

She placed her small hand inside of his and leaned against his arm as they walked. Somehow she knew that the best thing she could say was nothing at all.

**Sunday  
****24 May  
****11:03pm**

There was a small knock on the door before Ginny came into the room. Harry knew that he was pouting, but he had had a big realization today. For the rest of his life, people would watch his every move. It would probably die down as time went on, but there would always be people who were going to react like the man in the store.

Ginny walked over to the edge of his bed and climbed on top of him. Harry continued to stare at the ceiling. She rested her chin on his chest and twirled her fingers in his hair.

After a few minutes of silence, Ginny let out a big sigh and started to get up to leave. Harry caught her arm and then looked into her eyes. He could see that she was worried, and slightly scared.

Harry pulled her towards him and kissed her. He held her there until she relaxed against him. Suddenly, he sat up, forcing her to straddle his lap. She had just come from the shower, her hair was still damp. The floral smell of her shampoo was intoxicating, as was the feel of her soft skin against his.

He roughly ran his fingers through her hair and lightly pulled, separating their lips. Ginny gasped. Harry lifted up one finger and traced their shape. He then placed the hand against her back and pushed her tightly against him. There was no mistaking his desire for her. It was now pressed hard against the inseam of her shorts. She started to lean forward to kiss him but he pulled back, just out of reach. Lightly he traced down her left side, her thigh, her calf. Following the natural curve of her body and not once breaking eye contact. Then he moved to the inside of her leg, tracing up her calf, her thigh, and stopping where her shorts started. Ginny's breathing had picked up, and Harry could feel her heart thudding. He continued to stare deep into her eyes as he skipped over her shorts, and slid his hand up her shirt. Her breathing hitched and he broke, almost attacking her with a kiss. It was messy and rough. The desire taking over any other thoughts. He needed her, right then. Ginny rotated her hips, rubbing against his now rock hard erection. Harry pushed her back onto the bed, and pulled his shirt over his head. Ginny took in his physique as Harry positioned himself on top of her. He pulled down her tank top and his mouth quickly found one of her breast. Ginny's hands flew to her mouth and Harry put one of his hands over hers. Slowly he started kissing up her chest and across her collarbone. He followed the curve of her neck up to her ear and flicked his tongue against her earlobe. With his free hand, he caressed the inside of her thigh, slowly going higher.

As he was sliding a finger inside the band of her panties, Ginny sat up. Harry froze and let his hand drop from her mouth. Ginny quickly pushed his hand away and pulled her shirt down. Harry leaned back, confused. After she caught her breath, she looked him in the eye and said, "I'm sorry. I can't... I can't do this."

"I thought that this is what you have been wanting all along."

"It is.. but I don't know. I guess I just imagined it differently."

"How?"

"Well not in my parents house for one."

"Are you kidding me? That's never stopped you before."

"I know. I'm sorry." Ginny covered her face with her hands. Harry sighed and then reached forward, pulling them away.

"It's okay Gin. I'm just kind of surprised." She looked up at him and he smiled at her. "Come here."

He opened his arms and she crawled towards him, curling into his lap. She winced as she felt that his desire for her hadn't completely gone away. "I'm sorry!"

Harry laughed. "It'll go away in a bit."

"Are you sure?"

Harry thought about that for a moment. "No. But I'll be fine."

"I just feel so bad."

"Why?"

"Because all this time I've been trying to get into your pants, and the one time you decide you're ready, I'm not."

"So what changed?"

"Honestly? I don't really know. In the beginning it was purely grief. I wanted to be with you to feel loved. I need to fill the loss of Fred." Ginny shot a nervous look up at Harry. "Not that I didn't and don't want to be with you, cause I do. I was just rushing... that step." Harry nodded. He understood what she was talking about. It was why he had said no, even if he hadn't realized it at the time. "But slowly, It became less necessary. And since we had that talk about what we were comfortable with... I've been thinking more about wanting to wait."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Harry laughed. "Okay. We'll wait."

"Really? I mean I'm not saying I want to wait until we're married, but it would be nice to not have to worry about my parents."

Harry smiled at her. "I agree. I've actually been thinking about that lately."

"About... what exactly?"

He brushed her hair out of her face and rested his hand on her leg. "Your parents, Ron, this whole living situation." Harry gestured around the room. "I've always loved staying here, but now... it's more like i'm living here."

"So?"

"So. It's a little weird. Ron's my best friend, you're my girlfriend, they're the closest thing that I have to parents. What if we were to break up or Ron and I get into a fight. I don't want anyone to have to pick sides."

"You think we're going to break up?"

"I sure hope not. But I can only speak for myself in the relationship. And besides, I can't just live here forever. I need to get my own place eventually."

Ginny nodded her head. "I'd never really thought about it before, but I guess you're right."

"Come September, both you and Hermione go back to Hogwarts. It's okay for her to be here, cause she is only here for a few more months. It's okay for Ron to stay here after you two leave, cause it's his house. But me? I don't know. It just wouldn't feel right."

"Let's not talk about the upcoming school year." Harry smiled at her and gently kissed her slightly swollen lips.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing right now. It's time for me to say goodnight."

Harry looked over at the clock. 11:58pm. Time had flown by. Harry kissed Ginny ever so lightly and she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"You're a good boyfriend Harry. I'm glad you're mine."

Harry kissed her hair and then pulled away, smiling at her. "Not nearly as glad as I am that you are mine."

* * *

**A/N: **Also thank you for your reviews. They make me smile and keep me motivated to write. =)

Till next time  
-chandlermarie89


	13. Chapter 13

**Monday  
****25 May  
****6:13am**

The sun had been up for a little over an hour and Harry could already tell that this was going to be an unusually hot day. He yawned as he walked down the street towards 12 Grimmauld Place. He had been spoiled with sleep as of late, and he hadn't known he would be up this early until around 2 in the morning. He had left The Burrow a little after 6, managing to let the rest of the house sleep. Harry wasn't quite ready to discuss his plans with the entire household, but he had left Mrs. Weasley a note in the kitchen telling her that he wasn't in any danger and he would be back in a short while. At least, he hoped it was a short while.

He knew that there would be damage, and part of him hoped that it would be bad enough that he could remodel. He had always disliked the dark, dusty, and all together unwelcoming feel of the place. And even though he had prepared himself for the worst, nothing could have told him how bad the worst would be.

Harry could tell that the place was in utter shambles as soon as he was within seeing distance of the building. Mainly because, there was no building. The was now a gap between 11 and 13, only rubble filling the space.

Harry hurried over only to sit down on the curb across the street and stare. The upper floors were completely gone, and the first floor had caved into the ground floor at some places. The heads of the house elves were gone as was the portrait of Sirius's mother. He didn't hear her screaming, so the portrait must have been taken. Harry sighed.

"Strange sight isn't it."

Harry looked over to see a man walking his dog. "Excuse me?"

"The way it skips numbers like that."

Harry realized that this man must be a muggle, as he could not see the destroyed building. "Oh right. Yeah that is a bit odd."

The man gave Harry strange look, but didn't say anything else as he continued on his way. Harry returned his focus to the house. This was going to cost quite a bit of money. He would need to hire an architect, building crew, and possibly a decorator. Was there a phone book of wizarding businesses?

Harry looked at the pocket watch that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given him. 6:57am. He was pretty sure that Kingsley would already be at the Ministry. Harry gave one last look at the former safe house and disapparated.

With a small pop, Harry arrived at the Ministry of Magic. Thankfully it was early enough that there weren't many people about. Harry walked with purpose towards the lifts. A few people noticed him, but no one made a scene. Once in the lift he pressed the button for the first floor and moved to the back. No one else in the lift dared speak a word, but it was clear they knew who he was and were having a hard time not turning around and staring. Mercifully, all the people were off by level five and Harry was by himself for the last four floors. The voice informed him that he had arrived on the first floor and Harry walked over to Kingsley's secretary.

"Hello." She looked up startled to see Harry. "Could you tell Kingsley that Harry would like to speak with him for a moment." Her mouth fell open and Harry smiled politely at her. She gave her head a quick shake and then smiled back as she pressed a button.

"Minister Shacklebolt, Mr. Potter would like a word with you. Should I tell him to wait?"

Before she could entirely finish her sentence, Kingsley was already opening the door to his office. "Harry. What a pleasant surprise!" He pulled Harry into a brisk hug.

"It's good to see you Kingsley."

"Come in, come in." Harry went into his office and took a seat in one of his oversized visitor's chairs. "Ms. Jones, hold all calls and visitors for me please. Thank you." Kingsley shut the door behind him and to Harry's surprise, sat down next to him in the other visitors chair. "What can I do for you Harry? Is everything alright?"

"Have you been by 12 Grimmauld Place recently?"

Kingsley's face became serious. "I have. Once. When I was on the run, I went there hoping to find a place to stay for a few nights. I'm sorry Harry, but there is almost nothing left."

"I know. I went there this morning." Kingsley nodded. "I erm... I need your help. I would like to rebuild it, and I have no idea where to start." Kingsley sat back in the chair and placed his hand under his chin. After a moments thought, he smiled.

"Of course Harry. I have just the man for the job. Kingsley pulled out a bit of parchment and a quill. "Here is the floo address for WABC Wizarding Architect, Builder, Contractor, and Developer. I assume that you will want to live there after the construction is complete?" Harry nodded sheepishly. "Then Jim Perkins is the guy you want to ask for. He is a general contractor and will take care of everything you need. Also, he is completely trustworthy and will use the upmost discretion."

"What about the Fidelius Charm?"

"In order for the charm to break, the secret must no longer be true. The secret was that it was the headquarters for The Order. Since The Order was disband at the end of the war, it does not need a headquarters."

"So it should no longer be in effect."

"Correct."

Suddenly there was a commotion coming from outside Kingsley's office. They both jumped to their feet and faced the door, wands drawn.

"Let me through! This is an emergency."

Kingsley put his wand away when he recognized the voice. Harry was still unsure of the person yelling until Kingsley opened the door.

"Proudfoot. What is the emergency?" Harry relaxed.

"The dementors. They've come back to Azkaban."

Kingsley straightened up and turned to Harry. "I'm sorry Harry. I must go and attend to this... situation."

"Potter?" Proudfoot asked as he poked his head in the doorway. He turned to Kingsley. "Lets take him with us. He can help."

"Auror Proudfoot. Mr. Potter is not an Auror and currently has matters of his own to attend. You and I will attend to this along with the other Aurors at Azkaban."

"Wait. What's happening?" asked Harry.

Kingsley sighed and face Harry. "I sent the dementors off last week. I knew that once they started starving they would come back, but it is nothing that we can't handle."

"But I want to help." Proudfoot gave a nod of approval. Kingsley shot Proudfoot a displeased look and walked over to Harry. He set his hand on his should and spoke to him in a hushed tone.

"I know you do. But now is not the time. Right now, you need to be focusing on enjoying your free time with your friends and loved ones. In a little over a month, your whole life will change. You will no longer be a wizarding world civilian. You will be an Auror. Now go, take care of the matters with Grimmauld Place. Contact Jim, get an estimate, and let Gringotts know of your planned visit. Try not to worry about this."

Harry huffed. He didn't like the fact that he wasn't able to help yet, but Kingsley was right. He had enough on his plate as it was. Harry picked up the piece of parchment and shook Kingsley's hand. On his way out he nodded towards proudfoot and gave Ms. Jones a small smile.

**Monday  
****25 May  
****8:00am**

Harry was sitting on the curb in front of 12 Grimmauld Place again, waiting for Mr. Jim Perkins to arrive. A popping noise came from his left and Harry watched as a medium build, middle aged, balding man came walking towards him.

"Mr. Potter. I'm Jim Perkins. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Please, call me Harry. And thank you, for coming on such short notice."

"Only if you call me Jim."

Harry smiled at the man. "Sounds good."

"So what can I do you for?" This man was clearly from the states, and Harry guessed somewhere like Texas or Oklahoma. He had a thick southern drawl.

Harry pointed towards Grimmauld Place. "Well.."

"Holy shit. That's one hell of a mess." Harry laughed. This man was oddly refreshing.

"Yeah, it is."

"Okay." Jim sat down on the curb and pulled out some papers. Harry sat down next to him and watched him work. "So first thing first, we are going to need a demolition team out here to tear the rest of this down and take away all the rubble. Is this a muggle neighborhood?"

"Yes. But space of the building is invisible to muggles."

"Good, then we won't need permits. I guess that you are wanting to rebuild it?" Harry nodded. "Alright, then I'll hire an architect to meet with you and discuss ideas. After you two decide on the build, I will go to the builders who will give me a time frame." He looked up at Harry. "This is going to be fairly pricy."

"How much are we talking?"

"Around 250 thousand Galleons. Give or take a few thousand."

Harry's mouth dropped. He couldn't help himself. Even he wasn't oblivious to how much money that was. "Before we agree to this, I need to make sure that this is doable with my budget."

Jim smiled at him. "Okay."

"You will hear back from me by tomorrow afternoon."

"Sounds good Harry. It was great to meet you and I hope to be doing business with you in the future."

Harry shook the mans hand. "So do I."

**Monday  
****25 May  
****9:30am**

Harry was sitting in the living room at the Burrow, watching Ron and Ginny play wizards chess and feeling rather productive. After he had got back, he had owled Gringotts letting them know he would be coming tomorrow morning and had time to spare before breakfast. Of course he had gotten an earful from Mrs. Weasley, but when he told her that he had met with Kingsley everything smoothed over. He had intentionally left out 12 Grimmauld place for multiple reasons, the main one being that it wasn't the restoration wasn't a done deal yet. How she would react was a close second.

"Harry dear." Called out Mrs. Weasley. "You have an owl for you."

Harry hopped up and gave Ginny's shoulder a reassuring squeeze as he headed into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was busy baking something and pointed with her elbow at the dining table. Harry walked over and picked up the letter. He instantly recognized Andromeda's writing. He hadn't spoken with her since the day Rodolphus was caught. He had gone to see her that afternoon and spent a little while with her making sure she was truly alright.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know it has only been a short time since we last saw each other,_

_but I already miss your presence around the house._

_Teddy misses you as well and we both hope that you will come to visit us soon._

_I have a free day tomorrow and was wondering if you and Ginny_

_would like to come over and visit._

_I thought that maybe you two would like to help paint Teddy's room._

_I know that we spoke about this during your stay and I agree with you fully._

_It needs to be done. So who better to do it than_

_my new found handy man._

_You were of such a great help to me when you stayed,_

_and I know that you've already done more than I could have ever asked for._

_But this truly would be of a great help to me. _

_Plus I haven't spent very much time around Ginny._

_I think it's time I got to know the woman who has captured your attention so fully._

_Please send your reply back with my owl._

_And I hope to see you soon._

_With all my love,_

_Andromeda Tonks_

Harry looked towards the kitchen window and saw an owl waiting. So he walked to the living room and waited for Ginny to finish her current move. "Hey Gin."

"Yeah?" She asked, not looking away from the board.

"Andromeda would like us to come over tomorrow afternoon. I'm going to paint Teddy's room and she would really like to spend time with you."

"Really?" Ginny asked, finally tearing her eyes away to look at him.

"Yes really." He laughed at her shock. "So do you want to go?"

"Of course." She smiled at him and turned her attention back to the board.

"What about me and Hermione?" asked Ron.

"What? You'd rather spend a whole afternoon around a crying baby than alone with your girlfriend?"

Ron grimaced. "Yeah I guess you're right."

Harry laughed as he went back into the kitchen looking for some clean parchment to write Andromeda back.

**Tuesday  
****26 May  
****8:45am**

Harry was walking down Diagon Alley towards Gringotts. He was amazed at how much everything had changed in just a few days. There were even more shops open and more than a handful of street vendors. Of course, the more shops and things to be sold, the more people there were to buy them. He cringed as he approached the Harry Potter stand, and walked by in a rush. A flash went off in his face.

"Oi Potter! You not interested in buying a moving mini figurine of you?"

Harry held his tongue and continued on. As much as these people annoyed him and made him feel astronomically uncomfortable, he figured they would eventually get tired of following him around. Go where the story is and all of that. He saw another flash in his peripheral vision. A sigh escaped his lips. He was going to try to stay positive. Finally, he was walking up Gringotts steps and into the cover of the building. Almost immediately, a goblin appeared at his side.

"Mr. Potter, if you could please follow me." He led Harry through an archway to a room filled with a bunch of cubicles. He walked past a row of them, and into a large room at the end. Once they were both inside, the door closed and the shades were drawn. A guard came forth and Harry handed over his wand. He already knew the drill.

"Please have a seat Mr. Potter." Said the Goblin behind the desk. "My name is Gringotts IX, and I am the Head Goblin here."

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Said Harry very politely as he extended his hand.

The goblin took in the outstretched hand and gave Harry a sneer before shaking his hand. Harry felt a cold chill run down his spine. He had yet to meet a goblin that he actually liked.

"Now according to your letter, you wish to review your finances. Correct?"

"Yes sir. I would like to..."

"Is this a financial review of both of your accounts?"

"Well... yes sir. I need to know..."

"Do you want to include your properties and other valuable assets?"

Harry stared at the creature for a moment. "I would like it all, including my account balance."

The goblin reached down and pulled out two files. All the while keeping eye contact with Harry. He pushed them over in front of him and then settled himself in his oversized chair. Harry picked up the file on top first. The tab read, Vault 711-Black Potter. The name Black had been scratched out and Potter had been written beside it. Having a visual reminder that his Godfather was dead made his heart ache. He flipped it open and began to read the papers. There was a deed to 12 Grimmauld Place. Several graduation certificates from Hogwarts, Sirius's included. A notification of house elf servitude, Kreacher. And finally, an inventory and financial statement. In addition to the money, he now owned several Black family jewels and heirlooms. Giving the vault a value of around 500 thousand Galleons. He sighed and then steadied himself as he picked up his parents file. The tab read, Vault 687-Potter. There was a deed to their house in Godric's Hollow. Two graduation certificates from Hogwarts. Harry's birth certificate. And lastly, the inventory and financial statement. He lingered on the inventory, discovering that there was more in there than he was aware of. A few pieces of his mother's jewelry, his fathers pocket watch, both of their wedding bands, and a few photo boxes. When he finally got to the amount of gold his parents had left him, he was shocked at how much money they actually had. It was quite a bit more that the Black family vault, and that was with him having taken out money on multiple occasions for Hogwarts dues, supplies, and living expenses. Harry placed all the papers back and handed them back to the goblin. He started standing up to leave, but the goblin stopped.

"Do you also wish to view the inventory and financial statement of your donations?"

"Excuse me?"

Harry received another sneer. "Your donations. The gifts and money that people have given to you. After the first wizarding war and since the second."

"People have been sending me gifts and money?"

"As well as... fan mail."

Harry was in shock. "Umm... no."

"Would you like it to be added to one of your vaults?"

"No!" He practically screamed.

The goblin looked taken aback. "Then what would Mr. Potter like us to do with it all."

Harry shook his head and snapped out of it. "Please donate all items to victims of the war and their families. What ever money has been given, give half of it to Hogwarts and take the other half for repairs here at Gringotts." The goblin actually looked surprised when Harry said this last part. "Please make an announcement that any further donations should be given to any charities helping the victims and their families of the war."

"And what of the fan mail?"

"Please burn it. I have no use for it, nor do I want to read any of it."

The goblin looked over the top of his spectacles and down into Harry's eyes. "You are a very interesting wizard Mr. Potter." Another sneer came across his face. "I look forward to your next... visit."

Harry inclined his head at the goblin and turned back towards the guard. The guard gave him his wand back, and then proceeded to show him out of the bank. Harry sighed in relief once he was outside. He hadn't realized just how much the goblin had put him on edge.

**Tuesday  
****26 May  
****5:45pm**

"Okay. It's all finished."

Harry made a full turn, admiring his own handy work. While using magic to paint didn't take nearly as long or require nearly as much word as by hand, it wasn't exactly fast or easy. Andromeda and Ginny appeared in the doorway and looked around the room.

"So? What do you think?" asked Harry.

"Harry... this looks great. I know that when he is older, Teddy will appreciate that isn't pink." Ginny giggled.

"What?"

"You have some paint in your hair." she replied as she stepped forward and touched the now blue lock of hair.

Harry smiled down at his girlfriend. "Well I've always fancied a bit of color."

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck. "Really? You want blue hair?"

Harry laughed as he pulled her close to him. Holding her around her waist. "Teddy does it."

"Teddy is also a baby."

Harry leaned forward and kissed her. After a moment he pulled away, whispering into her lips. "Red hair is my favorite." He felt her smile, before she pulled him into another kiss. They stayed locked in each others embrace for longer than what seemed appropriate. But when Harry looked back at the doorway, Andromeda was gone. "Have you been enjoying yourself this afternoon?"

"Yes, actually. I rather like Dromeda."

Harry nodded. "Good. I think she likes you too."

Ginny gave him one last kiss before breaking his hold. Harry took her hand and let her lead him back into the sitting room. Andromeda was playing with Teddy on the floor. It still surprised him whenever he saw her like this. She was so unlike her sisters. Harry made eye contact with Teddy and smiled. He rushed over to him and whisked him up into his arms. Teddy gurgled a happy noise and smiled up at his Godfather.

Harry tickled Teddy on the stomach and looked down at Andromeda. "You know... I think he knows who I am."

She laughed. "Harry, babies don't really recognize faces until around 3 months."

Harry watched Teddy smile as he jerked his arm up towards Harry's face. "You're wrong. I'm sure that he knows me."

Ginny came and joined the two of them. "I think he's just a happy baby." Harry gave her a small pout. She giggled. "Don't give me that look. It doesn't work on me." Harry deepened the pout and both women laughed.

"He will know your face before you can say Quidditch."

Harry laughed. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Oh believe me, there will come a day when you wish that he didn't recognize you. Once they attach themselves to someone, there is no turning back." She dismissed herself to the kitchen then, leaving Harry to think that over.

"You know... you holding a baby is rather... sexy."

Harry met Ginny's eyes and could see her desire.

"Is that so?" Ginny nodded. "Well then I believe it's time we left for somewhere a little more private." A suggestive smirk spread across her face.

"And where exactly is that?"

"I don't care so long as it has a door, a lock, and Teddy isn't there."

Ginny giggled. "Too bad you agreed to finish setting up his room today huh?"

"Later. I will definitely get you alone later."

**Tuesday  
****26 May  
****10:15pm**

Harry and Ginny were intertwined on top of her bed. Ginny had her head on his chest and Harry was stroking her hair. As much as he wanted to have alone time with her, he was very aware of the limitations. He didn't want to rush her, but his urge to do more and more physically was become more prominent each day.

It had been a little over three weeks since the battle and a little more than two since their loved ones funerals. Life was becoming more relaxed. And now that Harry had his housing situation under control, he was ready to focus more on his relationship with Ginny. He needed to rebuild her trust.

"So guess what happened today?"

"What?" She asked, resting her chin on his chest so that she could look up at him.

"Well... I should start out with yesterday. It's kind of a long story..."

"Harry. Just tell me."

Harry smiled. "I went to 12 Grimmauld Place yesterday morning."

"But you told my mum that you were with Kingsley."

"I met with him after."

"You lied?"

Harry stroked her cheek. "Please. Listen to the story first? Yesterday morning I went by 12 Grimmauld Place very briefly to check out the damage, which is disastrous. So thats when I went and visited Kingsley. He helped me find out about repairs. So then... I contacted a general contractor. He came out and had look. Giving me an estimate on how much it will cost to rebuild it." Ginny was now sitting up, staring at Harry. "This morning, I went to..."

"Gringotts." She nodded.

"To make sure that I had enough to cover the costs, which I do. Afterwards I sent an owl to Jim letting him know..."

"Who is Jim?"

"Oh sorry. The general contractor." She nodded again.

"But I let him know that I would like to work with him and start rebuilding as soon as possible. And he sent me back this..." Harry pulled out a letter from his pocket and handed it to Ginny.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm happy to hear that you want me to rebuild your house._

_After I received your letter I contacted the right people_

_and got a demolition crew out there by mid afternoon._

_I also contacted my best architect and will let you know if and when_

_he agrees to take this on. Don't worry. _

_If he agrees I will make him sign a confidentiality agreement._

_Be on the look out for my owl,_

_and we will be in touch soon._

_Jim Perkins_

_General Contractor_

_WABC&D_

Ginny reread the letter and then looked back up at Harry. He smiled. "Isn't that exciting?"

"What? That you are rebuilding your Godfathers house?"

"I'm not rebuilding that house. I'm building my house. It may have similarities in structure, but I don't want it to be the same. Once it's done, I plan on living there."

He gave her a minute to process this. "Do you know when it will be done?"

"No idea. Why?"

"Well... I'm truly happy for you and all. But when you move there. You won't be here. And my mum would never let me stay there. And... well.. we would have a lot less time together. I know, I know. That's extremely selfish. But I feel like we spend so little time alone together." She dropped her head in embarrassment. Harry chuckled and pulled her onto his lap. "How is that funny?"

"You look so cute and truly ashamed to be having these thoughts."

"I am!"

"Gin, Ron and Hermione leave for Australia in less than a week. After that, we have until July first just to ourselves." Harry lightly placed a kiss on her temple and then her cheekbone.

"There are a few holes in your plan."

"And what would those be?"

"Even though hermione and Ron will be gone, my parents will still be here. Hermione could find her parents right away and they could come straight back. Your house could be built super fast and you move out. Kingsley could need you on another Auror mission..."

Harry stopped her rant with his lips. Holding her face to his until he felt her relax into him. "Yesterday, when I was visiting Kingsley, Proudfoot showed up. There was an emergency situation that needed Kingsley's attention. Proudfoot asked him to bring me, thinking that I could help. Kingsley said no. That I was not to go on another Auror mission until after training camp."

"So..."

"So no Auror missions." Ginny smiled.

"But that still leaves the other holes."

"Yes. It does. But you know what? Even if Hermione and Ron come back right away, I will still spend as much time alone with you as I can." An idea suddenly came to Harry. "And as for your parents... the sooner my house is built, the sooner we have somewhere to escape to during the day." Harry started peppering the side of her face and neck with slow and soft kisses. Ginny arced her eyebrow.

"Now that last bit, I had not thought of." Ginny moved to straddle his lap and Harry pulled her body against his. "I kind of like that idea."

Harry nodded. "Me too." Suddenly, Ginny's lips were crushing down on his. Harry felt his arousal start to grow, and so did Ginny. She rolled her hips into him and he let out a small growl. She repeated her actions and Harry let his hands drift to her bum.

A small cough came from the door way and Harry looked over Ginny's shoulder to see Hermione standing there. "It's almost lights out." Ginny let her head rest on Harry's shoulder, embarrassed. Harry nodded towards Hermione and she walked away laughing to herself.

"Is she gone?"

"Yeah. What is with you? Why are you suddenly so shy?"

"Well... we were having a chat, Hermione and I that is, and... umm..."

"And..."

"We both felt like we were moving a little too fast... you know... intimately."

"Okay..."

"So we both agreed to slow things down. You know... support each other in holding back."

Harry laughed. "Like you're in AA? And you help each other from going back to your weakness?" Ginny nodded into him and Harry laughed again. "So basically she just caught you at a bar with a drink sitting in front of you?"

Ginny giggled and looked up at him. "My favorite drink."

"Well by all means, let me leave. I don't want you to fall off the wagon."

"Shut it Harry." Harry chuckled as he kissed his girlfriend goodnight.

"I'll see you in the morning Gin." She pressed her body and lips against him one more time and then got off of him, allowing him to leave. He gave her a questioning look.

"I wanted one last whiff."

Harry laughed at this all the way to Ron's room.

**Wednesday  
****27 May  
****8:45am**

"Mum, can you pass the toast?"

"Ron. You've already have three pieces." Whispered Hermione.

"So what! I'm still hungry aren't I?"

Harry laughed as his best friends. The way that they bickered with each other almost never failed to amuse him. He didn't understand how they could continually find something to argue about with each other.

"Hey look." said Ron. "Is that an owl?"

Mrs. Weasley went and opened the window while the four of them all turned to watch it fly in. It dropped the letter in her hands and she gave it a small treat.

"Harry. It's addressed to you." She gave him the letter and he immediately opened it. It was from Jim.

_Dear Harry,_

_The architect I mentioned owled me early this morning._

_He has agreed to do the job._

_When we spoke last, you said you wanted to have this done rather quickly._

_Hoping to achieve that, I would like to set up a meeting tomorrow morning._

_I also need you to sign a contract._

_Please let me know if you are able, by sending your reply back with my owl._

_Jim Perkins_

_General Contractor_

_WABC&D_

Harry got up and found a piece of parchment, writing a quick reply.

_Dear Jim,_

_Tomorrow morning would be excellent. Say 9:00?_

_Harry Potter_

He rolled it up and gave it to the owl. Watching as the owl took flight and disappeared over the trees. He went and sat back down, continuing his breakfast. After a couple of bites he looked up to see everyone staring at him expectantly.

"What?"

"Who was it from mate?"

"Oh... it was uhh... from a friend of Kingsley's."

"Harry. What was so urgent that it couldn't wait till after breakfast?" Asked Hermione.

"The owl was waiting for me to reply."

"Exactly. What is so important?"

"Just tell them Harry, they're going to find out eventually." Whispered Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley started to look worried. "Harry dear? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. Better actually. I've just hired a... general contractor to help with the damage to 12 Grimmauld Place. He wanted to know if we could meet tomorrow morning."

"Oh! I didn't realize you had gone back since the war ended." Said Hermione.

"Well uhh..." Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. I went the other morning."

"So the house was damaged?" Asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Well sort of. It's actually pretty much destroyed." Harry heard a few forks clink against the plates.

"But Harry... rebuilding a house is very expensive."

"I know that Hermione. But I have the money to do it and I really need a place of my own."

There was silence all around the room. Harry looked over at Mrs. Weasley. She was staring at her plate.

"It's just... the war is over. School is over. This isn't a holiday for me. And I need to..."

"Move forward." Said Hermione and Ron in unison.

"Harry... There isn't a death eater out there, who doesn't know that you own that house. I can hardly believe that Kingsley thinks this is a good idea. You will be in great danger." Mrs. Weasley almost pleaded.

"Kingsley is the one who told me to contact Jim Perkins. And besides... I'm not going to live the rest of my life in fear. I'm sorry... but this is something I need to do."

Mrs. Weasley shoved her chair back and got up. She went over to the sink and started talking over her shoulder to them. "You are an adult Harry, and I can not stop you. But while the four of you are under my roof, I do ask that you do your chores and follow my rules. Today seems like a fine day for the four of you to help out around the house. Now hurry up and finish your breakfast. Beds need to be made, Ron you need to fully clean your room. Ginny, please clean the bathroom and tidy up your room as well. Hermione can help me around the living room and kitchen. Harry, please muck out the chickens and the yard needs degnoming." All four of them groaned. this was going to be a long day.

**Wednesday  
****27 May  
****1:00pm**

The four of them were sitting out by the creek. Mrs. Weasley had allowed them to take a lunch break and not one of them wanted to be in the house.

"I really am sorry. I had no idea that she would punish everyone for what I said."

"It's not a big deal Harry. Although... she is right you know." said Hermione. "It is really dangerous for you to live there."

"It's not any more dangerous than living here. But if it makes everyone feel better, I'm sure that Kingsley will help me put up some protection enchantments."

Hermione leaned back into Ron. He reached down and absently stroked her hair, twisting one of her curls around his finger. "I think it's bloody brilliant. George has told me that once I'm working at the shop in Hogsmede, I can live in the flat above it."

Harry smiled as his best friend. "Excellent."

"Really?" Asked Hermione. "So I guess Ginny and I will be the ones living with our parents."

"Well you two _are_ going to be in school. It wouldn't really make sense for you to have your own place."

"I just don't understand why you would want to live on your own right now." stated Ginny. "I mean, other than the curfew and always having Mum watching you... it's not that bad. There are no bills, free meals, someone to do your laundry..."

"I guess it's different for us. For the past year... we were on our own. Having Mum around is great... but it's also tiring."

"You know it almost sounds like you miss it."

Ron laughed. "Not all of it. But I miss the freedom. And I miss..."

"The independence." Harry chimed in. Ron nodded in agreement.

Hermione snorted. "What are you two talking about. Both of you were completely dependent upon me."

"Only for food." Hermione and Harry laughed. Harry looked over to see Ginny looking off into the wooded area. His smile disappeared when he realized that the three of them were being rude. He had yet to tell Ginny what happened and here they were chatting about it like she was there herself.

Harry tried to include her in the conversation for the rest of lunch, but she mostly stayed quiet and listened. He planned on talking to her once they were back at the house, but there was a bit of a distraction.

Hermione saw them laying out on the kitchen table first. There were no less than 8 magazines/tabloids that had featured Harry on the front page, not including the Daily Profit. Witch Weekly had managed to capture a photo of Harry at St. Mungos. His hair was ruffled and his clothes were torn and slightly bloody. Teen Witch had 3 different photos of Harry. One of him in Diagon Alley, one holding Teddy, and one at St. Mungos. Harry spotted the photo of him standing by the Harry Potter vendor on the cover of the cheapest and most ridiculous magazine of the bunch and cringed.

"Everywhere you go, and everything you do... is documented. Once it gets out that you are living at 12 Grimmauld Place, there will be people outside your house every single day. Death Eaters are able to track your every move just from the media." Mrs. Weasley had clearly been planning this all morning. "Even the Daily Prophet has a bit about you on the front page." She laid down the paper. It read 'St. Potter.' and talked about him donating all the gifts to charity. "Don't you get it? It's dangerous Harry."

"Mum. Stop it! Harry is well aware of the risks, and he is willing to take them. In a little over a month he will be an Auror. He is perfectly capable of caring for himself and living on his own." Ginny stormed up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door. The remaining four people looked after her in shock.

Ron was the first to speak. "What in the bloody hell was that all about?"

* * *

**A/N: **Make sure you go see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2. It's fantastic!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** This was a fast update! Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They are very motivating and keep me writing. Also I'm on a bit of a writing kick so there will be another chapter soon.

Lemons warning at the end of this chapter. Its just a little lemon, but for those who don't like them... you can skip the 10:30 entry. For those of you who like lemons. I hope you enjoy. =)

* * *

**Thursday  
****28 May  
****8:58am**

Harry was waiting for Jim and the architect to meet him at 12 Grimmauld Place. He was amazed at the work that had already taken place. What was left of the upper floors had been completely torn down and all that was really left was taking away the rubble. There was a pop in the distance and Harry turned to see Jim and another man walking towards. Harry stood.

"Hello Jim." Harry stuck his hand out to shake hands with the man. "It's good to see you again."

"You too Harry. This is..."

"Rolly Anderson. I can not believe that I am meeting you Mr. Potter." The man had grabbed his hand and was vigorously shaking it. Harry smiled politely.

"Well Mr. Anderson, it is a pleasure to meet you. But seeing as how we are going to be working together, please, call me Harry."

The man's jaw dropped. Literally dropped. "Oh.. of.. of course." He stammered. "I'm so sorry. I'm being fervently rude. Please forgive me. It's just... you're Harry Potter."

Harry let out an awkward nervous laugh and shot Jim a look of help. "Alright Rolly. Stop acting like a love struck teenage girl and get to work. I'm sure Harry here has plenty to do today."

Rolly smiled an apologetic smile and pulled some glasses down onto his pudgy face. "Shall we take a look at the space then?"

"Yeah. Sounds good."

"Okay guys. Ya'll are going to want these." He conjured up three hard hats and gave one to Harry and one to Rolly.

The three men then headed in the construction zone. Rolly took measurements and notes as Harry talked about what used to be where in the house. After about an hour they sat down and discussed house plans, and details. It was almost noon when Harry said goodbye to Jim and Rolly. He managed to escape with minimal adoration and an excitement for what was happening at 12 Grimmauld Place.

**Thursday  
****28 May  
****12:11pm**

Harry arrived at the burrow and found the house abnormally quiet. He had his wand at the ready as he made his way into the sitting room. Mrs. Weasley was curled up on the sofa, reading. She looked up at the sound of his approach and smiled at him before she went back to her book.

"Molly. I'm sorry to disturb you, but could you tell me where everyone is at?"

She marked a place in her book and set it down. "Ron and Hermione went to finish some last bits of traveling plans."

"That doesn't sound like Hermione."

She laughed. "No, but it does sound like Ron."

Harry joined in her laughter. "And Ginny?"

"She is upstairs still." Harry nodded knowingly. After she stormed upstairs yesterday afternoon, she hadn't come back down. Not for dinner last night, or breakfast this morning. She hadn't answered when Harry had knocked, and she had Hermione place an anti apparation spell on her room. She had clearly learned from last time.

"Thanks."

"Oh and Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I am sorry about yesterday. I only want what's best for you. If this is what you need to do... I will support you." Harry walked over and gave her a hug. "This doesn't mean that I like it." Harry laughed.

"Thank you. Truly."

She patted him on the back before she released him and Harry headed for the stairs. He stopped on the first landing and went to Ginny's door. He took a deep breath and then knocked. She didn't reply but the door clicked open. He opened the door slowly, peering around the corner. Ginny was laying in her bed, under the covers, with her back facing the door. Harry shut the door behind him and went to the side of her bed. There he kicked off his shoes and socks, before crawling in bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back towards him, kissing her shoulder.

"Harry I'm not in the mood."

Harry scoffed. "Neither am I! I just wanted to lay with you." Ginny sighed and harry kissed her shoulder again. He continued to lay there with her for quite some time. When she was almost asleep, Harry whispered to her. "Let's go pack up some lunch and get out of here." Ginny turned to face him, eyes half shut.

"What?"

"Let's get away from here. I have some things I want to talk to you about." She slowly woke up, her eyes focusing on him. "Come on." Harry got up and gently pulled her towards the edge of the bed. Her hand shot up over her nose.

"Oh Harry. Your shoes smell awful." Harry quickly put his shoes back on and smiled apologetically at her. "That. Was disgusting."

He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Sorry. I've been outside all morning. 12 Grimmauld Place and all that." Ginny laid back on her bed and put a pillow over her face. "Come on Gin. Trust me. Please?"

She pulled up a side of the pillow, allowing one eye to look at him. "Ugh. Fine." Harry beamed at her.

"Let's go then..." He took her hand and pulled her to her feet. He gave her a once over and said, "Perfect." Before starting towards the door, her in tow. After about two steps, he felt his arm yank back. Ginny's feet were glued to the floor. "What?"

"Harry. I'm in my pajamas. I'm not going out like this!"

Harry dropped his hold and continued on his way. "Then change. I'm going to go grab us some food. Come down when you're ready."

**Thursday  
****28 May  
****1:00pm**

Harry didn't have to wait for very long. He figured that she knew stalling wouldn't do her any good. She came downstairs, arms crossed and a sour look on her face. Harry walked over and kissed her lightly. "It's not like I'm torturing you."

"It's not like I had a choice."

"Can you just try to be happy? I've packed an excellent lunch, I've okayed it with your mom, and... we are taking your new broom."

Her eyes flickered with light on that last statement. "Really?"

Harry nodded as he kissed her again. "Really." He clasped his hand around hers and pulled her out the back door. "Hold this please." Said Harry as he got her new broom from the broom shed. Ginny held her hand out towards the broom and Harry smiled. "No. I meant this." and Harry put the picnic basket out towards her. She rolled her eyes at him and took the basket. "This is my surprise lunch. If I don't take us there, you won't know where to go."

"You could always tell me."

"But then that ruins the surprise." Ginny let out a small laugh. Harry smiled. "Now that's the spirit." And then without warning, Harry placed his free hand in hers and disapparated.

They landed with a small pop and Ginny immediately doubled over. "Harry James Potter! You said that we were taking my broom, not that we were going to disapparate first." Harry placed one of his hands across her eyes. "Wha... what are you doing?"

"Trust me." Harry whispered into her ear as he started to lead her up hill. Once the ground plateaued, Harry stopped.

"Can I look now?"

Harry moved his hand from her eyes to her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. Ginny gasped at the sight before them. They were at Hogwarts. It looked a thousand times better than after the battle, but it was still no where near it's old magnificence. Harry mounted the broom and extended a hand to her. Ginny smiled and gave him the basket before she climbed on herself. Together they flew around Hogwarts. Surveying the changes, construction, and damage. Eventually Harry started drifting downward towards the black lake, touching ground by the large tree.

"Harry this is all so... I mean... Why did you bring me here?"

Harry spread a blanket out and sat down facing the castle. "We have so much history here. It seemed like the best place."

"The best place for what?" Harry smiled as he made her a sandwich and handed it to her. "Harry? You are starting to scare me."

He laughed. "Stop worrying and come sit with me. I just want to share some things with you."

Ginny sat down where she was and watched Harry. "Okay..."

Harry laughed to himself as he pulled out a photo from the basket. He looked at it briefly before handing it to her. Ginny's face showed the shock he expected. "Do you remember this?"

Ginny nodded. "Of course I do. I didn't know that a picture had been taken. How?"

"Colin." Ginny took a sharp intake of breath and came over to Harry. Resting on him like she was in the picture. "I got it when I was staying with Dromeda. Dennis gave me a whole envelope full of them."

"This was a few days before Dumbledore died."

"Was it?"

Ginny nodded. "I remember it because... it was one of the last times, if not the last time, we were alone together as a couple. We were happy. Then... Dumbledore died and we broke up. You went back to your Aunt and Uncles and I went home to the Burrow. I knew I would see you for Bill and Fleur's wedding, but I also knew that you weren't returning to school."

Harry ran his fingers along the sides of her arms. "When Hermione, Ron, and I left the wedding... we disapparated to Tottenham Court Road. It was the first place that Hermione thought of." Harry felt Ginny stiffen. "We quickly slipped onto a side street and changed. Do you remember her beaded bag at the wedding?" Ginny nodded.

"Vaguely."

"Well it had an Undetectable Extension Charm on it, and she had everything we needed packed inside." Ginny laughed. "So I slipped under the Invisibility Cloak and the three of us went into an all night cafe to figure out what was next. While we were there Hermione said Voldemort." Ginny whirled to face him.

"But the name was a taboo."

"We didn't know that then. It hadn't even been half an hour since we left the wedding. We didn't find out about the taboo until much... much later."

"So what happened next?"

"Well.. All three of us were sitting in the cafe when two workmen came in. I watched them as Ron and Hermione continued to discuss things. When Hermione reached in her bag for muggle money, the workmen drew their wands. I had an advantage because I was under my cloak. They couldn't see where the spells where coming from. We stunned them, cleaned up, reworked their memories, and left."

"Did you recognize them?"

"After taking a closer look. It was Thorfinn Rowle and Dolohov." Harry let her take this in before continuing. "We ended up going to 12 Grimmauld Place. It seemed to be the safest place for us. Because we didn't know of the taboo, we speculated that I might have some sort of trace on me. Only Snape could get into Grimmauld, and one Death Eater was better than all of them. Once we were there, your father sent a Patronus letting us know that you were all safe and that you were all being watched. It was a bit of relief because right before... my scar had burned."

This caused Ginny to turn fully around and face him. She sat cross legged and looked back and forth between his eyes. Harry couldn't fully understand why, but he could tell that she was angry.

"Gin?"

"Why Harry?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I'm ready to start sharing with you."

"So this has nothing to do with yesterday? You aren't just doing this because you don't want to loose me?"

"This has everything to do with yesterday! And of course I don't want to loose you." Ginny scoffed. "Listen, I have been slowly working up the courage to tell you what happened. To at least _explain _why I had to leave in the first place. And yesterday, was the final push for me. You are my girlfriend, you've been incredibly patient and understanding, and now I'm ready to share some things with you." Harry kissed Ginny. "I thought this is what you wanted."

"It is... I just... I don't want you to feel pressured into telling me anything."

Harry smiled. "I don't. Would you like me to continue?"

Ginny nodded but stayed facing him. "You said that your scar had burned. I didn't realize that that was still happening."

"Hermione didn't either. Ron knew, but that was it. This time I could feel his anger. I couldn't tell anything else, just that he was extremely angry. Ron was worried that it was at the Burrow. So when your dad's Patronus came, it was a relief... Now in order for you to understand the next part, I have to go back a little in the story."

"Okay."

"I'm sure you were aware that Dumbledore gave me a mission before he died."

"Yes. Something that no one but Ron and Hermione could know about."

"Correct. You remember Professor Slughorn right?"

This confused Ginny. "Yeah."

"Well Dumbledore needed me to get a memory from him, which was an adventure in it's self. But when I finally got it, it revealed something to Dumbledore. Tom Riddle or well.. Voldemort, was immortal."

"What?"

"Yeah. I know right? He had created these things called Horcruxes. Have you heard of them?"

"No."

"When a wizard murders someone, a piece of their soul is ripped apart. The wizard can then store it in an object, making him or her immortal. It is extremely dark magic and highly dangerous. So what Slughorn's memory revealed was that Tom intended to make seven of them."

"Bloody hell."

"My thoughts exactly. Luckily, two had already been destroyed. Actually, I had already destroyed the first one."

"It was his Diary... wasn't it?"

Harry nodded. "It's why it tried to kill me. Horcruxes are not like humans. When our body dies, the soul lives on. Because the bit of soul is gives the object life, the piece of soul is killed when you destroy the object. Because of that, the objects are usually very well protected."

Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "So that was the first one. What was the second one?" She opened her eyes again and looked at Harry.

"It was a ring. It belonged to Tom Riddle's wizarding Grandfather, who had received it from his ancestors. Dumbledore destroyed it. He also believed that he had found the third one, but he needed my help to get it." Harry took a deep breath. "We went to a cave. Inside the cave was a lake. At the middle of the lake was an island. Dumbledore and I took a boat across to the little island and found a basin with some sort of potion in it. The object Dumbledore believe to be another Horcrux was at the bottom of the basin. Because there was no other option, Dumbledore drank the entire potion. It made him thirsty and I... I tried to get him some water, but it would never... I ended up getting some water from the lake. But when I touched the water, it caused the... Inferi to come after us. Dumbledore managed to get us to safety and we disapparated back to Hogwarts. We landed at the top of the astronomy tower. That was the night that Dumbledore died." Harry had his eyes closed, fighting back tears. Harry felt Ginny's fingertips move across his cheek, before she gave him a light kiss on the lips. Having collected himself, Harry cleared his throat and then continued.

"The object we retrieved was a locket. Inside the locket was a note. It was addressed to Voldemort and said that they had stolen the real locket and planned to destroy it. It was signed R.A.B."

"So it was all for nothing."

"That's the way I felt." Harry smiled. "So.. fast forward to 12 Grimmauld Place. We know that we are hunting Horcruxes and that there are 5, possibly 4, left. The next day we discover that the house has been searched over. There is stuff everywhere, it's all been rooted through, and we can only assume that Snape has been there. In our looking over the house, we find a room. It belonged to Regulus Arcturus Black. R.A.B."

Ginny gasped. "The locket! That stupid locket that no one could open!"

"You remember?"

"Of course! I wanted to keep it."

"I can't even begin to tell you how glad I am that you didn't"

"So was it there?"

"No. We found Kreacher and I showed him the locket. He recognized the locket and told us that Mundungus Fletcher had stolen the other one... so I gave him the fake one. Which, in case you were wondering, was what cause he to become so... agreeable."

"You giving him the fake locket?"

"Yeah." Harry laughed. "He was so happy to be given something of _Master Regulus's _that after that he was rather nice to us."

"Huh. Imagine that."

"Anyway... Kreacher went out to get Mundungus and returned with him a few days later. He told us that he had ended up giving the locket away to save himself from Azkaban. If he gave it to her, she wouldn't take him to Azkaban for selling things illegally in Diagon Alley."

"Who was it?"

"Dolores Umbridge."

"So that's why you broke into the ministry? You had to get the locket."

"Yeah. We watched the entrances hoping to catch her outside, but she never appeared. We figured that her house was connected to the floo network. So we stole some hairs from ministry workers and used Poly-juice potion. Once we got inside... all three of us were separated. But we all ended in the courtrooms down below. There were dementors everywhere." Harry shuddered at the memory. "I managed to stun Umbridge and Hermione grabbed the locket. Then, the three of us got out of there as fast as we could. Unfortunately, they had figured out that there were intruders. While we were separated... I found Mad-eye's magical eyeball. It was in Umbridge's door as a peep hole and I couldn't stand to leave it there... so I took it. As we were leaving, Yaxley grabbed hold. Hermione had already pictured 12 Grimmauld Place in her mind... and when he saw thats where we were landing he loosened his grip enough for her kick him off. Then, she changed destinations and we landed in the middle of the woods. It was the woods where the Quidditch World Cup was held. Ron was splinched but he turned out alright. Hermione had some dittany in her bag."

"Why couldn't you go back to Grimmauld Place?"

"We were Secret Keepers... we gave him the secret."

"Wow. That is... incredible. And I know it's really only a summary."

Harry gave a short bit of nervous laughter. "Yeah. It's hard to remember everything... It all happened so fast."

"That's fine with me. I'm just glad that you're sharing with me at all. Did you want to continue?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and thought about it. "I think that I need a little bit of a break. I plan on telling you everything, I really do. But it's a lot and... I need more time on the rest of it."

"Okay." Harry could tell that Ginny was truly alright with that. "Do you want to hear what we were doing during that time?"

Harry looked up, surprised. "Umm... yeah. I mean, that is if you want to. I never expected you to tell me something in return." Ginny smiled.

"I know. Besides... it wasn't very eventful. When we realized that the protective enchantments had fallen, Dad immediately grabbed on to me. Ron was over by us, and he told him to go find you and Hermione. We spotted Mum with Charlie, Bill, and Fleur and headed that way. Fred and George met us half way. Most of the guests were already gone, including Remus and Tonks. A few Death Eaters showed up and searched through the people left. We figured that they were looking for you. When they didn't find you... they left. We were all pretty shaken up and worried about you three. Remus and Tonks showed up a little while later and told us that there were Death Eaters in the woods, watching us. We stuck together, but tried to act normal. It was only a month until school started and we pretended to enjoy our summer. I spent most of my time either at the shop with Fred and George, or at home with Mum. Dad had to go to work during the week and on the weekends, Bill and Fleur came and stayed at the Burrow. We listened for any news, any sign, anything about the three of you. But all anyone ever talked about was that you had disappeared."

"Remus came and visited us."

"That was the first that we heard. All he would tell us was that the three of you were safe. He had no idea what you were planning, but that you were hell bent on it being just the three of you."

Harry nodded his head. "How was Kings Cross?"

"It was awful Harry. There were dementors everywhere. Death Eaters checked each and every student that showed up and they took away any muggleborns. By the end of the first week, rumors about you breaking into the Ministry of Magic had started circulating."

Harry shook his head in disgust. "Does anyone know what happened to all those children?"

Ginny was silent for a long while. "If anyone knows... it would be Kingsley."

The two of them finished their lunch in peaceful silence. Every now and then they would chit chat about something trivial. Afterwards they went back to the burrow and played a bit of wizards chest.

**Thursday  
****28 May  
****7:00pm**

Molly had set the table for six, and was just sitting down to eat when the fireplace roared to life. George stepped through hand in hand with Angelina.

"George! Angelina! What a lovely surprise." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. Everyone else around the table jumped up and gave the newcomers hugs.

"I hope we're not intruding Molly."

"No not at all dear! I just need to grab two more place settings and then we can all sit down and eat."

"How are things going at the store?" Asked Ron.

"Things are going great. Ang has been helping me come up with new products, and even more with the books. It should be back up for business by the end of next week."

"Don't the trials start next week?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. I figure that when they're all over, people will want a good laugh. What better way to do that then by visiting the grand re-opening of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

Everyone applauded as they took their seats. Just then, the fireplace roared to life again. This time, Percy and Audrey came through.

"Sorry to barge in on you like this Mum, Dad. But it had been so long since we had come over for a family dinner that we fancied a visit." Said Percy.

"Of course, of course dear! It is lovely to see you both." Once again, everyone at the table stood up and welcomed the newest additions to their family dinner. "Please, have a seat. Let me just grab two more place settings."

"Hello Father. Did you have a good day at work?"

"Yes. Things are very busy in my department. What about with you?"

"Very busy as well. Although.."

The fireplace roared to life once again. Bill and Fleur stepped through and smiled and the gathered family.

"Oh blimey. Do we have to do this again?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Be nice to your brothers and watch your tongue."

"What? I'm starving here. Every time we sit down to eat, someone else comes through the bloody fireplace." Hermione whacked him across the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"It's okay Hermione. He doesn't have to be happy to see us. It's you we are all here to see anyway." said Bill.

"What?" Hermione asked. Truly shocked.

"Surprise!" everyone except Ron and Hermione shouted.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand. It's not my birthday."

"We know that. But you two are leaving in a couple of days. We wanted to throw you a Surprise and Good Luck on Finding Your Parents, Going Away Party."

Harry laughed at George. "Did you actually manage to get all of that onto a banner?"

He smiled at Harry. "Better."

The fireplace roared to life one last time as Charlie came barging in. "Am I too late?" He asked taking a look around the room.

Hermione burst into tears and everyone looked on, shocked.

"I'm sorry! This is truly amazing. I never expected anything like this. I honestly didn't think anyone even remembered we were leaving."

"Of course we do Hermione. We are all going to miss you."

She took in all the faces around her and smiled through the tears. "Thank you all so much. For everything. You have all always treated me like I'm part of your family and I appreciate it more than I can say."

"You are a part of our family. Even if our idiot brother never works up the nerve to ask for your hand..."

"Oi!" Ron exclaimed in defense.

"You will always be a part of the Weasley family."

Hermione wiped the tears away from her face. "Thank you again. But I think we better eat before Ron goes mental."

There was a roar of laughter as the thirteen of them sat down to enjoy a nice family dinner.

**Thursday  
****28 May  
****10:30pm**

Harry and Ginny were sitting on top of Ginny's bed, playing a card game. It was a muggle game that Harry had learned from his cousin, called Switch. Ginny was having fun playing the muggle game, and was actually fairly good at it.

"Last card." She called.

Harry played a two, hoping that she would have to pick up two more cards. As it turned out, her last card was also a two. Once she played it, Harry set down his stack while shaking his head in disbelief.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"You're too good at this game. I think you've one the last 3 games in a row."

"4." She replied with a smirk.

Harry laughed. "Which is why I'm done."

"Oh come on. Play one more game?"

"No way Gin. You've completely destroyed any dignity that I had."

"Awh. Poor baby."

"Not helping Gin."

Ginny laughed and pushed all the card to the side. Slowly, she started crawling towards him. "No? Well I'm sure I can come up with another way to help." Harry raised one eyebrow at her. She smiled and pushed him back on the bed.

"Uh... not that I'm complaining or anything... but what happen to the wagon?"

She was slowly sliding her hands up under his t-shirt and across his chest. "Harry. Do you want me to continue or not?"

"Yes! Oh... erm... uh... I mean... yeah."

Ginny smiled seductively as she started kissing down his now bare chest. She was moving so slow it was almost torturous. When she finally reached the waist band on his pants, she paused. Harry reached down and ran his fingers through her hair, pushing it away from her face. She smiled up at him as she kissed along the exposed skin, slowly undoing the button on his pants. Harry took a deep breath trying to relax, his pants were already straining. Harry felt her fingertips against his zipper, but they stopped. He looked down at her. He could tell that she was nervous.

"Gin?" She looked up at him and winked, but he could see her discomfort. "Come here." Harry motioned for her to come up by his face, and she began to crawl on top of him. "Kiss me." he said, and Ginny obliged. Harry deepened the kiss, lightly bitting her bottom lip. Ginny squirmed on top of him and Harry flipped her. He had her pinned to the bed with one arm on each side of her and lowered himself onto his elbows, allowing himself to reach her lips. Ginny wrapped her legs around his arse and he put all his weight on one arm so that he could use his other hand to roam Ginny's body. His fingertips followed the curve of her leg up and into the small of her back while his mouth followed the curve of her neck into her collarbone. Ginny gasped at his touches, rotating her hips up into him. Harry stopped what he was doing. He had forgotten that his pants were slightly undone. Why that slightest bit of knowledge challenged his self control he did not know, but it did. Harry sat up. Ginny propped herself up onto her elbows.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Gin... If we continue like this for much longer, I'm afraid I'm going to push you into doing something you're not ready for."

"I think can decide what I'm okay with for myself."

"But..."

"Harry, stop." Ginny wrapped her hand around the back of Harry's neck and pulled herself up onto his lap. "I trust you. If I tell you no... I know that you would stop. Right?"

Harry nodded. "Of course."

"Then stop talking and kiss me. Stop hesitating and touch me."

She didn't have to tell him that twice. So he pulled her body closer to his, running his hands up the sides of her shirt. He stroked her nipples over her bra and kissed her hungrily. Ginny let out a small noise of pleasure and Harry got up the nerve to try something new. He slid his hand back down her stomach, over her shorts, and stopped at the warm place between her legs. She had been grinding herself against the bulge in his pants and so he placed his hand in between. Harry could feel her press harder when a certain spot rubbed against his hand and he figured that that was her pleasure spot. So Harry laid her down on her bed and slowly started teasing her, over her shorts. He moved his fingers against the warmth, pressing down against the new found spot. Her noises intensified the more he pressed and her hips moved with his movements, until suddenly Ginny pulled him down towards her mouth, kissing him with more passion than she ever had before. Harry stopped what he was doing and they both broke of the kiss, gasping for air. He rolled over beside her and they both just laid there for a moment. After a moment or two ginny rolled onto her side and into Harry's chest. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"That was intense." whispered Ginny.

"Yeah?"

"I really thought that I was going to explode if you continued any longer."

"Would that have been a bad thing?"

"From the way I feel right now, I would have almost preferred it."

Harry smiled. "I can do it again if you like."

"I would like it very much, but honestly I couldn't stay quiet any longer. I'm afraid if you do it again... my Mum might overhear and come up here to kill you."

Harry grimaced. "Yeah I don't really fancy a visit from your Mum right now."

Ginny laughed. "Me either."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **I just wanted to clear something up. This isn't going to be one action chapter or smut chapter after another. I want it to stay as true to character _and_ reality as possible. J.K. Rowling has created (and owns) these wonderful characters that I am now able to grow up. As everyone knows, they have been through a lot and have had to mature early because of it. That being said, these characters are teenagers. Their feelings, emotions, and actions are going to show that.

On a less serious note. Enjoy! =)

* * *

**Friday  
****29 May  
****10:45am**

There was a loud screech and then a tapping outside Ron and Harry's bedroom window. Harry opened it enough to retrieve the letter and then headed downstairs to find his friends before opening it.

"Ron? Ginny? I think the two of you might want to come here."

"What is it?" asked Hermione as both her and Ginny appeared in the kitchen.

"Where's Ron?"

"I'm right here. What's with the all the yelling?"

"I just got an owl from the Department of Magical Games and Sports. More specifically, Ludovic Bagman. I thought you lot might like know what he has to say."

Harry opened up the letter and read it allowed.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_As was announced in last weeks Daily Prophet,  
__we will be starting up Quidditch again.  
__The first game happens to be tomorrow.  
__I apologize for not writing you before now,  
__but I have been a little busy.  
__The other heads and I would like to honor you  
__with season upper box passes.  
__The boxes hold 10 people,  
__so here are 10 passes.  
__Hope to see you at the game tomorrow,_

_Ludovic Bagman_

Harry pulled out the 10 upper box passes and looked up at his friends. There was one whole moment of silence before both Ron and Ginny started screaming.

Mrs. Weasley came bolting into the kitchen, wand at the ready. Once she has assessed that no one was in eminent danger, she became very cross looking.

"Would someone care to explain why there is all this yelling?"

Ron and Ginny both started speaking at the same time.

"Harry has upper box passes for the whole Quidditch season..."

"This is amazing Mum. These tickets are normally hundreds of Galleons. Can we please go?"

Somehow she managed to follow both of their rants and cut them both off with a wave of her wand. "As this is the very first Quidditch match since the war ended, I imagine that there will be lots of protection. I don't see a problem with the four of you going."

"Excellent!"

"But! I better not see a single photo of you behaving out of line. Is that understood?"

"Thank you Mum." Both of her children grabbed her up in a hug. She looked shocked, but returned the hugs before returning to the sitting room.

"So who should we invite?" asked Harry.

"George." Said Ron.

"Luna." Said Ginny.

"Neville." Said Hermione.

Harry laughed. "Okay. So George and Angelina." Harry held up six fingers. "Neville and Hannah." He put up two more. "And Luna makes nine."

"I believe her and Dean are dating..." Said Ginny.

Harry didn't really like the idea of Ginny's ex boyfriend being there, but if he was dating Luna maybe it would be alright. Ron and Hermione left almost immediately to George's shop to speak with him and Ang in person. Afterwards they stopped by the Leaky Cauldron to talk with Hannah. Ginny and Harry went over to Luna's and were able to invite her and Dean. Everyone was excited about the tickets and going to the game. And even though Harry would never admit it, he was more nervous about going than he was excited. Tomorrow was going to be stressful.

**Saturday  
****30 May  
****3:00pm**

The game was due to start in an hour. Everyone had agreed to meet at the Burrow and travel over to the stadium together. Safety in numbers and all that.

Harry was seated on the armchair with Ginny in his lap. Ron, Hermione, Neville and Hannah were all on the couch. George and Angelina were playing a game of exploding snap on the floor.

"Hello?" called Luna's dreamy voice. Ginny immediately jumped up and ran to hug her good friend. "Oh. Hello Ginny. It's so good to see you again."

Harry walked over and shook hands with Dean while the two girls were chatting. Ron came over and joined him.

"It's good to see you mate. I'm glad you could come." Said Ron.

"Are you kidding? Upper box seats to a Quidditch game. I wouldn't miss this for the world. Thanks for inviting us Harry."

"Anytime Dean. Should we all head out then?"

"Ready whenever you are." Luna replied.

Everyone followed Harry outside and each couple linked arms. With multiple loud pops they all disapparated.

Harry and Ginny landed first, followed by George and Angelina. They four of them looked around and saw Ron and Hermione a little ways off.

"Where is Neville, Hannah, Luna, and Dean?" asked Harry.

"I'm sure they're around here somewhere. Ginny and I will wait for them. You should probably go and head on up to the seats, I expect everyone else to be arriving soon."

Harry nodded his head in agreement with Hermione. "Yeah. Right." Then he looked over at Ginny. "Be safe okay?"

She rolled her eyes. "We will be fine. Now go before you end up being mobbed."

Harry led the way through the growing crowds and up to their seats. A few people waved at him and called out his name, but Harry just politely smiled and continued on his way. When they reached box Harry placed his wand up to the entrance and the door opened.

"Woah." said Ron.

"You can see everything from up here."

All four of them walked to the edge and looked down. The stands were starting to really fill up.

"The game should be starting soon. Where are they?" Harry looked back at the door and, to his surprise, Kingsley was standing there.

"Kingsley." Harry ran forth and shook his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"It's the first Quidditch game since the war ended. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Kingsley?" Kingsley turned to see who was behind him, exposing Ginny, Hermione, and everyone else. "Kingsley!"

"Miss Weasley. Miss Granger. It's good to see you again." He gave her a hug and then reached over and gave Hermione as well. "Mr. Longbottom." He reached out and shook his hand. "Well, I can see you have a full box today. I best get out of your way and let you lot enjoy the game. Oh and Harry. I know this isn't the time or place to discuss this but the trials start on Monday. I will send you an owl about them tomorrow."

"Brilliant." The two men shook hands again and then Kingsley went to his own box.

"What did Kingsley have to say?" Ginny asked as she came over to Harry and placed her hand in his.

"I think he just wanted to come say hello. He didn't bring up the trials until the end."

"You're going to have to sit in aren't you?"

"I'm not sure yet. But most likely, yes."

Ginny sighed. "Okay."

"Let's just enjoy the game." Ginny lifted up her face as Harry kissed her on the forehead. A flash went off and Harry groaned internally. Ginny buried her face in Harry chest as he turned his head to the person holding the camera. The man snapped another picture as Neville rushed to the door.

"I'm sorry but this is a private box, I must ask you to leave."

"Mr. Potter! Is that your girlfriend?"

He closed the door in the man's face and turned to Harry and Ginny. "Are you two ok?"

"Thank you Neville."

"Sure. I'm just sorry that I didn't shut it when we came in."

"It's okay. It was bound to happen eventually." Harry looked down at Ginny. She still had her face in his chest. "Are you okay?" He whispered into her hair. She nodded and then looked up at him.

"I'm fine." Harry gave her a sideways glance. The words 'I'm fine' were never a good sign. Not wanting to pressure her, Harry took his seat and Ginny followed suit. Shortly after, the game began.

**Saturday  
****30 May  
****8:00pm**

The four of them, as well as Angelina and George, returned to the Burrow in good spirits. Puddlemere United had won the game by 10 points, leaving everyone on a bit of an adrenaline high. Afterwards, they had all gone out to eat at the Leaky Cauldron. Hannah wasn't exactly thrilled about going to eat at her work on her day off, but they all ended up having a good time.

"Did you see that last shot? It was brilliant! Jocelind Wadcock is amazing."

"I think you're in love Ron."

"Sod off George."

"I'm still not sure how Benjy Williams managed to time his catch of the snitch so perfectly. I mean, when you're up there going after the snitch... you basically have tunnel vision. How he managed to wait until after Jocelind scored, I will never know."

"Harry... you are an amazing seeker. I'm sure you would have done the same." Said Angelina.

"Was."

"What?" She asked.

"I _was_ an amazing seeker. I don't play for a team anymore."

"That still doesn't change the fact that you have mad skills."

Harry shrugged. "What about you?"

"Me? I was and still am an excellent chaser, but I don't have half the talent that our Ginny has."

Ginny looked shocked. "Why am I being pulled into this?"

"Because anyone with two eyes knows that you are going to play professionally."

Ginny laughed. "I hope so. We will have to see how this season goes."

"I'm sure Harry here will be front row for every game."

Harry laughed. "Oh absolutely."

The six of them continued to chat about quidditch, school, and plans for he future. Eventually, George and Angelina said good night and headed to George's flat.

"Thank you for taking us Harry. I rather enjoyed myself." said Hermione.

"Of course. It's the least I could do. Besides, you two are about to leave. I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

Ron sighed. "I'm still not sure about this airpot thing."

"It's called an airport." Hermione patted his knee.

"Yeah I know." She rolled her eyes.

"You'll be fine. It's not nearly as scary as you think."

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?" asked Ginny.

Ron shrugged. "Dunno. Hermione?"

"Well you need to finish packing, and I need to go pick up our passports at some point."

"You haven't packed yet?"

"Why should I? We aren't leaving until Monday.

"Exactly Ron. It's Saturday."

"So then I don't need to be packed until tomorrow." Ron paused and gave Ginny a sideways glance. "You know, you sound more and more like Mum each day."

Ginny laughed. "I do not."

"Yeah, you do. It's scary really."

"Well then imagine how much I'll be like her when you get back."

"Oh bloody hell." Hermione thumped him on the leg. "Will you quit doing that?"

"Will you control your tongue?"

Ron grumbled something under his breath and Harry laughed.

"What is so funny?"

"The two of you. I'm going to miss you both."

Hermione's expression softened. "You'll write back, won't you?"

Harry nodded. "As much as I can." Ginny leaned in to his side and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Ron rolled his eyes and got up. "Right well I'm going to go upstairs now. 'Mione?"

She chuckled to herself before following him. As soon as they were out of sight, Ginny started kissing Harry. He pulled her closer to him, allowing his tongue to trace her lips. She parted her mouth slightly, giving his tongue entrance. The kiss deepened and Harry shifted her onto his lap.

"Not here." She mumbled and Harry smiled.

"Your room then?"

Ginny nodded, pressing her lips back to his. Harry stood, all the while moving his lips against hers. She slowly started backing up towards the stairs, pulling Harry with her. The two of them giggled as they bumped into the wall.

"Shhh." Harry whispered before returning to their kiss. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck as she hit the first stair. Harry's hands drifted to her bum, giving it a light squeeze. A wand light flicked on.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley." The two of them jumped apart faster than you could possibly imagine. Harry stuck his hands in his pockets and tried to look anywhere but at Molly Weasley. Harry could feel her gaze upon him and was enveloped by the silence. After a long awkward pause, Molly spoke. "I believe it is time for the two of you to go to bed. Separately."

Harry and Ginny walked past her and very quickly hurried up the rest of the stairs. Ginny waved to Harry when she got to her door and Harry continued on up to the top floor. Ron was already in bed.

"Mum catch the two of you?"

"Yeah. But we were only snogging."

Ron snorted. "I wish she had caught Hermione and I snogging."

"What? Why?"

"Because Hermione and I were not _just_ snogging."

"Well at least the two of you leave Monday. We will still be under her watchful eye."

Ron sighed. "Yeah. Right. Sorry mate."

**Sunday  
****31 May  
****10:00am**

Kingsley's owl arrived shortly after breakfast. Harry was both anxious and nervous as he unfolded the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_This upcoming week is going to be both physically and emotionally taxing.  
__I want to let you know that your presence is not required at any of the trials.  
__That being said, you are more than welcome to attend any of the trials you please.  
__If you have a witness testimony or would like to speak,  
__please let me know that morning.  
__The trial schedule is as follows:_

_1st of June: Mr. Crabbe Sr., Mr. Draco Malfoy, Mr. Gregory Goyle Jr.  
__2nd of June: Mr. Selwyn and Mr. Augustus Rookwood.  
__3rd of June: Mr. Nott Sr., Mr. Goyle Sr., and Mr. Lucius Malfoy.  
__4th of June: Mr. Antonin Dolohov and Mr. Rodolphus Lestrange.  
__5th of June: Ms. Dolores Umbridge, Mr. Amycus Carrow, and Ms. Alecto Carrow._

_They will begin every morning at 7:00am in the Wizengamot Courtrooms on Level 10._

_Now Harry,  
__I know you well enough to know  
__that you will want to attend every criminal proceedings possible.  
__But I strongly urge you to not do so.  
__This is going to be a rough week.  
__While you, Ron, and Hermione were away; a lot happened.  
__It will all be exposed in these trials.  
__Please, heed my words of caution._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt,  
__Minister of Magic_

Harry set the letter down and Ginny seemed to appear at his side.

"So... what's the verdict?"

"I'm not summoned to any of the trials."

"Really?" Ginny's face light up. "That's excellent. Now you can spend the whole week with me."

"I'm sorry Gin. I still have to be there." Her face quickly fell.

"I don't understand."

"Here. You can read it." Harry handed her the letter. She read the letter fast, but Harry knew that she was reading it carefully. Towards the end, her became off colour. She looked up at Harry.

"Please... Harry please don't go."

"I'm not going to go to all of them." He saw her relax a little. "Teddy turns 2 months on the 3rd so I won't be there that day." Ginny groaned.

"So you'll be attending all the rest."

"Of course." Harry thought he saw a look of distress on her face and he frowned. "Ginny? What's wrong?"

She threw the letter onto the table and ran up the stairs. Harry sat there in shock.

**Sunday  
****31 May  
****1:00pm**

Harry and Ron were sitting on the floor of their room, sorting through clothes. "Why doesn't Hermione just take her beaded bag?"

"Something about Z-Rays and the bag not working in them."

"Do you mean X-rays?"

Ron paused for a moment and thought. "No. I'm pretty sure she said Z-Rays."

"Okay Ron." Harry laughed. "So breakfast this morning was brutal."

"Yeah no kidding."

This morning, the four of them had gone down for breakfast together. Mrs. Weasley had completely ignored them through out the entire meal, only acknowledging Harry and Ginny when she asked for them to pass the plate of eggs.

"So what exactly did she catch the two of you doing?"

Ron blushed. "Well I was... using my hand to..." He made a motion with his fingers. "And she was..." Ron made a circle with his thumb and pointer finger and motioned it up and down.

Harry laughed. "You know, I'm kind of sorry I asked."

Ron blushed deeper. "You've walked in on us doing worse."

"Thanks for the reminder." Harry grimaced. "Was that the furthest you've gone?"

"Yeah. After that... Hermi..." Harry winced. "Umm... She wanted to slow things down. Moving too fast and all of that."

"So then what happened?"

"It's kinda hard to stop doing things you've already done. I figured that you would understand that mate."

Harry shrugged. "We haven't really done anything. But yeah... I understand what you're saying."

"What do you mean?" There was a knock at the door and they both busied themselves. "Come in." called Ron.

The door opened cautiously and Mr. Weasley appeared in the room.

"Ah. Here you are. I was wondering um... might I have a word with the two of you?"

Ron and Harry exchanged a confused look and both shrugged. "Sure Dad."

Mr. Weasley made his way over to Ron's bed, nervously fidgeting with his hands. "Right. So umm... your Mother, Molly, tells me that the two of you appear to be..." Mr. Weasley cleared his throat. "It seems that the time has come for me to have a discussion with the both of you. Man to man... to man." He cleared his throat again. Ron and Harry both turned bright red. Both sure that this was going to be an awkward conversation. "So... Both of you are at an age where physical desires are ever present. And umm... while these physical desires are only natural, they result in... well umm.. children."

Ron laughed. "I'm sorry Dad, but Harry and I are both well aware that people get pregnant from having sex."

"Oh... right. Well then... just use protection and don't let your mother catch you again." Mr. Weasley pulled out a box and gave it to Ron. "You just put the ring on your... and uh it works as a magical shield... nothing is going to get through."

Ron almost threw the box and looked away from his father. Harry coughed and suddenly found the floor of Ron's room fascinating.

"Right then. Good chat. See you for dinner."

They both waited for him to leave the room before they started laughing.

"Okay now that... was mortifying."

"You think? Imagine you just received that chat and a box of magical condoms from Hermione's dad."

Ron smacked his hand to his face and began to grumble into his hands. "I can't even picture it. I would have died from embarrassment."

"Trust me... I'm pretty close to doing that myself." Both guys burst out into laughter again and Harry picked up the box, tossing it to Ron. "Better pack these for your trip, you might need them."

Ron tossed a few of the packages back at Harry. "Same goes for you mate." And with that, the both of them burst into laughter.

**Sunday  
****31 May  
****11:00pm**

"Ginny I don't understand why you are so upset about me attending the trials."

Ginny was pacing by her bed while Harry sat on it, looking confused. "Upset? I'm not upset. I'm fine."

"You've said those words so much they don't even sound like words anymore."

Ginny stopped pacing and whirled to face him. "I understand why you need to be there for Rodolphus and Umbridge, but why everyone else? Why do you need to be there for the other Death Eaters. Why do you need to be there for the prat, Draco bloody Malfoy? Or those fucking wankers, the Carrows. You weren't even at Hogwarts!"

"Ginny!" Harry had never heard her use that word before. It normally didn't phase him when she cursed, but this was an extreme.

"No Harry! You have no idea what they were like. What they did to us." She dropped her voice. "What they did to me."

"That's what this is about isn't it? You don't want me to know what happened last year do you?"

Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calming herself. "I just don't understand why you need to be there to hear about it."

With a bit of a struggle, he let his question drop and answered hers. "Draco's mother saved my life. Selwyn attacked me in the battle over Little Whinging. Rookwood was one the people who attacked us in the Department of Mysteries. I told you that Dolohov was one of the men that attacked us in the all night cafe. Nott Sr., Department of Mysteries. Goyle Jr., attacked me during the final battle in the Room of Requirement. Who knows how many times I've faced off with Lucius. I mean... Don't you get it Gin? I have connections to all of them. At some point or another I have faced them all. Even the Carrows." Harry took a deep breath. "I need to be there for myself. I need to... find some closure."

Ginny stood there staring at him, holding herself. She looked like she was seconds away from crying. Harry reached out and rubbed her arms. "Gin... What happened at Hogwarts? What is so bad that you don't want me to know about it? You can tell me."

A single tear brimmed over and down her cheek. She seemed to think about what Harry said. Finally she sighed and very quietly, answered him. "They tortured us. As punishment."

Harry nodded. "Neville told me that."

Ginny finally made eye contact with him. "I just want to put this past year behind me. I just want this to be over."

Harry pulled her into his lap. "I know." He kissed her temple as the tears began to fall. "It will all be over soon."

* * *

**A/N:** Short chapter I know. But the Trials are next and I'm actually almost done with them.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **See! I told you it was going to be a fast update. And yes, I know it's a lot. But I decided to put all the trials into one chapter instead of two. It would have been a little too much dark detail for my liking. But don't let that fool you, this chapter does have some very dark things in it. So be warned, and otherwise I hope you enjoy. =)

* * *

**Monday  
****1 June  
****6:58am**

Ron and Hermione had left for the airport about the same time that Harry had left for the ministry. It felt a little odd, them going off on an adventure with out him. He had realized only a second later that this must have been how Ron felt when he left on the 'Auror Mission.' Once he arrived at the Ministry, he had found Kingsley and spoken to him briefly about today. Now he was sitting in the courtroom, avoiding the stares and whispers around him. He noticed Narcissa and made brief eye contact, they exchanged a polite nod. There was a shuffling noise to his right and Harry was surprised to see Proudfoot coming to sit by him.

"Kingsley's warning couldn't keep you away could it?"

Harry smirked. "No."

"You are brave Potter. After all, the truth fears no questions."

Harry stared at the man. He had never really seen Proudfoot as a very profound person. Yet with one statement, Harry's entire view on him went out the window. In the background a gavel began knocking and the courtroom was called to order. Harry turned away from the man and paid attention.

"Today we are here..." Harry recognized the man speaking. Tiberius Ogden had apparently been reinstated into the Wizengamot. Not only that, he was now Chief Wizengamot. Harry relaxed a little.

"Please bring forth the prisoner." Crabbe Sr. was brought out into the middle of the room in a similar fashion as Igor Karkaroff was in Dumbledore's memories. The only difference was that Crabbe Sr. didn't look nearly as roughed up as Igor had.

"Mr. Vincent Crabbe Sr. You are brought before the Wizengamot on the 1st of June, 1998; for being a Death Eater, using two of the three unforgivable curses, and fatally attacking muggles. How do you plead?"

"Guilty."

There were a few gasps around the room. Apparently, people expected him to put up a fight.

"Do you have anything to say on your behalf?"

"Serving Voldemort... It cost me the life of my only son. I have no desire to fight for him, or his lost cause."

"Are you renouncing your way of thinking?"

"No sir. I still uphold the beliefs of a Pure Blood." There were sounds of disgust around the room. "BUT! That doesn't mean that I believe that Pure Bloods, Half Bloods, and Muggle Borns can't live together in peace. It is a blood status. And regardless of mine, I lost my son in this battle. Just as wizards and witches of other blood status's have." He started crying and a few people scoffed at him.

"If that is all you have to say... than we shall decide on your sentencing. All those in favor of a guilty verdict?" The entire Wizengamot raised their hands.

"All those in favor of a 5-10 year sentence in Azkaban?" A small few put their hands up.

"All those in favor of a 10-25 year sentence in Azkaban?" Over half raised their hands.

"All those in favor of a 25-life sentence in Azkaban?" Everyone else raised their hand.

"Very well then. Mr. Crabbe Sr., we will review your case in 10 years." Mr. Ogden slammed the gavel down and Crabbe Sr. was taken back to Azkaban. Sobbing the whole way out of the courtroom.

Harry relaxed a little in his seat and Proudfoot looked over at him. "This your first trial?"

"Not really. I've seen one before, through a pensive, and I was brought before the Wizengamot when I was 15."

"That's right. I've heard you are quite the bit of a troublemaker."

Harry smiled. "Apparently I get that from my dad."

Proudfoot laughed. "His antics were known all over school. Even in other houses."

"You went to school with my parents?"

"They were seventh year Gryffindors when I was a first year Ravenclaw. I didn't know them personally. But they were both well known through out the school. You look like him you know?"

Harry nodded his head and smiled. "So I've heard."

Proudfoot patted Harry's shoulder and pointed out onto the floor. They were bringing out Draco Malfoy. Harry looked over at Narcissa and could visibly see her anxiety.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy. You are brought before the Wizengamot on the 1st of June, 1998; for being a Death Eater and the attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore. How do you plead?"

Draco looked over at his mum and she gave a small nod. He turned back to Ogden and tried to gain his composure.

"Not Guilty."

"Very well then. At this time I'd like to ask if there is anyone here who is willing to speak on behalf of Mr. Draco Malfoy to please come forth.

"Excuse me Proudfoot." Harry whispered as he slipped out from beside him and headed toward the arena. "I will your honor." Called out Harry. Harry had not anticipated the reaction of the room. All heads turned towards him. People weren't even trying to whisper. Ogden had to call order multiple times before everyone quieted down. Once it finally did, he addressed Harry.

"Please state your name for the record."

"I, Harry Potter, would like to speak on behalf of Mr. Draco Malfoy."

As Harry stepped up next to Draco, the room fell completely silent. Harry could only hear his and Draco's breathing. One look at Draco and he could read his emotions; shock, anger, and most of all gratitude.

"Do you accept Mr. Potter to speak on behalf of you?"

Draco gave another look to his mum and she gave him another nod.

"Yes. I do."

"Then please proceed Mr. Potter."

"The dark mark on Draco's arm is undeniable. His presence within Voldemort's inner circle is unmistakable. But that does not make him guilty. We went to school together." Harry looked over at Draco and gave an amused smile before turning back to the council. "We never got along, but we grew up along side each other. Draco was born into a Pure Blood family. Raised by a Death Eater father who taught him the same Death Eater values."

Narcissa cleared her throat and Harry caught her raised eyebrow. She clearly did not think that Harry was helping. "But that doesn't mean that those values stuck. I was there the night that Dumbledore died. Draco openly said that he had no choice but to kill, or he himself would be killed. But he didn't do it. I saw him lower his wand. He did not attempt to kill Dumbledore."

Harry took a moment to make eye contact with each and every member of the Wizengamot. "As for his Death Eater status... Can you truly blame him for joining? He was 16 and trying to receive the approval of his father. Not to mention that his life depended on it. I know Draco. We may have been childhood enemies, but I know him. He wanted to be a Death Eater no more than I did. And because of that, I also believe him to be not guilty."

Harry gave a nod to Ogden, signaling that he was finished. There were murmurs around the room as Harry took a deep breath. He knew that this could be incredibly stupid and rather pompous, but he had to trust that Draco really was innocent and that Harry's credibility was enough for people to agree with him.

Ogden cleared his throat and then spoke slowly. "All those in favor of finding Mr. Draco Malfoy guilty of all charges?" No one raised their hand.

"All those in favor of dropping said charges?" The entire room raised their hand. Harry heard Draco sigh with relief. "Well then Mr. Draco Malfoy, you are free to go."

Harry heard Narcissa sob with joy as he headed back to the visitors gallery. He was almost to the steps when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Harry turned around and came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"This is the second time you have saved my life."

"Your mother risked her own life, to save mine. Even if it was only so that she could get to you." For a moment it looked as if Draco was considering hugging him. Harry took a step back. "Truce?" Harry asked as he placed his hand out in front of him. Draco took it and gave Harry his famous sneer.

"Truce."

A camera went off and they both quickly released hands, remembering their surroundings.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

And with that Malfoy went over to his mother and the two of them left the courtroom in a hurry. Harry walked back over to Proudfoot.

"That was very interesting. Setting aside your personal issues to defend the innocent."

"Do you truly believe Draco Malfoy innocent?"

"The innocent are so few that two of them seldom meet - when they do meet, their victims lie strewn all around."

**Tuesday  
****2 June  
****11:30am**

Harry sat in the food court of the Ministry of Magic, eating lunch with Proudfoot. Well, Proudfoot was eating. Harry was more pushing his food around and hoping that no one noticed.

He had just spent the past four hours in the courtroom... on one hearing. His limited experience had not prepared him for this morning. Yesterday, they had completed all 3 trials by lunch. There was no arguments or heated debates. There hadn't even been a single witness called. This morning was the complete opposite.

"You really should eat something. You need to keep your strength up." Harry nodded his head and placed a small bite of something cold in his mouth. He chewed it until it couldn't be chewed anymore and against his better judgement, swallowed it. Proudfoot laughed. "I guess that you, like me, find the best answer to anger is silence."

Harry set his fork down and leaned back in his chair. "I'm not angry. I'm in disbelief and slightly sick to my stomach."

"So this was your first trial."

Harry gave him a confused look. "You asked me this yesterday... in court. You know it's not."

"Exactly. We were in court, witnessing a hearing. Today... Now today was a trial." Proudfoot gave a crooked smile and took another bite of his food.

"How can you eat after experiencing something like that? The memories they pulled, the eyewitness accounts, the photos of the aftermath. They were..." Harry shook his head back and forth. "I never thought that someone would be capable of such evil."

"That surprises me Potter. You've experienced the evil humans are capable of first hand."

"Voldemort never really seemed human to me."

Proudfoot nodded thoughtfully. "You've seen your fair share of pain and death though."

"It was never that brutal. He tortured... I mean really tortured Xenophilius Lovegood. And all those poor muggles. They didn't do anything. They didn't even know anything."

"This is why Kingsley warned you. These trials... they aren't for the soft of heart and weak stomached. And unfortunately, they are only going to become more and more brutal over time. In case you haven't noticed, the charges become more serious each day. Thursday and Friday aren't even open to the public. Members of the Wizengamot and Aurors only. Witnesses will be called in for their testimony and then leave."

"But Friday is the Carrow."

"Exactly. Children were killed, tortured, and much worse by their hands."

"But the Carrows were at Hogwarts?" He didn't mean for it to come out as a question, but it did.

"You don't know what happened there do you?"

"I'm beginning to think not." He took a few more bites of his food.

"Hello Harry. Auror Proudfoot." Harry snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see Mr. Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley. Please, join Harry and I for lunch."

"Oh, no thank you. I just had lunch at the Burrow. I just wanted to bring Harry here a copy of the Daily Prophet."

Harry furrowed his eyebrow and looked at the cover. It was a photo of him leaving the Ministry at lunch. The title read 'Death Eater Trials Begin!' It didn't seem to bad. Mr. Weasley flipped it open to the second page. On the left side was a huge picture of him shaking hands with Draco Malfoy. 'Draco Malfoy set free by Harry Potter.'

"Apparently, it's all anyone can talk about. And by anyone, I mean the Weasley household. You might want to prepare yourself for tonight." He patted Harry on the back and headed towards the elevators.

Proudfoot was laughing at Harry's situation. "Tonight's going to be fun isn't it."

"You have no idea."

"Come on Potter. Let's head back to the courtroom. Rookwood's trial should be starting shortly."

The two men stood and got in line for the elevators. "Is this going to be like the trial this morning?"

"Probably worse. Rookwood did far more than Selwyn."

"At least I know what to expect."

**Tuesday  
****2 June  
****3:00pm**

The council had been going at it for the past 3 hours. He really didn't fully understand why it wasn't a open and close case for all these people. The evidence was overwhelming. At one point, curiosity had finally gotten the better of him and he had asked Proudfoot. "Each crime is viewed as years. Certain council members feel that one crime is worth more years than the other and vice versa. So they argue, trying to prove that the crime in question is X amount of many years." Harry sighed, starting to become bored with the politics of it.

"Moving forward." Ogden said with a slam of his gavel. "We have an rare piece of evidence in our possession. Please bring forth Mr. Augustus Rookwood's wand."

Proudfoot seemed to be electrified by this statement. He leaned as far forward as he could and was completely focused on Ogden.

"What?"

"When the Death Eaters were being rounded up after both the first and second war, they destroyed their wands or used the 'Deletrius' spell. If his wand wasn't destroyed... there is a good chance he didn't have time to erase the previous spells. We would know exactly what he did."

Harry was now fully focused on the proceedings. The wand was placed in front of Ogden and he took a large breath before placing his own wand over Rookwood's

"Omnis Prior Incantato."

One by one the echos of each spell was popping out. It was going the opposite direction than was cast, beginning with the most recent. Everyone sat in silence, watching as all of this man's crimes were displayed out for the room to see. Suddenly there was an echo explosion as a part of Hogwarts was blown up. Harry froze as he recognized the screams in the background. It was Percy. Percy was screaming for Fred. Harry placed his hand over his mouth and tried to hold it together until he could get out of the courtroom. He heard Proudfoot following him, but he didn't care. The little he ate at lunch was finding it's way back up his throat and into his mouth. He barely made it to a trashcan before he was throwing up the entire contents of his stomach. He heaved until there was nothing left and then spit one final time. Standing upright, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Proudfoot was watching his every move.

"I'm done for today. I've had enough."

"Tomorrow is another day."

"Not for me. It's my Godson's 2nd month birthday. I missed his 1st month, and i need to make up for it."

"He's a baby Harry. He won't remember it."

"I'll remember it for the both of us." He gave Harry a pity smile and Harry closed his eyes. He couldn't bare to see it. "Goodnight Proudfoot. I'll see you Thursday."

It seemed like the walk to a fireplace was one of the longest he ever made, yet all too soon he was back at the Burrow, facing the Weasley family with his new found knowledge.

"Harry Potter! You better have a damn good explanation as to why you helped Draco Malfoy go unpunished."

"Ginevra! Watch your tongue. Now Harry, why are you shaking hands with that awful boy?"

Harry sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. He felt as though he had aged by years rather than minutes. "What he has done, pales in comparison to others." He looked at the two women and their stoney faces. "Augustus Rookwood... He was the one responsible for Fred's death." There was shocked silence.

"I thought an explosion killed Fred." Said Ginny.

Harry nodded. "His wand revealed that he caused the explosion."

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Weasley had the most intense look on her face that he had ever seen.

A tear fell down Harry's cheek. "You could hear Percy calling out Fred's name in the echo."

A sickening sob came from Molly's lips before she composed herself. "Well." She in took a short breath. "At least we know who is responsible and he is able to be punished." And with one last sob she hurried into the living room.

Harry chanced a glance at Ginny. Her eyes were wide and filled with tears. "I'm so sorry Gin."

"It's fine. I'm fine. By the way, you smell like vomit." Ginny spun on her heels and ran up the stairs.

**Tuesday  
****2 June  
****7:00pm**

Harry knocked at Ginny's door and she called out for him to enter.

"Hey. I brought you some food."

"I'm not hungry."

"Well I'll just leave it here." He set it down on her desk. "And maybe you'll get hungry later."

Ginny rolled her eyes and sat up. "What is it?"

"Some scrambled eggs and toast."

"Breakfast for dinner? Mum never does that."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the tray. "Actually I made it. Your Mum wasn't feeling to well so I made dinner."

Ginny let out a small laugh. "Is it edible?"

"Why don't you tell me?" He brought the tray over to her bed and set it down in her lap.

"Umm no thanks. I fancy all my teeth in my head thank you."

Harry laughed. "I'm your boyfriend. I cooked for you. Technically... I made you breakfast and served it to you in bed. You are basically obligated to try it."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Fine." Very cautiously, she tried a tiny bite. Ginny looked up at him in surprise. "Harry... this is actually pretty good."

"I know."

She smacked him on the arm. "Don't be cocky."

Harry laughed. "I wasn't. I used to have to cook at the Dursley's. I guess you could call it a hidden talent of mine."

"What else can you cook?"

"Eggs benedict, poached eggs, eggs sunny side up..."

Ginny laughed. "So basically you can make eggs."

"Hey, I never said I cook a wide range of things... but eggs, eggs are a specialty."

Ginny laughed and then set the fork back down and then moved the tray onto the floor. The smile was gone from her face. Harry laid down beside her and she curled herself into him.

"Was I wrong to tell you?"

"No."

"Then why do I feel like I made a mistake?"

"It's hard to hear. To have a name and face thats responsible for Fred's death. But I'm glad I know. It's going to make moving forward that much easier. Fred's killer is going to spend a very long time in Azkaban."

"But your Mum..."

"Probably feels the same way I do. Just give her time Harry. This news is going to be upsetting to everyone."

"Your Dad seemed to take it okay."

"That's because he knew Mum didn't." Ginny sighed. "You should be the one to tell George."

"Okay. Should I also tell Ron?"

"No. At least... Not right now. They need to focus on Hermione's parents."

Harry nodded. "Can I ask you something without you getting upset?"

"Mhmm." Ginny mumbled as she nodded her head into Harry's chest.

"Did... Did something more happen? At Hogwarts I mean."

He felt her freeze for a split second. "Why would you ask me that?"

"It's just that the trials on Friday are closed. It's supposed to be too much for the public to handle. That gave me the impression that more happened than you led on."

"A lot happened Harry. I don't know everything that took place."

"Right. Of course."

**Wednesday  
****3 June  
****8:00am**

Witch Weekly arrived right on time, with Harry and Ginny plastered all of the front cover. Harry vaguely flipped through it, reading about how Ginny Weasley was a gold digging, social climbing, little girl. Harry sighed. This was so typical. The only thing they got right was that she is his girlfriend

Harry went upstairs and into Ginny's room. She was awake, but still in bed. "Good morning handsome." Harry playfully looked around the room and then pointed to himself. She rolled her eyes at his childish game. "Yeah you."

Harry smiled at her annoyance and then gave her the magazine. "Witch Weekly day."

Ginny groaned and then read through the entire magazine. Harry waited for her to blow up, but she didn't. She just set the magazine down and shrugged. "Oh well. At least they got a good picture."

Harry was shocked. "That's it?"

"Harry, if that's the worst they can say about me... I'll take it. I have a feeling that this is only the first of many tabloids to focus on our relationship. I'm sure that a lot worse will be said. So yes, that's it."

Harry smiled and kissed her. "Sometimes, I remember why I'm so lucky to have a girlfriend like you. Right now is one of those times."

"Oh just sometimes?" Harry laughed.

"Hey I could have said 'rarely.'"

Ginny flung her pillow from behind her head and hit harry across the head. Harry laughed as he tried to duck and started tickling her. Ginny started squirming in his arms. Finally Harry stopped and looked down at her, taking in her face.

"What is it Harry?"

Harry smiled down at her. "Nothing."

**Wednesday  
****3 June  
****10:00am**

Harry showed up at Andromeda's house, carrying two giant boxes and a bag almost as big as him.

"Dromeda? A little help might be nice."

She came rushing into the room and helped the overloaded Harry. "What is all this." Harry gave her a look of annoyance.

"Decorations."

"All of it?"

"Not the boxes... those are his presents. But the giant bag that could hide a person? Yes. That is entirely decorations."

"Why on earth would we need that many decorations?"

The fireplace crackled to life and Harry physically ducked behind Dromeda. Mrs. Weasley appeared and ran up to Dromeda, giving her a hug. "It's so good to see you again dear. Oh and this is so exciting! I know that he is only 2 months old today, but since we missed the one month and all... I figured we need to go all out."

"Oh good." Dromeda glanced down at Harry. He gave her an apologetic smile and she tried to force out a happy laugh.

"Harry dear. What are you doing hiding behind Andromeda?"

"Oh umm... I was just..." Harry looked around for something to help him. "Trying to find my glasses. Have you seen them?"

Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow. "They are on your face."

"Oh. Right. Of course." He let out a bit of nervous laughter and headed into the kitchen. "Coffee." He called out. He was going to need a big cup of coffee to survive this morning.

"Well when you've had your coffee, please come back in here and help us decorate."

"Why don't you get started Molly and I'll go grab us two cups of tea." He heard Dromeda's voice grow louder as she came into the kitchen. The door swung shut behind her and she rushed over to Harry. "Why on earth does she think that this is a birthday celebration?" She let out in a frantic rush of whispers.

"I'm sorry! I told her that I was coming over here today to celebrate it with the two of you... and she kinda decided to throw this big... thing." Dromeda glowered at him.

"He is 2 months! He doesn't even know what a present is, let alone a party."

"She was having a bad day. I couldn't say no. You know?"

"No. I do not."

"Please. Please just go along with it."

She grumbled under her breath. "A party for a 2 month old... Fine. But you are doing all the setting up, as well as the cleaning up."

Harry let out a gush of air. "Deal."

One hour later and the house had been transformed into a jungle themed party. Mrs. Weasley had invited Mr. Weasley, Ginny, George, Angelina, Percy, Audrey, Bill, and Fleur. Only Ginny, George, Angelina, and Fleur had been able to make it. George and Harry were standing in the corner watching the women oooh and aaah over Teddy in his monkey hat.

"He looks ridiculous."

George scoffed. "No kidding."

"Okay. I'm going to save him."

"Good luck mate. I'm rooting for you." Harry laughed and headed over to Teddy. "Alright ladies. How about I hold him for a while. And you can open presents."

Everyone gathered around the couch as Harry took a seat. "The first one is from George and Angelina."

Andromeda opened up the medium size package to expose a muggle toy. It was a plush piano that ties on to the foot of his crib. It lights up and makes sounds when Teddy kicks it.

"Thank you both so much. I've never seen one of these, but it looks like a fantastic toy."

Angelina beamed at Andromeda and leaned into George. He forced a smiled and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend.

Andromeda continued to unwrap presents. Bill and Fleur gave her a magical play time mat. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave her a magical bouncer/jumper. Percy and Audrey gave her a day pass the Witch's Days Spa and Resort, and while it wasn't for Teddy; it was still very appreciated. Finally, Harry and Ginny gave him the Griffyndor Quidditch jersey and a small grey and white wolf with blue eyes. Andromeda thanked everyone graciously and slowly people started leaving. At around 2:00pm Teddy started yawning and she put him down for a nap while Ginny helped Harry take down the decorations.

"I think he really liked the wolf you picked out." Ginny said. "He grabbed onto it and wouldn't let go."

"It reminded me of Remus. I couldn't not get it." Ginny set down the banner and wrapped her arms around Harry.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"A little bit."

"I'm sure that it will all be okay. No matter what you find out."

Harry nodded. "I never want to be on the Wizengamot. Catching bad witches and wizards is one thing, but having to relive their crimes and be lady justice doesn't sit well with me."

"You can do it Harry. I know you can."

**Thursday  
****4 June  
****11:30am**

Harry, Proudfoot, and Savage were the only people seated in the visitor's section of the courtroom. Harry had learned this morning that Lucius Malfoy had been found Guilty and was sentenced to 62 years in Azkaban. He would be in there until his 100th birthday. Now the three of them were watching as they tried to finally break Dolohov. He had been holding strong in his innocence, but it was 4&1/2 hours later and the eyewitness testimony had been pretty convincing.

"Mr. Antonin Dolohov, we seem to have your wand in our possession. Let us see if the wand tells the same stories as you."

All three of the men leaned forward, knowing that this was once again a rarity.

Ogden cast the spell on Dolohov's wand. "Omnis Prior Incantato." And like Rookwood's, all the prior spells appeared to the backwards and in echo form. Harry prepared himself for what he was about to see. During the second hour, an eyewitness said they saw him kill Remus Lupin. If it really happened, Harry was about to witness it first hand. And almost as if on cue, the scene unfolded before his eyes. His heart filled with sorrow and grief. Remus had fought brilliantly against Yaxley. Dolohov had gotten off a cheap shot from behind. Remus fell only centimeters from his wife. Harry reached up and wiped away a tear. After Tuesday's antics, he wanted to show Proudfoot that he was capable of handling this. But when he looked over, Proudfoot himself had tears in his eyes. Obviously the loss of Remus, and/or Tonks, was too much for even this veteran Auror to handle. Through this same showing, Harry also found out that Dolohov was responsible for the death of Collin Creevey. He held back his tears by clearing his throat.

"Thats enough." Called a council member from the Wizengamot. "I think we have enough evidence to determine a verdict and a sentencing."

Harry sighed with relief at that ending. Dolohov was sentence to 85 years in Azkaban, no chance of a rehearing.

**Friday  
****5 June  
****6:45am**

Rodolphus's trial had gone over with out a hitch. He had been sentenced to 70 years in Azkaban, with no chance of a rehearing. Now Harry was patiently waiting in the visitor's section of the courtroom with Proudfoot. Even though Ginny had told him what had happened to her, he was still oddly nervous. There was going to be many eyewitness accounts today and most of them would be from people he knew.

"Potter. You need to relax." Proudfoot whispered as the council filed in.

"I'm trying."

"People are ridiculous only when they try, or seem to be that which they are not. You Potter, are ridiculous."

He shot him an evil glare and took a deep breath. Ogden called forth Dolores Umbridge. "Here we go." Harry said as the trial began.

It was 12:30 by the time they reached the Guilty verdict and a lifetime sentence in Azkaban. It was a good thing that Harry was too worked up to eat, because the Wizengamot decided to skip lunch recess in the hopes of finishing this today.

The Carrows were called out and their trial began. Harry sat patiently, listening to a rehash of their crimes. Once it go to their reign at Hogwarts, the story began like the parts that he had already heard. People practicing the Cruciatus Curse on people who earned detention, chaining up the poor first years, Half Bloods, and Blood Traitors. But as specific eyewitnesses were called forward, Harry began to get the full picture.

Terry Boot talked about how he was chained up, tortured, and beaten for a full 24 hours because of him yelling about Harry escaping Gringotts on a dragon. A brave first year admitted to being beaten and urinated on for saying Harry's name in a class. The personal stories continued and Harry's anger started to build. This was much worse than he had imagined. The Carrows had been relentless, treating people like they weren't people at all. Then, Luna was called in. Luna had been asked about the punishments and how they differed depending on the crimes.

"Oh it is all quite complicated. Any use of Harry's name and that was an automatic detention. Caught doing anything involving Dumbledore's Army and that was a Cruciatus Curse on the spot. If you were Pure Blood, your detentions were just as practice for the younger Dark Arts classes. If you were Half Blood, it was the 7th year Dark Arts students or the Carrows who punished you. Oh and the person giving the punishment also depended on the gender of their victim."

"I'm sorry Ms. Lovegood, but the gender?"

"Well yes. Amycus preferred to punish 5th, 6th, and 7th year females of course. He was very fond of touching us inappropriately while he tortured us." She said this so matter of factually that no one knew what to say. Harry clinched his fist and hoped that what she was saying wasn't true.

"You know this for a fact?"

"Absolutely. Ginevra Weasley got the worst of it, with her being Harry Potter's ex girlfriend and sister to his best friend. They would lock her up just for walking down the hall. Anytime they saw her red hair, she was punished. Amycus called her his 'play thing.'"

Harry started to loose control over his magic and Proudfoot had to literally hold him down in the seats. Amycus was watching the whole exchange and caught eyes with Harry. He licked his lips and Harry lost it. Everything glass in the room shattered. Proudfoot started making his apologies and pulled Harry out of the courtroom. Once the doors closed behind them he slammed Harry up against the wall.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking? You can't loose it like that in a courtroom."

"I DON'T CARE!" Harry screamed. Causing all the torches to go out in the hallway.

The two of them stood in the dark until Harry's breathing calmed. "Lumos." Said Proudfoot, and the tip of his wand light up. "Are you under control now?" Harry nodded. "Talk to me Harry." Harry shook his head. "Fine. I'll talk, you listen. Being an Auror requires a lot of skills and natural talent. It also requires certain personality traits. Like patience, bravery, oh and I don't know... a level fucking head. So get yourself under control... NOW!"

Harry stared in disbelief at this man. "That is not some stranger or random person they were talking about. That's not even an acquaintance or a close school friend. That is my girlfriend. The girl that I kissed goodbye this morning. The girl that I held in my arms for two hours last night. And I have to find out in a courtroom, from someone else, that the girl I broke up with to protect, was not only repeatedly tortured for knowing me, but also sexually assaulted. Who knows! Maybe he raped her too. Now why doesn't anyone know? Because she would rather lie to my face than tell me what really happened!"

Proudfoot gave him a questioning look. "What exactly are you upset about? The fact that this happened, the fact that you couldn't do anything about it, or the fact that she didn't tell you?"

Harry thought this over for a moment. "I'm upset that Amycus did this. I'm upset with myself for not being able to stop it. And I'm upset with Ginny for lying to me about it."

"Hmm... You are a highly logical person Harry. You will be a brilliant Auror one day if you can just learn to keep your emotions in check." Proudfoot released him from the wall. "Now. Are you going to come back in? Or are you going to go back to the Burrow and yell at your girlfriend?"

**Friday  
****5 June  
****7:00pm**

Harry stepped out of the fireplace at the Burrow, still fuming with anger. He had gone back into the courtroom to hear the rest of the eyewitness accounts. When Neville took the stand, he said that he tried to do everything he could to protect the students, especially his close friends. Harry knew that it was for his benefit. He wasn't upset with Neville, he knew that Neville did everything he could. This was all Harry's fault.

The more he heard, the more he fumed. He knew Proudfoot had been watching him very closely, band he had kept his outward appearance under control. Inside though, he had been screaming.

Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen, finishing up with dinner. "Harry! Go wash up and get changed. Diner will be served in a few minutes."

Harry bounded up the stairs without a single word. Eventually he reached his and Ron's room and flung the door open. To both his shock and annoyance, Ginny was sitting on his bed. Harry's eyes narrowed and he glared at her.

She was fidgeting with something in her lap, staring up into his eyes. They pleaded with Harry to show compassion but he couldn't yet. "Harry?" Harry held up his hand and shook his head. Ginny crossed the room to him as quickly as she could. When she wrapped her arms around him, he pushed her off of him. "Harry please! Please don't be angry with me! I didn't want you to feel guilty about everything that happened to me."

Harry had on a poker face. "What happened Ginny?"

"I.. I told you. They tortured me."

"Is that all?"

"Yes." Ginny said with relief. "That's all."

"Then how come Luna, and several other female students say different?" Ginny's face lost all of it's color.

Harry turned his back on Ginny and started to throw things he would need into an overnight bag.

"Harry? Harry what are you doing?" He ignored her. "Her please look at me. Please, let me explain."

He whirled around, the anger flickering in his eyes. "THERE IS NOTHING TO EXPLAIN! YOU..." Harry took a deep breath and calmed himself. "You lied to me. To my face. More than once. How in the hell am I supposed to trust someone who I know has openly lied to me?"

He picked the bag up, and flung it over his shoulder. He could hear her stumbling after him, but he didn't care. "Harry please! PLEASE! Where are you going? Please don't go." He heard her stop chasing him and her sobs pick up. "You promised that you wouldn't leave me again!"

Harry stopped walking and took a deep breath. He inclined his head toward her and whispered, "I'm not leaving you Ginny. I just need some time to myself right now." Her sobs picked up as he walked into the kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were standing there, staring at Harry. "Did you two know?"

"We figured something might have been happening... its why we pulled her out at Easter."

Harry nodded. "Thank you... for doing that I mean. I'm going to go stay with Andromeda for a few nights. I just need a little bit of space." They both nodded. Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley. "Please, make sure she doesn't do anything reckless." She gave Harry an apologetic smile and then headed towards the still sobbing Ginny on the stairs.

"Arthur." Harry nodded at the man.

"Harry." He nodded back.

And with that, Harry walked out into the night. Disapparating away from it all, as soon as he physically could.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **So. I know that my last chapter upset quite a few people and I can only hope that it will make sense over time. Maybe this chapter will even clear a little bit up. **hbmckidd: **You stole the thoughts right out of my brain.

To you, Hermione and Ron fans. Don't worry. Even though they are out of the country, they aren't completely gone.

Which brings me to my next bit of business. I posted a one-shot of Ron and Hermione at the airport. (which is why it took me so long to get this chapter up.) If you want to know how it went... go check it out. Please feel free to ask for a one shot of something you would like to read. **Koosher4Passover **gave me the idea for the first this one.

And lastly, I hope you enjoy. Next chapter is already well underway. =)

* * *

**Saturday  
****6**** June  
****8:00am**

Harry was sitting at Dromeda's kitchen table, cup of coffee in his hand. He was exhausted.

"You look like hell."

Harry took a sip of his coffee.

"I feel like hell."

"Not that I don't love your company, but do you care to tell me why you showed up on my doorstep last night?"

"Nope."

Andromeda sighed.

"You and Ginny have a row?"

Harry laughed once without humor.

"I wish it was something that simple."

"Maybe it is. Maybe you're just over thinking it."

"She lied to me."

"Everyone lies."

Harry gave her a dirty look.

"Okay. Sorry. That was clearly _not_ the right thing to say."

Harry took another sip of his coffee.

"Yesterday was the Carrows trial. I knew things were bad at Hogwarts, but yesterday I found out just how bad they were."

Andromeda nodded.

"And she lied to you about how bad it was."

"Yeah. She did."

"So you had asked her flat out what happened?"

"Three bloody times."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry. I asked her on three different occasions what happened. The first time she avoided answering completely. The second time she told me what I thought was the truth. Then I found out what really happened and I gave her a third time to tell me the truth."

"And?"

"She told me what she had said before."

Andromeda let out a gush of air.

"That's... pretty bad."

"I know."

"So what are you going to do?"

Harry was playing with the rim of his cup.

"I have no idea."

"Can you see yourself forgiving her?"

"Not right now. I'm too angry. I mean... it isn't just that she lied to me. Awful, truly awful, things happened to her. And yet, she didn't want to tell me."

"Well can you blame her? If they were really so awful - would you want the person you're dating to know? Especially if that person is prone to blaming themselves for what happens to others?"

"Ouch."

"Well Harry it's true. You don't even have to tell me that you feel guilty. I already know you do."

"You know... That's what makes this so difficult. I can see her side of things. I understand her reasoning and yet... I'm still completely brassed off."

"Of course you are. But when you really think about, what... or who are you more upset with?"

Andromeda patted his hand once and then left him to his thoughts.

**Saturday  
****6**** June  
****3:00pm**

Harry took a deep breath and entered the now bustling shop. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes's Grand Reopening was apparently a huge success. If he hadn't promised George that he would be there, he would still be sitting at Dromeda's kitchen table in yesterday's clothing. But now he was showered, shaved, clothed, and about to face his biggest challenge of the day.

As soon as he walked in the door, he spotted Ginny. She was sitting behind the cash register looking directly at him. He broke eye contact and headed towards George.

"Harry!" He yelled over the crowds. "I'm glad you came. When I found out that you and Ginny are having a row, I didn't think you would make it."

"Yeah well, I don't lie George. I said I was going to be here, so I am."

"Whoa Potter. Don't pull me into this. Whatever you and my sister have going on is between the two of you. Unless you break her heart. In which case I'd unfortunately have to break your face."

"Harry!" Angelina screamed as she came running over.

He thought she was going to hug him but instead she smacked him across the side of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That was to try and knock some sense into you. Now go make nice with Ginny."

Harry lost all humor in the situation.

"I'm sorry Angelina but you don't know what you are talking about. George the shop looks fantastic but I think it's time for me to go."

"Ang! What did I tell you? Stay out of their fight."

Harry had already turned to leave, but now he found his path blocked by Ginny herself.

"Hi." She said sheepishly.

Harry stepped to the left and tried to walk around her. She stepped with him and placed her hands on his chest.

"Harry please. Give me a chance to explain."

Harry stepped to the right and she did the same, all the while pushing her hands against him, trying to keep him still.

"I was scared to tell you. I still am scared to tell you."

Harry placed both hands on her shoulders, grabbed hold of her and moved her out of his way. She started crying.

"I made a mistake. Please Harry. Please forgive me."

She had quit fighting against him and was now just begging. Her whole body shook and for a brief moment he wanted nothing more than to hold her safely in his arms. Then he remembered what had happened.

Looking back at the front door, he finally spoke to her.

"Stop crying Gin. I'll be back at the Burrow tomorrow. We'll talk about things then. Okay?"

He saw her head nod in his peripheral vision and then he left.

**Saturday  
****6**** June  
****6:00pm**

"Hey. How did it go?"

Harry sighed as he took a seat on the floor.

"She started crying and begging for me to forgive her."

"So..."

"I still need more time."

She look honestly surprised.

"I thought... I assumed that you being gone so long was a good sign."

"I went to Hogwarts and walked the grounds a bit."

She cocked her head to the side and gave him a disapproving look.

"Why on earth would you do that? So that you can relive whatever happened to her more fully?"

"Yeah actually."

"You know, if I wasn't holding this baby I would reach forward and smack you."

Harry gave a small smile.

"And why is that?"

"Because that's just stupid. What are you? A masochist?"

Harry looked disgusted.

"Not hardly."

"Then why would you go and rub more salt in your wounds?"

"I needed to see it. The place that was my home for so many years. The place that was my safe house. The place that all these unspeakable things took place within. The place that will forever star in my girlfriend's nightmares. I needed to see it."

"Do you feel better?"

"No." Harry sighed. "I feel worse actually."

"Good."

"Good? What about this exactly is good?"

"You are starting to feel sorrow and empathy instead of anger and sympathy. That Harry, is very good."

Harry rested his face in his hands and took a deep breath.

"How do I trust her again?"

"I can't answer that for you Harry. That is something that you will figure out over time."

"What if I _can't_ trust her again?"

Andromeda patted his knee in comfort.

"I think we both know the answer to that question."

**Sunday  
****7**** June  
****9:00am**

Harry trudged up the stairs. He had barely slept the past two nights and had just experienced an extremely exhausting week. He didn't know if he had the energy to do what needed to be done. He knocked lightly at Ginny's bedroom door before entering. She was sitting on her bed, legs crossed, pillow in her lap. She honestly looked terrified, like any minute she expected him to reach out and hit her. He sighed and shook his head.

"You're going to break up with me aren't you?" She asked. A fresh wave of tears coming over her.

He stared at her in disbelief before he closed the space between them and sat on the floor in front of her.

"No."

She looked at him, clearly shocked.

"You're not?"

He reached out and wiped some of her hair out of her face.

"No."

Ginny hiccuped through a few of her gasps for air.

"I might be upset that you lied to me, but mostly i'm furious that something like this happened to you. I'm angry that I didn't know, that I couldn't stop it, that I can't take it away..."

A new onset of tears started and Harry took her face in his hands.

"Gin. Please, stop crying. I'm not going to break up with you."

"Thats..." Hiccup. "Why I'm..." Hiccup. "Crying." Hiccup.

Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"You are truly adorable right now."

"So you're not..." Hiccup. "Mad?" Hiccup.

"Oh I'm plenty mad. Just not with you."

"I'm so sorry Harry." Hiccup. "I'll never..." Hiccup. "Lie to you again."

Harry sat up on the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't worry about that. It's me that needs to apologize. I was a complete insensitive arse."

He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to soothe her.

"I'm sorry I got so angry with you."

Hiccup.

"What?"

"Whatever happened to you is not your fault. I shouldn't be punishing you for that. The only explanation I can offer, and I promise you that it is an explanation not an excuse, is that I'm still trying to work my anger out. What I know now, is that I handled this wrong. I wish that there was some way I could go back in time, and handle it differently."

Ginny started crying again and Harry sighed. He laid back onto her bed and pulled her into him. He combed his fingers through her hair and kissed her tenderly until she fell asleep. It wasn't long after that when Harry closed his eyes and let sleep take him as well.

**Sunday  
****7**** June  
****12:00pm**

Harry awoke a few hours later feeling groggy and disoriented. He tried to stretch a little and found that Ginny was sprawled out across him. He smiled at the sight. Even though they hadn't fully worked things out, this felt right. He pushed back the hair in her face and caressed her cheek. He felt her stir and he held his breath. He hadn't wanted to wake her up. She sat up slowly, looking around the room until her eyes finally fell on Harry. She jumped. He reached out and ran his fingers down the side of her arm.

"Hey. You alright?"

"What are you doing here?"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Gin. I came here this morning. We had a full conversation..."

"You mean that wasn't a dream?"

"Umm... No?"

Harry could see her start to gasp for air, water forming in her eyes.

"Whoa. Ginny Ginny. Please. Don't cry."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Harry pulled her to his chest again and kissed the top of her head.

"Please stop apologizing. I just..."

"What?"

"This may be extremely selfish... but I need to know what happened. You don't have to tell me right now, just... please. I need you to tell me the truth."

He felt her start to shake. Tears were rolling down off her cheeks and staining his shirt.

"I don't know where to start."

"How about the beginning?"

She took a deep breath and sat up. She looked into his face and Harry wiped away her tears.

"Please don't think less of me."

Harry shook his head and listened as Ginny began to tell about the past year at Hogwarts.

"They were brutal from the start. My first day of class, I received a detention. Alecto used the Cruciatus Curse on me in front of the entire Dark Arts class. After that, Neville stuck pretty close to me. But he couldn't always protect me. Amycus caught me alone in the hall one day and tried to slide his hand up my skirt. I slapped it away and he gave me a detention. That night was the first time that he gave me a 'private detention.' I received maybe 11 the whole time I was there."

"What did he do?"

"Harry. It doesn't matter."

"What. Did he do?"

Ginny ducked her head

"He would tie us up and hit us with the Cruciatus Curse in places that... well... they are generally spots of pleasure."

Harry felt his jaw clench.

"He never raped me Harry. I swear."

"That doesn't change the fact that he violated you."

Ginny snuggled into him and he was able to see the scar on her back.

"Is that where you got these scars from? From Amycus violating you?"

She sighed into him.

"Not the one of my back. That one was given to me by Crabbe during a Dark Arts lesson."

Harry slowly flipped her over onto her back and lifted her shirt. She tried to fight him and push it down. He gave her a pleading look and she moved her hands. Harry ran his hands up her sides, lifting her shirt as he went. When the scar on her stomach was completely exposed he traced it with his fingers.

"What happened?"

Ginny swallowed.

"This was from the 3rd or 4th detention. I had built up a tolerance to the pain... so he... he... cut me."

Harry closed his eyes and kissed down the scar.

"I'm so sorry Ginny."

She ran her fingers through his hair and down the side of his face. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

"But it is my fault. Don't you see it Ginny? If we hadn't of dated, if we hadn't of been friends, if I had been there..."

"They still would have found a reason. I would have still been in the DA. I still would have helped first years and Muggleborns escape. My actions were my own. You can't blame yourself for that."

Harry tried to see her reasoning, but couldn't quite manage. He closed his eyes and tried to swallow the rest of his guilt.

"Do you have any more scars?"

Ginny shook her head.

"I learned how to heal wounds after that."

Harry kissed back up her scar.

"You don't know how much I wish I could take all of this away from you."

"Harry you don't need to take anything away. You give me so much, _much_ more."

Harry pulled himself up on top of her and kissed her. It was slow, gentle, and loving. He wanted nothing more than for her to be never hurt again. To protect her and keep her safe from anything and everything. And somewhere amongst these thoughts Harry realized something. He was starting to have serious feelings for Ginny. No. If he was completely honest with himself, he was way past starting to. He deepened the kiss, trying to convey yet again, things he was not ready to say aloud. Ginny pulled away smiling.

"I love it when you kiss me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you just were. It's not the first time you've kissed me that way and I want you to know that I like it."

Harry looked over her face for a moment.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Harry suddenly asked.

Ginny started laughing.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I want to take you on a date. This Friday."

"Where on earth would we go for a date?"

"Oh well, you know I was thinking Hogsmede."

Ginny looked incredulous and Harry laughed.

"I'm joking. I'm not going to tell you where I'm taking you. That ruins the fun of a first 'real' date."

Ginny smiled at him.

"Fine. I'll go on a date with you."

"Well don't sound too excited. I might think you actually like me."

Ginny laughed and playfully slapped him. Harry leaned forward to kiss her and smiled into her lips.

"Oh yeah. You like me."

"Sod it Harry."

Harry laughed and pulled her into another kiss. This time he let them both get lost in the moment.

**Tuesday  
****9**** June  
****4:00pm**

The past few days had flown by. Him and Ginny had spent the rest of Sunday on her bed. They had talked, snogged, laughed, cried, and worked out a lot of things. When it all came down to it, Harry had found someone that understood him. She wasn't too upset with the fact that he was so angry. She understood that he had a mess of emotions he was still trying to work through. She also understood that she was his weak spot. He would always, without question, put her first and try to protect her. It still sent an ache through his heart when he thought about the fact that he hadn't been able to stop what had happened to her, but he was trying to work through that. The two of them had talked about their sixth year and how their relationship had come to an end. Ginny understood the reasons behind Harry leaving, but she didn't feel that it was necessary. Harry however, knew that they were. If they had done what they did just for her knowing him and being his ex girlfriend, imagine what they would have done if they had still been openly dating. He had cringed at the thought. She probably wouldn't be alive.

On Monday he had met up with Hagrid and gone to Diagon Alley. As much as he hated it, he needed a new owl. He felt that it was only fitting that Hagrid went with him to pick her out. He had found a beautiful white and brown Barred owl, and named her Sieg. She was fast, loyal, and over all a powerful creature. Afterwards, he and Hagrid had gone and had a glass of firewhiskey to catch up. He had always felt horrible for making Hagrid believe that he had been dead. Hagrid had claimed that it was okay, but threatened him not to do anything like that ever again. Later that night he had had a nice chat with Mr. Weasley. Apparently they didn't know that Ginny's stay at Hogwarts was as bad as it actually was. They knew that students were being mistreated, but not nearly to the extent that Ginny and the other girls were. Both Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had cried when Ginny told her what happened. Harry had held her that night and rocked her back and forth. She had told him that she never wanted her family to know what had happened. That now they were all going to look at her differently. He had assured her that nothing was going to change because everyone that knew what happened loved her. She had fallen asleep on his chest and Harry had stayed with her. He listened to her mumble and tried to soothe her when she tossed and turned. He knew that this was a pivotal moment in their relationship. They had crossed the line of childhood sweethearts into a real adult relationship. There was no way he would ever be able to cross back.

This morning he had gone by Grimmauld Place to check out the progress. Jim and his team were already extremely far along. The foundation had been laid and the framework was already up. Harry was able to walk through from room to room and really get a feel for what his new house was going to be like. Jim had told him that it should be finished in two weeks. After leaving there he had hurried back to the Burrow to spend the rest of the afternoon with Ginny. He felt like there was never enough time for the two of them. Something else always came up and he cherished every bit of time together that they spent. When he got back however, he found a strange owl waiting for him. He took the letter and felt a smile immediately grow across his face. The handwriting was unmistakable.

"Hermione." He breathed out.

Harry ripped open the letter as fast as he could.

"_Saturday, 6 June._

_Dear Harry,_

_Ron and I made it to Australia safely and are fine._

_The Ministry of Magic here is really quite spectacular._

_They said they would be more than happy to help in my search for my parents._

_Unfortunately, there is not much they can do._

_If my parents were wizards, it would be a whole lot easier to find them._

_We left Sydney on Wednesday,_

_and have been searching the upper coast towns for the past three days._

_We haven't had any luck yet, but I am still extremely hopeful._

_We are making good time and even managing to enjoy ourselves._

_Ron is having a blast, even though the airport was a nightmare._

_You have no idea how glad I am that that is over._

_Anyway, tell me how things are there?_

_The trials were big news, even over here in Australia._

_Ron is extremely upset that you helped Draco Malfoy in court._

_I think it was honorable, but stupid._

_How is Ginny?_

_Have you two been enjoying your time to yourself?_

_How are repairs at 12 Grimmauld Place coming along?_

_Send our love to the Weasley's and let them know that we are doing good._

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_Love,_

_Hermione and Ron._

_P.S. Ron says that when he gets back, the two of you have to go see a movie. He watched one in flight and hasn't been able to stop talking about it sense. _

Harry read the letter through a second time and then quickly found a piece of parchment to reply. There were some light footsteps on the stairs and Harry turned to find Ginny coming into the kitchen.

"Hey." He said.

Her smile could light up a room.

"I thought I heard someone down here. What are you doing?"

"I just got a letter from Hermione and Ron."

He held up the letter as proof and she came over to take a look. He watched as she read the letter and smile.

"Movies are those really long muggle moving pictures right?"

Harry pulled her into his lap and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah. Would you like to go to one sometime? They can be rather interesting."

"That sounds like fun. Is that what we are going to do Friday?"

Harry laughed and nuzzled his nose against her ear.

"Even if it was, I wouldn't tell you."

"Fine."

She crossed her arms in defiance and Harry kissed her.

"I need to write back and then we can go fly around for a bit. Okay?"

She nodded her head and Harry set out to writing.

_Tuesday, 9 of June._

_Dear Hermione & Ron,_

_I'm really glad to hear that you had a safe trip._

_(Even if the airport was an adventure.)_

_I"m sure you will find your parents shortly and come back home soon._

_Maybe helping Draco was stupid,_

_but I owed his mother for her helping me._

_Ginny is good, and currently reading over my shoulder as I write this._

_We are enjoying what time we have together,_

_and we plan to go on a date this Friday._

_I was actually at Grimmauld Place this morning and repairs are moving quickly along._

_Jim said that I should be able to live there in just two weeks._

_I will of course relay your message of love and good health._

_Tell Ron that we can go see a movie whenever he likes._

_Maybe we can all go on a double date._

_Keep us updated on your travels._

_Love,_

_Harry (& Ginny)_

_P.S. My new owl is going to be delivering this. Her name is Sieg._

When he was finished. He looked at Ginny for approval and she nodded. Harry patted her leg and she got up. He stamped the Potter seal on the letter and handed it Sieg.

"Here you go girl. I know it's a far journey, but take your time and then come back alright?"

She hooted in acknowledgement and flew off. Harry turned back to Ginny.

"You ready to go fly?"

"When am I not?"

Just then, the fireplace roared to life and both of them looked at it in expectance. Neither of them could hide their shock when Percy stepped out. He took a look around and then spotted Harry. He jumped and rushed over to him.

"Oh thank goodness that you're here. I need to talk to you immediately. It's of the upmost importance."

"Oh, actually Percy, Ginny and I were just about to go fly."

"Oh no please. I really need to speak with you. Ginny you don't mind if I have a quick word with him do you?"

She huffed out all of the air in her lungs.

"It's fine Percy. But make it quick. I don't like fighting my brothers for my boyfriends attention."

Percy smiled brightly and pulled Harry upstairs.

"Percy where are we going?"

"To Fre... To George's room. I need to speak with you in private."

The two guys hurried up the stairs and into the twins former room. Percy shut the door and started pacing.

"What's up Perc?"

"What I'm about to tell you has to be sworn into secrecy. You can not tell anyone. Not even Ginny. If it gets out... It will ruin everything."

Harry suddenly felt very nervous. Nothing this secret could be anything good.

"Okay. I won't tell anyone."

Percy sighed.

"I need your help with something. You see, I'm not very good at things like this... and I need it to be extremely spectacular."

"Okay?"

"I'm going to propose to Audrey."

Harry smiled in relief.

"That's great! I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you."

"But I'm afraid that I don't understand why you are asking me."

"Well when Bill proposed to Fleur it was a spur of the moment thing. He didn't even have a ring. Charlie is determined to be a bachelor for life. George is well... George. He would probably just laugh at me. Ron is out of the country and isn't even ready to begin thinking about marriage. I can't talk to anyone about it at the Ministry because it might get back to Audrey. And my father and mother eloped after the first war so that really only leaves... you. So you have to help me."

He was clutching onto Harry's shoulders and had a look of desperation.

"Okay Percy. I will. But I'm not sure how much help I will be. I haven't even begin to think about marriage."

"Well I would hope not, but I know you have to have a little bit of a romantic side."

"Ummm... Ginny and I aren't really the type of people to do the whole romantic thing. We just kind of..."

"Aren't you taking her out on a date this weekend? Isn't it to a surprise destination."

"Well... yeah."

"That's romantic Harry. Whether you think so or not. That is a romantic thing to do."

"Okay. Fine. So what is your plan so far."

"Well I plan on taking her out to dinner tomorrow night. We are going to Le Palais. It's an extremely nice wizarding restaurant and very hard to get into. I have had these dinner reservations booked for a while."

"Wow. So you already have the ring?"

"Of course. The server is going to place it in the dessert. But the thing is, I don't know what to say."

"Umm... why don't you just tell her that you love her and then ask her to marry you."

"Oh god. You really haven't thought about this at all have you?"

"I told you. But okay. Let's see... How about... Audrey. I know we haven't been together for very long, but I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you as my wife. I love you more than you can possibly imagine and would never be happier than if you say that you will be my bride. And then... ask her to marry you."

Percy stared at him for a long moment.

"That's good. Repeat that back to me."

He searched for a quill and piece of parchment in his suit jacket.

"Umm..."

He was scribbling away on the paper.

"No no. It's okay. I've got it. I knew that it was the right decision to ask you. Thank you Harry."

He threw his arms around him and Harry was shocked at his force. He always seemed like such a slight guy.

"Anytime Percy."

Shortly after, the two of them headed on downstairs and Percy left.

"What was that all about?"

"He was having troubles with Audrey. I don't know why he came to me for advice. I obviously keep messing things up with you."

Ginny laughed.

"Well you must be doing something right because I'm still here."

Harry smiled and kissed her.

"Thank you for that. Now lets go fly."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Man oh man has it been a while. I am so sorry. Between school, work, life, and a bit of difficulty writing this chapter; it has been too long. Not to worry though. In the time it took me to write this one. I have the next two almost entirely completed. Look for more updates soon and as always... let me know what you think.

-chandlermarie89

* * *

**Wednesday  
****10 June  
****1:00pm**

Harry was searching rack after rack of clothes. He knew that he needed to find something more suitable for his date on friday. On his last trip, he had really only bought casual and formal clothes. So here he was searching for something in between. Unfortunately, he had been here for quite a while and was having trouble finding something. There was something wrong with every shirt he found. It was too scratchy, the wrong size, or an awful color. Harry sighed. This was the last rack before he was giving up at this store and going to another.

"Harry?"

Instinctively, Harry turned at hearing his name. His jaw almost dropped when he found Dudley standing right beside him.

"Harry!"

Dudley grabbed him up into a hug and Harry tried to politely return it. Even though they had made a sort of peace, that had been almost a year ago. With everything that had happened, Harry had almost completely forgotten that small exchange between them.

"Harry it's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Dudley. What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for some new clothes before school starts."

"School?" He and Dudley were the same age and Dudley would only be in school still if he failed his last year.

"Yeah. I got into a university on a Rugby scholarship."

"Really? That's... fantastic Dudley."

"I know. I'm still living at home, but at the beginning of August I move into a flat with some of my mates. How are things with you?" Dudley lowered his voice and glanced around him. "Are you... still in danger?"

"Danger? Oh!" Harry let out a small bit of laughter. "Not really no."

Dudley furrowed his brow. "Then how come you haven't come back home? Your ministry let us go back a little over a month ago."

"Dudley. I thought that you understood. That isn't my home anymore." Dudley still looked confused. "I won't ever live there again."

"But then... where are you staying?"

"Currently I'm staying with some of my friends and their family. But in two weeks I move into my own place."

"Do you have flat mates?"

"Umm... No."

"Lucky. I like my mates and all, but I'd still rather be living by myself."

"Er... right."

Harry couldn't imagine Dudley surviving on his own. He had never done anything for himself, and probably didn't know how.

"Well it was good seeing you Harry. And when I move into my flat with my mates, you'll have to come over and visit."

"Umm... yeah. Sounds great Big D."

Dudley laughed and the two guys awkwardly hugged each other goodbye.

**Wednesday  
****10 June  
****3:00pm**

Two hours later and Harry was still in a daze. With the help of a muggle, Harry had finally found something suitable for Friday. Now he was standing outside the Burrow, trying to collect himself. Harry wasn't dumb enough to believe that Ginny wouldn't realize something was off about him, but he was hoping that she would wait until they were alone to bring it up. With a deep breath, Harry opened the back door and immediately wished he hadn't. Mrs. Weasley was frantically moving about the kitchen, waving her wand and working as fast as she could. Fleur was by the sink, washing potatoes and trying to stay out of Molly's way. Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table, watching her mother and looking thoroughly bored with everything.

"I just don't understand why Percy insisted on a family dinner tonight. We always have dinner on Thursday nights. If it's so important that it can't wait till tomorrow, shouldn't the whole family be here?"

"Mum, Charlie won't be back until Christmas holidays. Plus we have no idea when Ron and Hermione will return from Australia. The _whole_ family won't be together for a while. So having family dinner one day sooner than expected isn't that big of a deal."

"Exactly! So since the whole family doesn't need to be here, why are we having to rush to prepare a family dinner on such short notice?"

"I don't know Mum. Maybe Audrey is pregnant or something."

Molly lost focus of her magic and a stack of plates that had been hovering in the air shattered against the ground. Harry discarded his shopping bag and immediately went over to help with the clean up.

"Harry! I'm so glad you're here. Percy has asked for a family dinner tonight and I'm afraid we are a little short of time and people."

"I'd be happy to help in anyway possible."

Molly beamed at him and then turned on Ginny.

"What on earth gives you the idea that Audrey might be pregnant? They aren't even married Ginny."

"You don't have to be married to get pregnant."

Molly's gaze fell upon Harry and he shifted uncomfortably. He knew what she was thinking.

"No Ginny, I suppose you do not. But believe me... no child of mine will have a baby without a wedding happening first."

Harry did not miss the warning. He kept his eyes on the ground as he continued to clean up the plates.

"But zees is not confirmed no? We do not know fur zure that Audrey is even with child. Zey probablee have something else to tell zee family."

There was a moment of silence before Harry heard Molly let out a sigh.

"I'm sure you are right Fleur. No need to think about such things until we are positive that they are true."

Harry heard her turn back to her work and Harry looked up at Ginny out of the corner of his eye. She had a blush across her face and was staring at her lap. Harry had to stifle a groan of irritation. Ginny looked astronomically guilty. There was no way that Molly thought her daughter was still a virgin. And no doubt she assumed that Harry was the one who had taken that status away from her.

Harry stood with the pile of broken plates and put them in the trash. The silence was deafening and Harry couldn't stand it any longer.

"Actually Molly, I have a good idea as to why Percy wanted to have a family dinner tonight." All three women turned to look at him. He shifted his weight and ran his fingers through his hair. "If I'm correct, than a baby has nothing to do with it."

Molly visibly relaxed. "Well then I hope you are correct."

"Does this have something to do with Percy needing to talk to you so urgently yesterday?"

"Percy came by yesterday?" Molly asked.

"Yeah. Umm... He needed some advice."

"What kind of advice did he need?" Asked Fleur.

"Well... I promised him I wouldn't talk about it. I could be completely wrong about why he wanted to have family dinner tonight. And if I am, and I told you what we talked about yesterday, it could ruin what he needed advice on."

Fleur gasped. "He is going to propose to her, izn't he? Oh wow. Zees is so exciting! Ginny we are going to have a new sister."

"I didn't say he was going to propose." Harry rushed the words out in a way that only confirmed what Fleur had said.

"A wedding would be wonderful!" Molly was beaming. "The flowers, the dresses, the decorations. Oh I do hope that you are right Fleur."

"But I didn't say that he was going to pro..."

"Now Harry dear. We are women. We have an intuition about this sort of thing. Now that I've thought about it, Percy proposing makes perfect sense. But why would he come to you for advice on that? You haven't ever proposed to anyone... Have you?"

Molly looked between Harry and Ginny and Harry did all he could to keep a blush from creeping up on his face.

"Mum, Harry and I are not engaged. No talks of marriage have even come up between us. Now quit looking at him like that. Everyone will be here in a few hours. If we want to have dinner ready, we need to get back to work."

Molly gave Harry one more questioning look and then turned back to what she was doing before. Harry relaxed his body and held his eyes closed for a moment. Marriage. That was a scary word to him. He loved being with Ginny, but marriage was just not something he wanted to consider right now.

**Wednesday  
****10 June  
****6:10pm**

Harry was standing by his cot in Ron's room, shifting through clean laundry to find something to wear when Ginny poke her head in.

"Hey you." She said.

Harry couldn't help but grin. "Hey. How are things downstairs?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "The same as they were earlier, if not worse. Now that Mum has this whole idea about marriage she is beside herself." She had fully stepped in the room and was wearing a light green sundress. Harry took in her appearance and tried to keep his cool.

"You look... incredible."

Ginny blushed. "Thanks. I've had it for a while, but there was never an opportunity to wear it. Plus..." Her fingertips toyed with the bottom hem. "It is a dress."

Harry crossed the small space between them and placed his hands over hers. Stopping her from continuing to tease him. Ginny interlaced her fingers with his and relaxed her stance. "I like you in a dress. You don't wear them very often, so it's a sort of treat when you do." Ginny laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth.

"Yes well, I like to feel girlie every now and then."

Harry nodded his head and a mischievous grin crept across his face. Slowly he started leaning towards her and she pulled back.

"Oh no. Don't you look at me like that. Mum wants you downstairs in 5 minutes. Thats what I came up here to tell you. If you continue to look at me like that... We won't be downstairs in 5 minutes. Then Mum would come look for us and who knows what she would find."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "If you're trying to convince me to stop, you just did the opposite."

"You want my mum to walk in on us after the conversation that happened downstairs?"

"No. But telling me you don't know what she will walk in on makes me want to find out."

Ginny let out a small giggle. "Get dressed Harry. Bill just arrived. If Mum doesn't scare you, Bill should."

"Ah. That's where you're wrong. I already told you. Your brothers don't scare me anymore."

Ginny smiled and backed out of the room. Harry stared at the door for a moment before he yanked off his shirt and found a clean one. He didn't care if it was suitable or not. He just wanted to be with Ginny. A quiet secluded place would be ideal.

Harry bounded down the stairs and looked over the banister, trying to get a glimpse of what floor she was on. He saw a flash of red two floors down and hurried as quietly as he could after her. When he finally caught up to her it was on the first floor and he grabbed her up into his arms and crushed his mouth down on hers. She laced her arms around his neck and pressed her body up against his. Harry tightened his grip on her waist and lifted her up so that her face was even with his. A small cough alerted them that they weren't alone and they both turned to see who had interrupted them. Fleur stood at the top of the stairs.

"Oh good. I wuz just coming to find you two. We could uze yur help in zee kitchen."

Harry knew that she was just saying this for the ears that were sure to hear every word. Her expression and stance said other things. Disapproving things. Harry set Ginny back down on her feet and the two of them separated. Fleur turn on her heels and started downstairs, talking over her shoulder.

"Ginny zat dress looks wunderful on you. And zee color is c'est magnifique."

Ginny and Harry exchanged a glance. "Thanks Fleur. I really appreciate it."

"No really Ginny. You shud wear drezes like thees more often."

"Yeah Gin Bug. Look at how pretty and girlie you look."

Ginny rolled her eyes at George's comment and took Harry's hand. This was kind of new to Harry, as they had previously kept their public display of affection to a minimum in front of her family. Although Fleur raised an eyebrow, no one jumped up and attacked him or protested to it, and Harry tried to relax. Just then the fireplace roared to life and Percy walked into the kitchen with Audrey. Mrs. Weasley rushed forward and gave them both a hug.

"Wonderful! You two are the last to arrive. Dinner is almost ready, and what is it you wanted to tell us?"

"Now Mother, Why don't we all eat fir..."

"Percy proposed!" Audrey shouted as she thrust her left hand out in front of her."

All of the women in the kitchen started screaming and Harry reached for his ears while quickly backing out of their way. George, Bill, and Arthur made their way over to Percy and each gave him a congratulatory hug. Harry followed suit and was soon pushed aside by Mrs. Weasley. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Oh this is wonderful darling. But please, tell us how it happened."

"Molly why don't we all sit down and talk about this over dinner." Mr. Weasley suggested.

"Of course, of course. Every one sit down. Please, let us eat."

**Wednesday  
****10 June  
****6:40pm**

"So yesterday, Percy came home from work and, well I could tell that something was bothering him. So I pulled him into a big hug and I felt this hard bulge in his jacket pocket." There was a couple snickers from George, and Harry tried to fight of his own laughter. "When I tried asking him about it, he got even more nervous. Eventually I had managed to get the box out of his pocket. I just wanted to see what it was. But when I had it in my hand, I froze."

"It was almost in slow motion. I had planned this big speech and I was going to propose over desert at dinner tonight. But when she was holding the box in her hand and she looked up at me... I just took her hands in mine, got down on one knee, opened the box lid, and said 'Marry me Audrey.'"

"I just about died in shock. I swear it took a whole minute for me to process what was happening."

"Eventually she got around to saying yes."

Audrey playfully swatted her fiance and Percy smiled. "I don't remember it, but I know that I started crying at some point."

"Ha! I remember it. I thought you were about to say no."

"Well congratulations you two." Said Mr. Weasley. He flicked his wand and some glasses came out in front of everyone at the table. Another flick and the firewhiskey went straight into his hand. After everyone had their drink, they raised their glasses and toasted the newly engaged couple. Harry felt Ginny slip her hand onto his leg and he took her hand in his.

"So have you two thought about a date yet?" Asked Angelina.

"Oui! You shud do a summer wedding like Bill and I did."

"Actually, my parents were married on the 1st of January and we thought it would be neat to have the same wedding anniversary. My mom always says that its the best way to start off the new year. Another year lived, another year married.'

"My goodness. I hope you don't mean this upcoming January. That's not very far off."

"7 months isn't that short Mother. And I'm sure you and Mrs. Jones will have the entire wedding planned by the end of the week."

Harry felt Ginny's shudder and saw George's look of panic. The three of them remembered the last wedding and exactly how much Mrs. Weasley involved herself in the planning. Harry looked over at Mrs. Weasley and could see her anxiety mixed with excitement.

"It most certainly will not be done by the end of the week. There is so much to do! A venue, reception details, guest lists, invitations, gift registration, dress robes, flowers... I'm going to need to meet with your mother as soon as possible so we can start working on everything."

Audrey giggled and smiled warmly at Molly.

"Mrs. Weasley. There will be plenty of time. I actually haven't told my family yet. Percy and I took the rest of the week off, as well as next week, to go visit them in the United States and tell them. Once we are there, we can figure out the best time for my Mom and Dad to come here, visit, and work on wedding details." Mrs. Weasley still looked uneasy. "Molly it really isn't as bad as you think. I've always know where I want to get married, and like so many other women, I've dreamed about this day since I was a little girl. I know what I want. All that needs to be done, is to make what i've always dreamed of come true."

A headache, 2 glasses of firewhiskey, and a few hours later; the family dinner dispersed. Harry and Ginny sat in the living room by the fire.

"I can't believe they are getting married so soon."

"I can't believe they agreed to let Mum help plan the wedding."

Harry laughed. "They weren't around for the last one. Besides it shouldn't be as bad. This isn't her first born son or her first child getting married. And I don't think they plan on having it here."

"True. But still. I'm just glad that I'll be at school during majority of the planning."

"But you'll be here for the worst of it. The two weeks before are always the worst."

"Well we can just hide out at your place until our presence at the ceremony is required."

Harry let out a little cough. Ginny's statement had a bit of a seductive undertone.

"Yeah... that sounds fine by me."

Ginny winked at him and let out a little giggle. "So who do you think will be next?"

Harry let out a gush of air. "Definitely not Ron and Hermione."

Ginny burst into laughter. "Wouldn't it be hilarious if they came back and had eloped in Australia?"

"Your mum would be completely brassed off."

"That's the understatement of the year. She would never let them hear the end of it."

"I would never let them hear the end of it. If there is anybody's wedding I expect to be invited to... it's theirs."

Ginny nodded and there was a long pause of silence.

"I'm pretty sure that everyone expects us to be married next."

Harry let out a bit of nervous laughter. "You know, I was just thinking that same thing."

"No offense Harry... But I don't want you to propose to me. At least not any time soon."

Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "No offense taken. I'm happy with where things are at."

"Speaking of where things are at... are you going to tell me where our date is on Friday or not?"

Harry chuckled and gave her the best cheeky smile he could manage. "Definitely not."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **My apologies for the delay. I don't know why but I really stressed over this chapter. I think I wrote like 5 different versions of it. After all, this is Harry Ginny's first real date. I hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think. =)

* * *

**Friday  
****12 June  
****6:01pm**

Harry was standing by the stairs on the ground floor. It was ridiculous for him to be nervous, but he was. Harry looked at the clock again. Still 6:01. Harry let out a puff of air and shoved his hands into his pockets. Mr. Weasley let out a chuckle and Harry turned to face him.

"Is this amusing?"

"Quite."

"Oh Arthur. Leave him alone. I think it's sweet, Harry taking Ginny on a first real date."

Harry felt a blush creeping up on him. 17 is considered an adult in the wizarding world. But apparently, even after everything he went through, he was still able to feel like a child playing dress up.

"Well we've only been back together for a month, but seeing as how we dated for a few months before and we've known each other for almost 8 years... I figured it was time I took her out on a real date. Hogsmede is great and all, but we're adults now.

Harry could visibly see Mrs. Weasley's face whitening with each thing he said. After he had finished talking, she gave him a weak smile and went back to her cooking. Harry gave Mr. Weasley a questioning look and Mr. Weasley let out another chuckle. Just then the stair creaked and Harry turned towards the noise. Ginny was coming down the stairs in a flowy calf length dress. It was strapless but she had a sweater folded over her arms. Her hair was pulled half up, letting a couple strand fall down and frame her face. She had also put on just a touch of make up. The effect was stunning. Harry closed his mouth and remembered how to move his legs. By the time she hit the bottom step, Harry was there offering his arm. She smiled warmly at him and took it.

"You look... incredible."

"You don't look to shabby yourself."

Harry smiled at her comment as he leaned over to give her a kiss. Before their lips could meet there was a clearing of two throats behind them. Ginny rolled her eyes and then lead Harry over to her parents.

"You look splendid Ginny. The two of you make a very dashing couple."

"Don't be home any later than 10."

"Dad... seriously?"

"Yes seriously. That is 4 hours away from here and by yourselves. I don't need to remind you what kind of mischief two young love birds can get into alone and at that time of night. Not to mention the fact that Harry is the most recognizable person in the wizarding community. If word that the two of you are out and about alone, very bad things could happen. The war may be over, but there are still battles ahead."

Harry nodded with understanding. Evidently Mr. Weasley, just like Harry, didn't sleep well knowing that there were still Death Eaters on the loose.

"We will be back by 10."

"What?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Gin, your Dad is right. There is a chance of danger so we shouldn't stay out too late."

She had her eyebrows raised but she didn't say anything further. Harry turned back to Molly and Arthur. "Okay. So we will be back by 10. Enjoy your evening with the house to yourself." Harry started to leave with Ginny but Mrs. Weasley called out to him.

"Wait." They faced her again and she held up a camera. "I would really like a picture."

Ginny groaned. "Come on Mum. Seriously?"

Harry laughed and tucked ginny against his side. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they both smiled at the camera. She snapped the picture and Harry pressed his lips to her forehead. He felt Ginny squeeze him tighter and he smiled into her hair. The camera snapped again, signaling that it was no longer capturing them, but it was a full moment before either of them moved.

"You may find me doing this agitating, but one day you will thank me Ginny. One day you will be glad that I took so many pictures. And one day you will do the same with your children."

"Thanks Mum. We will see you when we're back."

And before they could be stopped again, the two of them headed out into the back yard. They walked hand in hand to the apparition point in silence. Once there, Harry smiled brightly at her. "You better hold on tight. You won't enjoy the date very much if you are splinched."

Ginny rolled her eyes at him but pulled herself tightly against his body. Harry ran his right hand down her spine and rested his chin on top of her head. With a small pop the Burrow disappeared and Diagon Alley came into view. Ginny relaxed her hold and Harry looked down.

"You okay? Anything splinched?"

Ginny laughed at him. "No. Are you really that bad at disapperating? Or are you just that protective of me?"

"Oh I'm horrible at disapperating. The only reason why I passed my exam is because I'm Harry Potter." Harry tried to say his name with the most arrogance he could muster. He even lifted his head up to try to give off a more conceited air. In a quick instant Harry felt the back of Ginny's hand against his stomach. It was a playful punch and Harry couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.

"Come on Gin. You know it's because I'm protective of you. You're my girlfriend. Now let's go before we start attracting crowds."

Harry interlaced his fingers with her and pulled her close against him. She wrapped her free arm around him and they started making their way through Diagon Alley. It looked like a different world at night. The shops had closed and the street vendors had gone home. In their place, a few pubs and restaurants were open. The crowds were thinner from the day, but the people out and about are a younger, more rowdy crowd. Harry recognized a few faces of older students at Hogwarts. There was a loud laugh from one of pubs with an outside patio.

"Well if it isn't the famous Harry Potter. And is that my baby sister you have your paws on? What in the bloody hell are the two of you doing out here at this time of night?"

Harry and Ginny headed over to the patio. George was sitting at a table with Angelina, Lee Jordan, and a few other friends of theirs.

"Hello George, Angelina, Lee." The other two waved at Harry and he focused his attentions back to George, who was still waiting for a response.

"I'm taking your sister on a date. That is, if it's okay with you."

"You know. I do believe I sense a bit of sarcasm in that last statement. But..." George leaned back in his chair, spilling some of his drink onto the floor in the process. "I'm going to over look that. You are more than allowed to take my baby sister on a date. That is... if it's okay with Gin bug."

Harry looked down at Ginny. Amusement was smeared across her face and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes George. It's fine."

George lurched forward suddenly, spilling his drink even further. "Well then I guess you two are free to go about your way." He then put his mug to his mouth and lifted it up until it was completely upside down. After a moment he pulled it away and looked down into it, his brow furrowed and eyes squinted. Almost as if he didn't understand how it could be empty. "When did that happen?" He looked up at the two of them and smiled. "Guess it's time to go get more. Good night and farewell to you lot. Hope your evening is filled with misbehavior and dark quiet corners." George then looked over at Harry and winked. "Well... lets hope for your sake... not that quiet." And with that last statement he got to his feet. He swayed for a moment and then headed back into the pub, stumbling a bit over his feet as he headed a bit to the right of the doorway. Harry let out a low whistle and faced Angelina.

"It's not even 6:30."

"I know." She responded. "We closed at 6:00."

"You don't sound surprised." Said Ginny.

Angelina sighed and leaned closer to the two of them. "Everyone fights their own demons in different ways. This is how George fights them."

"You mean he does this fairly often?" Ginny asked, worry staining her question.

"Don't fret Ginny. I'm always here. Right now, this is his escape. And one day, he is going to realize that he needs to stop. But there is nothing you, or I, can do to make him realize that. All we can do is be there for him. Support him."

Harry nodded at her statement. George had always appeared to be handling Fred's death better than the rest of the family. No one in the family understood it, or suspected that it was all just a facade. He squeezed Ginny's hand.

"Make sure he gets home safe Ang."

"I always do." She gave them a small smile. "I'm going to take him back to my place tonight. Oh and... if you could please keep this to yourselves. I know it's a lot to ask, but like I said. There is nothing anyone can do about it. It's something he is going to have to resolve himself. Alerting the family and causing everyone pain and worry isn't going to accomplish anything. It would probably make things worse."

Harry felt Ginny nod and then lightly tug Harry away from the pub. Harry gave Ang a small smile and stepped away. Between George's announcement of his presence, and the way the two of them had lingered at the edge of the pub, quite a crowd of people had presented themselves to watch what was happening. After they were out of view of the patio, Harry pulled Ginny onto the front steps of a shop. He pulled her against his chest and brushed his fingers through her hair. She let out a sigh and then looked up into his eyes.

"I had no idea."

"Neither did I. But what Angelina said is true. He is going to have to work this out himself."

"I know. But it's still... upsetting."

Harry leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Try not to worry Gin. There is nothing we can do. And besides... we have a date to continue."

Ginny's expression slowly relaxed and a small smile spread across her lips. "That's right. We do."

Harry leaned forward and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "Let's go then. We wouldn't want to be late now would we?"

10 minutes later they were stopped in front of Le Palais. Ginny was staring into the restaurant, mouth half open.

"You have got to be joking."

"No. I'm not. We have a reservation at 6:45."

"How on earth..."

"Percy gave me the idea. I know it's hard to get into but I stopped by on Wednesday and said I wanted a private table for two. They were very accommodating."

Ginny let out a bit of laughter. "I imagine they were. After all... you are Harry Potter."

He rolled his eyes, but squeezed her tighter. "Come on. Let's go inside."

The two of them walked into the ornate doors and the lavish foyer of the restaurant. He led Ginny to the greeter's stand, as she was taking in her surroundings.

"Hello. I have a reservation at 6:45 for two."

"What name?" Said the woman, without even glancing up.

"Harry. Harry Potter."

Her head snapped up and a look of shock crossed her face. "Mr. Potter. Welcome to Le Palais. We are very excited to have you dinning with us tonight."

"Umm... Thank you."

She beamed at him. Harry shifted his weight and smiled as politely as he could. She was making him feel extremely uncomfortable. He glanced down at Ginny and found her watching the interaction, eyebrows raised. When he looked back at the woman, he found her looking at Ginny. Her smiled widened and Harry could see that she was forcing it.

"So the table..."

"Oh I'm so sorry. How silly of me. It is going to be right this way."

Another woman seemed to appear from the corner with two menus and led them away from the woman up front. Harry could feel people looking at him and start to whisper. The other greeter took them to a round booth in the corner. It was away from other tables and, much to Harry's relief, out of sight from the other people dinning.

"Here you are Mr. Potter. Your sever will be right with you."

"Thank you."

Harry took Ginny's sweater and waited for her to be seated before he slid in next to her.

"That was..."

"Ridiculous? Awkward?"

"I was going to go with entertaining or hilarious." Said Ginny with a small laugh.

"Maybe for you. I hate it when people do that."

"I highly doubt the men down at the pub have that kind of reaction."

"Okay... So I hate it when women do that. It truly is ridiculous. You should see the way Kingsley's secretary reacts when I show up to see him. You would think the woman's brain has stopped working."

Ginny laughed. "You know, I think I might have to pass on that one. I might find it funny tonight, but I didn't say that it doesn't irritate me."

Harry leaned over and kissed her temple. There was a small noise from the edge of their table and he turned to find a man with a white linen over his arm.

"Good evening. My name is Marquis and I will be serving you this evening. Might I start you out with a bottle of wine and an appetizer, such as our fried oysters?"

"I think we will pass on the bottle of wine. Ginny, what would you like to drink?"

"I'll have a glass of lemonade."

"That sounds good. I think I'll have the same."

"And an appetizer?"

"The fried oysters sound good." Said Ginny.

"Fried oysters it is then." Marquis disappeared and Harry turned back to Ginny. "So..."

"So."

They both let out a small laugh.

"I have no idea what we are supposed to talk about on this date." Said Ginny.

"Me either." There was a small moment of silence before Harry spoke again. "Why don't we just talk about... what we normally talk about."

Ginny smiled. "Okay. So how was your day dear?"

Harry chuckled. "Quite good actually. I woke up and had breakfast with a beautiful woman. Then we helped her mum with a few chores around the house, had lunch, went down to the creek and laid out under the trees, and then I got ready for this evening out on the town."

Ginny giggled. "A beautiful woman you say? Be careful. I might get jealous." She gave a small wink and Harry smiled. "Oh. I forgot to ask earlier, but what was up with you on Wednesday? When you came back from shopping? You looked like you just found out the Chudley Cannons won the world cup."

"Ha! Close. I ran into Dudley while I was shopping."

"What?" Ginny practically screamed.

"Here you are Monsieur Potter." Marquis set the lemonades down on the table. "Have we had time to look at the menus or do we still need more time."

"I think a little more time would be good." He smiled politely at the server and gave a curt nod. Marquis got the hint and took his leave. Once he was gone, Harry took a deep breath. "It was... nice. To see him again. I'm glad that he's okay."

"Are we talking about the same Dudley? The one that shamelessly tormented you?"

"When the order took them into their protection... Dudley and I sort of reconciled things. I'm not saying we are going to become best mates and have a chat every day, but we are on friendly terms."

"What about your Aunt and Uncle."

"Merlin no. I could go the rest of my life without ever having to think about Uncle Vernon again. My Aunt however... She is my Mum's sister, and she did take me in. I wish her well."

Ginny was watching Harry very closely. "You're not telling me something."

"It's part of the story. The story of this past year."

"So it's something that you'll tell me in time."

"Yea."

"Okay." She placed her hand over his. "Then I will wait."

"Thank you Ginny. Truly."

Marquis placed their fried oysters on the table and refilled their drinks. As soon as he was done, he left them alone.

"I guess we should take a look at the menu." Said Harry.

"Do you remember when you and Hagrid arrived at the Burrow by port key? Last July?"

Harry set the menu down, turning his full attention to Ginny. "How could I forget."

"As each one came back empty, I became more and more scared. I started thinking the worst. That everyone was dead. That I was never going to get to see you again. That those short, perfect, 3 months we spent together were going to be all that we would ever have." She looked down at her glass. "The moment you appeared... and I knew you were safe... it was one of the happiest moments of my life."

Harry moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Do you remember when you entered the Room of Requirement right before the final battle?"

"How could I forget. It had been 8 months since I'd last seen you."

"I truly thought my heart was going to stop beating. I had never been happier, or more upset to see you."

"You were upset?" Ginny seemed surprised.

"Of course I was! I knew that things were going to get ugly and the last thing I wanted was for you to get hurt... or worse."

Ginny tried to fight off the smile growing on her face. She pressed her lips together and cleared her throat before she looked back into his eyes.

"You know. You really need to get over this whole worry wart, over protective thing."

"I don't think that's possible. And I am not a worry wart."

Ginny's mouth felt open. "You are possibly the biggest worry wart I have ever met."

Harry started to object but she cut him off.

"My 4th year. When we were about to go to the department of mysteries. You fought me about whether or not I should go."

"Yes but..."

"My 5th year. You broke things off with me because you didn't want Voldemort to find out and come after me."

"I've already apologized for that, but you have to see the reasoning..."

"It's not just life and death situations Harry. Think back to after Fred's funeral. When I had been drinking."

Harry smiled at the memory of that night.

"You stuck by my side and watched my every move. At the smallest stumble you were right there, ready to catch me."

"Would you have rather I let you fall?"

"No." Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying... you seem to always want to protect me from everything. From major injuries, to small scrapes, and even the just the possibility of something happening."

Harry was quiet for a long moment. "I don't want to lose you."

He felt Ginny scoot closer and place a hand on either side of his face. "You're not going to." She let the words sink in before she continued. "But you can't always be with me. You are going to have to trust that I can take care of myself. Whether while you're away at Auror training, I'm at Hogwarts, or whatever else the future holds."

Harry nodded. "I'll try to stop worrying."

"Just promise me something."

"Anything."

"That you'll never stop caring."

For the first time in the conversation, Harry saw a flicker of worry cross _her_ face. He knew that this was Ginny needing to be reassured. He searched her eyes, but he had no words to express what he wanted to say. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Ginny let her hands slide into his hair and Harry deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. They held the kiss for what could have been minutes, hours, possibly even days; but eventually the sound of footsteps caught his attention and he broke off the kiss. Harry turned to the approaching servers, but in his peripheral vision, he noted that Ginny watched him for a second or two longer than normal, before turning to the noise as well.

"Monsieur Potter. Here are your entrees."

Harry was instantly confused. "But we haven't ordered yet."

"They are compliments of the chef."

"Oh..." He shifted uncomfortably. Being recognized and given special privileges was never something he was going to get used to. "Well please tell them thank you."

Marquis gave a slight bow before leaving them alone to their meal. Which after two bites Harry had already decided was one of the best meals he had ever had. Both of them ate their food in a comfortable silence, enjoying the taste of the food.

"Would you like dessert?" Harry asked after they had both finished eating.

"You know... I think I would." A glint of mischief shown in her eyes, but Harry was too busy looking at the menu to notice.

"How about a slice of their double layer double fudge chocolate cake? Or their apple walnut cobbler?"

"No. I don't think I'm hungry for either of those."

"Red velvet cake then? I know it's your favorite."

Ginny slowly moved her hand up his leg, and brushed it across the fly of his pants. Stroking the appendage her hand had been searching for. Harry dropped the menu and his mouth clamped shut.

"Ginny! What are you doing?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Getting ready for dessert." Without his permission, he started to become excited, and a bulge in his pants started to grow. She took a firmer hold on him and Harrys hands turned into fists as he set them down on the table.

He looked over to find her staring at him hungrily. The lust in her eyes was clear. Harry took a deep breath and looked out into the restaurant and caught their server's eye.

"May I have the check please?"

"No dessert then?"

Harry chocked back a groan as Ginny played with the tip of his erection.

"No. I don't believe we left any room."

"It was a pleasure to serve you tonight Mr. Potter. I look forward to seeing you again." He set the check on the table in front of him and disappeared out of view. If he had noticed anything, he had not shown any signs of it.

"Ginny will you please wait? I'm not going to be able to stand up now for quite a while."

She stroked down him again. "I'll stand in front of you."

"And where exactly are we going to go?"

"George's flat. Angelina said she was taking him back to her place, remember?"

Harry's smile slowly crept across his face. Was it possible that he and Ginny were actually going to have some time alone? He quickly fished out enough money for the bill and tip. And hurried to get up. Ginny stepped in front of him, and he hugged her to him, making sure that any evidence of his erection was hidden from view. Mercifully, the restaurant had dim lighting and no one stopped them. Once out, the two of them giggled as they swiftly made their way to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and climbed the outside stairs up into George's flat. Ginny reached under the mat, found the key, and let them in. Her lips were against his before he had even closed the door.

"Ginny. Ginny! Slow down." He managed to mutter against her lips

Her fingers slipped up inside the front of his shirt and she smiled wickedly.

"Mmm..." She shook her head. "No."

She pulled the pins out of her hair roughly, seductively shaking her head so that her long hair fell down around her face. Harry smiled and pulled her towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and possessively claimed his lips with hers. Slowly, Harry started directing her backwards towards George's couch. When her knees hit the arm she slowly sank down onto it, pulling Harry down on top of her. Harry let out a small laugh as they readjusted themselves to be comfortable, but they immediately picked up where they had left off. His fingers combed through her long red hair as he traced his tongue along her bottom lip. She let out a small growl and Harry smiled. He sat up, straddling her.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked.

Harry smiled down at her below him. Her hair was wildly resting about her head, and her face was flushed. Her eyes burned with lust, and all Harry wanted to do was take her as his own. Slowly, so there could be no mistake of what he was doing, he started unbuttoning his shirt. Ginny smiled as she watched him undo several buttons.

"Is there any particular reason why you are removing your shirt?"

"Yeah. It's in the way." And with that, he managed to undo the last button and flung the shirt off and onto the ground. She reached up and slowly ran her fingers down his chest, her eyes taking him in. When she reached his pant hem, she paused. He could tell she was considering undoing the button, but before she could decide Harry reached down. "I don't want you to do something you're not ready for."

Ginny took her focus off the bulge in his pants, and looked up at him. He could see the conflict in her eyes.

"I want to, but I'm afraid that once we start we won't stop. And I'm not ready to have sex yet."

Harry leaned forward and kissed her, gently, after a moment he sat back up. "I promise you, that we won't have sex. At the first moment that you feel uncomfortable, we will stop."

She nodded her head, but he could tell that she was still hesitant. Harry sat back on the couch and pulled her towards him. She smiled as he settled her onto of his lap. He tucked her hair back behind her ears and looked deeply into her warm chocolatey eyes. She slowly leaned forward and caught his lips with hers. The kiss was soft, but slowly beginning to pick up intensity. Harry started to become intoxicated by her scent and the way her soft, full lips meshed with his. He pulled her tighter against his bare chest and allowed his fingers to lock into her hair. Her mouth parted slightly and he lightly traced the inside of her bottom lip with his tongue. Her breathing picked up and he trailed his hands down her back. So light, he didn't even think she realized that she did it, Ginny rolled her hips into him. Harry let out a groan and firmly held onto her hips as she did it again. Ginny raked her fingers back down his chest, grinding a little bit harder each time around. Harry playfully tangled his tongue with hers and slid his hands down her legs. Once he reached the end of her dress, he slowly started back up on the inside of her dress. He felt Ginny give a small shudder, but her kissing intensified so he figured that he was doing something right. The further up her legs he reached, the warmer the area got. Harry's heart was racing. He had never wanted to touch her so bad in his life. On an impulse decision, he decided to try. He felt her tense as his fingers roamed over the warm area between her legs, but she didn't protest. Slowly he started rubbing over her knickers. She let out a small moan and Harry rubbed a little bit harder. Her head tossed back and Harry looked up at her beautiful face. Her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly open. Her breathing was deep and every time he touched over a certain area, she gave a sound of pleasure. Harry continued to rub with one hand and lifted his other out from under her dress. He started kissing on her neck as his free hand started pulling down the bodice of her dress. Her fingers ran roughly through his hair as he managed to expose her strapless bra. Diligently he set about undoing it, but couldn't manage to unhook the bra one handed. Harry finally decided on just pushing it down like her dress.

The sight before him was one that he wanted to remember for the rest of his life. Ginny was straddling him, grinding onto his hand and erection, with her breast exposed, and still partially clothed. Harry didn't think it was possible but felt himself grow even more. His erection was starting to become painful and Ginny was completely engrossed in the pleasure he was giving her. Harry claimed her nipple with his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. She gave another moan, this one much louder than the others. He could feel the dampness through her knickers and started to pull them aside as well. Ginny's hand stopped him, and he looked up at her. She closed her eyes again as she directed his hand to start rubbing again on the outside. With her direction, he was better able to tell the spot that she wanted him to focus on. Once he found a good rhythm she removed her hand from his moved it onto his erection. She lightly grabbed onto him and he let out a growl of pleasure.

"Harder." He managed to pant out.

She obliged and started moving her hand up and down his length. Harry used his free hand to massage the breast that his mouth currently wasn't working on, and his other hand continued to rub against the nub that Ginny had directed him to.

Suddenly Harry became distinctly aware of the sound of a key in the door. Harry immediately stopped what he was doing and started to pulling Ginny's bra back up. She must have heard it too, because she started reaching for his shirt, making it more difficult for Harry. She tossed his shirt at him and started fixing her own state, while Harry quickly pulled his shirt on and buttoned it up. Ginny adjusted her position on him, just as the door opened.

"That's quite funny. I don't remember leaving the door unloc... Gin bug! Harry! What in hell are you two doing here?" Asked George. He had an arm around Angelina's waist and was smiling brightly at the two of them.

"We uh... well after supper we didn't have anywhere else to go, so we decided to come here and chat for a bit."

"Oh. Okay." George exaggerated a wink as he stumbled forward. "Angelina and I _chat _for a bit all the time."

"Oh bloody hell Gorge. Shut it." Said an exasperated Angelina.

"What? Now I can't tease my baby sister about shagging Harry Potter? Is there anything I can do?"

"We weren't shagging." Blurted Harry.

"Sod off Harry. I don't give a flying fuck what the two of you do. I have bigger things to worry about."

"Yeah like whether or not you're going to make it to the loo before you become sick?" Asked Angelina.

"Ding ding ding." George twirled his finger around like he was ringing a bell. "Isn't she smart? Don't have a smart girlfriend?" He leaned over to give her a kiss and Angelina pulled away.

"Oh no you don't. Not until after you've puked and brushed your teeth." Slowly she started directing him to the loo and a few moments later Harry and Ginny heard George vomit. Ginny put a hand over her mouth and Harry closed his eyes. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go get you some water." Harry turned his head to met Angelina's gaze. "I'm sorry to ruin your evening. He just had too much for me to take him back to my place."

"Is he going to be alright?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. He just needs to get everything out of his stomach and then sleep off whatever is left in his system. He'll be passed out by 10."

"10?" They both asked as they found the clock. 9:38pm. Bloody hell where had the time gone?

"Well if you're sure that he is alright, I promised Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that we would be back by 10." Harry and Ginny got to their feet. Thankfully, the sound of George puking had gotten rid of Harry's erection completely.

"Yeah. You two go on. I hope this didn't ruin your date."

"No. It was a great first date." Ginny winked at Harry and he couldn't help but smile.

"Wow. Umm... you two better practice your lying. I know you weren't shagging because I walked in on you, but if you do that in front of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley... well lets just say they will have you both on lockdown in the house until after the two of you have married."

Harry let out a small bit of laughter. "Thanks for the advice Ang."

"Anytime. Good night."

"Goodnight." They called as she walked back down the hall towards the loo.

15 minutes later, the two of them were standing in front of Ginny's bedroom door. Having already passed the parents questions, Harry was feeling more relaxed about everything that happened.

"So thanks for taking me out tonight. I had a lot of fun."

"Me too." Harry pulled her closer into his arms. "Maybe we could do it again sometime?"

"I'd really like that." Ginny stood on her tiptoes trying to make her face even with his. Harry closed the space left and pressed his lips to hers. It was amazing how just that little bit of contact immediately sparked up his excitement again. Ginny giggled as his growing erection brushed against her stomach. She pulled away, her eyes smoldering. "Good night Harry. Sweet dreams."

Harry watched her go into her room and close the door before he headed upstairs to Ron's room. Once he was finally situated in bed, Harry allowed thoughts of what happened earlier, and where things could have gone, to help him relieve the built up excitement that Ginny had created.


End file.
